A new beginning, a new hope
by evil-buny
Summary: Kagura's intervention sparked a change in the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Rin. They began on a tough journey to develop this new feeling... plus a well that brings one to the future, what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. I'm just a fan and also a fan of fanfiction.

This fanfic was actually my first (Kagura was still alive then and so was kanna). I had it posted on another site and am recently trying to compile it and post it on fanfiction net

Summary: Kagura fights for Sesshoumaru with a human girl. Will Rin's innocence stand a chance to a much stronger competitor? Would events led the demon lord to make a decision about his growing feelings for a human?

Part one: Kagura's resolution, Sesshoumaru's heart

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura's eyes squinted as the beams of early light entered through the branches and onto her cheeks. She let out a slight yawn and took in all that was around her. The forest smelt freshly of pine and the air was crisp. She threw back her head and sighed contentedly. Naraku had been dead for several years now after that fierce confrontation with Inuyasha and the miko, Kagome. Ever since that time, she had regained her freedom, especially the ownership of her own heart.

Kagura placed her hands on her chest instinctively at that thought, enjoying the sound of that rhythmic pulse she had so longed to feel. _Like the wind, as I should always have been_, she smirked. Despite all these bliss, something was not at rest inside her, tormenting her mind ever so slightly each passing day. Something that still she could not own or have dominance over… or _was it someone_?

She elegantly descended from the branch she had spent the night on and landed gracefully on the ground. She pulled back her auburn hair as her thoughts were traced back to that time when she was pierced through the chest by Goryoumaru. If Naraku hadn't held her heart back then, she would have progressed to the other world. And it was... it was HIM. HE had rescued her, pulled her from the river where she had landed. Sesshoumaru. At that name, she closed her eyes as she inadvertently recalled how he looked. He was so beautiful, poise and flawless, almost unreal. He might as well be mistaken as a statue sculptured to an unearthly perfection if he didn't show signs of movement. Those glowing golden eyes and his knee length soft silver hair as it danced in the breeze.

He was the perfect mate for her…so she thought… but was she the one for him? Her spirits dampened as she recalled the few encounters they had. He had definitely sought to make it perfectly clear that he had no interest whatsoever with her life, being impassive and indifferent as always.

_I am Kagura, the wind sorceress_, she mused. Why does he always make her so insignificant, like a lowly demon that could be easily dismissed? _I can be a worthy mate for any youkai._ Besides, with her new found freedom, there's nothing deterring her from trying_... just once more._

With that, the wind sorceress let her powers gather around her as she ascended to the skies and towards her desired destination.

_Yes, Kana would know the location of the demon lord… through her looking glass._

She would soon find her answer, or at least she was determined to not let her mind be wracked with countless exhausting questions. Yes, she would make a final effort to seek out the possibilities behind this one-sided infatuation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seated at one corner of the room of his ancestral home with adequate comfort, Sesshoumaru's expressions did not show that he had the slightest interest in his two ever so overly chatty companions, squabbling with each other at the dining table. He did not so much turn but could not help but observe Rin through the corner of his eyes. She was no longer the puny scar-filled girl whom he had first encountered. She had grown much through the years, showing all signs of the fullness of a woman, he noticed, her dark ebony hair flowing freely down the sensuous curves of her body to her slim toned legs. He, on the contrary, had not even shown a day of aging whatsoever. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply as a passing breeze brought him her scent and the fragrance of her tresses. All these years he had watched her silently, memorizing every little gesture, smile, her wittily self-composed little tunes and that mysterious sparkle in her wide brown eyes as she teased his toady servant with her ever intelligent sarcasms. Rin's entrance to his life had stirred a whole new dimension of emotions in him. She was becoming undeniably difficult to ignore, even when his pride and prestigious birthright had sought to conspire against him.

_Yes,_ he reminded himself. She's ningen, a lowly human, and was never befitting of a demon lord like himself.

Instantly at that thought, scattered recollections of his father's indiscretion and the hanyou's mother started to re-form in his mind. He had felt utterly disgusted to the stomach by the very fact that his most honored father, the great Inu-general of the Western Lands had fallen weakly in love with and even died a pitiful death for the lowly human woman and his half-breed whelp of a brother. There's no way that he would condone such illogical behaviors and worse, to follow likewise, he agreed internally, not knowing that his eyes were helplessly tracing the girl's every gentle motion.

A sudden shriek from the girl instantaneously threw his thoughts to the farthest ends of the earth. It was obvious that Jakan, on that particular evening, had most probably too much to drink and was even trying to push some sake to Rin, practically forcing the whole jug down her throat….. and being completely oblivious to the murderous stares shot upon him by his master.

"Jakan-sama…. No…Nandato? Where on earth did you get this stinking stuff anyway?!? Is it even meant to go down one's throats?" Rin choked out in great difficulty.

She chuckled even as she spat some of the sake out, coughing and struggling for breath after being immersed in that acute burning sensation in her tongue.

She threw a sheepish look at her lord, remembering vaguely that she had caught sight of a flash of annoyance in his fiery eyes at her little tangling incident a moment back. Sesshoumaru had already resumed his poised and indifferent self, directing his glance at a spot faraway, not even the least showing a slightest hint that he had noticed them in the first place.

_Perhaps I have mistaken… For a moment there, those eyes….. I thought he looked…… worried,_ she concluded, a hint of disappointment flushed through her rosy cheeks.

Looking down at her sake soaked form, she decided that she was terribly in need of a thorough bath.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I….." she began but soon came to a sudden halt as she realized that her master was not listening… seemingly.

She retreated from the room with a silent nod, returning to her little chamber to prepare for her nightly bathing routine.

"Jakan-sama should be dead asleep by now", Rin giggled as she imagined what a terrible headache the toad demon would be suffering from the following morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hummed her favorite tune, that all too familiar one from her childhood, as she trotted and skipped her way to the nearby spring in a clearing not far away. She had looked forward to these once-a-week visits to her favorite spot in the western forest. Her master had forbidden anything more than that, especially as she often chose to go at such ungodly hour.

_He does worry for me_…. She delighted in that thought… _even though he never actually did put them in REAL words._

However, that was how she had remembered her master to be, since that fateful day long ago when they first met. He had refused any attempt of assistance or empathy from her, even when he was injured, she had noticed. His mind and thoughts always seemed faraway and he felt all the time aloof and distant, never showing the slightest attempt to answer most of her assumingly inane questions. But she had admired and loved him all the same. He was her saviour, her family and everything that she had, ever since she had lost hers through vicious bandits who raided her village. It had been so long ago that she had immense trouble just trying to form mental images of her father, mother and brother, no matter how hard she tried. Their faces now only appeared as smudged fragmented bits in her occasional dreams. Rin felt her heart sank, dampened by this thought.

"It would not be like this for Sesshoumaru-sama, not for my Lord. I'll never forget how he looked", she murmured to herself with great determination.

Her eyes drifted shut as she made an attempt to outline the distinct and sharp features of her youkai lord. It always intrigued her to see how his chiseled jaw line would disappear behind his soft silver hair and how his fiery amber eyes blended perfectly with the purplish elongated strips on both sides of his cheeks and his tall, lean, muscled form. He was so beautiful….. so beautiful, untouchable and surreal.

_Yes, he was much too perfect…too perfect for me_, she sighed resignedly, as she remembered how he had frequently spat, belittled and despised Inuyasha, especially for his close relationships with the human woman. _Yes, he'll never be…. We'll never be…_Rin winced as she peered down her own human form, feeling almost ashamed that she had even bared thoughts of such remote possibilities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Rin had left the room, and the same time, at the sight of the poor (drunken snoring) excuse of a toad demon, Sesshoumaru at last released himself from his rigid stance, the one that he had ever prided himself of holding.

_This is the night where she goes to her spot_, he pondered, still bemused by how she did in fact convince him, through her cleverly formed speeches, to let her go out alone in the first place, especially at such wee hours.

Sesshoumaru got up and began tracing after the footsteps of his witty companion. He had better hurry after her, before she found herself in any dangers, or dangers finding her, like she had always debated. He had remembered the numerous times he had to get her out of clutches of little lowly demons that she so mischievously awakened from their slumber.

Getting her out of their clutches?!?… it was more like slashing them in halves and quarters with his mighty sword before they could even get a chance to narrow their distance with his gentle lovely Rin, he growled to himself, grasping his Toukijin, all ready to spring into action.

_His?? Did he just say His gentle lovely Rin?_ He choked at his very own query, uncontrollably sensing a hint of delight at the aspects of it. Was she his to take, if ever he wanted to? If ever he would to let down his pride and confess to what he so desired? Or would Rin have preferred a human mate, if he had given her the chance to meet some?

He cleared his head by shaking it violently, his silvery hair swaying from side to side and swiftly making his way towards the direction of the spring, though his mind still in an entangled struggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest, that night, was of a comforting serene silence, with the moonlight casting shadows of a myriad of shades on the surrounding undergrowth. Her wide eyes lit up as she caught sight of the inviting looking spring. She had picked that as her favourite spot as at the eastern corner of the spring, there was a small waterfall, creating a continuous rhythm of soothing splashing sounds. All her uncertainties forgotten, she proceeded to undress, letting her clothes slipped down her silken skin, gathering at her feet. Laying them in a neatly stacked pile and while knotting her hair into a ponytail, she glided swiftly into the water. She felt a shiver run through the back of her spine as she entered.

_The water's really cold this night. A storm might be following soon. I'd better hurry,_ she concluded.

Sesshoumaru's breath caught instantly at the sight of the curved feminine form of his innocent little companion upon his arrival. Amongst the dimly lit waters, her slim body moved sensuously against the waterfall, gracefully allowing her tresses to untie itself under the strain of the runny streams. Her thick ebony hair fell loosely, spreading and clinging itself stubbornly to her shoulders and chest. At a slight flick of her head, she tossed it back, stroking and combing through it deftly with her nimble fingers.

Not wishing to startle her, he kept himself carefully concealed behind a large rock at the west corner. A smile outlined the seams of his lips as he became distracted by how her skin shimmered as trinkets of water glided down smoothly, following the curves of her shoulders, to the cavern between her full well-shaped breasts, and then down her tight abdomen and thighs.

She was so impossibly beautiful, pure and, flawless, he heaved a contented sigh. How could he, after all these years, have missed the possibility that she could be so?

Born of dignified birth, the demon lord had reminded himself to always turn his back during her bath routines. But tonight, the sight of her was just too enticing, even for the proud young youkai lord, to put a cease to his bold ogling, no matter how hard he had forbidden himself to. Taking a deep breath, he caught Rin's scent and he closed his eyes, completely saturating himself in her light youthful fragrance.

Suddenly, Rin's eyes twinkled with excitement as she spotted something of intriguing interest.

_A moon's_ _flower, now that's a rare opportunity,_ she grinned as she gazed at the yellow crescent above her, to add to her already crowded collection.

Her assumed target, was a rarely seen plant that flowers at night, usually upon a full moon. She turned and took a dive into the dark waters, only to resurface at the deepest end of the waterfall. Going on tiptoes and barely keeping her nose above the water, she grazed through towards the rocky edge.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in bewilderment and disbelief at this display of childlike instincts.

_Is it so absolutely impossible for her to refrain from getting into dangerous situations even for one night?_ his claws now gritting deep lengthened markings on the large stone beside him in an anxiety unknown even to himself.

With her enthusiastic eyes fixed high up on her desired destination, Rin stretched futility, her fingers nearly feeling the seductive petal of the flower, which sat suspiciously at a dangerously looking edge of an emerging rock. Sesshoumaru watched with occasional tolerant sighs as a frown of impatience spread across her hazel brows. She placed her right foot on an observantly stable foothold as her left hand clenched tightly onto a deep coarse groove craved into a stone and with her right, she grasped the slender stalk of the flower and….

"Arghhh….." Rin shrieked as she plunged in back first. "My foot…." She coughed as she resurfaced a moment after, hardly able to keep her head above for breath.

Sesshoumaru could bare it no longer. With unrestrained petulance, he let his powers build around him, momentarily appearing beside her beneath the dark waters and heaving her out in one swift elegant motion.

Rin fluttered her thick elongated lashes. Her breath hitched at the sight of her master, a deep flush rushing through her originally pale cheeks. She was being held tightly and closely to her lord, her breasts pressed sensuously against his soaked armour. Her arms too had instinctively grabbed round his neck. Their wet entangled hair - she had noticed the contrasting colours - was falling erotically around their shoulders and arms. She had NEVER been this close to him before, not to mention being naked and soaked! A throbbing pulse beat raced through her veins at that thought, turning her throat irritatingly dry. His dark amber eyes appeared as if they were studying her expressions intently.

Uncontrollably, Sesshoumaru let his clawed fingers run gently along the groove of her spine, delighting at the sensation of her delicate virgin skin, the resistance ruling his life thrown into the most remote corners. He tried to hide a grin at the discovery that she was actually quite ticklish there. He debated internally as he felt her shudder, guessing it was either to his touch or merely a reaction to coldness of the night. Sesshoumaru let his gaze travel thoroughly over her petite feminine frame, drinking in all of her. How could he dismiss a chance like this now that he had closed the distance between them?

"Rin… are you…. alright?" he whispered huskily through the corners of her ears, sensing an immediate rise in her heart's tempo once again at his last word. Her body had reacted instantly to the heat of his voice as he detected a distinct scent rising from her skin. _Could that scent, that unmistakable scent be ……?_ He wondered.

She gulped audibly as her wide brown eyes flew up to meet his. She attempted to mouth her reply but to no avail. Her master was now not looking directly at her, his lashed lids slightly lowered, his purplish strips appearing as a darker shade than usual. _Is that …. a blush? Could he possibly be just as nervous as she at this moment?_ Rin was utterly shocked at the prospects of this observation, feeling that her frail heart could either crash or cease its functions right on the spot.

Sesshoumaru pulled her in closer, meeting her gaze whilst trying desperately to put out the fire that was searing his mind. Even under dimly illuminated surroundings, he could clearly make out her angelic features and the curves of her soft supple lips, its seams presently slightly parting in a most inviting manner. Now that she was at such near proximity, her strong fragrant scent was flooding his senses, clouding all logics and control… or what's left of it. He had already secretly toyed with the idea of kissing her at the sight of her silly intoxicated form at the dining table that night, one which he had successfully kept hidden behind his bored impassive expression.

_No,_ he corrected himself. He had longed to kiss her, to touch her lips for a much longer time than that.

Rin's eyes fluttered shut, freezing in anticipation as she saw her master leaning towards her and at a painfully slow pace, closing in and seemingly wanting to match his mouth with hers. _Is he …..going to kiss me?_ her mind was in a frenzied whirl. She could feel his breath brushing the seams of her lips, though not touching, had already sent enticing shivers racing through her entire self….

A sudden fierce wind brought sounds of an erratic rustle of leaves, followed by a few huge relentless drops from above. With that slight contact with nature, Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled away with a growl, regaining his self-control, and in split second, stopped a few feet away from the now shivering girl.

Not knowing how to react to this sudden chance in atmosphere, Rin gingerly turned her back to protect what's left of her modesty as Sesshoumaru directed his glance away from her to inspect the ominous clouds hovering above them.

"I'm… I mean… I'm alright, just that I think I might have sprained my ankle…" she stuttered bashfully while hopping on one leg to hurriedly pick up her clothes and desperately trying to put on them with her violently shaking hands. "But not to worry, Sesshoumaru-sama, heeki, it's okay. Rin can still…."

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a lean strong arm swinging round her waist from behind and in an instant, they were up in the air, flying at a comfortably swift speed homeward. Feeling her heart beat shooting up once again at this new embrace, Rin threw a shy glance at her master, however, capturing absolutely no emotion on his fair flawless face.

"A storm is coming. We have to hurry," he did not as much turn to face her when he finally spoke in a low rumble.

"Hai" Rin replied apologetically. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama… I mean… for just now."

While attempting to stop her heart from pounding at an almost audible loudness, Rin felt a slight nuzzle at her waist. She peered down and to her immense astonishment, she saw, clasping in the hand of her lord, was….. the moon's flower.

"Wear it on your hair……….." he whispered, still holding his emotionless stance. "It…. suits you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the other side of the looking glass, Kagura's hands were clasping grudgingly on a broken branch, her eyes drowned in a pinnacle of extreme jealousy and resentment. Even as the ghostly images of Sesshoumaru and Rin dissipated completely from Kanna's demonic mirror, her gaze maintained ceaselessly fixed on it, as if willing it to disintegrate to smithereens.

_How dare she?! That little slut… seducing him like that!_ Kagura burst out inwardly in rage. And who was that girl? It can't be! It's that little whelp that had been following the demon lord all this while, all grown up and prep to become a whore. Her incessant pride was being hurled to the deepest realm of hell as scattered trains of thoughts ambushed and consumed her. She fisted her hands into a tight ball as, remembering painfully her very own angst of being rejected numerous times.

_Sesshoumaru, is he in love with that human girl?_ She cringed with distaste and revulsion at that prospect, her eyes darkened into a shade of fiery bloodied red. She had underestimated the hold she believed she could potentially have on the youkai lord, a promising future of becoming the Lady of the Western Lands.

That slut of a girl had the audacity to even attempt to contend with her, the mighty wind sorceress, for a mate, especially being a lowly ningen. How dare the whelp even think she came close to being on equal stance with a full-fledged demoness? Her teeth clenched as she sneered maliciously.

Kagura let her powers gather around her as she expeditiously ascended toward the western sky. She had to justify her doubts and suspicions about this unanticipated turn of events, and fast. There was absolutely no time for contemplation. An icy smile surfaced her cheeks as a malevolent plan began formulating and piecing itself together in her demonic vengeful mind.

_After all, She is still a child, innocent and gullible, easily taken in by deceit…. an easy target…_ she chuckled as her fingers caressed the outlines of her chin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silken screen beside Sesshoumaru's bed ruffled relentlessly under the pressure of the howling wind. The storm was raging with the lightning lit sky rhythmically forming eerie shadows on the walls of the chamber. The rain was clamouring unremittingly for attention, as if venturing to assist in diminishing the vehement pounding in this head. In the midst of all that racket, Sesshoumaru found that his mingled thoughts were just as deafening and blaring as the weather, or perhaps worse. He tossed and turned uncomfortably under the warmth of his feathered blankets, his mind suffocating with distorted fragmented recollections of the earlier incident at the spring and the girl…

Yes, her. SHE was the root of all his disarrangement, he growled. Without her existence, he would not have been stuck with this vexing insomnia.

He paused momentarily. Would he really have been better off without Rin? Would it have been wiser if he hadn't swiped her with the Tenseiga, reviving her, liberating her from the fate of being butchered by wolves?

Sesshoumaru could not help to wonder if history was altered, if he had walked away that fateful night, being his usually haughty self, from her dead body, he would not have even come to know her name. Most certainly, She would never have been part of his life and adventures, his companion for eight summers. He recalled her bubbly nature and her eagerness to shower him with many fatuous questions, not that he had ever attempted to answer any of them, and her profound fascination with the flower-filled meadow farthest west of his home compound.

They would take quiet afternoons strolls there together, after effectively shaking off his grumbling toady servant with her ever witty changing tactics. He would silently wait under a shade as the girl hopped ecstatically from one spot to another, gathering her favourite ones and plaiting them into her hair to a thick braid. The afternoon sunlight brought a unique shine on her hair and rosy cheeks as they tanned under its prevalent glare. However, there was always something more than that about her, an inner glow, he noted, arising from her playful gesture which was, amusingly, in contrast with her angelic face. And the emotions she stirred in him as he gazed upon her every moment of the eight years he could never find a word to describe. It was a sensation touching beyond his comprehension, even as a youkai who had witnessed through several centuries.

_Could that be…… love?_ He froze, greatly shaken with that mere word. Yes, he had never known love nor had he ever a chance to experience it.

Love was to him, a form a weakness, one that would inadvertently cause the downfall of even the mightiest youkai as himself. He had witnessed, he thought bitterly, too many poignant examples of such display of weakness eventually leading to doom. His honoured father was the perfect example, falling for a human woman, who gave birth to his half breed brother. Yes. Inuyasha had doubtlessly inherited that flare for indiscretion from their father.

_In fact, that was all he inherited,_ Sesshoumaru sneered, sick to the stomach at the thought of his distinguished bloodline becoming tainted. His thoughts trailed to Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyo, who sealed him on a tree for fifty years, and then to Kagome, the human girl now by his side.

_That half-wit should thank the Gods that he still live today_, he smirked. _But not for long if he endeavored in this present status._

Sesshoumaru could not even think what pitiful end he might have if he were to follow in their footsteps. Rin was his weakness, his only weakness, he admitted painfully as his thoughts were traced back to the numerous occasions where she was held captive by his enemies as a tool to control and manipulate him, which of course he never allowed. Sesshoumaru cringed as he did not even want to touch on how he knew Inuyasha would react to the gossips of his brother, the great western lord, taking a human mate and sprawling half breed children like himself. He would definitely roll himself on the ground like an imbecilic mutt, bursting out with hilarious laughter, and afterward, snigger to himself for at least a century.

But, can he really do without her? Sesshoumaru trembled for a small moment at the idea of losing his young companion, still bemused by his own subconscious bodily reactions.

He decided immediately THAT was an answer he had to discover….. HIMSELF…. alone and away from Rin, and definitely, not anywhere within sighting (or hearing for that matter) range of his impetuous toady servant. Yes, time. He needed time alone, and desperately. No more of such senseless and futile internal debates.

The wind persevered in their superimposing screams but Sesshoumaru paid no attention to them. He took off with Aun, his bi-headed pet dragon and faded away progressively into the dark curtains of pertinacious downpour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin roused as the warmth of the rising light caressed her cheeks. She raised her left hand, attempting to shield her drowsy eyes from this sudden invasion by nature, and skillfully flicked her blankets over her temple with her right. Massaging her still swollen ankle, she winced with a definite expression of pain as she simultaneously recollected the happenings the night before. She felt an intensive boost in her body temperature as the images of Sesshoumaru embracing her naked body began forming in her head once again.

A quick check around the compound had called to her attention that Sesshoumaru's presence was nowhere to be located. Jakan-sama, on the contrary, whose blatant snoring could be heard way before she had spotted him, was lying STILL at that exact spot she had left him the previous night.

_I guessed it'll take Jakan-sama more time to regain his sober self,_ _especially after the sake episode last dinner,_ Rin stifled a grin.

With unbridled curiosity, she took a last glance around, making a last attempt to spot her lord. With a soft sigh, she concluded resignedly that her master had unmistakably left on one of his little adventures like he had always done so now and then without leaving his companions any form of notification. Having an optimistic nature, Rin was not going to let this recent knowledge rob her of the enjoyment of the seemingly fabulous weather outdoors. Sensing the warmth of the highly hung ball of flames above her, a smile spread across her rosy cheeks as she realized with a gleam of delight that she could take a nice tanning stroll on her own. Spun instantly on her heels, she started toward the main gate.

The warm breeze gently stroked on her hazel brown tresses, leaving an elegant dancing trail behind her. She had made a promise to herself inwardly to will all thoughts relating to her master this fine morning and to focus her attention instead, to the wonderful aspects of a potentially relaxing walk. Rin tried fervently to ignore the slight rise in heat around her cheeks at the mere thought of that name. Everything was so perfect this day, the warmth, the fragrant forest scents as the light breeze brought them….. all except the fact that Sesshoumaru had AGAIN chosen to take his leave at a time when there could be a chance to change the degree of their relationship, if there was any to start of with for that matter.

Yes, her lord, he had walked away from it, yet again. When would he stopped this childish display of indecision and tell her, for once straight in her face, who she was to him and where she stand in his life, and more significantly, in his heart. Rin's shoulders sank as she let out an audible sigh.

Once again, she had failed completely, crashed AGAIN in her pursuit of heaving him from her mind for even a single second in order to live her own. She shook her head violently at the discovery that she was unable to accomplish that, no matter how desperately her attempts. A hush eerie rustle of leaves followed by a seductive high-pitched crackle caused her to stop short in her pace.

She turned only to discover the intruder who had rudely interrupted her trains of thoughts was in fact, the wind witch. Kagura stood by a large shade and with a cold icy grin, gestured the girl, beckoning her to close their distance. As Rin came into clear focus, Kagura noticed distastefully that the young girl was indeed a rare beauty. Her ebony hair gracefully cascaded down her sides, as though half caressing her waist as they danced around. The wind witch noted that her large bright eyes were so difficult to ignore as they were in total contrast with her delicate and tiny face… and those disgustingly thick elongated lashes gave the girl a tender but seductive edge as they fluttered under the immense glare from above.

_She was INDEED a taunting opponent,_ Kagura admitted as her consuming jealousy filled eyes narrowed with accusation and agony.

_Hmmm…,_ Kagura pondered as she caught her maiden scent. _That little whelp has not been taken. HE….He hasn't claimed her yet….. but…. But why?_ She lowered her head, bemused at how Sesshoumaru could withstand such a tantalizing temptation as this.

Rin boldly complied with that slight gesture of invitation as she meticulously closed in, stopping in her tracks a few safe feet away from the unholy intruder. She hadn't one tiny recollection that she ever had a good opinion of the wind witch, even though she had sensed, since her juvenile years that Kagura had a loop-sided sort of infatuation with her master, not that it was ever noticed or returned by Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin supposed with a huff.

_Now what does she want with me?_ Rin could not put a finger to it but even someone as straight minded as Jakan-sama could distinctly tell that she was not here for a friendly reunion.

"I can see that your uncle Sesshoumaru has treated his adopted niece well, young one, "Kagura started calmly. "My, my, how fast you have grown and quite a lady you have become I must say."

"That was none of your business!" Rin snapped, her brown eyes darkened with a hint of hurt. "And Sesshoumaru-sama is NOT my uncle."

"I sincerely beg your pardon for my usage of words. We're not angry already, are we?" Kagura smirked at the girl's telling response. "I was merely trying to find a suitable word for your relationship with him, taking into considerations your vast age differences. You are not thinking that you could, perhaps, be his friend, are you? or even more, his potential concubine?" Kagura found, to her mortification, that she could no longer suppress her intending words of resentment.

Enveloped by the disgust of that mere word, Rin turned to hide her sullen expression, letting her bravado take over.

"Why is my life of any concern to you anyway? And what may I owe this honour to?" she rebutted angrily, suddenly struck by an interesting realization. "Let me guess. You are here for Sesshoumaru-sama, like you always do. He is not here this day. Even if he is, I do not think he wants any business with you."

Taken aback by the girl's sudden charge and her painfully accurate deduction, Kagura held on to a branch grudgingly next to herself for balance. As if about to pounce on her, she gave an angry snarl at the now seemingly smug looking girl.

"An intelligent one you are as well I can see, but not quite yet. Does it not occur to you that perhaps, your Sesshoumaru-sama has sent for me to join him, now that Naraku is no longer in control of my heart?"

"That is not possible. You are not a good liar," Rin stammered as she scanned through briefly in her mind of the few encounters her lord had with the wind sorceress. Even as she could not pick up any defined indications that he was attracted to her in any way, her master had always been silent and impassive. He would not appear the least_ interested _even if he really was. Morever, he was always off on his little journeys on his own time and time again. On some of those occasions, he might have even visited his lovers, well, he WAS undeniably handsome and powerful. That's not a doubt that he would have numerous interested demonesses lining up eagerly for his undivided attention, yielding in any sexual fantasies he might be struck with. And… Kagura…_She_ could have been one of those. Rin's face instantly lost all her healthy rosy pink.

"A liar? Perhaps you are too innocent, little virgin, to understand all these things' that happens between us demons, and how we desire for one another. It's in our blood," Kagura intensified her verbal attacks, sensing the confusion stirring in the now shivering girl. "Oh, I've forgotten. You are but a human, and a pathetic one I must say, not knowing your place. Did you even think that you could be of any importance, any USE to your mighty young lord, as a partner in battle, as a servant whom he had to divert his attention to protect or as an unworthy advisor, one who has not even lived a tenth of his years?"

Rin retreated a few steps, faltering slightly as the marring words were lashed on her.

Seeing that she had obtained an upper hand, Kagura cackled, "Oh…" She pretended to stifle an obvious skeptical chuckle. "Could you have thought that you might one day…. be his mate?"

Rin's eyes flew opened at that sentence, displaying to her rival all the tell-tale signs of her long existed longings.

"Why can't I ….." be his lover? She finished the last bits of that question introvertly, feeling too deflating to mouth them. Something inside her chest was screaming all in aching pang.

Kagura had presently discarded her pretentious attempts and burst out in a scandalous laughter.

"Ningen! Do you have no shame? Do you think that the great lord of the west would even consider the possibilities of taking a human woman as a mate and sprawling half breed whelps? That would be an utter disgrace to his bloodline. You must have seen numerous times how he treated his half-demon brother."

"Sesshoumaru-sama had never the intention to harm Inuyasha. I know it. He does have feelings for him still, even if he did not say it," Rin felt still an instinctive urge to defend her lord, remembering that he had stopped desiring to take tetsusiaga away from Inuyasha after he discovered the significance of sword to his younger brother.

"My, my, you have too much blind faith, my dear. Even so, you are STILL undeniably his weakness, one who cannot protect herself from being captured by his enemies as bait to lure him into their traps. You need his protection and he will no doubt charge to your rescue in order to protect his dignity. This will eventually bring him his downfall and you know it. YOU will be the cause of his DOWNFALL! Pathetic child!" Kagura closed in at the already shaken Rin as she thundered her last words, raising her finger to flick out a hint of her wind blade at her.

Rin's pale pink kimono instantly ripped apart at the contact, deep gashes rupturing on both her slender arms, wounding significantly both her body and pride. This was indeed a perfect reminder, one that exposes the frailty of her humanity, stripped and unmasked in full view of her antagonist. She could no longer hold a strong front. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as her wobbly knees collapsed weakly onto the ground.

The wind witch was right, Rin agreed in silence as she cringed into a tight hug, flashbacks of several instances where she was held captive and where Sesshoumaru had relentlessly spun to her aid.

Never had it occurred to her that she could be a burden, her master's weakness. Sesshoumaru-sama was always so strong, confident and powerful. He would never allow himself to be in such piteous situations. Kagura had barked out that she would inevitably cause his death.

Rin froze with a look of resignation and dismay. Her hands were now protectively wrapped round her waist as she shuddered observantly. Her lovely eyes had turned an obvious grim as a deep sense of sorrow welled up, piercing ferociously at something in her heart.

Looking at the young girl's frail, cowering form, Kagura's eyes glinted with an unrestrained glee. Her task was done here, the objectives of this verbal sparring met. It was time to make her retreat, and soon, before she was discovered and unmasked. She definitely did not want Sesshoumaru to chance upon her manipulating scheme of ridding her love rival.

"Well dear, I'd better be off looking for MY lord Sesshoumaru. He's probably waiting anxiously already." With that, Kagura elegantly allowed her powers to build around her, letting her feathery ride set her to flight.

Rin was well aware of her redundancy in her master's life and conquests, her prolong existence purely bestowed upon her at a stroke of curiosity on her master's part, testing the reviving powers of Tenseiga. She was merely an experimental tool which just happened to be lying there, unfortunately human. Though never verbally directed at her, it was as clear as spoken declaration her lord's deep rooted hatred and disgust with humans. His sardonic expressions were telling, she sighed bitterly.

It had not crossed her mind, however, that Sesshoumaru could one day grow tired of her presence and whatever pleasures he had once had from her, especially when she had succumbed to old age and sickness. She did not mind that he would perhaps never respond to her magnitude of affections and the sorrowful truth that she was not good enough for him. BUT to cause his DEATH? She stiffened in response to that dreaded word and stared opened mouthed in utter bewilderment as possible scenes of the dismal future of her lord screened before her very eyes. Rin found herself torn between the simultaneous desires to stay by her master and the other impulsive pressure to leave, paying absolutely no attention to the vicious slashes and the stinging sensation from her bloodied skin shredded brutally under the sorceress' attacks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru made his unceremonious entrance into the compound as a peal of sonorous thunder diminished gradually into a low hoarse rumble. A quick surveillance around has intuited him that something was amiss. Everywhere was way too quiet, except the battling weather.

_Where are his two bubbly companions?_

Before he could finish his own query, a set of hurried shuffling of feet was heard gradually approaching. Soon, he made out the silhouette of his toady servant, not that hard though because of his short stumpy build.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Something terrible has happened. Rin! She's missing. Gone! I can't seem to find her anywhere. When I woke up in the morning, she was already not here," Jakan blurted out in an immense anxiety, flinging his greenish webbed arms wildly in the air. In a split second, Sesshoumaru's powers built and in the next, he was gone.

_Rin was missing? And since morning?_ He mused as he made his swift flight round the region, inhaling deeply and desperately for her scent. The girl was gone for such a long period, the whole _damn_ day! If something were to happen to her, it would already have been done, finished.

What if? Sesshoumaru paused as an unfamiliar sting hit at something in his chest. What if he was just too late to save her, even with his reviving sword? He vividly pictured himself in front of her lifeless body and no matter how hard he shook the Tenseiga, it did not respond to his calling.

The thought of Rin's death, her leaving him forever brought to him a whole new meaning to the word fear. He sensed an uncontrollable tremble graze through his whole being as his mind turned into a frenzied whirl. He blamed himself bitterly for taking leaving at such felicitous timing, not that it had done any good in helping him reach a conclusion about this new unfamiliar emotion stirring up within him recently.

_Damn the weather and the rain,_ he snarled frantically as he was struck with the realization that the moisture had effectively washed away all the possible lingering of Rin's scent. He was absolutely unable to tell her whereabouts, no matter how sensitive his youkai nose.

Could she have mischievously gone to the spring yet again, thinking that he was not around to check her? At that suspicion, he instantly disappeared into thin air and shortly after, rematerializing at the spring, only to find to his dismay that his little companion was not there.

Sesshoumaru could stand his jittery self no more. His mind was stuck in an entangled mess, searching out all possible places he could look, while he stood there pointing and swearing to the heavens. Slapping furiously at his forehead, he cursed himself for his indecision.

He loved her. In fact, he had loved her for a long, long time.

He should have admitted to that way before this little mysterious disappearance. His hand reached frustratingly to clear the moisture that blurred his vision. The girl was not the least proficient in combating skills. She would never be able to protect herself from even the weakest youkais, not mentioning what a most enticing prey she would make, so innocent, young and pure. She could easily be taken as a delicious and tender meal OR worse, to satisfy the perverted lust common among the demonic realm.

To add to that, he shook his head wildly, she was always so trusting, so caring, always the first to spin to calls for help, even to a possible foe. Sesshoumaru recalled how the girl as a child had attempted to pull the gravely wounded wind witch from the rapidly flowing river, not caring or considering her own strength and capabilities.

Yes, that was the Rin he had come to know. Any demon that feigned a helpless cry would certainly draw her attention and assistance. Yes, he agreed sadly. She would be an easy victim to such surreptitious attempts.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ Sesshoumaru's amber eyes lit as a familiar spot hit him abruptly. She could be up and early picking flowers again. He has come to discover that the girl would visit the meadow on both joyous and melancholic occasions. He concluded that she might not be there but no matter what, it was still an evident spot to continue his hunt.

Sesshoumaru coursed through the forest with great agility and as he approached his desired destination, he began to pick up the all too telling scent. Though it was faint, thanks to the downpour, he was sure that the girl was there. And what was that? Blood? Rin's blood? He distinctly felt his heart beat cease for a second after which he regained himself and hastily made the final sprint.

A shadowy crouched figure began to take shape before his wild and unnerved eyes. Sesshoumaru found himself instantly feeling a strange sense of relief after detecting the undeniable pulse rate of his companion, only to discover shortly that things were not as conclusive as they seemed. Sesshoumaru's spirit dampened significantly as he observed that the girl was not her usual chirpy self and most definitely not in the pink of health.

Rin was squatting there motionless; her arms wrapped tautly round herself, her mood one of pure dejection. She seemed completely numbed and oblivious to the consuming rain even as they pelted brutally on her, the occasional flashes of lightning casting a ghostly halo lighting her form. Her body reeked heavily of a mixture of blood, moisture and……tears? Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as he came into contact with her at last.

"Rin, what has happened?" He exploded in desperation.

There was no response.

The girl's shoulders were lowered in the most crestfallen manner as she continued to direct her gaze downward as though she had not heard a single word of his all-too-deafening roar.

Sesshoumaru hastily did a thorough inspection of her body, his brows twisted to a sinister frown as he focused on the deep gashes marring her petite arms. Blood was still trickling relentlessly from them but the girl was simply unaware of it. It was obvious to him that she did not make even a slightest attempt to tend to her wounds.

"Rin. Who did this to you? What happened? ANSWER ME!" Sesshoumaru thundered as he pulled the girl up to her feet, close to his body shaking her forcefully.

_What? What was that?_ Sesshoumaru felt his body flare intently with outrage. The scent was hushed, muffled, but it was most indisputable. _Kagura._ Her presence there was distastefully evident. So, she was the one behind Rin's disposition. But why? He found that he was becoming gradually impatient and aggravated by the girl's ghastly silence.

"Kagura. Was it her? Why did she do this?" Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers searched out the outlines of Rin's chin as it lightly clenched it and brought her eyes to meet his. Though their distance closed, her thick lashed eyelids were still inclined severely as if she was trying to shun away from his apprehensive gaze.

An unfamiliar emotional panic stirred up within him when Rin's sorrowful eyes eventually reached up to search his. Her vision appeared immensely blurred by the unholy gathering of tears and rain but an obvious perception of despondence was apparent.

"Rin, could you tell me what's wrong? Please?" Sesshoumaru's voice softened significantly as he pleaded with genuine sincerity, after catching her low-spirited expression.

The silence was at last broken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…." Rin began with an obvious stammer in her voice. "Am I…….. Am I really that useless to you? Redundant?"

Sesshoumaru's expression darkened instantly at her dissuading words. Usually, he would have brushed away haughtily such absurd questions, if not for her present bizarre and self punishing behaviour and the poignantly loss look in her eyes. He tried to hide his face from her, not knowing how to answer that sensitive question, answers which even he did not have.

"Who dares say that you were useless to me? Was it Kagura?" Sesshoumaru implored earnestly with a clear look of concern, his voice still reasonably collected. "What else did she say? I want to know everything in details."

"She only spoke the truth, my lord," Rin sobbed as she choked out her response.

Taken aback by her self-devaluing reply, Sesshoumaru could no longer mask his frustration and wrath about this whole antagonizing and guilt pricking event.

"Wait till I get my hands on her, that Kagura. Then, she'll fully understand the true meaning of PAIN!"

His last words were left stuck in his throat as he felt the girl collapse weakly in his arms. With prodigious agility, he caught her just in the nick of time and proceeded to cradle her in his embrace. The girl had apparently lost consciousness. Sesshoumaru noted worriedly that her heart rate had drastically fallen, and her face taken on a pale deathly white.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was not the time to cast blames, nor was it time for dawdling, Sesshoumaru admitted unenthusiastically even as his predatory instincts wished they could set their hands on the sorceress, crushing her to nothing but snippets. The girl's condition was still uncertain; her vicious wounds desperately needed attention. There was no doubt a pressing need to adjourn home rather than to indulge himself in a vengeful spree; if he cared for the well-being of the girl at all.

Holding her tightly to his chest, he inelegantly made his flight back to the compound, while stealthily using his sleeves to effectively shield off more moisture from accumulating on her face.

Gliding through the hallways and corridors, Sesshoumaru finally arrived at his own chamber. He gave a quick glance at the girl in his arm, a scowling look appeared on his fine-featured face.

Rin was soaked through and through, and something alerted him that he couldn't just leave her in this state. Her condition would inevitably become worse if he did nothing about those wet clothing.

Sesshoumaru heaved a loud sullen sigh as his eyes drifted closed. _Why is this so damn difficult?_ He mused, feeling simultaneously a heavy weight pulling at his chest. There is nothing wrong with this. It is purely logical. The girl is soaked. She is cold. She is unwell, uncomfortable. What's wrong with helping her remove her wet clothing and dry her up a little? The demon lord nodded, agreeing to the voice of his more rational, regal self.

Perhaps Jakan, rather than himself, would be a better choice to assist in this awkward and embarrassing task.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, as a strange sort of agitation flared up in him. He spat at his own silly idea, simply could not accept the possibility of another demon having the luxury to ogle at her slender naked form, not mentioning also to run their hands through. Moreover, knowing how clumsy his toady servant was, while at it, who knows where his slimy little hands would venture to, knowingly or not. The thought of someone else touching the girl in places that should remain sensitive and private almost cause the vessels in his head to explode in outrage.

Enough of this untimely sense of rectitude, Sesshoumaru concluded that there was no more time for contemplation, noting how severely the girl was now shivering as her lips turned to a sickly blue. He let out another soft sigh, then, as nimbly as he could, with his clawed fingers, peeled off the thick layers of clothing stuck stubbornly to her skin. He quickly toweled her dry and laid her gently on his huge bed before proceeding to cover her with his warm feathered blankets.

Without shifting his watchful gaze on the recumbent girl, he went on to remove his own rain-soaked clothes, slipping into something more comfortable for the night.

_Rin. She is still shivering,_ Sesshoumaru pondered worriedly as he observed the obvious discomfort on the girl's pale face. _The blankets. They have proven to be insufficient to keep_ _her_ _adequately warm. Perhaps….. Perhaps I could…_

Sesshoumaru found it much easier this time to make a decision on his next move. He slid into the covers and tenderly brought the girl under his shoulders, embracing her in a tight hug. He gasped at the contact, as he felt his decidedly male instincts react instantly to the sweet curves of her naked body pressing against his thin clothes.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had uncontrollably let his vision graze through her whole self in the midst of helping her undress. He even vaguely remembered his hand coursing through the area just above her breasts, reveling in the fullness of those supple bulges.

Lightly, he lifted her slender arms, giving those malicious gashes a more thorough inspection. He found his heart ache painfully at the sight of those bloodied scars. _Kagura! That bitch! I'll……_

Sesshoumaru halted, managing to successfully suppress yet another egotistical outbreak of his most untamed temper, preferring instead, to give his whole concentration to the more immediate task at hand.

He gently licked her wounds, frowning with genuine concern when he sensed her winced in pain while at it. The healing powers of his fluid would no doubt expedite her pace of recovery. After working meticulously through her injuries, he felt the girl cease her trembling as she eased into his chest, slumbering in comfort. Her head was pulled back slightly, allowing him to easily observe her dainty features. He heaved a relieved sigh after noting that finally, some colours had began to return to her pale fragile cheeks. As if having a mind of its own, his fingers sought to caress her long lashes, sliding down her cute little nose to outline the seams of her soft lips. With feathery strokes, he let his nimble fingers pull at her lower lip, slightly parting them while reveling in the sensation of the wetness within.

_Those lips of hers. They are so….. so delicate and smooth._ Sesshoumaru could not help to wonder yet again how it would feel like to brush them with his own. Unknowingly even to himself, his lips had lurched closer to hers, so close in fact, that he felt her breathe seductively into his mouth.

No. As eager as he was to taste her, his enormous sense of morality would not allow him to behave in such…. such a scandalous manner, no different from a perverted lecher of the lowest class.

Saving her so heroically at the meadow, and then, taking her when she's still unconscious?!? What was he thinking?!? Sesshoumaru wished not to give further endeavours in such thoughts. He would have much preferred that the girl had willingly allowed him to kiss her, especially it being her first. A strange tingling delight surfaced from within him at that mere thought.

He was the first to have gazed upon her naked form, the first to touch her ( in more intimate areas ), perhaps the first to kiss her and maybe…. Maybe even the first to make love to her. Sesshoumaru felt his breath hitched as his heart rate shot up, sending another throbbing heat down to his inner thighs.

He cannot, Sesshoumaru decided, swallowing hard to stop his raging hormones. This was certainly not the most appropriate time for such, especially when the girl had just shown a mere hint of recovering from her little dicey encounter with the wind witch.

There was just simply too much at hand now, too many questions and doubts left unanswered, unsolved. Why did Kagura do what she did to Rin? What was the girl to him, to his life, in his heart? What does the future hold for him and the girl, and this unfamiliar emotion stirring up in him? Lastly, the girl's last self-depreciating words before she fainted did not slip his mind. She had seemed distant, almost displeased by his uncalled-for intervention in arriving to her aid.

Sesshoumaru moved his lips away from hers to instead press a soft tender kiss on her forehead. He had to speak to her again, perhaps when dawn breaks, after she had awakened, he mused as he tightened his arms possessively round her frame. But for now, he wished just to enjoy this quiet moment, letting the sensuous warmth of her body mingle with his. His amber eyes drifted closed, letting sleep take him, being equally exhausted from the day's many unexpected happenings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An acute sensation from her arms caused Rin to rouse from her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes gradually, still rather warm and comfortable despite the pain. Dreamily, she felt smooth flowing strands running through her fingers.

_What is that?_ Long, soft and velvety to the touch, she mused groggily. All of a sudden, it hit her and she gave a shriek. Her dazed eyes flew completely opened only to find that Sesshoumaru was already positioned above her, fixing her with a mystified and confused gaze. Blushing profusely, she clumsily disentangled her fingers from his silvery hair only to delve into deeper shock at the fact that she was absolutely clothless and lying on his bed, _with him_. Reflexively, she shoved him away politely, wriggling herself to the other end of the huge silken mattress. Sesshoumaru, on the hand being equally abashed, released his grip round the girl's waist. He set his gaze down on the blankets and away from the girl, his eyelids half lowered.

A long silence followed.

Gosh! Think! Sesshoumaru strained laboriously to construct the best most appropriate statement to break this disturbing stillness.

"You were cold," he began with tremendous difficulty. "Trembling…….. and you fainted. So….,"

On hearing his far-too-painful attempt to justify himself, Rin herself had discovered that she had absolutely no recollection of how she managed to get back her. She smacked her aching forehead as she remotely saw herself squatting in the stormy weather and later seeing Sesshoumaru and after that…….. it was a total blank.

Her first reaction was one of pure instinctive gratitude. Her master had once again come to her rescue. However, as more and more memories about the events that occurred the day before returned to her, her heart sank grievously to her stomach. She had succumbed to his aid. Again. She rubbed her fist reproachfully, blaming herself for her vulnerability and helplessness.

Sesshoumaru pulled back in shock as his youkai senses picked up the girl's inner turmoil, not knowing what to say or do next.

"I……. I don't know what to say. Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered with agony as she chewed on the knuckle of her index. "I guess a thank you' is in order." Her words were hushed, spoken blandly and deliberately not meeting his eyes while doing so.

Sesshoumaru felt a surge of dull discomforting ache arise from his heart. The girl was obviously in agony and though equipped with all his youkai powers, he found himself powerless to make her feel better.

"How are you feeling, little one?" he decided that he could instead focus on more tangible issues. "Your wounds, do they still hurt?"

Touched by the sincerity in his tone, Rin turned to stare straight into his amber eyes for the first time that morning. Sesshoumaru could not help but gasped. The girl still looked so loss and dejected that he wished he could just reach forward and caress her in a comforting hug.

Catching a deep breath, the pale girl began again, "I'm, alright, my lord. I guess. You need not worry about me…." _anymore_, she finished in her mind, hoping fervently that he would not probe further.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized her arms with a totally apprehensive gaze.

"Are you certain? They sure looked rather ghastly to me," he implored in disbelief and at the time, attempted to bring her right arm closer to give those nasty punctures a more detailed examination.

Greatly taken aback by the contact, Rin broke free from his clasp, instantly conscious of the piercing soreness on her skin at this sudden flare of strength on her part.

"I'm sure. I'm fine." Rin snapped, her tone somewhat sounding darker. "You should be on your way now, my lord. Someone's probably waiting for you."

"Nanda? Waiting for me? Who?" Sesshoumaru spluttered, completely clouded and bemused by her strange statement.

"Why are you making me say the obvious, master?" Rin replied, feigning an innocent smile with not much success. "Don't you have a little date with Kagura? You'd better get going now. I don't want to be the reason you were held up. I'm sure she wouldn't be too pleased with the long wait."

"Why should I meet her? Why is she waiting for me? I don't understand," Sesshoumaru queried indignantly, his tone a bit hurt by the girl's unproven accusations.

There was another long perturbed silence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you understand," Rin whispered, her voice low and muffled "I don't want to be in your way. I don't ever want to be your burden anymore. I'm all grown up now. I can look after my own back. Really. I….. I just hate this feeling of being…. being useless." She finished in one long deep agitated breath.

Sesshoumaru's heart turned upon hearing the girl's self devaluing words. He leaned forward to bring her face to his eye level, despite her obstinate struggles.

"You were never a burden. In fact…" _you are more to me than you'll ever know,_ he found that he still could not mouth that last bit.

Rin lifted her sunken eyelids, letting her wide eyes search his while Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, found it harder and harder to ignore the myriads of emotions flaring in him. This nonsensical debate is going on for too long.

"I just….." Rin began but her words were silenced in the best possible manner. Seized totally by surprise, Sesshoumaru had bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She let out a small whimper as his lips broke away from hers. She pressed her tiny palms on her chest, gingerly trying to prevent her heart from pounding too embarrassingly audibly to him.

It all seemed too surreal… too dream-like. _What just happened back there? Did he just kiss me?_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did… did you just do what I think you did?" Rin managed to choke out the last bits though the question she'd rather have asked was why.

"Yes. I believe I did," he intoned blandly, though underneath, he was equally amazed by his own behaviour at the spur of the moment. But at the same time he felt a swell of strange ecstasy encompassing him, furnishing him with an irresistible urge to demand for more.

"But… why did you…?" This time, Rin was the one to put to a halt her own statement as her eyes flew wide opened. Sesshoumaru was inching in on her, seeking to match his mouth with hers again.

She shut her eyes in anticipation, feeling firstly his lips brushing lightly along her seams and then, sank in for a much more passionate and lingering kiss. Rin's whole body tingled with light shivers as she stretched her hands weakly to grab on to his thin sleeves, attempting to steady herself. Recognizing her latest gestures as a strong hint of acceptance, Sesshoumaru pulled her in closer, encircling her waist as he pursued to indulge himself in tasting her leisurely. Rin let out a soft sigh at the warmth of his muscled chest pressed solidly against her own.

He was swift to seize this opportunity the moment her seams had parted. He delved deep into her mouth with his tongue, exploring and seeking out all of her virgin depths at his own comfort. Rin found herself completely powerless to stop him, but to instead ease into his embrace allowing her whole body to melt in this new and enticing sensation. Her earlier doubts and worries were cast to the furthest end of her mind.

After several long minutes, they finally broke free from each other while panting and struggling heavily for breath. When Rin eventually came to herself, she passed a bashful glance at her master, only to find that his expressions were just as flushed and stirred up as she. She had never before seen him like his, so flustered and nervous.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you doing this?" Rin stammered with genuine curiosity as she raised her hands to gently caress the corners of his pointed ears, then lace her fingers along the outlines of his chiseled jaw.

"Because I wanted to," Sesshoumaru's purplish eyelids were shut as he muttered without much thoughts ( and truthfully ). It was as if he too was equally baffled by all this.

He wanted to? Does it mean that her master had wanted this just as much as she did? So, it was not her imagination after all, Rin's memories raced back to several occasions where she had caught him observing her from the corner of his eyes as it gleamed with a tinge of interest and intrigue.

"What do you want, my lord? What can I do for you?" The girl implored eager to ferret out more about her master's intentions towards her.

"I want you." Sesshoumaru found that he simply could not conceal and bury his emotions, his over-blown desires any longer. He just couldn't. He wanted the girl. He needed her and he knew it. All these past few days of tormenting debates and disarrays only leads to this pure simple fact. "But only if you desire this to happen as much as myself."

For a moment there, Rin could manage no reply, just trying to keep her jaws from dropping too widely and ungracefully. _He just asked me what? He wants to…. and only if I wanted to?_

Raised among demons, the girl had rather little or no experience with connecting and consulting with older women of her kind about issues on growing up, love and the act of mating. She does know, of course, that her parents had to mate to conceive her but as to what actually happens between a male and female remains an absolute mystery. She had always wished to gain more of such information, but neither the old oblivious toad nor her aloof master had proved to be patient listeners and certainly not keen tutors. Well… not until now

"Erm…. My lord, please forgive my ignorance. I really do not know much about what you're proposing we do. So.." Rin choked as she ran her fingers through the silken pillows, pinching on them anxiously.

"Worry not, beloved. If you so wish, you'll learn…. soon enough," Sesshoumaru reached his clawed hands forward to gently and skillfully massage on the girl's tensed shoulders, hoping to sooth her escalating pulse rate. It was apparent that she was nervous, terrific by this whole conversation. And he couldn't just leave it as so.

Moreover, it would tarnish what would possibly be an enjoyable and romantic experience for either if she suddenly suffered a fit, or worse, faint like she had last night.

Sesshoumaru knew he had to do something to appease her. Perhaps some comforting words would help. He'd just have to conjure up something. ANYTHING. That would not be too difficult now, would it? Well, he was not exactly a demon' of many words. He recalled all those self considered as intelligible and witty rebuttals he had made to Inuyasha, the ones which he beamed smugly just by thinking about them.

Well, those are not considered comforting words, now are they "Do you not trust me? Things. Difficult situations in the past. They usually turned out well. Do they not?"

At those reassuring words, Rin snuggled up to him, laying her body compliantly against the solid planes of his chest. Sesshoumaru's brows lifted, a relieved grin spread across his cheeks at this yielding gesture by the girl.

"I hope you do not have plans for the day… like picking flowers" he breathed into the edge of her ears, immediately causing a tickle to run down her spine.

She gulped as he lifted her up from the bed in one practiced elegant motion, totally taking her off guard.

"Erm… my lord, I thought…. I mean… Shouldn't it all happen here?" Rin peered suspiciously at the huge bed while pointing a shaking finger, her voice half quivering.

"All in its time, my dearest. Patience." Sesshoumaru spoke coolly as Rin caught him hiding a wry mysterious smile behind his silvery hair. "All in good time," he repeated in a low rumble, pondering at just how well this little piece of advice applies to him too.

Easing meekly in his powerful arms, Rin gingerly peeked at where they were heading. At the far right end of his chamber was an adjoining room and as they made their approach in an antagonizing slow pace, she gasped at the discovery that it was in fact her master's private bath house.

_Are they going to have a bath together?_ Rin detected her body entangling in a mixture of fear and a strange intoxicating excitement at the mere thought of seeing her master as bare and unclothed as she. She rested her head tenderly on his broad shoulder, her eyes drifted closed as she prepared herself for what's to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The furniture in the bath house was simple and practical, not a bit opulent. A pile of towels was folded and stacked neatly on one of the wooden steps on the way down to the water. Next to it was an elegant wooden rack, most probably for placing their clothing on, she deduced casually. The water was already hot and looking extremely inviting. Rin guessed that this ought to be his daily morning routine since Jakan-sama had obviously gotten up early to draw the bath.

Sesshoumaru took two steps down the deck and placed Rin into the water after which, he proceeded to disrobe swiftly. Within a short moment, he was completely bare and she swallowed hard at the sight him. He was so perfectly fair, haloing with an enchanting sort of feral beauty. His frame was not particularly huge, but all the muscles were taut and lean, his biceps clearly defined. His long hair danced in the steam as he lightly flicked them to his back after folding and placing his clothes neatly on the rack. Rin caught a glimpse of the large male organ in between his hips as he turned to face her.

He raised his eyelids to fix a glance at the girl, only to find her turning bashfully away, not wishing that he saw her staring at his naked form and especially at that.

She's still so shy, he pondered with a small frown. How do I make her feel more at ease with me? Sesshoumaru found that even he could not answer that question, being just as new to this as she. He let out a silent sigh, then, headed ceremoniously to join her in the water.

Sesshoumaru's entrance stirred the stillness sending rippling waves towards the girl and at her injured arms. Rin shrieked at the needle-like sting caused by the heat of the moisture. Realizing what he had accidentally done, Sesshoumaru hurriedly waddled over to her, picking her arms up apologetically to lightly blow on them.

Ring was stunned by this so explicit show of tenderness by her ever-so aloof mater. _He's so different now. He's almost… sweet,_ she mused, hoping secretly with all her heart that it'll remain forever so.

He began to plant a string of kisses from her palm up to her shoulders along those punctures, his eyes lifting now and then to capture her response. And before the girl could even suspect anything more, he had lurched upwards landing his lips upon hers once more.

This time, Rin felt less of the fear and became more receptive to the warmth of the moist contact. She responded, kissing him back lovingly.

Now, Sesshoumaru was taken aback by how the girl was now less susceptible to his amorous advances. He felt a sudden flare of wild excitement rising within him, but at the same time, worried that he might be too rough on her, bringing her undue pain. He drew her to him, putting his arm securely round her shoulder. They felt each other shiver with unhidden zest as their naked bodies were kneaded and pressed together. Even as she was drown in the sensation of their deep, lingering kiss, Rin could not ignore that strange rigid hardness pushing and ribbing at her thighs.

Her attention was immediately brought back as he parted her seams to plunge into her depths, tasting her casually again and again as she sighed breathlessly into his mouth, completely surrendering to his claim.

While at it, his hand had slid from her shoulders to run down her back ever so sensuously, rounding and turning at her hips to trace the curves up her slender figure. Finally, he reached her full, well-shaped breast, gently caressing it at its side.

Minutes passed, Sesshoumaru finally pulled away and both were seated silently for a moment, giving each other time to recover.

"Is the water too hot?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke after he had calmed down, though not quite significantly.

"No, my lord, it's just fine," Rin's reply was not as coolly made as his. The girl was obviously still trying to stop herself from panting too heavily.

She threw him a rather sheepish smile as she shifted a short distance away, then proceeded to dip her hair in the warm water, combing it through with her fingers. She gathered some fluid in her palms and rubbed vigorously at her face, the heat instantly causing her cheeks to turn to a healthy rosy red.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl intently as she went about her cleansing routine, admiring and severing her every graceful little gesture. He could not stop wondering how such unintentional and innocent movements could be so damn seductive. It was at this moment that he realized just how hopelessly he could be in love with her. The girl never looked more beautiful than she did now and he felt an immense swell of pride just thinking that she was going to be his.

Rin caught his smug stares from the corners of her eyes, and self-consciously, she stopped what she was doing and graze over to settle beside him.

"This place's really nice. I mean, I didn't know you have such a cozy bath in your chamber," Rin tried to hide a giggle, recalling that she had never once seen her master use the communal bath house. "I thought….."

A short silence followed, but was suddenly broken by…. Sesshoumaru's genuine laughter.

Rin shot him a puzzled look, her head tilted slightly.

"You thought that I don't clean myself, Is that it?"

Rin blushed deeply in embarrassment. "No, my lord," she quickly corrected indignantly. "I meant to say that I thought you'd…." She always had this silly picture in her head; her master taking erotic baths surrounded by several lusty demoness, all ready to service him. or course, she wasn't prepared to divulge any of that to him.

"Well, it's nothing really," she choked out, observing a tinge of disappointment spreading across his face.

Erm…. Sesshoumaru-sama. Can I … perhaps…. Can I touch your hair?" Ring attempted to quickly change the subject before she spoilt what could possibly be a really enjoyable and relaxing bath. Well, not that relaxing so far.

She lowered her head shyly, suddenly realizing just how bold her last statement might have sounded to him. To her utmost surprise, he merely leaned in closer coolly, obviously giving her the freedom to satisfy her curiosity.

Rin held up a shaky finger, tracing first the crescent on his forehead, then running her fingers through his fringe. She moved meekly to the back of his head and run down the long fair strands. Bringing some of his cascading tresses to the front, she began combing it through with her practiced fingers like she did for her own. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, allowing himself to thoroughly enjoy the gentle caress of her nimble fingers on him.

"They're so soft and so delicate…. So beautiful," Rin whispered in fascination.

"Not quite as soft and beautiful as you," Sesshoumaru leaned forward, breathing the words into her ears.

Rin forced a smile as she felt a tingle down her spine. "No, I'm not that….."

Before she could utter another word, she was shocked to see he was now staring straight into her eyes, about to close in for another kiss.

This time, Sesshoumaru's claims were more possessive, with a sort of passionate fiery. He forced into her mouth, reveling once again at how delicious she was. Now Rin did something that astonished him totally. She let her tongue search his shyly, and at this new and more intimate contact, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed a deeper, darker shade of amber as he pushed into her further urging her on. For several minutes, they let their lips and tongues mesh and entangle, drowning each other with waves after waves of extreme ecstasy.

In the heat of the passion, Sesshoumaru's hand wandered down to brush lightly over the tips of her breasts, then, reached to cup one while mildly massaging and kneading.

Rin cried out into his mouth feebly, inclining toward his skilful fingers, wishing secretly for more.

Hearing her not-so-subtle pleas, Sesshoumaru released his claim of her depths, and instead, pursued to land a string of heated kisses from her throat down to the cavern between her bulges. And without wasting another antagonizing second, he turned to suckle her tips, occasionally nibbling at them mischievously with his teeth. Rin had become so helplessly lost by now that all she could manage was to cling onto his hair, rubbing them frantically in her sweaty palm.

Sesshoumaru swiftly moved in attempting to give the other breast the equal tender treatment, while rhythmically peeping at the girl's expressions and gauging her readiness. He smiled in self satisfactory when he detected that undeniable strong scent of arousal fuming heatedly from her skin, deliciously and seductively mixed with her own fragrance.

Suddenly, he pulled the girl up to stand on her feet, giving her a clipped but equally loving kiss on her lips then one on her tiny nose and finally finishing with a light peck on her forehead.

"I think we're done here," he said, his voice husky and agitated.

"Yes, I believe so," Rin quivered and swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "though I'm a bit reluctant to leave. It's really nice here."

Sesshoumaru shot her with an incredulous look and a wry smile at that innocent remark. "We can always return later," He then finished somewhat blandly…. "after everything."

_After_ _EVERYTHING?_ Rin gulped audibly at that word.

Without waiting for her reply, Sesshoumaru carried her up in one big sweep as he stepped out of the water.

"Are you sure of this, my dearest?" he whispered tenderly into her ears. "If you follow me to my bed now, there'll be no turning back. I WILL NOT stop even if you beg me to."

Preferring to give a silent consent, Rin pressed her palm on his muscled chest, planting a light kiss there. She lifted her eyes to meet his with a dazed smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the short moment of toweling themselves dry, Rin wrapped hers around herself, feeling a little self conscious, still, facing him unclothed. There was an uneasy minute where neither spoke nor moved. Rin wondered if she should start heading back to the chamber or just to wait for her master's cue. She felt an instant wave of relief sweep through her when Sesshoumaru came forward and held her hand in his gently, leading her toward the bed, stopping at the edge of the mattress.

Sesshoumaru did not throw her down passionately as she had wildly imagined he would. Instead, he merely gazed upon her lovingly, admiring her whole being while landing his hand ever so slightly on her shoulder. He reached to feel the moisture in her ebony tresses and realizing that it was still substantially damp, he unhurriedly rubbed on them with his towel. Rin watched him as he went about his task so meticulously, touched by the thoughtfulness behind this simple little gesture. Never had she imagined that her master, the Great Lord of the West feared by all demons plus humans, was now assisting her in drying her hair. She took another peek at the huge inviting looking bed lined with silken blankets and pillows and couldn't help feel the pressure of the unknown once again.

"So, what do we do now?" Rin forced an innocent smile, trying to ease her own over blown imagination and anxiety.

"What would you like me to do, lovely?" Sesshoumaru tested her playfully, enjoying the deep flush on her cheeks now appearing so instantaneously after his last word.

It only took a couple of seconds for him to regret having done that. He swiftly attempted to calm her down again, affectionately wrap his arm round her waist, bringing her closer to him. He let his finger play and brush lightly on her lower lip, laughing internally at her nervously twitching glances.

Rin shun away from him, embarrassed. "Are you teasing me, Sesshoumaru-sama? You know I don't really have an idea what…"

Sesshoumaru cut her reply off by bringing her chin up to meet her eyes, putting a finger on her lips to silence her and proceeded to place a kiss on it.

"I'm sorry. It's not my intention to bring you undue distress but…………. I want you to know though, that it would hurt, just a little, your first time." He finished though not really convinced himself that it would be .. well… just a little.

Rin's thoughts were flying wildly. She had heard before that there would be pain the first time a female mates but when those words came directly from her master, she suddenly felt the intense reality of it. She was going to lose her virginity, soon. There's no turning back, like her master had said. She had already followed him obediently to his bed. In the midst of all this fear cum tension, she was at least, well more than at least actually, glad that it was him that she was surrendering her innocence.

Her trains were broken by an insertion by Sesshoumaru. "But I'll be gentle with you. I promise. I'll not take you until you're truly ready."

At such comforting and tender words, Rin wrapped her arms round his neck as a sign of submission.

He lowered her into the thick mattresses, his body followed down simultaneously, collapsing on top of her. He pushed her hair back and shifted forward to place a kiss on her temple then down to catch her lips eagerly. The kiss was pure and not filled with too much passion. She returned him with equal enthusiasm, now that she had gain a little experience of such. Sesshoumaru broke away and rolled casually to his side, running his fingers round her throat and along the edge of that damn towel that was still disturbingly in his way.

"I think we won't be needing this for the moment," he whispered and without a sign or warning, he pulled it from her body, flinging it to the furthest end of the room. _There,_ he mused smugly. _That's much better._

Rin was just too shocked to utter a sound. She was completely bare again.

Sesshoumaru did not make his advances just yet. He paused to admire the girl's form more thoroughly. She was not of large build; well, not even medium really. She was so small, slender and fragile, yet ever filled with a sort of adventurous zest. Her long wavy hair was really distracting, flying and landing everywhere carelessly around her. She was so beautiful to him always. Sesshoumaru gulped silently, not wishing to tolerate any more delays.

He started moving small circles round the perimeters of her breasts with his nimble fingers and progressed further down to outline the dip in the centre of her belly. Rin gasped as the ticklish sensation coursed through her, causing her back to arch upwards meeting his fingers. With the narrowed proximity, he then further his claims by moving scandalously down to the curls between her thighs and lightly stroked them as he heard her shriek. The girl's thigh muscles had already tightened substantially with just that light contact.

"You like that, don't you?" A contented grin appeared on Sesshoumaru's stripped cheeks as he reached up to nuzzle her nose.

Rin blushed profusely, preferring to keep silent. Even though it WAS the truth, she just couldn't make herself say it aloud so shamelessly.

Seeing her indecision, Sesshoumaru kissed her tenderly. "You don't have to be shy. I wish to know what you prefer, what you would enjoy, everything."

Not wishing to further this subject in fear that her mood would be soiled by these pressurizing questions, he moved his hand to cup her breasts, fondling and massaging them consecutively. Gosh, they were so smooth and delicate to the touch, so perfect. In fact, SHE was so perfect in every way to him now. Rin found that she could not breathe properly, her breaths hitched and erratic. When he felt her lean toward him in positive response, he pursued to explore downward. He caressed her inner thighs, tickling them lightly. Rin's legs gave way naturally under his teases and parted as she simultaneously felt a heated sensation running down from her belly. He parted her folds and began rubbing her on that strange sensitive spot which made her whole body scream out in loss. Her breaths became more and more labored as he persisted on with more pressure and speed. Just as she felt that she could no longer endure and she was pushed to the edge, his finger left to delve instead into her depth. Gosh. She's so tight. Rin groaned out loud uncontrollably at this new unfamiliar insertion, her hands clinging wildly to the silken pillows. She felt her inner muscles ache, her barrier pushed to the limit of tearing, as a second finger was pushed into her.

Sesshoumaru noticed the girl's discomfort and paused to ponder with genuine concern. She was already feeling the pain now. What more later when he actually made love to her?

Even as he felt in control of the situation, he was in fact not quite so. As he teased and fondled her, he had gradually become hard and the tautness between his hips was getting more and more uncomfortable, unresolved. Even as he knew that the girl would inevitably feel much pain and soreness, there was no way he would give this up. Not for anything. He was bent on taking her as his. Today!

He instantly removed one finger leaving the other within. Then, he proceeded to sooth her with its gentle circling motion, fervently hoping that this little stretching exercise would help her accept his entrance later with more ease.

Sesshoumaru finally let his finger slid out of her and turned to shift his body above her, nudging her legs apart and settle his hips in between. She was just about to get a little relief from all these mind-blowing intimacies when suddenly, his lips sought to seal hers again kissing her fiercely as he forced his tongue deep into her mouth. Rin surrendered powerlessly to his possessive claims, welcoming it with her own tongue. Sesshoumaru broke away with a growl and with impatient haste, he moved lower to tease the rosy tips of her bulges, licking and flicking it roguishly. Rin's back stiffened at the enticing sensation but he did not stay there long either. Before she knew it, he had changed his target yet again. This time, he headed purposefully for her entrance, pulling her folds tautly apart as he licked and pressed his tongue at that strange spot once again. Rin cried out hysterically, unable to vanquish the throbbing fire within her body. Waves after waves of intoxication were drowning her over and over and she felt wild, wanting something badly.

Abandoning her inner thighs, Sesshoumaru had returned to gaze upon her. He planted a brief kiss on her lips. "Are you ready for me, my love?"

Rin closed her eyes in anticipation.

Upon this silent approval, Sesshoumaru lifted to bend her legs as he tilted her hips upward, his hard tip brushing at her entrance and he rhythmically gave inched pushes into her. When he felt her muscles tensed that these slight stretches, he knew he could not take her in one quick plunge. The pain would be just too excruciating. He had no intention to ruin and scar the memories of her first experience making love. He wanted it to be perfect and sweet for her.

Rin held her breath as he drove into her slowly, feeling how absolutely tight she was. As he reached her maiden barrier, he broke through it by pushing with slightly more force. A tear drop rolled down the corner of Rin's eye as she felt the searing pain also unbearable.

"Wait," she whispered, sobbing. "Please wait."

Sesshoumaru stopped to give her time to adjust to his thickness as he observed her with a gravely worried expression. His predictions were sadly true. The girl appeared to be in immense pain and he could not do anything to help relieve it.

After several moments, the girl had calmed down significantly as the pain eased a little. She fixed him a grateful gaze as she lifted her hips to welcome him. This time, Sesshoumaru shoved the rest of himself into her relentlessly in one deep thrust. Rin cried out, grabbing his shoulders tightly. Sesshoumaru then began to move in and out of her in a steadily slow tempo, watching out intently for any signs of pain from the girl. Strangely enough, instead of more agony, Rin felt every nerve in her body tingled in pleasure at this strange new irresistible friction.

"Faster," she pleaded him softly. The girl had no idea what she was asking for.

With an agitated scowl, Sesshoumaru swore to take it a personal egotistical challenge to satisfy her. He began thrusting into her with increased speed and intensity. By now, his pace was turning almost brutal, his hips slamming and beating audibly reddening the delicate skin of her inner thighs. But he was too far gone to care. His needs were just too immense. She asked for it, he mused with a smirk. Well, Rin was no different. Her passionate moans filled the room; her desires had way surpassed any sensation of pain left. She could not do anything else but to wrap her legs around his waist, inviting him to deepen his pumps.

At a sudden realization, Sesshoumaru slid his fingers to rub on her spot again as he gave her his final pushes, crooning her with loving words and urging her to let go. Rin groaned aloud, struggling wildly, feeling an intensity growing rapidly inside her as it attempted to push her over the edge once again. This time, she could no longer hold it back. And for one moment, she felt everything blurred in front of her as deep shudders coursed through her whole body. She was not quite sure where she was, her master's voice was like a muted echo in her ears. Sesshoumaru felt her slick muscles contract rhythmically on his hard flesh and the pleasure was just too great. He let out a loud frenzied howl, sinking his fangs into her neck, marking her as his. Rin screamed helplessly at the sting, being caught off guarded. He whimpered in loss as he gave one final thrust, heaving deep pants as he reached his climax.

When Rin finally came back to herself and regained some sense of where she was, she found her lord fixing her with a most contented and tender gaze. He had already rolled to her side and was looking absolutely exhausted.

"How are you feeling, my love?" he enquired, his expression tinted with a hint of regret as his glance landed on the wound he had caused.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." Rin whispered weakly, still unable to move.

"Are you sure?" he reached to lick at the telling mark on her throat somewhat apologetically. "Does it hurt still?"

"Yes, everywhere." Rin answered truthfully with a dizzy sort of smile. After all the intensified waves were over, she had come to realize the throbbing pain and soreness she was currently feeling. "But I'll be alright. I think." She finished and bravely attempted to get up from her lying position. But the soreness was just too intense. She writhed in agony and started to fall backward. Sesshoumaru caught her in his arm and cushioned her descent, hoping fervently that it would lessen her pain. Then, he waited patiently for her to recover enough to climb out of bed.

When Rin eventually got up, he had decided that he was not convinced that the girl could make the way to the bath house by herself. He carried her despite her struggles and her I'm-alright-let-me-go statements as the two made their way to clean themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

After a short session of cleaning, both were back sprawling relaxingly on the bed. Rin was starting to feeling rather groggy by now, after all that intensive actions, her eyes were trying hard to keep open. Sesshoumaru was anchored to his side by his elbow lazily as he caught the girl smiling drowsily at him. He could not help but wonder how the girl would always remain in such cheery mood no matter what the situation, especially when he knew she was still suffering from all the aches from the various parts of her body.

"Are you still sore?" he implored as he continued to observe her, reflectively stroking her inner thighs softly.

"Erm.. a little," she attempted to make a silly face, still embarrassed when the topic was drawn to THAT.

Sesshoumaru bent to seal a kiss on her lips, one in which she acknowledged and reciprocated adoringly. After they broke free from each other, Rin lurched forward to rest and snuggled into his warm muscles.

"I love you….. so much," she whispered bashfully into his chest.

Those tenderly spoken words were made so innocently, so sacrificially that Sesshoumaru felt a sudden sense of guilt emerging from within him.

As much as he wanted and desired to, he just could not return her with the same declaration, at least not so frivolously and without much thought. Yes, he had already agreed that he wanted her, and for a long time. But in the midst of all these stirred up emotions, passions and lust, there were still issues unsettled in his mind. Issues that he had preferred to cast aside at the heat of the moment when he had decided to bed her.

How far was he willing to go with her on this new relationship? Should he consider taking her as his sole mate, his wife? If so, can he really accept that he would only be able to bare hanyou heirs? If he's not going to make her his bride, then what does it make her then? A concubine? Or worse, …. He found that he could not utter the word.

The hurting word pinched his heart so painfully that he dared not even imagine how the girl would take it and how much worse it would hurt her if it came from the mouth of someone else. Right. Words do spread quickly, especially one that concerns the Great Lord of the Western lands.

Damn! He should have thought deeper before letting this lust blind him from all these cruel realities. The most distasteful fact of all this was that he still hated weaknesses. He was a great demon, powerful and strong. His mate should be so too, and same for his offsprings. The bloodline will not be tainted further, especially after the birth of his half-demon brother, Inuyasha. That blasted name! It reminded him hurtfully his father's obvious preference for this weaker sibling rather than a pure breed like he. He wondered if he would ever be able to love his child if he were a hanyou.

Even when he had convinced himself that was how things ought to be, he realized glumly that he had missed out the one most important fact. Rin was the one he chose. She was the one he loved. In fact, she was the only one he had ever loved so dearly and cherished so preciously in his entire youkai life. He found himself trapped once again.. Many powerful and beautiful demoness long to be his bride but he'll have none of them. The one he love, he could not have. Damn! Such confusion was giving him an instant throbbing migraine.

Rin noted her master's troubled expressions and twisted brows. She also knew clearly, even how she dazed she had become, that Sesshoumaru did not return her with a tender "I love you too" statement.

Her heart sank instantly to the pit of her belly. After all the long lingering kisses, the thoughtful gestures by him, the gentle caring words, the intensive and passionate love making they shared, and after she had given him her virginity, even after all these, her master was apparently STILL having doubts about them, their future together or the lack of it.

Sesshoumaru's youkai senses picked out the girl's inner turmoil easily. He knew exactly why she was behaving this way. The only thing he didn't know was what to say to her, being equally stuck in a tight situation himself. He cursed and wondered how he got himself into this piteous state in the first place. Then, a hideous name appeared in his mind instantly. Kagura. His blood boiled in outrage just at the mere mention of that. She was the one to blame for all this. He also realized, he sighed, that there was yet another thing he had forgotten, well what's one more when there're already so many. He had not interrogated the girl about her little encounter with the wind witch the day before.

"Rin," he began, his voice somewhat choked. "What actually happened between you and Kagura? Please my dearest, tell me. Please."

Rin was taken back by his pleas; she had NEVER once heard her master beg for anything before. Compliantly, she attempted to give him the best account she could remember from the moment she met the wind witch till she headed for the meadows, of course deliberately leaving her emotions out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned evilly red as the girl endeavored in her speech. Without his control or knowledge, his clawed fingers had created several deepened lashes across the silken mattresses. Rin looked in horror as her master's face twisted with hatred and malice, but didn't dare to stop even when this horrendous sight was making her throat uncomfortably dry. When she finally finished, she sank into the sheets, or what's left of them, timidly, quietly awaiting her master's next cue.

A long silence followed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is to become of me, of us after this?" Rin would rather focus on issues she was gravely anxious about, even when she wasn't sure if her master even had an answer. She was obviously right.

Sesshoumaru found himself caught again. He knew that he had to give her an answer eventually, but…. He concluded that this could wait. There was something he was much more interested in --- Kagura and the pitiful plight that he had viciously formulated in his devious mind for her in the midst of his over blown fury. Revenge. That was what he desired more than troubling and entangling himself in questions he could find no end in. Cruel as it might be for the girl, she will have to wait till he gets back. He was doing this for HER actually, after all the wind witch had done, all the injuries she had inflicted upon the girl. Punishment was in due, over due actually, Sesshoumaru tried to justify himself.

"Let's talk about this when I get back. I….. I have matters to attend to, urgent matters." Not wishing to face her directly, he turned and jumped up from the mattress, got dressed swiftly and gathered the Toukijin and the Tenseiga.

"I'll probably be gone for a week or so." He returned next to the girl and supplied her with a clipped kiss on her temple and then her lips, trying desperately to ignore the obviously disappointed look written all over her face. Stealthily, he made his way to the exit, giving the girl one last glance, hardening his heart as he caught the sight of a tear from the corner of her eye. Never would he ever have thought that this was going to be literally his LAST glance at her, and that she would be lost to him forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind whistled with an eerie ghostly howl as heavy droplets of rain pelted down recurringly from the night sky. Jakan squinted with immense difficulty to catch a glimpse of his master's form ahead of him as he brushed the irritating moisture blurring his eyes. The demon lord was no where in close range that was for sure. And to add to that, his apparent foul mood for the past three days was not aiding the situation. He had been behaving strangely since their departure from the compound, he had noticed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama……..?" Jakan's cry was cruelly intercepted by a deafening roar of thunder. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He repeated, this time more to himself actually while peering about anxiously. "Huh?" His master had left him behind, probably out of impatience with his incompetence to keep abreast.

Damn this rainy season, Sesshoumaru spat bitterly while feeling equally repulsed about how his clothes were now clinging stubbornly to his skin. The moisture was angled into his eyes by the fierce wind, elevating his level of discomfort. What made things worse was that all these storm and rain had inadvertently washed away most scents, making it all the more difficult to trace the whereabouts of the wind witch. But he had to persist, he chanted to himself. Just wait till he gets his hands on her, he'll be able to let off some of these accumulated frustration and vexation, a heinous smile broadened on his damp cheeks.

Throughout this vengeful hunt, Sesshoumaru's heart did not feel in the right place. Somehow, something was disturbing him incessantly yet he could not put a finger to it. He felt an inexplicable aching in his heart and it was driving him nuts. It was calling out to him, as if attempting to relate something, a warning perhaps. But of what? He suddenly recalled that he did experience this before. His memories fell back two hundred years on the fateful night where he had his last conversation with his honoured father by the shore just before the great Inu-general headed to save lady Izayoi and the new-born Inuyasha. That was the last time he saw his father. His last words to him chimed in his ears.

"Sesshoumaru, do you have something you wish to protect?" His father was implying that that was the key to true strength and power. Of course, at that time he had dismissed it haughtily, but now, as the question echoed repeatedly in his mind again, a sweet image of a caring and ever enduring girl started to take shape before him. Rin. She was inevitably the someone he would risk protect. Chichiue had succumbed soon after while fighting for Inuyasha and his mother.

But what has this got to do with what he's experiencing now? Is this some sort of premonition? He was utterly bemused.

Brushing away this uneasy notion, he strived to focus on the task at hand. All of a sudden at a change of wind direction, his eager amber eyes lit as his youkai sense picked up that unmistakable stench. He let his powers gather around him, instantly dissipating into a bright ball of light. In the next second, he was gone.

Leaning lazily on the wall of a rocky cave, Kagura watched as the rain, thunder and lightning attempted to give an exceptional symphonic display to the dark night. She sighed congenially as she grazed her hands through her kimono, attempting to flick away the extra fluid gathering there. She burst out in a perverted cackle while thrillingly stamping her feet as she deduced what that innocent gullible thing would be doing at that moment. Judging from her devastated expressions and that pitiful crestfallen form, she might have already taken leave, she giggled. Her plan might have worked already. Perhaps… perhaps it was about time she made her entrance into his life, as his new companion… as his potential mate…. Moreover, the demon lord needed a distraction, to prevent him from inadvertently seeking the wretched thing out. Yes, SHE would make a perfectly beautiful and enchanting one.

Her trains of thoughts were broken when she detected from afar, a bright glow of light heading steadily toward her. As it approached, it exploded into a radiant display of colored rays and there in front of her, stood the demon lord himself.

"My, my, Sesshoumaru. Now what brings you her this dreadful stormy evening?" Kagura kept her elegant cool look to impress the youkai even though her mind was churning ceaselessly.

Why is he here? What does he want? He certainly did not look like he's in the best of all moods. Could it be… that the little whore had related her little scheme to him? If so, then, he could be here to …. Kagura tried to hide her slightly shaking hands behind her long silken sleeves.

"I thought you mentioned something about my requiring your companionship," Sesshoumaru intoned blandly, not revealing even the smallest hint of his intentions.

Taken aback by this telling statement, the wind sorceress was still unsure what he was getting that. He did not sound at all mad or agitated. Damn that impassive face of his. He's so unpredictable. But she wanted to be safe. She feigned a feminine abashed laugh.

"What are you talking about? I do not recall anything of that sort."

"Really? I'm surprised at your short memory span. You have forgotten your word with the girl?" My girl. He finished in his mind, hiding his contained emotions and fury.

Kagura gulped audibly. He knows. She rubbed her fingers nervously, peeling bits of skin from the tips off. Still, she consoled herself; she did not know exactly how much the girl had told him. Sesshoumaru watched as the wind witch fidgeted and inched away from him slowly.

"Oh oh," she stammered in a shaking voice, "that sweet little thing you mean. Oh yes, I met her one day. It was unexpected really. We chatted and she asked for my advice so I …."

Sesshoumaru shot her an incredulous look that made her blood freeze instantly.

"I mean… I only gave her some little advices… only because she asked," her voice sounded strangled.

Sesshoumaru let out a sneering growl. "Are you telling me that the girl would rather seek your advice than mine?"

Kagura swallowed hard. This is definitely NOT going in the bright and cheery direction that she had hoped for.

"I… I didn't mean that, Lord Sesshoumaru... I wouldn't ever have such audacity to try to replace your status as her guardian, please understand." Kagura forced a chuckle, wiping a drop of perspiration from her temple.

"Of course I do," Sesshoumaru began, his tone just as bored and unaffected. He blushed his silvery hair aside and turned to face the on coming wind, hiding himself from her.

"And I didn't mean to do this either!" Sesshoumaru roared. When Kagura gazed upon his face again, it was already distorted beyond recognition. His amber eyes had turned a dark devilish red, his cheeks were half contorted and his jaws had expanded significantly revealing a line of razor-sharp fangs. His cascading hair, backed by continuous flashes of lightning, was now flying and dispersing wildly above and all around, surrounding him with the most sinister halo. He snapped his vicious whip toward her direction, instantly tearing most of her sleeves, shredding them into nothing but tiny snippets. The witch let out a painful shriek as the virulent poison from his attacks lashed upon her, scotching her skin and eating into it menacingly. Her skin seemed to have been set ablaze, causing an excruciating burning sensation.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you challenging me just for that puny pitiful excuse of a girl? Is she so important to you?" Kagura snarled back grudgingly. "She is but human. Do not tell me that the Great lord Sesshoumaru now fights for humans!"

Her lasts words just added on to his already over blown frustrations and anger built up for the past few days. He flicked his whip once again but she dodged it skillfully to the side, countering it simultaneously with a rupture of her dance of the wind blade. Sesshoumaru shunned her attacks with ease, laughing and sniggering at this piteous show of retaliation. In her heart, Kagura knew that she was no match for the great demon lord. She had to make her escape … and fast!

She hurriedly picked the feather on her hair and flung it into the air, instantly let the powers built and soon after, she hopped onto her ride and ascended speedily into the sky. But the demon lord was not prepared to let any of his prospective preys escape so effortlessly. He had prided himself so. No one had managed that from the past and Kagura would not become the first. Moreover, he growled in renewed annoyance, he had left the girl heart broken just to seek vengeance and the thought of that last tear in her eye was painful etched in his memory. Kagura. She is going to pay dearly for this!

He let his miasma swirl around him and he disappeared for a short moment only to rematerialize as his truest form…. the great phantom dog! He crunched his enormous acid filled jaws into the wind sorceress as she tried desperately to shrug free of his grasp. Rapidly and relentlessly, he advanced threatening to his desired destination, the one that he had all this while schemingly planned for her. He had remembered this place from his childhood days when he traveled often with Chichiue, his honoured father.

"Sesshoumaru, do not stray so far from me," the great Inu-general chided him while stroking on his shoulder length silver hair. "There are many dangerous places around this region."

"There's no where we can't go, Chichiue. You are the great lord. Who dares come near we'll crushed them together," the demon boy held his head up smugly. "I'll make sure of it."

"My son, there are even places which I do not wish to venture." Chichiue began again while pointing down from Aun's scaly back at a dark patch among some rocky cliffs. "That is one of the most dangerous areas around here. Do not ever go down that great cavern. There's no way out of there. It is sealed on both ends."

"But why, Chichiue, what's down there?" Sesshoumaru lifted his brows in excitement, thinking mischievously that perhaps he could do some exploration on his own.

"Do not even think about it, you arrogant little pup," Chichiue tugged on his tiny pointy ears. "Ancient demons of the worst kind dwelled deep in those caverns. They would devour all straying living thing that ventures near."

"I'm not scared, Chichiue. They won't eat me. I'm your son. They wouldn't dare."

"My son, you do not understand. Being eaten might just be the best of your plight if they got you. They are an ancient evil, filled with perverted twisted lust, unimaginable wrath and deep rooted hatred for this earth. A fine handsome boy like you, I cannot imagine what unspeakable things they would do to you before eventually devouring you."

Sesshoumaru hovered above that familiar spot as he drew a deep breath. Peering at his captive who had passed out in agony from his acid burns, he shook her violent to rouse her.

"Sess…. Sesshoumaru, where is this place? Why did you bring me here," Kagura only managed a soft mutter, the stinging pain from her body making her almost unable to move even an inch.

"This, my dear, is where you'll spend your last days, where you'll meet those that are truly like yourself." Sesshoumaru mocked.

And without a second reconsideration, he flung her into the pitched black cavern beneath, but not before he dissipated her feathery escape into smithereens. He watched her descend with rapt self satisfaction as he sauntered away.

As he distanced from where he had left the wind witch to her soon-to-be torturous death and after adequate time to calm himself down, his thoughts returned to the one he was most concerned about. Till now, he was still stricken with guilt for leaving her like that, especially just shortly after he had taken her innocence. He recalled vaguely that he had caught sight of a small patch of blood on the bedding where she had laid and that made him feel all the more worse. After all the vengeful waves of triumph had passed, he began to think that perhaps he should not left the girl unattended and dispirited.

What about all those unsettle issues? How was he going to respond if she poured those strenuous questions upon him again, no doubt that she would? Well, he mused, he would always take her by his side, even as his bride. Whoever dares to utter a comment about that would just cease to be. He'd make sure. After all, she's but human. Her time with him was limited.

Moreover, he could easily convince her that he was not ready for heirs. He would just have to mate her when she's not in heat, just like that day. She wouldn't mind. She was always so understanding, so patient. Yes. A smile outlined his cheeks as the demon lord finally saw some light out of his entangled situation. He could not wait to get back to let the girl know his intentions to take her as his bride. She would be thrilled with the news, so he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the past two days, Rin stared absently into the sky. She had no other things more than the luxury of time, time away from Sesshoumaru and time for herself. There was just too much to consider, too much at weight; the fragmented speeches made by Kagura, what she and her master had shared together, not only the intimacy just before his departure but also all those precious childhood memories for the past eight years.

The heart piercing words of the wind witch were strongly engraved in her mind, torturing her and consuming her little by little as the hours ticked by. Not mentioning the change in the relationship between Sesshoumaru and her, she was still undeniably labeled as a burden'. Well, she didn't mind that much about being looked down upon; she had lots of experience with that back at the ningen village. Since she had lost her parents, the villagers who took her in never did treat her as their own. Everyone despised her for not being able to speak due to the after effects of her family tragedy. She had gotten used to that. But, what if…. What if Kagura's predictions were accurate and that she would bring him to a disgraceful and pitiful end, much like what had happened between Sesshoumaru's great youkai father and Inuyasha's mother, lady Izayoi? Rin had heard that story once too often from the babbling tongue of Jakan. She crunched a handful of her kimono with her hands, tightly twisting them as if they were soaked with fluid.

Rin found that she didn't have much luck either at overthrowing the other sections of Kagura's accusations toward her, Sesshoumaru's cold hard expression before he left was deeply imprinted in her heart. She sighed in distraught. Well, at the very least she now knew that Kagura had lied about her meeting with the great youkai lord, she consoled herself with a sneer.

That desperate bitch.

However, that did not mean that there would not be other demoness coming into the picture in the future. She was still human, frail and vulnerable to all elements. Most importantly, she would not be able to bare him pure breed children, mighty and powerful as he. Rin feared to imagine the amount of disgust her master would harbor if he were to have hanyou heirs. Who knows? Perhaps he might even draw his swords on them one day at a flare of that untamed temper of his, and not forgetting the mother, her. Yes, she nodded; she was not good enough for him. In fact, she'll never ever come close to being the one, Rin concluded in resignation. Perhaps her departure was imperative. It might also save the little bits of girlish pride left in her. She was definitely not going to wait till the day when she would be blatantly rejected and cast aside like an over used toy.

Rin could not help but wonder how her master would react if he came home only to find that she had left him. Would he search for her? Yes, he would and the girl knew it, though not of the purest of all reasons. She had come to know Sesshoumaru way too well. He would not come after her because of love and regret. The sole explanation was that he was too proud and arrogant to allow his servants to disobey his commands. No one should have the freedom to choose and decide their own plight except through him.

The girl knew that she did not really have much choice. Her fate was set the day she was born human. She could never become his mate. Well, she could at least choose not to become his burden; Rin let her feministic pride take over. However, deep at the bottom of her heart was where her sole reason for leaving him stays hidden. She loved him too much, so much that the fear of picturing him beaten, tortured and slain ruthlessly by his enemies was too excruciating to bear. She didn't even wish to touch on the topic about who he was trying to save while getting himself killed.

Rin was also smart enough to realize that leaving him was actually easier said than done. Her master was widely known for his superb youkai senses. How would she be able to leave without being found? Where will she go? Is there anywhere on the surface of earth that would take her in? Especially if they knew her relationship with the Great Western Lord. Her tears trickled uncontrollably down her cheeks. She hated this feeling of loneliness and loss.

No, she swiftly corrected herself. She would never allow herself to fall into such destitution again. She was no longer a feeble child and she wanted more than anything to decide on her own future and path.

Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. Immediately, she hopped to her feet and proceeded to do some last minute packing before she set off on this no-return journey, her heart ever so heavy and laden.

All done and ready, Rin made one last lingering visit to the chamber where she last spent with the one she loved. She sat on the comfortable bedding, reliving those fond memories of that day when Sesshoumaru had pampered her and showered her with his utmost attention, concern and passion. She took a peek too at the still inviting looking bath house, the one she had visited twice, neither which she entered on her own. During both occasions, her master had carried her there in his embrace.

From her bundle of belongings, she rummaged through and held up a little multi-colored pebble. Well, it was actually half a pebble to be more accurate. Rin put it in front of her eye for a brief inspection and admiration. There were myths of such pebbles that glowed in the darkness called the dreamer's stone that it unites all those who are truly in love.

Rin's memories returned to the time she had discovered it. It was during one of those walks with her master at the flower meadow. While picking flowers, she noticed something glittering under the afternoon glare, as if it was calling out to her. Since then, it had been her treasure and she had secretly harbored the fantasy that it was an indication that she and her master would one day be together---- until one day she broke it in an inadvertent accident. Her thoughts flew back to that fateful day when the event took place.

That was like three years back…..

"Rin, Rin, where do you think you are going so early in the morning?" Jakan whispered while holding on to the girl's collar, fearing that he would wake their master.

"You know, the usual," Rin grinned sweetly, giving Jakan the please-let-me-go doggie face.

"You foolish child, how much of it can you collect? It's almost dawn. The sun is about to rise." Jakan chided while gazing out in the darkness.

"As much as I can. You know how Sesshoumaru-sama adores it. He seldom eats with us and this is the only thing I've come to know he enjoys. Now, please Jakan-sama, let me go. Pleeeeease…." Rin was practically on her knees.

"Yes, I agree. But these flowers, the rainbow violets, they grow on steep cliffs and they're so difficult to find. I know how much our lord savors the morning dew which settles on the petals. I do not need you to inform me that. I've been with him much longer than you, ningen girl. But its much easier if he goes to get it himself, whenever he fancies. He's far more powerful and agile than the two of us add together you know."

Jakan was about to nag on and on when Rin chipped in impatiently. "If you keep on talking like this, I'll never get there before the first ray of light falls on them. Bye…." Without waiting for his reply, Rin skipped away and faded into the darkness.

After that, everything else about this teenage memory seemed to just whisk pass. She had reached the steep and dangerous looking cliffs. She was going about her task of collecting those precious drops into her bamboo container. Something happened, she tripped perhaps, she couldn't remember, and fell off those vicious sides. To make the story short, her master had come to her rescue, sweeping her up and bringing back to the top. But not before she accidentally hit the pebble, which she was toying in her hand just before she fell, onto a sharp rock, breaking it mercilessly into two. She managed to hold on to one half, the other had fallen into the dark cavern below and was never recovered. Well, her master was not willing to retrieve that silly little thing for her to be exact. He had decided that just retrieving her life was sufficient for that morning.

Rin let out a disappointed sigh as she examined the pebble in her hand one last time. She lay it down on the soft silken sheets together with a note. A tear drop fell staining the tiny piece of paper but the wordings were still clearly visible:

**Sesshoumaru-sama,**

**Please accept this to remember Rin. It is dearest to me yet it also told the saddest truth. We were never meant to be.**

Yes, of the little she had possessed she had surrendered them all to him, the stone, her heart and her chastity.

The girl took a last sniff at the pine forestry fragrance of the room. It smelt just like Sesshoumaru-sama. She'll forever remember this scent. Forever.

She whistled for the Aun, bi-headed dragon, climbed on his scaly back and disappeared into the dark, rain filled clouds.

_**Rin, if you have made a decision, don't look back, don't look back…..**_ she chanted to herself over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm so glad some of you are telling me you like this. I'll try to update as soon as I can. You'll probably see updating within two to three days... Like I said, I'm in the midst of doing some consolidating and editing of this fic. There's about 40 chapters and I'm still trying to shrink them together. Thanks for spending the time to review. I really appreciate every single review...really.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A whole new world

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moisture settling on the damp undergrowth glinted as the beams of early light reflected radiantly upon them. A silhouette of a four legged figure headed purposefully toward the goshinboko, the sacred tree. Thoroughly drenched from the unremitting storm the night before, Rin's teeth could not cease chattering as her lips turned to a sickly purple. She hopped down the leathery saddle of Aun and landed slovenly on the ground. It had been a long and tiring journey, she was cold, wet and hungry. However, Rin's mind was not at all focused on all these trivial things, her thoughts distant. She turned emotionlessly and beckoned Aun to close in as she whispered into its ear.

"Aun, please don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama where I am," Rin's voice was shaky and muted.

The bi-headed dragon let out a faint grunt, slicking out its tongue to lick the girl's face sloppily and moving its head to brush her pale cheeks. The girl recognized instantly these telling gestures.

"Yes, I'll miss you too, Aun, very much," A tear shimmered at the corner of her eye. "Now, go."

Watching intently as the back view of the dragon gradually minimized into the clouds, Rin heaved a soft sigh. She had sent away the very last thing that had a relation to her master. From this moment onward, she was totally on her own. All of a sudden, the forest had turned denser than ever and the atmosphere around her had never seemed more unknown and threatening now that she was no longer with her lord. Then she spotted the sacred tree, its magnificent boughs towering almost to the heavens. Its gently rustling leaves created a soothing therapeutic rhythm and Rin closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy its serene song.

"The Goshinboko, Kagome-san and Inuyasha-sama should be near," she muttered faintly.

Sesshoumaru had mentioned before that Inuyasha was bounded and sealed to this tree by the priestess Kikyo for almost fifty years. She also recalled that whenever her master wished to seek out Inuyasha and the miko, Kagome, he would always be able to locate them here. It had appeared that they had been residing in the small ningen village just a short distance from here. Kagome. Rin remembered the several past encounters with the lady. Although she had a strange taste in dressing, the miko had showered her constantly with kindness and concern. She was not a bit like Inuyasha, who was always huffing and grumbling, well mostly directed not at her but at his full-fledged demon half brother actually. The two of them never did get along well, even after all these years.

"I'd better hurry…."Rin found that her breathing was becoming more and more labored and her vision of the surrounding was blurring out. "I must get there….. before…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One-chan, one-chan, are you alright?" A tiny little voice echoed in Rin's ears, rousing her as she came to gradually. She fell back in shock as she found herself gazing into a pair of large amber eyes, however, from a small pear shaped face. It was a little girl and she was grinning from side to side as though she was unreservedly overjoyed about something.

Rin shifted nearer to make a more thorough inspection of her features. She was not human. Definitely. Well, at least not totally, her short silver hair and those all-too-familiar amber eyes were the signs just screaming out her mysterious identity.

"This is Keiko, our daughter," Rin rubbed her eyes to clear her vision only to capture two shadowy figures coming through the entrance. It was Kagome and Inuyasha. "We haven't seen you for a while, Rin-chan… three years or even more?" Kagome settled beside her while Inuyasha went to tend to Keiko, who was attempting adventurously now to climb out through the window.

"Yes," the girl could only manage a hushed clipped answer, still having absolutely no idea how to even begin to relate her story to them.

The miko was sensitive enough to detect the tensed emotions stirring within the young girl in front of her. She placed her palm on her shoulders, patting and gently massaging them to calm her down.

"Now, my dear, what brings you here?" She enquired, her tone earnest and caring.

Rin did not respond but only directed her gaze to the floor grazing her fingernails through the straw mat, her spirits still low.

"Is it something to do with …… Sesshoumaru?" The miko was smart. She knew.

At the mere mention of that name which had brought to her life as much joy as agony, Rin could no longer let her deep rooted turmoil lie hidden. Her tears fell fast and free as she clang on to Kagome, sobbing uncontrollably. Taken aback by the implications of this sudden outburst, the miko waved at Inuyasha with an eye signal, beckoning him to vacant the premises. The hanyou just rolled his eyes impatiently, gave a snarl and proceeded to exit carrying Keiko in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Papa, papa, why are trees so tall?" Keiko peered down beneath her through the crimson sleeves of the half demon but Inuyasha was not paying attention to her, his eyes closed and deep in his own thoughts. Even as the two of them were seated high up on one of the protruding branches of the Goshinboko, the hanyou kid was still struggling to break free rather enthusiastically causing Inuyasha to turn and see what the distraction could be. When he caught sight of Kagome approaching from a distance, he simply just let go of the girl, ignoring the murderous stares shot toward him from his wife.

"Inuyasha! How could you….." Kagome just managed to begin her statement when Keiko, after escaping from the grasp of her father, nimbly glided down the broad trunk of the sacred tree and landed steadily on the grass.

"Kah…. She's my girl. That's why. This height's nothing to her," Inuyasha scoffed somewhat blandly.

"BUT SHE'S STILL ONLY THREE!" The miko's voice exploded through the air, setting the leaves of the tree shaking violently.

After Kagome had recovered from the horror of witnessing the little death defying stunt by her three-year-old, she took a deep breath before starting calling out to her husband.

"Inuyasha, come down. We need to talk. I mean, about Rin."

The hanyou descended from the boughs dexterously and settled himself next to his mate. Kagome was about to relate to him all that Rin had told her back in the village when Inuyasha merely cut her off crudely.

"Kah… I heard everything from here. To tell you the truth, there's little we can do for her." His voice was cold and rather unfeeling.

"But why? We can take her in. She wanted so much to forget about the past and start anew. I wondered what could have made her decide to do such a thing. Did Sesshoumaru treat her badly? You know how that brother of yours is like." Rin had obviously not told the miko everything.

"I dunno, well, unless you consider mating her as treating her badly." Inuyasha's voice was still cool and calm.

"Sesshoumaru what? How did you know? Rin didn't mention anything about that. I thought he despises humans. Did he force her to…..." Kagome felt her head getting cloudier by the second.

"Kah… How would I know? All I can say is he did it. That scar on her neck... he had marked her and that scent…." The hanyou's eyes drifted closed as he recalled the scent from the girl reeking strongly of recent mating. "Sesshoumaru will come for her soon enough. We can't hide her from him forever."

Kagome sighed and both were silent for several moments as if they were wracking their brains for the perfect solution for this rather sticky situation.

"If the girl merely desires to forget about her past with the demon lord, perhaps I can be of some help." A low somber voice emerged from behind some shrubs. It was the old miko Kaede.

"Kaeda-baba," Kagome was curious to find out more. "What do you mean? What can you do?"

"There is an ancient spell that I know of," the old miko began while playing with her chin, her eyes shut with a solemn expression. "However, there are two problems."

Kaede paused for a while only to realize that the two were rather anxiously awaiting her to continue. And so she let out a snipped cough and continued.

"Not only will the girl forget about the demon lord, she would forget everything."

"EVERYTHING? You mean her whole life up till now, she would not remember even a single bit of it?" Kagome had difficulty keeping her voice down.

"Yes, everything. It would mean she had to start all over again, much like a new-born baby."

"And what's the other problem of this lousy spell of yours, Kaede-ba-chan," Inuyasha gave a scowl of extreme dissatisfaction.

"Well, we have to get her far away from the Sesshoumaru, they cannot…." The hanyou did not wish to indulge himself in listening on to more of such useless information.

"Of course. Kah…We'll have to do that even if she still retains her memory. What I want to know is _where_!"

Kagome was swift to intercept her ever-annoying hubby. "Well, that's only if Rin herself wished for that. It is a major decision you know. Her whole life would change drastically. We can't just decide……"

"I will," a soft voice echoed from behind the four. "Rin is willing to go through with this."

"Rin-chan, you are sure? Do you know that you'll…." Kagome was concerned that the girl needed to be informed of the full effects of this ancient spell.

"I know. I heard everything." Rin's response was firm. _She needed to,_ she mused. _She has to._ She had left her master. There's no provision left for contemplation. If she couldn't remember, perhaps… perhaps then she wouldn't have to keep her feet from running uncontrollably back to his embrace within less than a month of separation.

"Well, that's a start." And pointing to Kaede, the hanyou proceeded on, "You'll do that and I'll think of where to put her where it is difficult for Sesshoumaru to find her," Inuyasha hopped to his feet and strutted off with Keiko tailing behind him animatedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after Kaede had completed her chants, Rin retreated herself from the hut despite Kagome's strong objections and the young miko had her reasons. It would take the spell a while to take effects. If Rin was off into the forest on her own, she wouldn't be able to remember her way back to the village. In fact, she wouldn't even remember HER. However, fully empathizing with the young girl and knowing her inner torment, she could not refuse her request.

_She needed time alone. I'll go after her in a while. She would not go far,_ the young miko pondered to herself, simultaneously crossing her fingers hoping that her husband had by now cooked some brilliant plan where to settle the girl.

As she made her way along the forestry path, Rin tried hard to recall every bit of information about her beloved master, for the last time. She trailed all the way back to the first time she met him, how she was filled with awe just admiring his feral form. He was so handsome, strong and suave. Her memories also fell to their travels in search of Naraku and the numerous times which he so fervently came to her rescue. Even now, Rin could not understand how he always managed to appear at the last possible moment.

Suddenly, Rin gasped. How could she be so blind? All these years, Sesshoumaru, he must have been constantly watching her very move, protecting her. Without giving such amounts of attention, he couldn't have been capable of what he did. The girl's breath hitched again when she recalled that night at the spring. How would he be able to retrieve her from the waters if he hadn't followed her there? And not only that night, he must have followed her every time she visited the spring on her own! If he didn't care, if he didn't truly_ love_ her, he wouldn't have gone to such lengths. She had come to know that her master cared little about most things around him, always being cold and indifferent.

She became more agitated as she recalled their last conversation after they made love, just before his departure. He had mentioned that he wished to attend to some urgent matters and that he would be back to give her an answer, an indication to his intentions for their future together. Perhaps, he had already decided to give their relationship a try. Why didn't she just wait to confirm that? Rin found her breaths now coming in deep laden pants. And where was her master going? Urgent matters? A pricking realization stabbed the girl as she struggled weakly to hold on to the edge of the well where she had ventured to unknowingly.

He had gone to hunt down Kagura, to seek to redress what she had suffered! There's where he went! He was doing all that for her sake and all she did to repay him was to abandon him, to unfeelingly wash away everything about their life together. What has she done?

Rin shook her head, cursing her silly impulsive behaviour. She was hysterical.

_What should I do now? I don't want to forget him, to forget everything. I… I love him,_ her thoughts were exploding within her.

She figured frantically that it was too late to make her way back to the ningen village from the well to undo the spell. She had to do something to help herself remember Sesshoumaru…. And FAST! An idea struck her. She pulled out a little scrape of paper from her sleeves and began desperately rummaging round for a twig. Then, she proceeded to scribble a rough sketch of her lord to the best of her ability. She had only begun a couple of strokes when she felt her vision smudging and everything in front of her was gradually fading away.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing?" Kagome closed in on the girl, her brows were twisted with a genuine worried expression. Seeing the obvious hints of what the girl was attempting to do, the miko tried to take it away. "Rin, are you alright? Let me hold that for you. You need to sit down." The young miko went up to assist her to keep balance but was met with a firm show of retaliation from the girl.

"Kagome-san, I don't want to forget. I love….him.." Rin struggled free of Kagome's clasp only to find herself losing balance and tipping and falling backward.

"Rin!!!" the miko reached to catch her and both ladies fell straight into the well. Instantly, a lustrous burst of radiant light surfaced from beneath the well and in the next moment, they were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's there? Who are you?" Rin found herself surrounded by pitched darkness and the only figure that was in view was a white shadowy shape situated a few feet away from her. She rubbed her eyes vigorously to clear her vision but to no avail. Even under the deficiency of adequate lighting, she could make out that it was a man with long silvery hair dancing elegantly all around him. He has…. What was that? A crescent moon on his forehead? Doesn't that look awfully familiar? She was sure she had seen him somewhere before but his features were all fragmented and utterly unrecognizable.

"Wait, don't go! Please! Come back!" Rin called out desperately as the figure dissipated much to her disappointment into thin air.

"Peep peep peep peeppppppppppp…. Peep peep peep peepppppppp……"

Rin awoke with a start and robotically clicked on the button to put a halt to the rhythmic chimes of the alarm clock. She reached to give her throbbing temple a good massage, and at the same time, letting out a rather drowsy yawn.

_It's that same dream again,_ she mused.

She had been having this recurring dream for five years, that same man, the same distorted face and the crescent moon. It was still all so strange to her. Rin rubbed her eyes as she reached to pull the curtains to let some morning rays into her bedroom, the same room she had been residing for these few years, since she had lost all her memories from a serious illness back then, so she was told.

However, aunt Higurashi, Kagome and the others were eager to fill her in with most of the information regarding her past. She was their cousin and had been living with them since her own parents passed away during a ship wreck. She was struck down with a persistent high fever five years back and since then, she hadn't remembered anything at all. But, she heaved a soft sigh, she distinctly recalled how she had meticulously endeavored in the picking up of those the minute processes of life all over again, from the smallest things like using a pen, a tooth brush, cutleries to more complicated stuff like functioning the television, the microwave and especially the computer. It felt as if she had never touched these things before. They all seemed so new and unfamiliar at that time and she was like a new-born baby, absorbing every bit of information much like a sponge.

"Oh… I'm going to be late for the rehearsal!" Rin jumped out of bed and dashed purposefully for the shower.

As she allowed the warm moisture from the rain forest shower to drizzle on her hair and body, she ran through in her mind her tight schedule for the day. She had to arrive at the music school by nine for the orchestra rehearsal, the one which she was so unprepared for. She had only managed to run through the drowning stack of scores once. Sixty-eight pages just for the violin part only! And all jammed packed with little black notes. My gosh! How did those composers come up with all these stuff anyway? She never stopped to be amazed by that.

The violin. Her thoughts fell on that little musical instrument she had fallen deeply in love with and had picked up for almost four and a half years now. Its high-pitched and soulful resonance had never once ceased to captivate her, drawing her to it. Her cousin Sota, also Kagome's younger brother, had encouraged her to start lessons on the violin in an attempt to sooth her and redirect her attention from those haunting dreams. And she agreed, it does have its effects on her sometimes, especially when there's just so much to practise for, she had absolutely no spare time to engage herself in other activities or musings.

"Rin…………….. Are you almost ready? Breakfast is served. You're going to be late………" A sweet motherly voice echoed through the hallways from the kitchen on the first floor and Rin was half running and jumping two steps at a time down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Aunty Higurashi, Gramps, Sota!" Rin's agitated panting was greeted by a bright and welcoming smile from the medium build young man at the table while the middle aged lady was still back facing her apparently busy with her cooking. Grandpa Higurashi, on the other hand, was struggling underneath the table to pull some strange object from the jaws of Buyo, the cat.

Sota passed the girl a box of cereals and then proceeded to pour some milk into the bowl as she pulled a chair and settled beside him.

"So, are you prepared for the rehearsal later?" Sota directed a little wink at Rin while placing a spoon into her breakfast bowl.

"Arigato, well, I only played through it once. You have no idea how scared I am now. I've heard so many horrible stories about the conductor, Mr Tanaka," Rin started on her cereal occasionally looking up at Sota.

"Yes, so I've heard," the young man was chuckling rather charmingly. "He does have a way with words."

"Yumi-chan told me that once, the school orchestra had the rare honour…." at this point, she stuck out her tongue and then continued. "of performing his own symphony for the first time in Tokyo."

Rin swallowed the food in her mouth and carried on. "The flautist, Ota, who had a solo part in the first movement made a terrible mistake and Mr Tanaka immediately shot him with the death stare. After that, throughout the rest of the piece, every five minutes, whenever he had the chance, he would mouth fuck you' at Ota-san."

Finding that he could no longer control himself, Sota burst out laughing while lightly slapping Rin on her shoulders. The two then giggled in unison.

"Yes," Sota had to agree with the girl. "But Ota told me that after the whole performance, Mr Tanaka actually went up to him and said that the mistake he made was quite a nice change to the original composition. You don't know how relieved Ota was after hearing that."

Their little conversation was momentarily interrupted by a porcelain plate coming at them from opposite the table.

"Sunny-side eggs, Rin, your favourite. Eat them while they're still hot," The short-haired woman knew all of the girl's likes and dislikes, having them all at her fingertips. To Rin, Aunty Hiragushi was almost like a mother to her, now that she had no memories of her own parents. The middle aged lady took extreme pain to tend to her every need and Rin acknowledged all these displays of kindness and care, registering them dearly in her heart. She wouldn't have gotten on so well if it hadn't for Sota's mother and the rest of this heart-warming family.

"Okay, gal, if you're done, let's move," Sota got up from his seat and proceeded to collect his cello from the corner of the room. "Go getcha stuff. I'll meet you at the car."

"Hai," Rin responded to that immediately as hurriedly scrambled to pick up her violin case from the coffee table in the living area. "I'll be there in a while. Bye, Aunty, Gramps, we'll be back before dinner."

Upon hearing the sliding sound of the front door, the middle aged lady turned and directed her warm gaze at the old grandpa seated at the table now scrutinizing at something in the daily newspaper.

"Don't they just look so adorable together, Sota and Rin? There's this thing about the two of them. They kind of just click so well." Mrs Higurashi could not hide her excitement about the topic. "They behave almost like a newly wed couple already."

"Yes, I dote on the girl too. But what about her past? She came from the warring age, don't forget that." Gramps found a need to remind the cheery lady.

"Well, that's in the past already. The girl's so pretty and sweet and oh, she is such an excellent match for Sota. Can't believe that gentle creature had been living with demons all her life. How I wish she would become my daughter-in-law." Mrs Higurashi's eyes were half dazed and twinkling, as if picturing the ringing of wedding bells in the church. And whatever grandpa said after that was completely muted from her ears.

Out in the yard of the Higurashi shrine, Sota assisted the girl in packing her violin into the boot after heaving his own enormous case into the back seat of the six-sitter. With a clipped smile, he proceeded to open the car door for Rin to get into the passenger seat and gave her a little nuzzle on her chin while the girl ginned back warmly. He pushed on the metallic handle and closed it firmly after making sure that she was safely and comfortably belted.

She wound down the window, allowing the gentle breeze to caress her face as she inhaled the fresh morning air deeply. Sota, though giving most of his concentration to the task of being the driver, passed rhythmic glances at the girl. After a long silence, he started rather tenderly.

"You don't look very well. Had a bad dream last night?" Sota was always so observant that Rin was not at all startled when he made those comments. On many occasions, he was forever the first to see through her feigned cheery and chirpy look and recognize that she was actually upset over something.

"Yeh… the same one again. Nothing unusual. I still can't make out his face but I'm kind of getting used to that." Rin was touched by his concern. "I'm more worried about the rehearsal later. It's the first time I'm playing while you're the soloist. I don't want to screw up your Elgar Cello Concerto."

"Nah…. Get your mind off that already, gal. Besides, I'm also bluffing my way through," Sota finished with a genuine laughter.

"You're teasing me again. You play so well," Rin turned to hide her slightly flushed cheeks. That was the Sota she had come to know these five years. He was always so humble but never slacking in his practices even till wee hours in the night. And gosh, he's just so talented and charismatic, and whenever he played on the cello in school, all the girls would just flock up like bees to honey, whispering, tugging naughtily and giggling to one another.

Observing the girl's telling gestures, Sota decided to give her some space on her own and focus his attention instead, on the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin lifted her head for a moment to admire the breath taking view of the sunset over Tokyo city. The entire sky was stained with a mixture of orange and red and it blended harmoniously with the towering sky scrapers sprouting from all around. She could hear the bustling traffic and the hurried shuffling of footsteps behind her as the people were departing from their offices and heading homeward.

"Rin-chan, I don't feel like going home yet. Shall we go for a movie together?" Rin turned to face her chubby friend.

"I can't, Yumi-chan. I got to go home for dinner. Sota's coming to pick me up any moment now." A loud grunt was immediately heard and Rin decided she needed to do a bit of sweet-talking. "How about Wednesday after rehearsal? There's a great movie that Koji and Uiru had been dying to watch and they've pestering me. So, how's that?"

"Ahhh, not the gay brothers again! I mean, they're fantastic musicians and I love them too but they're always commenting about my dressing, telling me that I shouldn't have matched this blouse with that skirt. I hate it when they keep nagging to me about losing weight. Rin, am I really that fat?" Yumi stood forward and did a little pirouette almost toppling over the girl while attempting the stunt.

"No, of course not," Rin was being diplomatic. Moreover, Yumi was a loyal and trustworthy friend, just that she was little on the voluptuous side.

The light-hearted conversation was interrupted by an abrupt hooting of the car horn and Rin caught sight of the familiar figure waving to her as the maroon red MPV screeched to a halt beside her.

"Oh, he's here, I got to…." Rin was distracted by a tug by her friend.

"Hey, I bet that Sota-kun, he has the hearts for you," Yumi giggled into Rin's ears.

Rin felt a sudden rush of heat through her veins up to her cheeks. "Yah, right! Stop teasing, Yumi-chan, that's not possible. Sota, he's a generally a nice guy and he treats everyone just the same…"

"Ha ha ha…." Yumi was holding her belly and chuckling. "You're blind as a bat, my girl. You need glasses. He's the sweet heart of all the girls at school, you know. But, my years of experience have told me….. that he only sees you." Then she stopped, pressed her face closer and shot Rin a more serious look. "Don't come running to me for advice the day he declares his love."

By now, Rin had quite enough of this senseless talk. "Yes, yes I'm so excited that I can't sleep tonight. I'll wait eagerly for that day, dear," she feigned an enthusiastic expression causing Yumi to immediately huff at her. "Bye for now."

With that, Rin hopped onto the car and waved vigorously to her pouting friend as the car started wheeling away.

Rin redirected her glances to her good-looking chauffeur. Sota's hazel brown eyes were concentrating on the task at hand as his straight centre-parted hair danced slightly at the on-coming breeze from the air-con vent. The orange beams from the sun were creating a rather shimmering effect on the golden streaks highlighting his dark tresses. Rin paused to reconsider Yumi's little comment made a moment back. She had to agree that there were definitely some truths in there. Sota was very popular with the girls, Rin had noticed but the thoughts of them being together, it had never once crossed her mind. Sota was very sweet and caring but Rin concluded that she was simply too busy, too occupied with learning and picking up her life up from where she had left off, wherever that was, she couldn't remember.

Sota was watching attentively at every little gesture of the girl from the corner of his eyes and he pondered to himself. The girl was apparently deep in thoughts, should he ask her what's on her mind or give her some space of her own? From the day the girl came into his life, he found himself constantly having to consider such options. He desired so much to lend her a helping hand, a listening ear or even a shoulder but he didn't want to come across to her as being rudely intrusive.

He was well-informed of the girl's past and the sensitive issues between her and the powerful demon lord through the accounts made by his sister. Well, he had never seen a real demon before and neither had he ever stepped into the warring period like Kagome. However, he vaguely recalled the incident with the spirit in that ancient mask in the shrine emerging to attack them and how his half-demon brother-in-law, Inuyasha, had arrived just in time to their aid. No doubt, those demons do exist.

"Gal how's your day?" he decided to ask eventually.

"Fine, I guess. The rehearsal went well. Then, I rushed for lessons with my violin teacher and practiced in the studio the rest of the time." Rin tried to give Sota a brief summary of her day. "You know right? I have this performance thing during lunch time few days from now. I'm really nervous about it."

"Of course, I remember. Come on, you'll be fine. You play well. You just need a little more confidence in yourself. That's all. You'll make a fine violinist one day." Sota encouraged while lightly stroking her hair.

"What if no one turns up at the lunch time concert?" The girl was fidgeting somewhat anxiously.

"Don't be silly. Everyone needs to eat. Lunch time concerts are the most popular because they're great entertainment after food." Sota nuzzled her chin gently then turned to focus on the road. . "And they'll love you." _like I do,_ he finished in his mind so softly that if he did not detect it himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin pushed open the screen of the front door only to be almost toppled over by a little spunky figure pouncing and clinging onto her tightly. Upon closer inspection, it was the hanyou kid.

"Rin, Rin, I miss you," Keiko was now showering her with little lavish kisses all round her cheeks, making Sota, who was behind them, rather envious. Something deep inside him had secretly wished to do likewise, well, someday.

"Yes, yes, and I miss you too," _Kagome and Inuyasha must have come for dinner,_ she deduced internally.

She was told about the well and how Kagome would travel to and from this world to the warring era and their adventures about how they fought ferocious demons and pieced the sacred jewel back together again. She would never have believed any of it if it hadn't for Inuyasha and Keiko. Inuyasha was a half demon with silver hair and doggie ears. He's definitely not human alright! And Keiko, she looked just like a normal human, except for her inherited pale colored hair and amber eyes. She didn't take after her father's ears, that's a fact.

Inuyasha was a hanyou and Rin often wondered how a full-fledge demon would look like and behave, while already finding the half counterpart rather aloof and eccentric. Kagome had made it absolutely clear that demons are ruthless creatures with no compassion for human lives. However, for some peculiar reasons unknown to even herself, she felt quite at ease with Inuyasha, even though he also possessed demonic blood.

Since their marriage, Kagome had been residing in the warring era most of the time coming to visit only once in a while and Rin thoroughly enjoyed these times. She adored the little girl and often gathered little toys and ornaments for her while awaiting her arrival.

"Keiko! Stop bothering Rin-chan and come to dinner," but little Keiko was oblivious to her mother's calling.

Rin set her violin case at the corner of the room and proceeded to head for the kitchen with the kid still clinging around her waist. Sota tailed behind the two. "It's alright, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, it's great to see you guys again."

"Rin -chan, how are you lately?" Kagome implored tenderly, giving the girl a quick head-to-toe examination.

"Okay, I guess. It's just that I've still been having those dreams about the man with the crescent moon," Rin pulled a chair and sat down then attempted futilely to disentangle herself from the hanyou kid. She distinctly heard Inuyasha let out a soft grunt just when she mentioned the lasts words, but it was swiftly silenced by a hard shove by his wife.

"Inuyasha, do you happen to know something about this, I mean, the crescent moon?" Rin was curious.

"Nope, and neither do I have good impressions of it," he replied gruffly.

"Rin has a performance coming up soon," Sota intelligently ( and successfully ) changed the topic of this dinner table talk, despite Rin's struggles to cover his mouth. "She'll be playing for the lunch time concert in few days' time."

"And we'll be there to listen to you play, Rin-chan, won't we, darling?" Kagome gave her hubby another nudge, this time lovingly.

"Yah…. I guess we could," his voice still rather aloof, his attention solely on the delicious looking steak in front of him.

"You see gal, I got you three supporters already," Sota gave the girl a little pat on her shoulder and a wink, seeing that the girl finally relented and heaved a soft sigh of surrender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leaves from the protective boughs of the Goshinboko rustled subtly in the night draft as the three made their way stealthily to the well, heading purposefully back to the warring states.

"Rin-chan, she seemed to be doing really well," Kagome started. "I'm glad we made the right decision of letting her stay here."

"Kah…. WE didn't make that decision. The girl fell through that well herself and to be honest, it still puzzles me how she did it," Inuyasha's gaze were directed elsewhere even as he spoke.

"I know. I've been thinking that it could be the power of the sacred jewel, now that it is whole again. Its powers have no limits." The miko gave her opinion rather casually but her expression became solemn for a moment as she recalled the painful process of how the sacred jewel was return to its original form. It was not without much sacrifices and casualties, that's for sure. Before they could come to their aid, Koga, the wolf prince and Kohaku, Sango's brother had been assimilated by Nakaru in his devious attempt to regain the fragments of Shikon jewel. And even till this day, Sango would get upset with tears flooding her eyes just by the mere mention of Kahaku's name.

Her musings were again crudely intercepted. "I know the jewel has great powers. But even then, we've already used up half of it to grant your little wish, remember? Can it still have such abilities to bring the girl through time?" Inuyasha leaned over and placed his clawed hands over Kagome's shoulders lovingly.

"Well, whatever the case, it's done and it's a good thing. So, let's drop it." Kagome's expressions were bland but her heart had warmed up at that sentence by her husband as well as his caring gesture.

Seeing that Keiko had hopped into the well, Kagome decided that they should follow suit and fast, knowing her own daughter's hyper-active traits.


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guardian Angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under the star filled night sky, Rin and Sota each sat on one side of the Goshinboko. Rin gasped in awe as she indulged herself in the admiration of those twinkling lights above, reveling in their serenity and consistency.

"Stars are amazing, aren't they?" Rin's gaze did not leave the sky even as she spoke. "They're always there and you know just where to find them. They make me feel safe."

Sota did not give his response though his thoughts were on the same topic. _I could be that to you too, like the star, your star, if you'd let me. I'll always be there for you,_ he mused inwardly.

"Rin, do you know that the lights that we're seeing now actually came from hundreds of years ago? or more? because stars are located so far away and their lights take a long time to reach earth." The dark hair young man tried to stir the girl's interest.

"Really?" he had apparently succeeded. Rin's eyes were sparkling with immense curiosity. She crawled over to settle beside Sota, her shoulders now brushing lightly against his. "You mean to say that what we're actually seeing now is from the past, not the present?"

"Bingo! Isn't that awesome?" Sota snapped his fingers and bravely lean over ever so slightly closer to the girl beside him as he continued to set his gaze above.

"Well, at least I'm still in touch with something from the past, my past perhaps," Rin could not help but to be conscious about herself, her deficiency.

Once again, the young man decided to keep his response silent and instead, reached his arm round the girl's shoulders in a brotherly manner. The two then went back to star-gazing and even though neither spoke another word, they were quite contented just being next to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the other side of the well, a white shadowy figure was also directing his amber gaze at the starry night. Sesshoumaru settled himself on a small hill to gain a more panoramic view of this spectacular sight. He could not stop himself from thinking that Rin could be looking into the same night sky, the same stars as he at this very moment, somewhere out there. Since her childhood days, the girl would go hysterical during such lighted nights especially if she spots a shooting star. He would find her wishing fervently, her thick lashed eyes shut tightly.

Rin. That mere mention of the word sent an aching in his heart so intensively that he felt he would just cease breathing. It had been almost five summers since the last time he saw the girl. Sesshoumaru recalled his enthusiasm turn agitation when he arrived home only to find nothing was there but her departure note. He had gone after her immediately, desperately seeking her scent though he could find none thanks to the rainy weather. For five whole years, he had traveled everywhere, exhausting all the possible places she could be at least twenty times this year alone. The girl seemed to have disappeared with out a trace from the surface of this earth, though absurd as it may sound.

_Could she have died?_ Sesshoumaru froze at this suggestive possibility as a surge of deep rooted fear struck him. _No, she can't be. No, not my Rin,_ the demon lord found himself suffocating from the searing pain piercing his chest. For once in his entire youkai life, he was afraid, truly afraid. He broke out into cold sweat as he held on to his temple, shaking it violently. If the girl had really passed on, he would be…. he would be all ALONE in this world. Sesshoumaru had never been haunted by the thought of being lonesome and solitary. He had always prided himself of not begging for the companionship of anyone. But now, the thought of losing her forever, of being left behind brought to him tremendous panic and trepidation.

Life had never quite been the same since the girl left. Every little thing seemed to subtly bring memories back to the time they had spent in each other's company. Everything he came into contact with reminded him painfully of her. Rin understood him so well, knowing when to lighten his mood with her ever bubbly character and when to step away to grant him space. He had never come close to possessing anything as sweet and endearing as the girl.

Sesshoumaru slapped and cursed himself for being indecisive and selfish. He didn't deserve her, he admitted inwardly. What dignity, what pride and what great pure heritage and power, he found them now utterly unattractive and useless without someone to share them with, someone he loved. Chiming in his ears, though mutedly, was the endless chants of his father, "Sesshoumaru, do you have something you wish to protect?"

All of a sudden, anger seized him and his amber eyes turned a darker red. Doesn't the girl feel the same? Doesn't her heart ache like his? Doesn't she miss him like he did? How could she? How could she be so hard hearted and still proclaimed that she loved him, so much she had said. It was so unlike the girl to be so and till now, the demon lord was still bemused as ever.

But he can't give up. He just couldn't. Sesshoumaru was circulating, making his daily rounds as he had done for all these few years as he caught a glimpse of the Goshinboko. Inuyasha. He had suspected that the girl might have sought refuge with his half brother and the miko, but he had been here almost a hundred times. There was just absolutely no trace or scent of the girl here. The demon lord decided that he'd just have to venture east ward instead.

Just as he was about to make his ascent, his youkai senses picked up something familiar. It was extremely muffled, almost undetectable, but it was undeniably what he had been seeking for. Rin's scent. He turned his head only to spot a little pale haired girl trotting along the forestry path. There was no doubt. The scent came from her though he was confident that Rin was not anywhere nearby. He just had to make a more detailed inspection before making a conclusion. In a split second, the demon lord was gone and in the next, he had rematerialized next to the hanyou kid, grabbing and lifting her up by the nape.

A loud feminine shriek echoed in the air followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Sesshoumaru, teme, put my daughter down this moment or else!" Inuyasha bellowed while charging and raising his claws towards his brother.

"Inuyasha, I see that your aiming is just as bad as before. Have been slacking in practice or is it merely a matter of talent?" The youkai lord smirked as he dodged the hanyou's vicious blows with ease.

The hanyou spat at those irritating sarcasms hurled by his half brother. "Why, you… I'll show you what's good aiming." He drew the Tetsusaiga with an unrestrained vigor, all prepared to activate the wind scar if necessary.

Kagome, on the other hand, stood rooted to the ground as she watched in horror the never ending brotherly squabbles of these two over grown kids and how her husband had displayed absolutely no regard for the safety of their eight-year-old. She gulped as she recalled vaguely how Keiko had clung onto Rin so relentlessly throughout dinner and by the telling expressions staining the cheeks of her brother-in-law, she had a intuition that the whereabouts of the girl might not be able to lay concealed for long. But for the sake of her eight-year-old, she knew she had to attempt to calm the demon lord down.

"Inuyasha, stop it, right now!" the miko could stand no more of such childish displays.

"The girl, Rin, where is she?" Sesshoumaru thundered out sending little goose bumps down the panic-stricken miko's spine. The kid, however, seemed totally unstirred by this menace and was focusing her attentions solely on outlining the crescent moon on the youkai lord's temple.

"Rin, you are friend of Rin?" the hanyou kid blinked in oblivious delight, now playing with the long silvery strains.

"Sesshoumaru, if you really wish to know where Rin-chan is, let my daughter down first!" Seeing that the demon lord was exhibiting no obliging signs to her requests, she chided, "It is precisely due to this oversized ego, this warp sense of dignity and pride and that atrociously untamed temper of yours that lands you in this situation the first place." At this point, Kagome swallowed hard and continued in a much more benign tone. "If you truly care for Rin, then don't harm the one she adores dearly," she finished while pointing at Keiko.

A long antagonizing silence followed.

Rather reluctantly, Sesshoumaru released his grasp in mid air, allowing the kid to perform a little somersault before making a perfect landing on the soft grass beneath her. Kagome heaved a silent sigh of relief as she observed that the demon lord was now deep in his own thoughts. The miko took the opportunity to give Sesshoumaru a closer examination.

Sesshoumaru was nothing like what she had remembered him to be, poised and sculptured He appeared to have aged significantly, especially with the grievous and sullen expressions filling his eyes. He looked traveled, his attire showing signs of wear and tear and his lengthy hair was slightly unkempt though still elegantly cascading behind him. Kagome could not help but feel a deep sense of empathy for the youkai lord. _The girl must have meant a lot to him. These five years, he must have suffered tremendously, searching for her,_ she pondered.

Taking a slow steady breath, she began, "Sesshoumaru, come with us. We need to talk things out a little."

Despite Inuyasha's endless grumbling spurting out stuff like _why bother, he deserves it, if he's so smart like he claims, find her himself,_ Kagome beckoned the demon lord to follow them to the ningen village. To her immense relief, Sesshoumaru merely tailed behind, completely unflustered by her hubby's intending remarks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the hut where all four were comfortably seated beside the warmth of a little fire set up in the middle of the room, Kagome still found herself feeling rather awkward about the atmosphere around her. With Inuyasha, Keiko and Sesshoumaru all gathering somewhat in a circle, it felt like a little family reunion, well, almost like one. One obvious difference was that no one spoke to another and on top of that, the miko could sense a distinct foulness of moods lingering heavily between the two brothers. She let out a contented sigh. There was at least one person who was buoyant and jubilant. The kid was jovially unwrapping a package and hugging and tugging on a little pink teddy bear that she found within the paper bag.

"Mama, Mama, look what Rin got me this time?" she chirped gleefully, flinging the toy in her little palm.

Her innocent little remark caused the demon lord to turn his head almost instantly, shooting a bemused glance at the odd looking object now swinging to and fro in the air.

_This time?_ He mused. _So, they have been seeing the girl on a regular basis._ For some unknown reason, this brought to the demon lord an enormous sense of solace.

"Yes, dear, now go play with your bear. Return to your room now. Mama and papa need to talk to uncle for a while. Okay?" Kagome gave the little hanyou a clipped peck on her forehead and pushed her through the adjoining room despite her persistent high-pitched whines.

After making sure that her daughter would not be easily taken as a captive, the miko finally shifted to face the youkai lord. She knew that she could no longer attempt to stall time for Sesshoumaru's patience would eventually run out. Five years. It was as good as it could get, understanding fully that they were treading on thin ice even right from the beginning.

"She is happy, Sesshoumaru, I mean, Rin-chan. She is far away but she's healthy and doing well. You need not…," Kagome paused, utterly shocked by the sight before her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed tightly with the strange mix of agitation and alleviation. He appeared as though he was about to speak.

"I'm glad," he whispered, "she's … alive."

Kagome had difficulty still, getting use to touching on such sensitive and private conversation topic with her brother-in-law. The fact that they were remotely coming close to talking was weird enough, knowing how he had despised her relationship with Inuyasha in the past. She suspected that the youkai lord had probably exhausted all options and was totally at wits end. Of course, the other possibility was that he cared for the girl enough, to the magnitude that he would lower himself, his dignity, just to locate her. Somehow, Kagome found herself praying fervently that it was so, for Rin's sake, it'd better be.

However, there're still so much that the demon lord had to accept and frankly, the miko still did not have the slightest hint how to fill him in. She was in the knowing, of course, she had to start somewhere.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to know this. Rin… she has forgotten about you," Kagome began steadily while carefully observing his reactions.

Seeing the demon lord's deepened bewilderment and hurt, she felt an urge to correct herself.

"I mean, she does not remember a thing about the past. Her memory had been removed. A spell was cast…" she was already regretting even before she finished her statement.

"You! So that's it! You were the ones who did this. I just knew it." Sesshoumaru exploded in fury for one second, then paused as though deep in thoughts and sat down once again murmuring the last bits of his sentence as if to himself. "The girl wouldn't have been so heartless. She couldn't be. I know her."

Sesshoumaru understood his own disposition fairly well. He needed their assistance and thus, he could not afford to indulge himself in a temperamental out-burst. Too many queries remained unresolved. Where is the girl now? Why didn't he pick up her scent anywhere nearby even though he was sure they were in contact with her only a short while ago? The girl had forgotten about him, about them? Could she have perhaps taken another mate? It HAD been five years.

The miko was also not taking any chances with the lives of her newly formed family.

"We didn't force her. She asked to forget and so we merely helped her," she added.

"But … why?" Sesshoumaru shook his head in confusion.

This time, someone else was overly eager to hurl a rebuttal, "Kah! I'm sure you have a pretty good idea WHY!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gave the hanyou a hard push, causing him to yell out in anguish, while immediately forcing an embarrassed smile. This conversation was already grueling and her husband was obviously not helping to make matters simpler. "We do not know the details but at that time, the girl had seemed rather depressed to me."

Indeed, Inuyasha was right this time. The demon lord did have a good idea why; Kagura's devious speech to the girl, his own indecision and his refusal to answer her last question for him. However, he decided that this was not the time for such self accusations.

He will find her. He will speak to her and make right all the wrongs. Everything then go back to the way it used to be, wouldn't it? Somehow, for some unknown reasons, Sesshoumaru had an intuition that things would not be that smooth sailing.

"I wish to see her." He spoke calmly.

"You wish to see her? Haven't you ruin the poor girl's life enough already?" that all-too-familiar voice bellowed from behind him with renewed annoyance.

Kagome swiftly silenced the hanyou with her murderous stare.

"Sesshoumaru, answer me honestly. You love her, don't you," she just had to ask; she needed to confirm that she would be making a right decision.

The youkai lord did not give an answer. He merely nodded, his eyes drifting closed.

The miko felt for his plight, how he had seemed to have been tormenting himself for these few years. Perhaps, this was adequate punishment bestowed upon her brother-in-law already. Moreover, who are they to judge whether the two should meet, knowing fully well the degree of intimacy in their relationship. Her thoughts trailed to another sweet figure in her mind, Sota. His interest and love for the girl though never put into real words were as clear to everyone in the family as any spoken declaration. She found herself utterly torn between the two.

And the well, now that's another headache. The miko still had absolutely no idea how Sesshoumaru could pass through to her time. But if Inuyasha can, why not Sesshoumaru? She decided to take a step at a time.

"You do know that even if you see her, she wouldn't recognize you, ne?" she had to prepare him for the worst.

At this crucial moment, a dark chubby shadow emerged from the doorway.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance in this matter," a low voice rumbled.

"Kaede-ba ba, you sure like to make such sudden appearance, don't you?" Inuyasha let out a loud grunt. "So what marvelous ideas do you have THIS TIME?"

Preferring to ignore those insolent words, the old miko continued, "You never did allow me to finish my statement the last time. Maybe, you would spare the time now?"

Seeing that all the three were awaiting with much more patience and endurance this time, she began again, "As I was saying the other time, the second problem with the spell is with its source."

"Its source? What do you mean by that?" Kagome was anxious.

"Yes, the source, the reasons why the girl wishes to forget, she cannot come into contact with it. In this case, it would be the lord himself." She finished rather solemnly.

"And what if she does?" the young miko couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"Her memory would return at the first word spoken by the youkai," she concluded with much self satisfaction.

"Kah! I just knew it! That confirms my suspicion. It is indeed a damn LOUSY spell!" Inuyasha huffed in displeasure.

Sesshoumaru found that he had listened quite enough. He stood up and directed his command to the young miko, "That settles it. You shall bring me to the girl this instant."

Struck by a sudden inspiration, Kagome's eyes momentarily lit up with rekindled hope.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to be prepared for some changes, drastic changes actually. The girl has a whole new life, new family, new friends, new motivations and most importantly," she swallowed hard before continuing, "most importantly, she has someone now who cares for her dearly."

The demon lord's eyes narrowed. His predictions had turned out to be painfully true. The girl does have someone else in her life. Things would not be that easy then.

"We can try to bring you to her, though even I don't know how that's possible. You'll understand soon enough." She took a breath. "But for now, you would have to make a promise. If you truly meant what you said, if you truly love Rin, you MUST make this promise."

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief noting that the youkai lord did not show any form of resilience to her suggestion. So, she decided to lay out some ground rules, and fast, before he changes his mind!

"You must not show yourself immediately, at least not without thorough consideration and observation on your part. I wish that you witness for yourself how the girl is now, how well she's doing." The young miko's watchful gaze did not leave the lord. "Then, you have to decide, whether she's happier where she is now or if she were to return to your side." She then finished in a much persuasive tone. "If you truly love her, your heart will tell you where she should belong."

"And, please," Kagome had to give her family significant consideration too. "Sesshoumaru, please do not disturb my family. They're merely helping the girl, taking her in as their own."

There was another long uneasy silence.

Sesshoumaru finally gave a silent consent by lightly nodding his head. He hadn't any choice; if that's the only way he would see the girl again. Of course his thoughts were still lingering upon the last words of the miko. Yes, he had admitted he loved her. Perhaps if the girl is truly happier where she is residing now, then perhaps, perhaps it would give him sufficient reason to return empty handed. But can he really be that magnanimous and willingly present his Rin to another man?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The well,_ _we've finally arrived,_ the miko pondered to herself. _The hardest part is yet to come._

"Rin, she's down through there," Kagome pointed and taking into consideration Sesshoumaru's puzzled brows, she furthered her explanation. "This well. It is a passage through time… to my world. My home is five hundred years from your time. And Rin-chan, she's there now." She finished, a bit worried that the youkai lord might think that they're seriously pulling his leg.

Sesshoumaru had expected the worst but he was certainly not prepared to be patronized with such ridiculously absurd nonsense. A world five hundred years from now? A passage way through time?

Under normal circumstances, he would have brushed this aside like any poorly represented low class comedy. But the sudden disappearance without a trace, a scent, the miko's constantly strange dress sense. This could only be the reason why. THIS is the answer to the unsolved mystery surrounding the girl. His thoughts were interrupted by the miko's voice.

"Inuyasha and I often traveled to and fro but seriously, I don't know if you can. We've discovered that not everyone is able to pass through to the other side." Kagome was afraid to bring his hopes too high.

"Nothing stops Sesshoumaru. If a hanyou and a human can do it, so shall I." The demon lord sounded confident.

"Kah! We shall see about that," Inuyasha blunted wryly, half hoping that his arrogant brother would fall flat on his face at the bottom of the well.

"I have to prepare you. My world is very different from yours. You cannot travel freely. You might need a change of clothes even…" Before she could complete, Sesshoumaru had already disappeared into the well. A radiant display of light was seen and in the next moment, he was gone.

Kagome watched in awe while Inuyasha rolled his eyes in resentment, "That egotistical conceited son of a XXX (literally), how the hell did he manage that? It still amazes me, just like that time when he passed through the gate keepers so easily to father's grave site."

"Well, no time for that now. We'd better hurry after him before things get out of control," Kagome reminded her hubby.

"Kah! IT IS already out of control."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cool evening at the Higurashi Shrine with light drizzles helping to cleanse the air of its usual urban pollutions. Inuyasha and Kagome arrived just in time to stop Sesshoumaru from barging right into the living quarters of the compound.

The demon lord detected, the minute he stepped out of the well, the abundance of Rin's scent lingering in the air. His brother and sister-in-law were speaking the truth. The girl was indeed here. In fact she had been to practically every corner of this enclosed vicinity. A smile broadened at his lips, the first in five long years. He was exhilarated, so much that he could even come very close to attempt to hum a tune, Rin's song. He briefly recollected the simplicity of the words in it:

In the mountain, in the forest

In the wind, in the dream

Sesshoumaru-sama where are you

Jakan -sama too where are you

I am all alone waiting

Waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama's return.

The girl had the habit of keeping herself occupied by singing while awaiting him to fetch her after every brutal battle which he left her out of, for obvious reasons. Beside her usual fragrance, he would manage to locate her by trailing where the music came from. Silly as it may be, he even wondered if the girl was humming right this second. At this instant, the rare gaiety that had surrounded him dissipated.

_No, she wouldn't,_ he thought with a hint of disappointment. _She had forgotten about him. Why would she still sing of his return?_

"Sesshoumaru! Stay right where you are!" A rough voice bellowed while a clawed hand stretched to intercept the demon lord's attempt to push open the front door of Kagome's house.

"Be quiet, the two of you!" the miko chided and pointed at the youkai lord. "Remember your promise, scout's honour, ne? Errr… I mean, demon's honour." She corrected herself. "Let me do this, PLEASE!"

Sesshoumaru took a minute to scan the surrounding with his amber eyes. Most of the structures within this compound seemed to be of a similar architecture to those on the other side of the well, except for this weird looking one right next to him, the one which the miko had entered into.

So, he naively concluded. Five hundred years didn't make such a huge difference, did it? Now why did the miko tell him to be prepare for drastic changes?

Before he could further on the topic, the screen of the front door swung open and two ladies exited one after the other.

"Mama, where's Rin-chan?" Kagome implored.

"Kagome! What a surprise! I thought you won't be back till two days' time, Rin's performance? Now what brings you here?" Mrs Higurashi was pleasantly surprised.

"Erm… well, I guess I'll be staying here for a couple of days and I'll bring Keiko over later too. Anyway, where's Rin?" She knew the demon lord could not wait.

"Oh! I'm going to pick them up at the school now, Sota and Rin. You want to join me?" Mama was rummaging through her handbag for the car key.

"Err.. sure. Why not?" Kagome shot Inuyasha a wink then proceeded to hop onto the family vehicle.

Now what was that the miko just disappeared into? A carriage of some sort? The demon lord was bemused. Where are the horses which supposedly pull it?

He was completely dumbfolded, his jaw dropped wide open, when he witnessed the car move off steadily from the yard and disappeared swiftly eastward.

What sort of demonic magic was that? His thoughts were broken by a crude shove at his arm.

"Oei! Close your mouth! Haven't seen a CAR before? It's a human invention. Get a grip of yourself and stop disgracing our kind." Inuyasha huffed while pouting his lips.

"We are not the same KIND," his brother stately somewhat blandly.

"Why you! Teme…" Before he could further touch on this uncalled for sarcasm, Sesshoumaru had let his youki build around him as he ascended into the sky, pursuing the car.

"Sesshoumaru! You can stupidly tail behind the women but I know a faster way there. But you may have to DEGRADE yourself by following the directions of MY KIND." Inuyasha challenged, grinning smugly as if he knew he'd win this one.

True enough, the demon lord changed his target and the two arrived within minutes. The hanyou beckoned him to head toward a familiar figure situated at the front porch of the institution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the passenger waiting stand, huge drops of moisture pelted mercilessly from the heavens, beating clamorously on its roof tiles. Sota watched worriedly, directing his glance everywhere searching for the girl.

_What's taking her so long? Is she caught in the rain somewhere? Mama will be here any minute now._ His mind could not stop churning out questions.

"Sota!" A sweet voice echoed from the adjacent building. Rin dashed towards the young man under the downpour lugging along her violin case. When she eventually arrived beside him, she was completely drenched from head to toe.

Sesshoumaru gasped while Inuyasha pulled him to lay concealed behind a pillar.

_Rin._ He could not believe his eyes. _It was_ _the girl._ He felt a strange sort of agitated delight soared through his veins. He bit his lower lip, desperately restraining himself from just charging out and embracing her.

The girl looked so different now. She had put on some healthy weight, though her slim and sensuous figure were still apparent to all. There's an added radiance shimmering about her and though he thought absolutely impossible, flawless as she was all along, she had undeniably become more beautiful. Her dress sense had also changed drastically, he noticed. No longer in the traditional Japanese Kimono, the girl now wore something similar to Kagome, the miko. It was a two-piece clothing, pale pink on top and her fully exposed slender legs were screaming out for his attention, uncovered as it seemed by the scanty cream piece of cloth rounding her waist.

And who was that beside her? Sesshoumaru shot a threatening look at Sota.

"Rin, you silly gal. Why did you run here in the rain? You're all wet. You might catch a cold you know," Sota spoke with a genuine look of concern as he pulled out a handkerchief and wipe some of the moisture off the girl's cheeks.

Rin, on the other hand, was chirpy and giggling at her own brave little feat a moment back.

"It's alright. I'm fine," she assured him, though still welcoming his assistance.

"Why can't you just take care of yourself for one day so I could stop worrying for you, ne gal?" Sota chided tenderly with a forced grin.

A cold hard breeze swept through the porch and Rin felt a shiver ran through her spine. She covered her mouth, sneezing a few times.

Sota frowned at this telling signal from the girl. He instinctively peeled off his own jacket, took over the weight of the girl's case and proceeded to gently place the coat over her now trembling form.

"There, better? Warmer?" He implored while observing the girl intently for any sign of further discomfort.

"Yes, arigato," Rin whispered gratefully.

And as the rain drops got washed in by the hash winds, Sota pulled Rin closer to him in a warm hug, shielding her from the moisture. Touched by this brotherly gesture, Rin rested her head on his shoulders and simultaneously pulling the jacket tighter around herself.

Their heads turned toward an all-too-familiar vehicle and a smile spread across both their cheeks. Sota opened the car door and ushered Rin into it then deftly loaded the instruments into the trunk. He then dashed for shelter within the comforts of the vehicle.

"My, my, both of you are all wet. You'd better take a warm shower once we reach home." Moms are moms. They can't stop nagging.

"Kagome! What a surprise! You're back so soon?" Rin was astonished to see the unexpected passenger in the front seat.

"Ne-chan, you're back!" Sota exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. I'll be staying for a few days… maybe more," the miko corrected after careful considerations.

She turned and sighed rather contentedly at the hearty sight behind her. The two youngsters were playfully but lovingly trying to warm each other up by rubbing their palms together, giggling and chattering away.

_What a cute couple they would make._ She couldn't help but think that even during this complicated and stressful turn of event.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trailing behind them and keeping his hovering half brother stealthily within sight, Inuyasha skipped and hopped skillfully on top of the Tokyo sky scrapers. Sesshoumaru was definitely not in the best of moods. What a way to begin this…? He could not find a word for it. Love triangle?!?

Sesshoumaru was not paying attention to the strange enormous structures around him. Neither was he concerned with all those little magical carriages moving haphazardly beneath. His thoughts were solely circling around the girl, HIS girl, and of course the young man beside her and their little display of affection toward each other. He let his eyes drift closed as a myriad of questions flooded him. Who was that young man? Is that Rin's present mate?

No, he concluded. Even when he had situated himself quite a distance away from the girl, his youkai senses had picked up that the girl was not taken by anyone else, besides himself. She was still solely his, his scent on her though muted, was lingering especially around that silvery mark he had inflicted on her neck. He released a slight sigh from the seams of his lips. He had to find out more about this before deciding on his next course of action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Missing You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon warnings….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Rin purposefully retreated to her room, intending to get back to her practices through the rest of the evening. She had encountered some co-ordination problems with her accompanist that afternoon during rehearsal and she was determined to fix it. Her performance was in two days' time. But for some strange reasons, she just could not concentrate on the task at hand. She had an uneasy feeling, as though something or someone was watching her. She subconsciously peered outside the window from the corners of her eyes but saw nothing.

_It's all my imagination, probably,_ she concluded, not knowing that the demon had backed off so quickly that she had missed spotting him by a fraction of a second.

Sota was listening attentively from the room next door as the girl scrambled through her pieces and he could tell that she was frustrated. Everything about her music was in a mess, the intonation, the rhythm and even the notes were all hay wire.

_That's so unlike her,_ he wondered. _She sounded like her mind was somewhere else._

In her little bedroom, Rin almost wanted to fling her violin and smash it brutally against the wall. Holding the instrument high up in the air, she took a deep breath calming down substantially and lowered the violin to lay it on the bed instead.

Today's practice was getting nowhere and time was not a luxury she could afford. What will she do? Maybe some fresh air would be good.

Hearing the distinct sound of a door opening and slamming, Sota pondered for a moment, then, stood up from his study chair and went after the girl.

_Damn, no stars tonight,_ the girl mused as she strolled towards the Goshinboko.

Stars always bring a sense of serenity to her and they were her source of strength especially after an evening of bad practice. A mixture of fear, pressure and exasperation spiraled though her body, making it extremely difficult to breathe. She swung her fist into the trunk of the sacred tree with an unrestrained petulance, instantly regretting her emotional outburst as she felt a surging pain throbbing from the knuckles.

A white figure was observing her every gesture, his fingers now clawing deep grits into the stone wall beside him. Though Kagome had mentioned that Rin is now learning that odd shaped musical instrument, he could not understand why she was so flustered over it. Isn't music suppose to sooth oneself? Sesshoumaru was took a step forward and swallowed hard. He yearned to go to her so much but he had given his word to the miko.

"Rin, why did you do that?" A male voice put the demon lord's indecision to an abrupt end. He didn't have to break his promise after all. Sota had rushed up to the girl, on the demon lord's behalf, holding her hands up for a closer examination. Seeing that Rin's knuckles were slightly bruised due to the impact, the young man's heart was hurting more than the girl's wounds.

"Doing this isn't going to help matters." He finished with his brows twisted into a concerned frown.

His tender words crashed the strong front the girl was putting up and she sobbed uncontinually, succumbing to all the pressures she was facing.

Taken aback by all this, Sota embraced Rin in a comforting hug allowing the girl to let out all the stress she had accumulated. Several minutes passed and the girl had calmed down significantly. Sota lifted her chin setting her eyes to meet his.

"Rin, you must know this. Being a performer, it's never easy. Most musicians, they slog, shutting themselves in a room for more than six hours a day to practise for something that only lasts three minutes on stage. That's the norm," he explained patiently.

"Sometimes, most times actually, even after all this hard work, on the day of the performance, you still have to be prepared for mistakes. You have to be prepared for imperfections. Only then, you'll be level-headed enough to react to little mishaps when you're on stage." Sota was relating his own experiences, hoping that it would be of some help to the girl's current vexation.

Rin tried to force a smile.

Sota's eyes lit up as he was struck with a wonderful way to cheer the girl up.

"Hey, do you know that dancing helps to release stress?" he pulled the girl to the centre of the yard encouragingly.

"What? No, I don't know a single thing about dancing," the girl was afraid to embarrass herself.

"It's easy, you'll see," Without waiting for a reply, he held Rin by her slender waist and proceeded to guide her round the yard. "See, you just go like this. One, two, three. One, two, three."

Rin discovered that Sota was a fluent dancer and an excellent instructor. As she tried to follow his guidance, the steps became easier and easier to grasp. Soon, her mood lightened substantially and she began to grin gleefully as he led her to waltz round and round the yard under the moonlit night sky.

"Can we go faster?" Rin pleaded mischievously.

"Are you sure? Don't step on my feet. You've put on weight recently," Sota chuckled immediately noticing an obvious pout on the girl's lips.

Rin made a monkey face at him and Sota's heart softened with a hint of regret.

"Okay, my fault. I shouldn't have said that. I should have listened to Mom. She said never to commend on two things about girls." The girl looked suspiciously at the seemingly apologizing young man before her.

"And what are they?" She couldn't hide her curiosity.

Keeping a straight posture and putting a finger in the air, Sota closed his eyes. "First, never say they're old. Second, never say they're fat."

"Are you hinting that I'm old and fat?"

Rin let off an indignant squeal and attempted to bestow upon him her deathly tickles. Sota ran with the girl hot on his heels and both giggled so hard that their jaws ached.

Suddenly, Rin tripped on something protruding from the ground and she instantly lost balance. Sota reacted quickly and caught her in mid air. He tried to break her fall by shielding her from the impact with his elbows. The two then collapsed on the ground rolling and tumbling on each other. When they eventually come to a halt, Rin opened her eyes only to find Sota lying on top of her. For a moment, both blushed and neither spoke nor moved.

"Err.. I'm sorry," Sota let go of the girl and rolled to his side gingerly. He got up, pulling her with him. "Are you hurt?"

The young man assisted the girl to brush off some dirt from her sweater while doing a brief scan for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine," Rin replied bashfully. "It's getting late. Let's go back in."

"Sure. Let's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the side of the glass window, Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she showered, changed and got into bed. He waited rather impatiently till he sensed that the girl's heart beat were slow and steady, indicating that she was fast asleep. Sliding open the bedroom window as he had seen how Kagome had done it, he glided into her bedroom and inched toward the girl. He had been waiting for this the whole day, every passing second felt painfully like a month long.

Silently, he settled next to her bed and kneeled on the matted floor so that he could examine the girl's face at a closer proximity.

_She looked tired,_ he decided internally that it could be due to that little exercise just now in the yard. He still harbored mixed emotions about the presence of his new rival. In the past, he would have simply raised his sword and finished him off in half a swipe. Now, he no longer knew if he could actually have the heart to do so. The young human, though always irritatingly buzzing about the girl, was actually quite noble and sweet.

The demon lord had hoped with all his heart that the young man would turn out to be some perverted lecher, just lusting over the girl's beauty and youth. But he was none of those. Instead, he was caring and not overbearing. Though he had the opportunity, he did not behave inappropriately.

Sesshoumaru stroked the girl's ever flowing tresses gently so as not to jostle her, drinking in her fragrance, the one he had missed terribly. He let his fingers run down the outlines of her cheeks as he observed her slumbering form. A frown spread across his brows. The girl appeared to be having a nightmare. She was fidgeting under her sheets, her hands were frantically flinging in the air as if trying to grab something.

"Don't go, please. Come back." She whispered dreamily.

Before Sesshoumaru could react, Rin had grabbed onto his clawed hands tautly while continuing her soft chants. She proceeded to place it close to her heart and to his astonishment, she mellowed and quietened down. The demon lord wanted to sooth her further with consoling words but he knew he could not. The spell would be broken at his first word to her. He had to resist no matter what. Instead, Sesshoumaru bent over and placed several tender kisses on the girl's temple, astounded to see the girl smiled warmly at his loving gestures even in her sleep.

_My dearest, my love…_ the demon lord spoke in his heart. _I missed you so much._

The girl had returned to her peaceful slumber, completely unaware of the existence of her silent protector and guardian. For this night, Sesshoumaru was contented just by resting beside Rin's sleeping form, reveling in the warmth of her hand against his and saturating himself in her alluring scent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin awoke at the usual calling of the alarm clock. She stretched her hands, let out a soft yawn and sat up on her bed. She closed her eyes momentarily as she recalled in bewilderment her strange dream the night before. It was that dream again, that same man with the crescent moon. She gasped. Something about the dream had changed. Last night, she actually managed to catch up with his fleeting form and grab hold of his hand.

The girl shot a glance at her own tiny palm. The touch. It felt so real, so real that she thought she could still feel the heat emitting from his palm.

But it was all just a dream, isn't it? She was puzzled.

Even when there were many unanswered queries in her mind, she found herself feeling rather excited about this new change. How she wish she could stay in that dream a little longer. She wanted to see where it would lead her, hoping secretly that she would have a close up view of his face soon in the next few nights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later….

"Inuyasha, wake up. It's getting late," Kagome tried to rouse her recumbent partner beside her.

The hanyou managed to open one amber eye as he took in the lovely form of his vivacious wife. For the thousandth time, he decided that she did have a striking resemblance with his ex, Kikyo. Their personalities, however, was almost completely opposite. Both gals were kind and gentle in nature but there was always a cloud of melancholy lingering above the dead miko. He knew he couldn't fault her for that. She had a tough life, hunting demons, upholding the balance between good and evil and most importantly, protecting the Shikon jewel.

Kagome, on the other hand, was more open, open to the prospects of being happy and contented. She was brave and had an encouraging air of optimism surrounding her. And at many times, Inuyasha agreed, Kagome had brought to him much consolation and solace. Of course with the addition of a marriage life, they had been having a great time just being together under the comforts of their feathered bed, exploring and fondling each other lovingly. Well, before their first born, that is. Nowadays, there was always the kid hanging around the bedroom, insisting to sleep right in between her dad and mom.

_What a turn off,_ he let out a silent grunt.

"Inuyasha, did you see Keiko?" Kagome realized suddenly that her daughter was not among the sheets. "She was just here a moment ago. Perhaps, she went out."

Before she could say another word, the hanyou had pounced on her, leaving her in shock.

"Hey what're you doing, dear?" She managed to choke out in between the kisses he was forcing onto her lips.

"This will teach you not to wake me in the morning like this," Inuyasha whispered in a low husky tone. His hand had ripped off most of the miko's sleeping gown even as he spoke. "Besides, the kid's not here."

Under the sensuous caress by her mate, Kagome surrendered herself and returned his frenzied kisses, opening the seams of her lips and letting him gain entrance to her mouth. The hanyou nimbly kicked off the rest of his clothing, parted her legs and settled between her hips. The miko gasped. She could feel the readiness of her partner, his hard arousal pushing ever so lightly against her entrance.

She let out a powerless moan.

"I'll try not to be too loud, I promise." With that, Inuyasha drove deep into her body and began relentlessly pumping in and out.

He observed with heated excitement as the miko kept pace with him. Struck by a sudden folly, he lurched forward and urged her, "Sweetie, get on your fours."

Kagome obeyed and just when she did, she felt instantly that she was taken again by him. Inuyasha plunged into her with renewed dynamism and vigor.

She let out a passionate cry, finding that she was getting weaker by the second and her hands were giving way to her own weight. She rested her head wearily on the pillow, allowing her mate to gain deeper access into her.

Inuyasha was now panting heavily as blood began to pound through his veins. He could feel the same heat radiating from area between her legs. He slapped his body on her back, putting his hands to her breasts, cradling and massaging the fullness of those well-proportioned globes as he persevered in his thrusts. He grinned smugly, seeing how powerless Kagome was to his advances. The miko was now moaning so loudly that Inuyasha began to worry that someone might actually hear them.

But he wasn't about to finish yet.

He pulled his decidedly male organ out of her and flipped her over gently.

"I hope you're not tired already cos I'm not done with you yet," He did not wait for her response before he landed his tongue passionately all over her toned and slim body, reveling in the taste and scent of her.

Kagome grabbed onto the sheets underneath tightly, trying to fight an oncoming organism as the hanyou's tongue lashed on that special spot at her entrance. Being well-trained and practiced, he could sense that she was reaching her peak. Not wishing this long-awaited love making session to end so abruptly, he changed course and plundered her mouth once again, silencing her erotic cries.

By now, the hanyou's rationality was totally flooded. His hard arousal found her slick entrance once more and this time, as he pushed into her, he lifted her face to match his.

"Tell me, who do you belong to?" he demanded as he pumped firmly into her. "Say it." And he sent a hard one into her again.

"You." the miko submitted to this renewed friction. "I belong to you."

With this assuring declaration, the hanyou exploded as his vision darkened and blurred simultaneously. Kagome's back was taut as she also succumbed, screaming in lost.

Several minutes later, they were bounded together in a sweaty snuggle. The half demon reached up to land languid kisses on her head and her soft silken tresses.

"Kagome."

"What?"

"That was good," he rumbled roguishly. "We should do that more often."

"Hmmm.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"We really got to get up." Kagome reminded her hubby, her voice still muffled and laden from their little morning exercise earlier on. "I've got to prepare some change of clothing for Sesshoumaru. He would surely want to see Rin perform today during the lunch time concert."

"Kah, him again," Inuyasha appeared to be rather envious. "Why are you being so nice to him anyway?"

"Because he's your brother," the miko was compassionate. "And because he loves the girl and I can sense it."

After a short moment of silence, Inuyasha jumped out of bed with a scowl of extreme irritation and proceeded to get dressed.

The miko smiled and did likewise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At noon time, as what Sota had deduced, the school cafeteria was indeed a place where most students congregated. The entire place was livened up by noisy chattering, occasional thunderous laughter and dissonant clatter of cutleries. Crossing her slender legs at a round table near to the middle, Kagome made a quick survey of the environment. The school had created an excellent performance environment even within the confined space of this eatery. Right in the centre front of the dining hall was a small stage on which a baby grand stood. She recalled that Sota had mentioned that regular lunch time concerts are held here so as to give students in the school an opportunity to gain some performance experience.

She turned her gaze round the table. The whole family was here to support Rin, mama, Ji-chan, Sota and of course, her own husband and daughter. As her eyes landed on the kid, she heaved an audible sigh of annoyance. Instead of putting her food in the correct place, her eight-year-old was catapulting her fish balls with her spoon over to… Inuyasha? Apparently, the hanyou was catching them deftly into his mouth, the kid chuckling and bursting out in hilarious giggles while aiming.

"Nice catch, papa!" Keiko snapped her fingers, her eyes gleamed brightly.

"Kah! That's nothing. Wait till you see this." With that and a little snooty wink, the hanyou did a little somersault while reaching his head out to the next flying object attempting to catch it between his fangs.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" A voice boomed followed by a loud crash.

"Teme, Kagome, why did you do that?" the hanyou climbed from underneath the table. "I was trying not to waste food."

He feigned the innocent look while Keiko froze.

"Keiko, do you want to wear something like what papa has on his neck?" The miko was not at all pleased.

Detecting the seriousness in her mother's tone, the kid gulped and paused for a second. Then, with great reluctance, she obediently picked up her fork and started with her food.

This little family squabble was interrupted by a brief announcement over the microphone.

"Everyone, please be seated. The lunch time concert is about to begin. Today, we have prepared for you a few popular classics played by some of the newest talents from our institution. We'll first have two pieces for the flute, oboe and piano followed by a few light hearted pieces on the violin. Lastly, we'll just like to request that you turn your hand phones to silent mode. Thank you and enjoy."

_Sesshoumaru, he should be here somewhere,_ the miko scanned the area, peering hard to locate the demon lord amongst these entire crowd. _There he is._

The youkai was well camouflaged as he was not in his usual attire. Earlier in the morning, she had presented a change of clothes so as to aid him in his travels about town. And it was not at all an easy task. She had to painstakingly explain to totally-lost Sesshoumaru in detail the procedures of putting them on, almost demonstrating it on herself. Though she would rather that Inuyasha do this dirty job, somehow, instinct told her that it would take a far fetch miracle for that to happen.

A flash of self satisfaction danced across her face. Indeed, she had good taste. She had selected the usual white for the demon lord, having a hunch that would be his preference as well. He had a three-piece suit on him now, a collared shirt, jacket, pants and shoes, all pale cream in color. Also, she had bought specially for him a pair of squared shades tinted amber like his eyes and with his hair now tied in a low pony tail hiding his pointy ears, he could almost be mistaken as a normal human. Well, except for those crimson strips across his cheek bones and his crescent symbol. But this was the best she could do and she was proud of it. She mused smugly nodding her head.

The concert went on smoothly and when it was Rin's turn, Keiko was enthusiastically clinking the camera. Sota gave the girl a wink as she passed him a nervous glance. She felt jittery during the first few seconds the piece began but as the music went on, she got more involved in it and everything just fell into place after that.

Concealed among the crowd, Sesshoumaru's gaze did not leave the girl even for a second throughout her recital. Even when he still could not fully appreciate the strange tunes she was playing on the equally odd instrument, it was undeniably a wonderful show of talent on her part. The demon lord found himself beaming with pride. That was his girl, his Rin. His mood dampened. At this moment in time, he did not actually truly know if she was still his. His usual confidence was badly shaken.

The uproarious ovation broke his trains of thoughts.

As the performers gathered on the stage, Sota stood up from his seat and gallantly hopped on the stage, presenting to Rin a single white rose. His little action stirred up lots of tiny shrills and gasps from the audience below, mostly the girls. Taken by pleasant surprise, the girl bashfully accepted the gift.

At this antagonizing sight, the demon was clenching his fist as he tried hard to control himself. He was swarmed with a mixture of envy, distaste, hurt and angst and just as he was about to lose it, something or someone tugged at the corner of his pants. He peered down and realized that it was the hanyou kid and she was smiling brilliantly at him.

"Uncle moon, why aren't you giving anything to Rin-chan?" Keiko implored with interest.

_Pesky little kid,_ the youkai lord sneered inwardly as he shot her with a not-so-amiable stare.

"You like Rin don't you?" The kid added with a sly wink. "I can tell."

_What insolence!_ _Who the hell does she think she is, butting into my business like this?_ The demon lord was getting frustrated.

"Girls like flowers. If you like Rin-chan, you should get her one," she was apparently quite concerned.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Busybody as she was, the kid actually made some sense. Not in five hundred years would it cross his mind to present gifts to girls in order to gain their favor. He never really needed to do so. They just flocked to him, all those eager beavers of demonesses. But, if the human was showering HIS Rin with such thoughtful gifts, perhaps, he should do likewise.

_But how am I supposed to do that?_ He was aware of his situation. How was he going to get himself out of this predicament?

"I know you have difficulties," the hanyou was smart. "I can help you." She grinned as she swung from side to side proudly.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" The demon lord found it hard not to ask.

"Because I like you." Her golden eyes glowed with delight.

Sesshoumaru paused for a second as he skimmed through her. That smile, those wide eager eyes, those mischievous little gestures and that bubbly mouth reminded him of someone he knew. He gasped. Rin. The kid resembled Rin when she was a child, when he first met her.

"Ikuzo, let's go." The demon lord beckoned the little hanyou. With this, the hanyou kid tailed behind the youkai lord, much like how Rin used to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Rin was about to return to her room intending to do some transcriptions of scores for her string quartet practice next week. She was just about to reach for the knob of her room door when suddenly, a hand grabbed hers.

It was Sota and his expressions were rather odd that evening. He had a coy smile dangling all over his face but he seemed a little anxious. Even as he spoke, his voice was slightly strangled.

"Rin, err… I have something to show you," Rin's head tilted, bemused.

"What's wrong, Sota?" she was worried. Sota was not his usual self.

"Err.. nothing. I just wanna… I mean…," he sighed. "Come with me to the yard."

"Sure." She consented almost immediately.

To her astonishment, Sota went to his room and picked up his cello. Holding the girl's hand in his, he stealthily led her to the Goshinboko.

The girl watched as the young man set up his instrument.

"Sota, are you playing something for me?" Rin decidedly there could only be one possibility though she didn't have the faintest idea why.

"Erm… Yes. I'm playing the _Salut d'amour by Elgar_ for you," he managed those words with strange difficulty.

Rin found nothing all of the similar with this. Sota had now and then played little tunes for her, sometimes even asking her for opinion to improve on them. Well, not that she was of any real help. They were usually already more than perfect. Thus, most times, she would be just sit back and enjoy such moments.

The large mellow instrument sang beautifully in the hands of its gifted master and Rin let her eyes drift shut as she immersed herself in the catchy melody of the piece.

When the music ended, Rin opened her eyes only to find Sota almost breaking out in cold sweat. She was thoroughly confused by all this.

"Err.. Rin," the young man choked out. "You know, when Elgar wrote this piece, he had intended it to be a present to the girl he loved. As the title Love's Greetings' implies, he was actually using this piece of music to propose to his girlfriend."

Rin's eyes glinted with inquisitiveness. "Really? Wow. Did she accept it?"

"Of course. Why do you think the piece is so popular even up till today?" Sota forced a smile while reaching into his pocket where a tiny box lay.

"That's so romantic. I'm sure lots of other lovers followed suit after that. I wonder if I could play it on the violin as well." The girl obviously did not get the hint.

After that, she showered him with all kinds of questions like: What key is it in? Is it difficult to learn? Where can I get the score? And as Sota attempted to answer her questions, much to his disappointment, he placed the box back into his pocket.

_This is not working,_ he sighed shaking his head resignedly. _I've got to try something else._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the opposite side of the Goshinboko, a tall dark shadow loomed from behind its coarse grooves. Sesshoumaru took in all of the conversations between the two with renewed disturbance. He leaned his weary body against the rutted trunks of the sacred tree and let his eyes drift shut for a moment. He sighed in exhaustion, both physically and mentally from the events that happened in the past two days. Unknowingly, he had let the frail flower fall from his clawed fingers.

Suddenly, a soft whishing sound was heard and he turned only to discover that the kid had dived forward to catch it before it landed on the dusty ground.

"Hey, be careful. We went through a lot of trouble getting this you know," Keiko whispered placing her hands close to her little lips and simultaneously pointing to the direction of the well.

However, the youkai lord was in the despairing mood.

"I've changed my mind." His voice was bland.

"You can't do that! The flower, the moon's flower, it's so hard to find," the hanyou kid pulled at his sleeves encouragingly.

Seeing that the tall demon was ignoring her, she urged him again. "Rin-chan will love it. I guarantee."

Her pleading amber eyes created a softening effect on the regal lord. He nodded, giving her the go ahead.

"No, not yet," the eight-year-old had other plans in mind. She pulled Sesshoumaru down to her level and spoke into his ears.

_What is it now?_ He felt he was totally under the mercy of the small child.

"You've got to come up with something romantic." She was indeed thorough.

"Romantic?" The lord was clouded.

"Yes, romantic. It means something nice, something sweet." She winked skittishly. "Come on, don't me go into details."

_This kid is impossible,_ Sesshoumaru felt he was dragged further and further down into a whirlpool.

He paused.

He does have something to say, something sentimental, something he had said before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost midnight but Rin persisted in her task meticulously transcribing what she needed the week ahead. Her head followed to where a tiny knock was heard.

Who could that be, so late in the night? She mused.

As the bedroom door peeled open, she found the hanyou kid gleaming with excitement, her hands concealed behind her as though hiding something secretive.

Rin's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you still up? It's late. You should be in bed," she chided gently, poking her index finger to the child's temple.

"Rin, I have something for you." An air of mystery surrounded her.

"What's that?" The girl scratched her head, brushing her long silken hair to the front.

"Ta-da!" The kid swung the object right before Rin with a little curtsy.

Rin scrutinized the petal stalk with immense wonder.

"What's this? A flower? I've never seen one of these before." Her eyes grew wider by the second.

"It's called the mooooooon's flower," the little hanyou emphasized on the first syllable deliberately to catch attention.

"A what?" The girl thought she heard wrongly.

"A moon's flower." The kid repeated affirmatively. "And it's from your secret admirer." She then passed the older girl a wink.

"My secret admirer?" Rin's jaws dropped slightly as she received the gift. "How did you….?"

"Well," the hanyou child beckoned Rin to close in, "that's a secret."

The girl examined the tiny flower in her hands with amazement. It was a small but tingled with a sort of shimmering purple under the moon light and at the same time, letting off an exotic fragrance. All of a sudden, a strange wave cruised through her.

_Why do I have this feeling that I've seen this before?_ She pondered rubbing her forehead and attempting to sooth an oncoming headache.

"Keiko, who is this secret admirer?" Rin was now really curious about this unexpected intrusion.

"I can't tell you." The hanyou kid was not spilling anything. "But, he has something to say though."

"Oh, and what does he have to say, this secret admirer, not daring to show himself?" Rin was getting impatient with where this was going.

"He asks you to wear it on your hair. He says it suits you," The kid finished coolly.

Rin's breath hitched instantly. Amidst the tenderness within the short message, she distinctly felt a surge of familiarity arise from within her. She had heard this before, she was sure, somewhere. She stretched out her arm against the door in order to keep balance as an acute migraine struck her. Before she knew it, her face had turned a ghastly pale and she was heaving heavy pants as echoing voices began to splash onto her in great ripples.

_It suits you… its suits you… Rin, Ikuzo, let's go…_ _are you ready for me, my love…_

Rin tried to cover her ears in order to shield herself from these haunting voices but to no avail.

Watching anxiously from a corner, Sesshoumaru became intensely worried for the girl and her present agitation. He clawed on the wall beside him, not knowing whether he should rush up to her in case she collapses.

"Rin, Rin, Are you alright?" Keiko was also concerned. She meant it as a pleasant surprise for the girl but definitely not this!

Rin brushed her dark tresses back and stood up again. She felt better and the voices had gradually faded off. She blinked a couple of times and took another look at the flower in her hand.

"Thank you. It's very pretty. I love it." She finally managed to choke out. "And help me thank that secret admirer too. What he said, it's very sweet. I'll remember that."

Round the corner, Sesshoumaru was actually elated and a grin danced across his usually sunken cheeks. His heart skipped a beat at Rin's last statement and even he was astounded by this bodily reaction. Having seen four hundred years come and go before his eyes, he had never once felt like this. And this feeling, he could almost confirm, it was love, the feeling of being in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the wee hours of the night, the demon lord stood guarding the girl fervently as she went about her work, yawning profusely and nodded off to sleep.

Rin found herself surrounded by darkness again and there was a white figure situated a distance away. She gulped. It was that dream again. Instinctively she dashed toward him but he had inched further the moment she did so.

"Please don't go. Come back." She cried out determinedly.

She spotted something in his hand, something small and purple.

_It's_ _the moon flower,_ she let out a soft shriek. _Why is he holding that?_

The figure began to drift away and Rin was not about to let the opportunity slip by once again. She rushed after him, as fast as her feet could carry her, only to find that she was being bogged down by a strange compelling intensity, pulling her back.

"Wait, don't go, please," she begged while sobbing continually.

"Wear it on your hair. It suits you," a muted tone sounded from the direction of the pale figure.

"What? Who are you? Stop! Wait."

Rin's body jerked up as she woke from the dream, breathless and in a state of panic. Unyieldingly, she cleaned off the remaining tears in her eyes, opened the drawer and pulled out a huge stack of paper.

Peering at one end of the glass window, Sesshoumaru was almost going to rush to tend to the girl's sleeping form when she suddenly awoke. He was that close to being discovered. Retreated a little further from the glass than usual self consciously, the demon lord regarded the girl as he contemplated on his next move.

_What is she doing?_ He squinted his eyes for a close up on the stack of paper and what he saw shocked him dead to the ground.

_She was drawing…._ Sesshoumaru saw that all-too-familiar crescent symbol. She was drawing HIM, or rather, the girl was trying to match her dream with what she thought he looked like.

Rin flipped through all her past attempts and slapped her temple with renewed annoyance.

_This one does not look like it. So is that, and that one._

Rising to her feet and with unrestrained frustration, she swept the entire pile onto the floor. Bits and pieces of the sheets fluttered as they sprawled all over. Rin smashed her own two palms on the wooden table, infuriated with herself.

Her thoughts were traced back to the day she first awoke in this house, not remembering anything from the past. At that time, she had no connection, not a trace of belonging, nothing that associated her with what she had lost. Nothing but a rugged piece of half drawn picture, one which she held on to tightly.

_It must be something_ _of great_ _importance,_ _a link with my past,_ she decided inwardly also having a hunch that she should keep this private discovery solely to herself.

She could not make out much from the sketches, just that it was a face without features on it, just a crescent moon. Since then, she had made like hundreds of copy of it, trying to complete it with all sorts of combinations, all by her own imagination and creativity.

Still, it did not seem right and she had almost given up on it, until tonight.

She shook her head in bewilderment as she recalled something unique about this most recent dream.

_Why is he holding the moon flower?_ She could not see the link. _Why is he saying all those things that the so-called secret admirer had recited?_

Rin's mind felt as though it was about to explode due to information overload. She collapsed weakly on her bed, telling herself to quieten her own wild musings. As her pulse rate gradually resumed normality, she dozed off, surrendering to this long and eventful day.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and carefully arranged the sheets round the girl, making sure she was warmly tugged in. As he stroked her silken hair, he noted in dismay Rin was still unable to slumber in serenity. She broke out in cold sweat and chanted to herself with a deep sense of urgency.

"No, please don't go. Come back." Though hushed, the demon lord could pick out these distinct words.

He wished he knew some way to ease her suffering in this chain of recurring nightmares, not knowing that he was the source. Taking her with benignity into his arm, he settled beside her. He brought her close to his heart, letting her use the softer section of his chest as a pillow to rest her head.

Rin was perturbed, swiping her arms feverishly in the air, grabbing him and calling out helplessly.

"Wait, don't leave. Wait." Her weary cries pricked the demon lord so painfully that he could not hold his resistance any more. He landed his soft kisses on her temple with an unfathomable sense of craving and circling her ears, praying desperately that his actions would not to jostle her too much.

Now the girl did something that totally took the demon by surprise. She tilted her head and caught his kisses with her mouth and their lips sealed for a moment.

She had kissed him.

Sesshoumaru blinked in shock. He could not believe that it actually happened but he knew one thing for sure. He had missed this feeling so tremendously that his heart pinched in rebellion. But it was just too short, too sudden. He wanted more. He took her lips once again, tasting her more thoroughly as their kiss deepened.

To his delight, the girl was responding positively to him even in her sleep. It was as if she had chosen not to wake, preferring to indulge herself in the aching tenderness of this dream state. The youkai was no different. As their lips tangled and joined, he could no longer care if it was real or just a reverie. He just didn't want it to end, not this time, not ever again.

Several minutes later, a reflexive panic struck him. He had to stop. Her heart rate had risen significantly and the demon lord feared that she might just rouse and stare at him straight in the eye. He pulled away with great reluctance simultaneously feeling the same reaction from the girl. He swiftly laced his clawed fingers along her supple seams and caressed her hair and cheeks, soothing her down to a peaceful slumber. He watched stoically as she eased into him in deep repose.

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed as he took a moment to revel in that last kiss they had just shared, still able to taste the reminiscence of her sweetness in his mouth. Deep within his heart he held on to a faint hope, that she still yearned for him sub-consciously. If that was so, then perhaps, perhaps he would still have a chance with her.

He detached a tiny glowing object from his sleeves, frolicking and swinging it in the dark.

_Perhaps then, I can return this to her, she'll surely be overjoyed._


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forgotten Scent

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chilly draft spiraled through her bones awakening the girl from her sleep. She squinted only to realize that it was directed toward her from the air-con vent just few metres away. Her bodily instincts urged her to pull up her quilt all the way up to her chin as she felt an itchy sneeze coming through from her nasal passage.

_That was strange,_ she froze for a second or two. _I could have sworn that it was much warmer just a moment back._

Her little palm wandered about the sheets next to her and it was sort of snuggly warm. So were the sides of her pillow she discovered, an air of mystery roused within her. It was as if someone had been residing beside her all night, thus leaving his or her bodily temperature tainting her mattress. Rin laid her head in that same spot where she had felt that cuddling heat arise. It was filled with an intensity she had never encountered before, drawing her to it. It had a subtle scent of a mix between pine, forest and cypress, something wild to a surreal extent. Yet it was delicate, affectionate and soft, almost sympathetic. And it was calling out to her, she felt, in an inexplicably habitual way.

_No,_ she corrected with a start.

She had definitely come across this unique and personalized sensation before. The undeniable surge of familiarity was unerring. She knew this, she could almost assure herself. Yet, her memory barrier held steadfast against her, much like a ten inch thick ice block, segregating her fiendishly from the past which she yearned so much to recollect and reown.

_Nah,_ she consoled herself. _Maybe its one of those home fragrances Aunt Higurashi had bought. Forest flavored, perhaps, coming in greenish color coding bottles._

Just when Rin had successfully brushed away her arousing queries, she let off a shrill.

_The dream last night, that dream, that man._ She reflected while covering her mouth with her now shivering palm. _Now, what was she doing with him last night?_

As smudges of recollections started to horde in, she was stunned, dumbfolded. A swarm of heat radiated from her body shooting right up to her throat and face as she clasped both hands tightly on two sides of her ruby dark cheeks.

She was kissing him! Her heart almost jumped out through her mouth. Or he was kissing her. She couldn't tell. But one thing was certain. Their lips were definitely tacked and fully explored.

A thousand questions came at her in heightened waves, so much so that she couldn't handle them all at once. Why has the dream changed, progressed so much within these two days? What caused this drastic transfiguration? It had stayed the same for the past five years, hadn't it? Why now? And my gosh! Why is she having such fantasies, reacting so intimately with someone whom she hadn't even met, someone whom she doesn't even know his face?

She felt ashamed, almost promiscuous. Even in dreamland, this sort of behavior should not be acceptable, she declared inwardly, pounding her fist into the soft bouncy pillows in her lap.

Yet, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, she could not deny that she had relished that second their lips mingled, even if it was just a dream. It had brought a feeling so real that a dash of him was still lingering at the tips of her tongue even now.

A strange sentiment was forming in her and she had just a faint idea what it might be, though she dismissed it subsequently as being totally absurd.

Is it love? Is she in love with a dream, an image only from a part of her musings? Her heart took a sprint even as these scattered thoughts raced through her mind.

_This can't be true,_ she chided herself. _You will not continue to pursue such ridiculous childish delusions._

No sooner had she finished did her heart and body have already sought to conspire against her defensively. Something inside her had longed for a relationship of this degree, though she could not put a finger to it why. But, she just had to stop torturing herself mentally with all these possibilities. Today was not the best day to do so. Shaking her head vigorously, Rin sent her silky tresses spilling all about her shoulders and waist.

She forced a smile as she ran through her appointments. After her morning rehearsal, the rest of the afternoon would be fun and relaxing. Yumi had already booked tickets for four, including the two brothers. She would have to be at Wacdonalds by twelve in order not to miss lunch with her pals.

The demon lord, on the other hand was merely straddling on the roof right above her, heaving out great pants as he had just scrambled out of the girl's chambers in his haste. He had allowed himself to lay with such a contented effect beside her that he had completely disregarded the time. Without his knowledge, surprising for a great youkai as he, he had forgotten about waking and making his escape. He had overslept, impossible as it may seem.

It only dawn on him approximately three seconds before Rin awoke that her heart rate had become increasing strong and forthcoming. As soon as he spotted the rising cadence, his powers built in an instant and he vanished only to rematerialize on the tiled covering of the house. Even he himself was astoundingly shaken by how he had slackened so carelessly in his defenses. If it were in the feudal era, he might have been attacked or been slain by other demonic foes.

Still, his facial expressions indicated pleasure and amusement, with his lips uplifted and out stretched from ear to ear. He was pleased, pleased with how the situation had progressed and turned toward his favor finally, that the girl had shown some recognition of what they once shared. Yet another fine boundary had been crossed the night before, bringing them a step closer in spirits and in form.

The entire night, he was cocooning her, bringing her under his strong arm and she was all curled up against his chest. His fingers were grazing up and down her spine under her pajamas, just enjoying the velvety texture of her raw skin. Fragmented pictures of their past mating splashed across his mind and he recalled how he had so thoroughly explored her unclothe form in the solace of his ancestral home. She was so flawless and perfect. And she still is, he confirmed.

One aspect he wished they had more time developing was their relationship, more on the physical side he was thinking about right now. He had considered their first to be not as wonderful and sweet an experience for the girl as he had hoped it to be. Because of her virgin inhibitions and the inevitable soreness and pain he had brought her, he had concluded that he got a better part of that whole intimate session. Well, more than better actually, it was the best, most imprinting one for him. In the whole course of his youkai life, he had of course dealt with countless demonesses. For those times, it was more of a bodily need for him rather than love.

But for Rin, it was an entire different ball game altogether. It was his first time bedding someone he endeared, someone he adored and even for one who was as practiced as he in the art of rutting, it had brought to him a heighten meaning to love making. Moreover, the girl was so innocent, pure and fragile and gosh, she was so damn slick and tight, so much so that he was terribly afraid that he'll hurt her in the midst of fulfilling his own searing desires.

If only they had more time, he could help her not to be so embarrassed, so conscious of herself and let go in order to feel more. He would find out more about her preferences too, where she might like him to touch and caress her and vice versa.

At this moment, the demon lord found himself restlessly pining for the next night he could be spending with the girl. All the promises, rivalry and uncertainties were hurled to the deepest end of the ocean.

It was a busy and crowded noon time at Wacdonalds and Rin was bobbing her head up, down and sideways making her best efforts to home in on her friends in the messy nests of people gathering all around. A familiar high pitched voice rang out prominently above all the racket.

"Rinnnnnnnnnnnn, we're here!" It was most definitely Yumi. Rin spotted her friend, waving and circling both her hands frantically trying to catch her attention.

The girl chirpily gave a little hand signal, acknowledging and advanced toward them. As she approached, she realized that the whole gang was already there and they had ordered and started with lunch without her. Apparently, she was the latest.

"Hey, you three, how would you start without me?" Rin poked her finger at Uiru, one of the gay brothers accusingly and at the time, binging on their fries unreservedly.

"Who ask you to be so late? We all finished rehearsal at the same time you know." Koji countered. "Where did you disappear to after that?"

Rin raised her shoulders slightly and stuck out her tongue in a rather sheepish sort of way. She knew exactly the reason why. Sota had brought her bento, thinking that she might skip her meals again to keep up with her practice schedules again. He had completely forgotten her lunch and movie appointment.

_He always thought of everything,_ she mused, simultaneously feeling a hint of remorse that she had abandoned him to finish the two bentos alone.

"It's alright," he had feigned a chuckle before she left to meet Yumi and the others. "I'm starved today." She was certain he was merely trying to lessen her guilt.

"Stop eating my fries! I'll get you your food." Koji pressed both his palms on the table and supported himself up to his feet. "What do you want? Decide. Quick! Hurry hurry hurry…" It was as if he didn't even want to give her a chance to speak with this endless chanting.

Rin was decisive and her response was almost immediate.

"Chocolate fudge sundae and Wacnuggets," She chimed out like a song. "Oh, and orange juice, king size, please."

Everyone at the table squealed and made faces showing their disgust, all faces were contorted and twisted.

"Yew, Rin, not your usual again. Nuggets with ice-cream? That's sacrilegious, extremely gross out man," Yumi thundered her displeasure out front. "Why don't you sit at that table instead? Far away. If not, I might just puke all over you."

The girl begged to defer, "You guys have absolutely no taste. You don't know what you're missing out. Nuggets and ice-cream, they're a perfect combination. Simply heavenly." She closed her eyes as though picturing herself gorging on them already.

Well into their lunch, the four were chatting and the lime light had fallen on Uiru and his not-so romantic encounter.

"Uiru, How's that girl Miki? Is she still hounding you?" His elder brother was not really concerned. He was merely saying it teasingly.

"Ah!" He caught Yumi's attention alright. "Oh, yes. Miki. Does she know your sex preferences yet? You told her?"

"No." Uiru was not as entertained as the rest. "I mean, how am I supposed to say it?" He tried to fake an example straight away. "Err.. Miki, you're a nice girl but," he coughed, "but I like err.." He slapped his hand on the chair and exploded, "You see. It's not that easy!"

Rin was not that sympathetic. She had always felt that he should not have led that poor infatuated soul on if he harbored no interest whatsoever. The girl can seek other pastures if she was informed as soon as possible.

"Uiru, you must tell her soon, no matter how hard. She's so sweet to you, always leaving you bouquets on your piano after EVERY of your recitals. And all the little phone calls. You're taking up too much of her time and effort." She scolded in a rather gentle tone.

Uiru shot the girl an incredulous look and to her surprise, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms scandalously round her.

"Well, I'll tell her then that I have someone else in my heart. Her name is Rin and we love each other dearly." his voice was ticklish and frivolous.

"Uiru!" Rin blinked, totally indignant and at the same time, feeling goose pimples rising all over.

"Hey, I'm speaking the truth. I'll gladly become a convert if you'd let me," He lurched up and fluttered his eyelids amorously at the girl.

"Ha ha, Uiru, you're one pace too late." Rin's attention was now smacked shot at Yumi. She rushed up to attempt to stuff a handful of fries into her chubby friend's mouth to silence her, having a hunch ( and a correct one) what she was about to disclose so brainlessly.

But she was too late.

"Rin belongs to Sota. She's taken already, no longer on the shelf," Yumi finished while retaliating the not-so-subtle attacks on her by Rin.

"Hey! Mind your words! What do you mean by taken?" Rin drew a deep annoying breath. _I'm still a virgin. I should be, I think._ She finished in her mind but somehow she was unsure, reasons being obvious.

"Then, who did that to you?" Yumi pointed at a silvery mark on the girl's neck suspiciously.

"Nah, that's what most violinists and violist have. It's the mark of the violin." Koji debated logically. He was almost correct. Due to the long hours these string players support their instruments under chin, some had developed a sort of bruise on the left side of their throat, much often mistaken as a love bite.

Yumi's lips pouted as all fingers were now pointed toward her accusingly. But Uiru had something he wanted to add himself. He beckoned the two overly eager friends to huddle up and they whispered among themselves for a few seconds while Rin peered at them impatiently.

"Rin, if you do not fancy the charming cellist, could it be that…." The others were now imitating a drum roll with their straws on the fast food tray. "Could it be that you have someone else in mind?" The feminine guy extended a cup of coke toward the girl like a microphone, as if pretending to interview her.

"Is he also from the school?" Yumi was swift to interrupt with her own query.

Rin's expressions were one of pure shock.

"Ah ha! I just knew it. You do have one! You can't lie with that face." Uiru declared aloud as he snapped his fingers. "Out with it, girl. Now!"

Instantly Rin's face was flushed to an embarrassing red right up to her ears. She gasped silently as she thought of her so-call dream lover.

But she wasn't sure if she was in love with him. Moreover, it was all just a dream, she concluded internally, neither aware nor prepared for what fate had installed for her the later part of this lunch session.

_No,_ she was determined. _There's no way I'm divulging this juicy piece of information. I'll be joked on and ridiculed for at_ _least_ _a month._

"No, and I'll only say it once. We're running late. Do you guys want to miss the show?" Rin preferred to direct her attention on finishing her orange juice instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking his position outside the fast food restaurant, Sesshoumaru's brows were coiled into a single cord. He was not at all pleased with the girl's selection for a meal. Never once when the girl was with him, not in all these years, did he ever allow her to put junk down her throat, such poor excuse for food. He could have made a closer inspection if not for the overly energetic hanyou kid now skating in a figure eight between two lamp posts. Till now the demon lord could not fathom why she just insisted on tagging along wherever he went. The strangest part of it all was that no matter how hard he tried to shake her off, nothing seemed to work. After a few days, he simply gave up on the idea and just let her be.

_She has been at it for some time. Doesn't she_ _get tired?_ Sesshoumaru was beginning to see stars as Keiko had been skating round and round for like a hundred times.

The youkai shook his head in desperation to clear his rising dizziness as he beckoned the kid to close the distance between them. She shot him an apprehensive look which puzzled him.

"Uncle moon, why don't you just go in and talk to her?" Keiko asked blatantly.

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was giving her the why-are-you-so-nosy look, she elaborated on her point of view.

"I know you think I'm just a kid." She started coolly. "But I think you should just stop going in circles. Face it like a man."

_Look who's talking about going in circles,_ the demon lord sneered inwardly to himself.

"That's not what your parents think is best," He thought she might like to know.

Keiko threw him an incredulous look as she blinked in disbelief.

"Yah, you mean you actually listen to them?" The kid was doubtful.

_It's damn obvious that YOU don't,_ Sesshoumaru mused, his eyes narrowed.

"I mean, they're cool and they care for Rin-chan," The little hanyou had now changed course and was skating round the demon lord instead. "But I know you love her a lot, don't ya?"

"And what does an eight-year-old child know about love," the youkai lord smirked while he tested her, trying not to focus on her as she encircled him at a death defying speed.

Keiko hugged a lamp post nimbly as she screeched to a halt beside him.

"Well, not much, just that mama says when you love someone, you'll take them for who they are, whether they're demons, humans or even half demons." She cleared her throat and let out a short breath before continuing. "She said that's how she felt about papa. She never wanted him to become a mighty demon. Neither does she wish he were human. She just loves him as he is."

_Some people just have poor taste,_ Sesshoumaru concluded to himself. _Lucky for that_ _imbecilic mutt to have found one._

"The same goes for me. Mama says they love me very much, whatever I am… quarter demon?" The hanyou kid finally finished.

A lope-sided grin dangled on the cheeks of the demon lord as he observed the eight-year-old.

_Yes,_ Sesshoumaru was surprised that he was actually agreeing that he might just do the same, if she were his and Rin's. The kid was ninety percent nuisance but she was still ten percent adorable at times, perhaps more. Still he concluded that the ninety percent was undeniably inherited from the father side.

Distracted by Keiko's signals for him to shift closer, he simply complied.

"But seriously between you and me," The kid apparently had her own opinion about the topic. "I think the most important thing is that the sex must be good."

Sesshoumaru's jaws fell open and wide, revealing most of his vicious fangs.

"Who taught you that?" His tone was no longer one of perceived endurance.

"Ginko from school, the boy who sat next to me in class." The kid was rather forthcoming.

The demon lord immediately felt a surge of fatherly outrage steaming from his veins. Why that scoundrel, how dare he say this to the little girl, and at such tender age? What else could he have done? His fury took a turn and was now directed toward her hanyou dad. And what is that half-witted whelp doing all these times? Doesn't he look after his own kid?

"You, come back here. I have more to ask you about this, this boy from where did you say?" The demon lord pressed the kid who was now a few feet away from him.

"If you catch me, I'll tell you more," she challenged him with a sly wink.

_How dare she, that little…._

Sesshoumaru gasped in shock. Just as he saw the kid turning her back, ready to charge forward at bestial speed, he also noticed an elderly lady with a load of stuff in her hands inching right smack in her path.

It was too late. Before he could utter a word, a loud collision was heard and about twenty to thirty unknown items of various shapes and sizes were shooting and scattering to every possible crook and cranny.

Accidents such as this were an everyday event for the kid but not quite the same could be applied to the poor Oba-san. She was sprawling flat on the ground, yelping in pain. Keiko, being terribly apologetic for the mess she had caused, was assisting to pick up whatever she could find.

In fact, the commotion had accumulated such a huge gathering crowd of onlookers that it caught the attention of most of the patrons of Wacdonalds. Everyone was eye balling them, plus the four including Rin who so happened to have the most unobstructed Row A view.

She stood up and froze in pure panic.

_Isn't that Keiko? Is she in some_ _kind of_ _trouble?_ Rin had not found the time to continue with this musing. Something else had distracted her, drawing her full attention. Who's that tall, lean man beside her?

Rin rubbed her eyes in bewilderment. Having his eyelids twitching, Sesshoumaru too sensed something was amiss. He instinctively turned to check on the restaurant behind him.

Their vision met.

_It's him! He's real?!? Not just a dream?_ Without wasting another second and not at all heeding the calls of her pals, Rin dashed out after him.

Seeing that he was discovered, the demon lord's first predatory reaction was to make a run for it. His heart, of course, was screaming out for him to do otherwise. He had yearned for this moment like forever and when it actually happened, he was escaping from her?!?

"Wait! Please don't go! Wait!" The girl cried out on the top of her voice, her tone was strangled almost with uncontrollable tears.

Even as she was pursuing him, many thoughts scurried through her mind. Who is he? What is he doing with Keiko? Does the kid know him? Why is he running away from her? Does he know her?

_That's not possible,_ she quickly corrected herself. _We have never met before. Have we?_

A shiver coursed through her spine.

She didn't know for sure.

However, one thing she gathered was that there was something absolutely illogical about this. If she truly hadn't known him before she had lost her memory, why did he have to run? That's not the usual kind of response you get from people you do not know. She needs an answer today. NOW. Rin just refused to accept anymore postponement regarding this matter. She just had to catch up with him. She wanted to find out more. Somehow, something intuited her that he might have a link with the past that had so cruelly forsaken her.

She strived to quicken her pace even as she was already panting and puffing in heavy breaths.

_I must get to him. I must,_ she chanted to herself encouragingly.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru's mind had unknowingly urged him to slow down in silent hope that the girl might keep up with him. If he really wanted to, Rin would not stand a chance against his youkai velocity. In actual fact now, an enormous internal battle was warring within him. Should he just attempt to reconcile with the girl now, this very day, since destiny had playfully arranged it to be so? Perhaps he should just turn and run toward her instead, that being if he followed his heart.

While still debating heatedly, he had subconsciously skipped across a busy street just before the lights turned green. He paused in his steps when he heard the bustling sound of heavy traffic behind him and turned to face the girl. She was still on the other side peering helplessly at him and struggling for breath, the double lanes forming sort of an uncrossable span of ocean between the two.

For the minute that followed, it was as though time had stopped.

The two star-crossed lovers regarded each other silently with an intensity bottled up with a great sense of longing, passion, hurt, lost and strange relief, all between the two.

For the first time, Rin got a brief view of his fine features. He was not at all what she had imagined and pictured him to be. His tinted shades had carefully concealed the color of his eyes but every other part of him was refined and poised as though he was a sculpture carved out of stone come alive. There were elongated strips spanning each side of his cheeks, such like a tattoo. His long silvery hair though bunched in a loose pony tail at his nape, was cascading and rippling elegantly in the wind. But what distracted her the most was his unique surreal fairness, creating a flawless hue all around him.

All of a sudden, it was as though a vein had exploded in Rin's head. She clasped onto her temple as a piercing migraine rolled at her in huge waves.

Why does he feel so familiar?

Actually, it was much more than that. The sensation she found in him delved much deeper, much more intimate than just mere acquaintance.

She shook her head wildly in an exasperated plea to disperse the ache but to no avail. On the contrary, it was gradually getting worse by the second especially when she tried hard to fight it. Weakly, she placed her left hand on her knee cap and her right on the traffic post beside her for support as she closed her eyes to give that throbbing temple a short rest.

Catching all the girl's immense discomfort, Sesshoumaru was so gravely concerned that he just couldn't let her stay this way. As though having minds of their own, his feet started approaching her. He had only managed a few steps when he felt a tap on his shoulder obviously coming from behind. What? He had allowed his attention to be so drawn to the girl that he had not noticed someone was actually that near to him. Before he even turned around, his youkai senses had already correctly picked up the mysterious identity of his intruder.

As the afflicting cramp in her head eased off, Rin's eyes lifted to search eagerly for the youkai again. Much to her dismay, there wasn't a trace of him anywhere within sighting range, He was gone, disappeared again as if into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The eerie howling of the wind that night was extremely distracting even when Rin was snuggly tugged in her own bed. A storm appeared to be emerging from the west. Rin glanced out of the window only to marvel at how the whole sky was splashed with an obvious orangey red even in its pitched blackness. Hounded by insomnia, she lethargically climbed out of bed and stood in front of the full length mirror next to the door.

All the happenings of the day were vexingly etched in her mind, together with all her unresolved questions. The man in white, why did he disappear again? Will she ever see him again? Well, she had wanted to ask Keiko more of this mysterious intruder but the kid, as if trying to shun her, was no where to be found after dinner.

_Tomorrow, I'll catch hold of her,_ she punched her fist right on left determinedly.

Looking into the mirror, Rin did some slight adjustments to her creased pajamas as she examined her own form in a slightly more inquisitive nature. She swept her unruly tresses to on one side of her shoulders, bunching and lifting them up as she turned to inspect the left edge of her neck under her chin. The reddish coarse imprint Koji had mentioned earlier on in the restaurant was definitely inflicted by her constant contact with the instrument. There wasn't any doubt about it. Almost every violinist she knew had one just like that.

She let her hand trace down to a silvery scar just below.

_Now what's this?_ She was utterly confused. _This looks nothing like a bruise from the viol._

Besides taking a strange metallic color, the mark felt nothing like the one on top. It was smooth to the touch as if cementing itself obstinately into her skin and becoming one with it. There was no pain, yet possessing a hint of a scent, something forestry and oceanic. Her brows constricted.

_Is that a birthmark?_ She wouldn't know.

A gentle knock on the door brought her chains of thoughts to an abrupt halt. The visitor at this wee hour happened to be Sota and he was holding two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He greeted her with the warmest smile though it was not reciprocated. Instead, Rin absently shifted to sit on the edge of her bed, her expression bland.

"Rin, are you alright? You didn't eat much at dinner just now." The young man's concern finally caught her attention.

"Err.. I'm okay. Perhaps I had too much popcorn at the movie," Rin was trying not to reveal too much. Somehow, she just didn't want to, not that she didn't trust Sota. It was just that she felt she needed to gather more information about it.

"I saw your light's still on. Thought you might like some coco," he was not about to give up.

"Err.. thanks." With that, she took over the cup and started blowing and sipping the creamy aromatic drink. "I have some problems sleeping again tonight."

"Is it the dream again?" Sota moved to sit next to her.

"Err… no… I mean.. yes," It was a white lie. She didn't want him to probe further.

The girl did not sound at all forthcoming this night and Sota instinctively knew that he shouldn't continue to hurl her with infringing questions any further. But something was seriously not right with her and he just couldn't leave her like this.

"Well, don't think so much. Remember? We have a long day tomorrow. It's the final rehearsal for the Christmas concert. There'll definitely be a huge party after that. I heard they're going to beach bar." Sota rested his hand lightly on her shoulders.

"Yes, I know." Rin suddenly recalled her shopping date with her friends. The gay brothers, with their relentless artful tactics, had managed to persuade her to get a set of bikini just for the occasion. She was still shy about parading around the whole beach with nothing but two three pieces of scanty swim wear.

"Oh please, you behave like an underage Oba-san." Yumi had sneered at her. "Are you truly from this century? Everyone has at least five sets of bikinis in their wardrobes. I have ten." She finished with a scandalous snigger and brought Rin close to whisper in her ears. "I bet even Uiru has at least three." Rin giggled shaking her head while Yumi burst out in a hilarious laughter.

"Good that you know. Now go to sleep. I'll be here with you until you're asleep," Sota took over her cup and proceeded to tug her in.

"Thanks. Good night." Finding that she couldn't continue with her musings, Rin simply took the next best option. She let her eyes drift closed. Well, there's nothing much she could do now anyway.

As the Sota sat on the carpet just next to her bed, he too had a few things on his mind. He fixed rhythmic gazes at the girl as she rested so serenely under the covers, relishing such moments peaceful moments spent with her. Somehow, something had intuited him that his time together with the girl was painfully numbered.

"I'm going to watch TV," Keiko hopped lithely off the chair, skipping out of the kitchen.

Rin's eyes carefully traced her every move. The kid wasn't going upstairs to her room at all. In fact, she was heading stealthily toward the direction of the front door. The girl was not about to let this opportunity slip her by once again.

She purposefully tailed after the hanyou kid, grabbing and lifting her by the collar at her nape as she struggled and squealed to break free.

"You! Come with me! I have lots to ask you. NOW!" Her tone was muffled but firm as she dragged the kid out to the yard.

After making it triply sure that no one had followed or noticed them, Rin sat the little hanyou facing her with a scrutinizing stare. Keiko was fidgeting as her eyes danced back and forth, obviously a clear display of guilt.

"Keiko," she started calmly. "Tell me honestly, who was that next to you yesterday?"

"You mean the Oba-san?" The kid was still attempting to wriggle her way out of this.

"You KNOW who I'm talking about!" Rin's patience was running out.

"Oh him," the little girl was seemingly cool about it even though Rin saw a tinkle of sweat falling from her forehead.

"Yes, him! Out with it now! Or I'll tell Kagome-san about you little accident yesterday. You won't be heading out much after that I assure you." She taunted with a smirk, fully recognizing her hold on the girl.

"He.. he's just some nice passerby who just happened to help…" Keiko was stuttering as she bit on her fingers nervously.

"Yah right! Try again!" This time, Rin tugged on the hanyou's ears, causing her to flinch in pain. Subsequently, she struggled free and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Within a second, her expression transited to an intelligently sly one.

"Hmm, who do you think he is, Rin-chan?" She asked wryly, a lope-sided grin grazed across her tiny cheeks.

Rin was lost for words. Keiko had gotten to her again.

"Well, if you don't believe me, you must have SOME idea of your own WHO he is." The kid persisted somewhat shrewdly.

Rin's eyes narrowed to a line as she peered at Keiko, totally at wits end how to response to these self checking questions thrown at her. The little hanyou seemed to have softened after noting the bemused signals from her elder counterpart.

"That's uncle moon." She decided that perhaps it was time for Rin to know.

Rin's mind was once more in a frenzy whirl. Moon? Crescent? So, he is the one from her dream. But why? And how? She sighed helplessly shaking her head. All this, it's just way too taxing. Everything seemed to be piecing together in the most bazaar manner.

"Is he the so-called secret admirer you were talking about the other time?" She just had to ask.

"Are you hoping that he is?" Keiko winked smugly as she examined the telling response from Rin.

The girl of course shot her with the most threatening deathly stare and for a moment, the hanyou's smile dissipated.

"Yes." The kid answered finally, not testing her luck further. She still adored Rin and didn't want to risk tanishing their relationship.

Rin stood up with unrestrained assurance.

_I just knew it,_ she mused. _I must ask her more._

"Tell me more about this secret admirer, uncle moon, you say? What's his name? Where does he come from? How did you know him?"

"Rinnnnn, how am I going to answer everything all at once?" The kid was gasping for breath now.

"I have time." Rin's voice was determined.

The hanyou kid's eyes lit up for a second. Apparently, another one of her little schemes was formulating in her mind, this time, a much simpler one, more of a need.

"It's so hot today." Rin looked at Keiko apprehensively as the kid began her response. "Some ice-cream can really help me think better."

You want ice-cream? There's some in the fridge. I can get it for you." Rin was about to head back to the house when the kid pulled her back.

"No, that's yucky. I want to go to that real cool ice-cream parlor down the street. I was thinking about the one on the menu with seven different flavors of your choice with seven wet toppings and seven dry toppings, complemented with three types of fudges, chocolate, mocha and butter scotch." She managed all that in a breath.

Rin's jaws dropped, her hazel eyes widened extensively.

"You mean the death wish'? But that's for like eight people to share."

"You don't have to worry about me." The kid merely shrugged impassively. "I can manage."

That was an out front black mailing attempt from the kid and Rin found that she couldn't do anything about it. She was left with no choice, totally at the mercy of the hanyou. If she wanted to find out more about this moon fellow, she'll have to pay the price.

Seated with much exasperation, Rin watched in pure awe as the hanyou went about the she-thought impossible task of finishing an enormous order of ice-cream by herself.

_I don't know how she does it but_ … the girl wondered while trying to catch a glimpse of Keiko, who was so blocked by the gigantic bowl in front of her puny form. She also noticed, in her dismay, that there was absolutely no way that Kagome wouldn't find out this little pigging out session. The kid had ice-cream not only in her mouth but everywhere else as well, her cheeks, her nose, her clothes. Well, witty as she was, she's still an eight-year-old. But Keiko didn't mind. It was obvious. A satisfactory smile was dangling on her cheeks the whole time.

_I'm glad at least SOMEONE's happy,_ Rin sighed as she eye balled the little girl who was now looking up at her, FINALLY.

"So, I'm waiting," Rin decided to explicitly show her lack of patience.

"Well, uncle moon, to me, he's really tall and suave. His hair's really long and cool.." Keiko's gaze was still fixed on her task.

""You know I'm not asking all these. I can see all that with my own eyes!" Rin slammed both her hands on the table to show her rising agitation.

The hanyou gulped.

"Tell me, this uncle moon, what's his real name?" The girl found the need to be more specific in her questionings.

Keiko merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Right, great! You don't know. Fancy that you've been all round town with someone whom you don't even know his name." She drew a deep breath to collect herself and started again nonchalantly this time. "Where is he from? What does he do?"

"Err.. he's from far away. He's merely here for err… business, sort of an expatriate." The kid was scrambling with her words again, Rin noted.

"Expat? What kind of business is he in?" A hint of suspicion arose in the girl.

"Erm.. It's purely project base." The kid's making it up as it came.

"What sort of project?" Rin wasn't going to just let it go, not this time, especially after spending a bomb on her not so little portion of dessert.

"Err.. well now, he's here to err… reclaim some properties that's under his name." That came pretty close to the truth, the hanyou concluded. Technically, she wasn't lying.

"What kind of properties?" Rin pursued till the kid could no longer stand it.

"I dunno, I'm just a kid!" Keiko forged an indignant face.

The girl was silent for a moment as she observed the little pouting girl opposite her with a most apprehensive look. Finally after some passing minutes, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll buy that. But how on earth did you know him and so well until you become his little messenger? And how did he know me?" She had wanted to ask this for a long time.

"I dunno. It kind of just happened." The hanyou replied coolly after seemingly much thought.

"What do you mean it just happened?" Rin thundered. She just couldn't stand it anymore. _Sure, take me as a fool,_ she mused. _You kind of just know him. He kind of just asked_ _you to be his little delivery girl. He kind of just knew that you know me._ _How can anything be so absurdly coincidental?_

For the first time, Keiko let out a surrendering sigh. Things are certainly not going well on her side. She had better turn the table around, and fast.

"Rin-chan, these are all little things." A smile returned to her tiny face with renewed buoyancy. "The most important question IS… Do you like him too?"

A flash of red shot up the girl's neck painting her cheeks straight away.

"I… I…," She just couldn't find the words. "I don't even know him." She finished with almost an inaudible whisper.

She agreed to her own response. It was true that she didn't know him, unless she considered all those times in her dreams. Then, she'd have known him for at least five years? But Rin wasn't prepared to divulge any of these to the kid.

"I can arrange for a meeting, a date perhaps, you know, you and him?" The kid spoke so affirmatively that Rin's eyes twinkled for a second with anticipation, much to her own self disapproval.

"You can? Really?" She couldn't hide the enthusiasm in her tone. She had secretly wished for it so badly but was just too abashed to ask.

"Well, maybe." On second thoughts, Keiko pondered about Sesshoumaru's difficulties and her parents' unyielding orders asking her not to interfere with any of these, not that she had listened in the first place. "He's very shy." She finished somewhat not so confidently as before.

Rin thought of how her secret admirer had run as if for his dear life the day before and sighed resignedly.

_I guess he could be,_ she concluded inwardly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unchanged heart; uncontrolled emotions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning phlegmatically against one side of the bone eater's well, the present mood drenching the demon lord was a twisted mix between disheartened triste and agonized pining. He let his hand glide across the velvety texture of the grass beside him, pinching languidly on some of the more overgrown weeds. Over these few days in Kagome's time, he had gradually grown to appreciate the naked warmth from the ball of fire above him in the feudal era, tingling and blending itself with the vibrant scents of the surrounding undergrowth. He had to admit to his own naïve thinking when he first set foot at the Higurashi shrine that adapting to the new age would be of no challenge to his youkai abilities. Perhaps age was really catching up on him these four hundred years.

All those threatening towers with invisible walls, humans constantly using some insane demonic magic levitating themselves from one floor to another, people (humans) with their utterly grotesque sense of dressing or the lack of it, they just made him feel awkwardly out of place. Peering down at his own attire, he was still amazed how the miko had convinced him to change to such silly clownish clothes. Of course, no doubt, he was still able to pull it off with ease, quite elegantly he thought, beaming with self pride and manly vanity. Well, a more correct word to best describe this gush of emotions through him now was more of…. Old. Yes, he felt old. He needed a break, and quite desperately.

Drawing a breath in an attempt to relax himself, Sesshoumaru rested his head on the woody ledge of the well to allow his gaze to once again travel to the diversity of lush greenery around him. He shook his head, sneering inwardly with a tinge of ironic humor, at himself mainly. Within the short span of about three days, a mighty youkai as he had been scurrying all around town trailing after a girl, crawling next to her bed at ungodly hours and racking his brains providing little gifts to gain her fancy. He felt much like an overage idiot with a hopeless crush.

It was painfully true then, that he was in love with the girl. That wasn't at all difficult to conclude. He had not forgotten his mission, to reclaim what belonged to him. It was meant to be an effortless task for one as powerful as he.

_How did it ever get so out of hand?_ He mused as he toyed with a small squarish object in his clawed hand, flipping and tossing it in the air. _If not for_ _HIM, he probably wouldn't even pause to reflect_ _in the first place._

Now armed with a more confident percentage of his logical regal self, the demon lord realized how he was that close to dashing up to the girl and breaking his initial promise before giving the thorough consideration expected of him. Still, undeniably, the break was refreshing and it was what he needed. He had seen and heard enough. Now, it was time to decide, decide on the miko's proposal. But was he ready to do so?

He wanted the girl, that part was easy. He missed her, he loved her and he wanted her back. Every vein in his body was heatedly screaming it. He couldn't dismiss that. But was he truly ready to confront the girl, declare the three little words aloud, propose and ask her to be his bride? Was he ready for hanyou heirs?

He tried to picture himself, Rin and a tiny face he still could not see. Wait, an image was formatting before his very eyes. It was one with the family eyes and hair. It was the hanyou kid, Inuyasha's little girl. Now, she was not all that terrible, that hard to get along with now was she? He scanned through his brief interactions with the child and he could contritely say that she had … impressed him, her ever witty little plots and her quick intelligent responses to him and her striking likeness to his Rin. The demon lord's brows furrowed for a split second. But neither was she strong, maybe never, compared to one he could possible have, if his mate were of pure demonic breed.

The one thing he did conclude eventually was that he could not go on debating endlessly. His indecision would only prove what the miko had predicted right. The person he would be hurting most would be Rin. Wasn't that the reason why she had left him in the first place, his inability to provide her with a solid answer to their future? He couldn't let history repeat itself. He would be too selfish, too self conceited. It all boiled down to two clear alternatives. It was either he leave her as she was now or confront her with all his endearing promises, making sure first that he was ready to make good of them. Deep within his heart, Sesshoumaru knew that Rin was exactly what Kagome had said. The girl was now leading a much more stable life with her own kind and had the potential to be happily married to a human mate who was, he must admit, more than just average in both character and abilities.

An annoying flash of light effectively distracted him and Sesshoumaru turned to investigate. A little white figure gracefully leapt its way out of the old well only to tap briefly upon his shoulder and then land on the soft ground. The whole action was completed with such agility, without making even the slightest sound. Not even a leaf rustled. It was Keiko and she was definitely not here for a leisurely stroll. She hopped onto Sesshoumaru's lap and surprising, the demon lord had nothing to stop her. He did not shove her away as he would usually. Instead, he fixed her with a gaze soaked with perplexity and fatigue.

"What are you doing here? You should be on the other side." Keiko implored as she bounced up and down rhythmically to meet his eyes.

The demon gave no response.

"Rin-chan, she asked about you. She wants to meet you!" The kid's eyes were twinkling with excitement, not able to withhold herself. "You have hope!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with a shock look for like a second or two, then he decided that this was deducible. Rin had picked out Keiko from amongst the crowd, not that difficult of course. She was the STAR of that little accident on the road that day. No doubt that Rin would suspect that the kid knew something about him.

Rin.

He had almost forgotten about her part in this. The choice was not totally his or even the young man's. Rin herself had the right to decide who she wishes to be with. Perhaps even when he had vocalized his affections for her, she might still choose not to return with him. Then what will he do? Even as the youkai had no answer for his own query, he was still aware of the degree of disgrace and embarrassment on his part, to be rejected straight in the face by a human. Ha! That'll be the joke in every household for the few centuries to come!

"Uncle moon, are you listening to me?" The kid was getting rather impatient. "Rin wants to meet you!" She repeated as though he had not heard her.

"It's abnormal for a child of your age to have such bad memory." Sesshoumaru spoke while directing his gaze else where. "You have forgotten that I can't meet her?"

"No," the discerning kid corrected him straight off. "You can't TALK to her but you can meet her if you want to."

"And how do you propose I meet with her without uttering a word?" The youkai shot her a most bazaar look with one brow lifted slightly. "Are you suggesting that I pretend that I'm mute?"

The hanyou apparently wasn't that thorough in her planning. "Well, I dunno. But there's going to be a huge party at the beach tonight. It's your best bet!"

"Party?" Though confused by the word, the demon was still considering the possibilities of her suggestion.

"Yes, party. It's when lots of people gather to have fun." She explained while trying to pull something out of the pouch stripped round her waist.

_Gathering? Having fun?_ A flicker of hope brought a grin on his face. It's no doubt a good chance for him to see the girl. With that many people, he could easily hide himself in the crowd, come and disappear as he wishes. The hanyou was now swinging something white in front of his eyes, bursting his thought bubble.

"What have you got here?" Sesshoumaru took over the bit of stretchy material into his hand, fumbling with it.

"This is what you're going to wear for the party tonight." A hint of self satisfaction appeared as a cheery gleam danced across her little cheeks.

_What? Did he hear the kid wrongly?_ The youkai was clouded as ever and Keiko could tell.

"It's a beach party. Everyone would be wearing one of these." She saw the need to go into details. "You're SO going to stand out if you don't."

"And only in this?" Sesshoumaru thought he heard wrongly.

"Yes." Her answer was quick.

_Everyone? All in these scanty pitiful excuse for clothes?_ He took in a clipped jolt of breath. _Even Rin? His Rin?_

"Is Rin… she…" Sesshoumaru found himself stuttering but the hanyou was swift to cut him off.

"Rin's going shopping for hers today." In a moment, she kind of just guessed what was on his mind. "Oh come on, keep an open mind. It'll be fun and rewarding. I guarantee." She slapped confidently on her chest.

The demon lord let out a skeptical snigger.

All of a sudden, his nose wriggled as he picked up a familiar scent.

"I think someone's coming to fetch you." His tone was bland and cool. Within a split second, there was that blinding flash again from the well and a crimson figure appeared before him. It was the hanyou dad and his expression was one of extreme displeasure. Choosing not to wait even a moment, he picked the kid up by the sleeves of her clothes, causing to dangle in the air.

"What do you think you're doing here… and with HIM?" the hanyou chided as he poked on the kid's nose.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous that you own kid had chosen my company over yours?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. When it comes to the hanyou, his sarcasm just flows in like a river.

"Why you, teme… Why are you abducting my kid? What were you doing with her, you perverted …." The hanyou was scrunching up his sleeves, all ready to deliver his fist at his half brother.

"Papa, papa.. no please." Sesshoumaru was taken by pleasant surprise when the kid spoke up for him. "I was just trying to help uncle moon. He's so…"

"What uncle? He has no relations to us." She was crudely interrupted by her raging father. "Didn't your mother and I tell you not to interfere with his business?"

"But papa…" Keiko pleaded.

Inuyasha gave her no chance to further her rebuttals. Pulling her as she struggled reluctantly, the hanyou was mumbling something like "He doesn't need your help. He's a snob. He'll solve his own shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Occasionally dipping her soaked feet into the incoming waves, Rin kicked and flicked the bits of moisture in the air, sending sprinkling displays all about her. She lowered her gaze to give herself a more in depth examination. Uiru, together with the other two over enthusiasts, had selected for her a three piece combination for the beach party that night. The white bikini top she was currently wearing barely glaze over half of her breasts and the bottom half was more like an undergarment. Thank goodness there was the scarf, she sighed in slight relief. She pulled at the long trailing cream netted silk as it scandalously revealed her slender legs under the pressure of the prevailing sea breeze.

"Rin, everyone's waiting for you!" Yumi's voice echoed strongly from the far end of the water's edge.

The girl simply paid her no attention, preferring to spoil herself in the simple delight of the therapeutic sounds of the sea crashing on the breaker.

Will I see him tonight? She pondered immediately sensing that her heart rate raced. Still, she was unable to put a finger to why she gets such reactions when the topic settled on this secret admirer, also known as her dream lover. Keiko had suggested a meeting between them and that sent her spirits high and hopeful. But she was again distracted by an opposing pull from her heart. It was an undeniable aching pinch. Why does he have such contradictory effects on her? Till now, it had never ceased to amaze her.

Little did she know that the one she so desired to meet was residing just a few feet away, camouflaged behind the palms that lined the coast. Sesshoumaru traced Rin's silhouette as she stopped in her steps. A gush of strong wind had sent her tresses spilling everywhere around her form and she was taming them bunching them to one side.

As she came under the moonlight, Sesshoumaru's breath caught. Keiko had prep him way before hand but he surely wasn't prepared for this erotic sight of her. Her choice of white wear that night complemented flawlessly with her fair porcelain complexion. The long scarf only proved to heighten her sensuality as it unveiled rhythmically her legs as she moved gracefully along the shore line.

In an instant, a smile became visible on his cheeks as he naughtily pictured himself holding her in his arm and peeling off those bits of clothing before placing her on the bed. Yes, he would relish that, he mused smugly. She looked distractingly inviting tonight.

All of a sudden, all facial expressions indicating pleasure dissipated.

_Wait a minute, is she going to walk round the entire night in front of every ogling eye with ONLY that?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin! What are you still doing there?" The girl turned only to find that this time, it was Koji and he was coming her way.

Rin had a better view of him when he got nearer and he was not his usual self. His whole body reeked of strong alcohol and even as he was approaching, the girl could tell that his sense of direction was already a little warped.

"Are you alright, Koji-kun? You look…" She hadn't finished her statement before being cut off.

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm tasked to come to fetch you, my lovely princess," Koji stated sounding almost gallant if he wasn't trying so hard to keep his balance at the same time. He was DENIFINITELY not in the correct mind. "You see, I just lost a bet over there and that includes three tequila pops in a row as well as to get you. Thus I'm here."

"Three what…ahh?" Rin let out a shriek when Koji lifted her up in a sweep without asking her consent and started back to the main party area.

_What the?!? How dare that, that scum do this with Rin?_ _How dare he touch her like this!_ Sesshoumaru clenched his fists menacingly as he followed them still staying hidden.

After a while, Rin decided to give up her struggles and just let Koji give her a lift. Her eyes sparkled as they neared the brightly lit vicinity of the beach bar. Christmas was round the corner and the whole place was shimmering with neon lights of green and red. The theme that night was Hawaiian and the bar counter was lined with tropical flowers and palms of a myriad of shapes and colors. Someone was waving frantically at her. It was Yumi. Rin's eyes bolted wide when she noticed that her friend was too boldly dressed for the party theme. She had replaced her tops with two halves of a coconut husk and the dried leaves were swishing and rustling as she jerked up to greet them. Her state of somberness, Rin noted, was not far off from Koji.

"Rin, here you are." The voluptuous girl turned to slam Koji a slap so uncontrollably hard that the guy practically dropped the girl in his arm wincing away. "Well done. I see that you've completed your mission."

As Rin touched down on the soft slippery sand, she could hardly regain her balance but a hand reached up swiftly from behind steadying her rather effectively. She recognized immediately her rescuer.

"Sota, thanks." Rin felt a blush surfacing as his hand slide inevitably across her bare spine and she tried desperately to suppress it.

"Hey gal, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." The young man was speaking from his heart as he admired the girl's slender form.

That was it. Rin's cheeks was splashed with a deep rosy red as she self consciously pulled the silk enveloping her thighs closer together.

Sota passed her a tall glass of fruit punch ornamented with bits of pineapple and cherry.

"Here you go." His tone was mild but tender.

The drink never got to the girl. It was intercepted crudely by Uiru and he didn't look one bit pleased.

"Hey, that's kid's stuff. We only serve adult beverages tonight." He exchanged it and shoved to Rin a glass of white sparkling wine instead.

"I know the bar's serving free flow of drinks tonight and you guys are going all out. But Rin, she doesn't drink. Please.." He didn't get to finish that statement either.

"Sota, you're being too protective." This time, Yumi spoke. "Rin's a big girl now. She needs to learn"

"Yah. We're her best pals. Leave this tedious job safely in our hands." Uiru managed to push Sota back to the counter where he came from, momentarily attracted to a topless fellow now dancing on the table. Now that's definitely a goner.

_But still, he is_ _kind of sexy. His muscled chest is quite a turn on,_ Uiru mused with an aroused smirk. _Perhaps I can have other plans later tonight._

"Uiru, don't go overboard with the girl, please. If not, she'll feel awful after that." The young man was genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry. I know this is her virgin drink. We won't force it on her." Uiru burst out in great heaps of laughter at his own corny joke, slapping his knee. But somehow, Sota was not at all amused. Yet, he couldn't do anything. If he were to make any more attempts to side Rin, his affections for the girl would become too nakedly apparent to all watchful eyes around.

Rin watched as everyone surrounding her mingled and engaged themselves in some funny conversation topic or gossip. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She would have much preferred a quiet walk by the beach without all the loud music and dissonant clatters. She just wasn't a party animal, she concluded while sipping on her sparkling glass. Well to be exact, as the time passed, the drink was no longer that fizzy. She had clung on to that fervently so as to ward off any further attempts by her pals to force her with some other bitterish intoxicating fluids.

"This tastes gross. Why do they like it so much?" She wondered, confused. "Aren't they going to feel really sick during the actual concert after tonight?"

_I wonder if he's coming._ Rin found her heart still pining to meet the one whom she had known only from the figments of her dreams, the one whom she had merely caught a glimpse of. Letting her eyelids drift shut, she reformatted his features briefly in her head, those chiseled jaw line, his lean and towering build and that long flows of distracting pale colored hair. Handsome. That was the word stuck in her throat for the longest time, the one she was too shy to admit. She was so dead attracted to his handsome form. Couldn't blame her. She knew nothing else about the mysterious admirer. Rin couldn't help but peered all around to see if Keiko really did bring him to the party as she had promised she'd try, half hoping that the hanyou kid would just suddenly pop up from nowhere to give her a pleasant surprise, well, more than pleasant if she'd brought him.

In a while, her brows curved to a frown. What was happening to her lately, all these fascinations about someone whom she had never spoken to nor gain further understanding? She shook her head to reclaim some of her sanity.

_This is ridiculous. Rin, you can't go on like this. Get a life!_ She chided inwardly. _You can't be that desperate right?_

Right. Life's not just about love and infatuations. More accurately, love isn't that narrow now is it? It's not just about having a relationship with a person, a man. Love comprises of much more than that. She had experienced love from the whole of the Higurashi family especially the brotherly affection from Sota. And not forgetting the love shared by all her faithful and caring friends, Yumi, Koji and Uiru. Though consistently filled with crazy ideas which she just couldn't keep up with, they had been always there for her, through all the good and bad days. Yes, there's also last but most endearing, her love for the violin, for music. Music had communicated with her soul like nothing else ever did. At times, it excites her till she felt all the vessels in her body tingle heatedly and occasionally, it reaches deep into her heart as if to retrieve the very essence of the breath that sustains her life. For once, she knew what actually she was meant to do with her life till the day she dies and she would never let it go for anything in the world. It was to her the most explicit expression of love and romance, more than any words can ever say nor any one person can replace.

Most importantly, love doesn't just come along as one so wishes it would, especially the times you have desired it most. Yet, it taps on your door when you least expected it and appears in the most unnoticed places. Well, she concluded that she may actually find one whom she would share this intensified emotion with one day. But till that day arrives, she wouldn't be desperately seeking it that's for sure. That would be too deliberate, too tedious, too painful.

_I don't need anyone to make me feel any more complete than I am now,_ she decided with a contented smile. _If he comes, we can_ _talk, chat a little. There's no harm getting to know new friends,_ she guessed. _If he doesn't_ _show up, well, so be it._ She promised herself not to let this whole thing blow so out of proportion and ruin what might be a fun and enjoyable partying night.

A familiar voice washed away her musings.

"Rin, come over here," Yumi was sounding extremely excited and something intuited Rin that she wouldn't be rendering the equal amounts of such enthusiasm. "Koji has prepared a game and it's really fun."

After some brief explanation, Rin started to get the gist of this yet another one of his crazily insane games. Koji had drawn a sort of Tic Tack Toe grid on the sand placing different types of liquor on each square and they were supposed to pop something before they begin?

"Yumi, did you say pop a what?" Rin thought she'd better ask in details for her own sake.

"Tequila. Rin, you look so blur. Let me explain again. There'll four of us here. One would be the tasked drinker for example if it's Uiru," She pulled him to her side before continuing. "The three of us will select the combination he's gonna have by throwing these." She flicked a pebble.

"We'll hit one each and combine them together." Koji added.

"And Uiru has to drink it in a gulp without spilling a drop." Yumi interrupted, her eyes twinkling as if she couldn't wait. "While everyone else will pop a tequila."

Rin's eyes flashed with anxiety and fear.

"No way. I'm not into such stuff. You guys go ahead. I'll cheer, okay?" Somehow, the girl knew she wasn't gonna get out of this one so easily. "By the way, what's a tequila?" She was that ignorant.

"It's just a small drink, almost nothing. Here try one." Uiru handed the girl a tiny rounded glass which Rin received with the most incredulous look. "You just hit it on the ground and take it all in a gulp. Remember, all of it in a gulp. You'll feel a one time high after that. I guarantee. Let's do it together. One, two, go."

Rather reluctantly, Rin did as she was asked to. Besides, it's just a puny little bit of fluid.

_Surely, it wouldn't be that bad, would it?_

Boy was she so wrong! She almost spat out the stinging liquid if not for Yumi holding her chin up, forcing her to swallow it.

"There, see, it's not that difficult. You just need a helping hand." Yumi spoke so proudly that Rin after coughing several times, starting hitting her vengefully with both her hands.

Turning a total deaf ear to the girl's endless pleadings, they started going in rounds, giggling and chuckling when one coughed or choked. Well, they were at least kind enough to let the trembling girl be the last of the four to taste the repulsive combos they've stirred up, by a mere stroke of chance. After a long agonized wait, it had finally come down to Rin. She watched in a painfully slow horror as her so-called best pals mixed Gin, whisky and vodka together in a rounded short glass before placing it in front of her.

"Okay Rin. Show us what you've got. We've already only given you the half dose." Yumi coaxed, thinking that it would ease some of her fears.

"Yah, go for it gal!" Uiru encouraged. "The trick is to finish it all at once. Remember, don't think twice."

"Show us you're big girl!" Koji added like a chant.

Together, they pushed the glass right up to Rin's mouth and the girl was already appalled by the excruciating stench rising from it. For a moment, the fluid touched her lips and she flinched instantly with disgust.

"Hey, you crazy fellows. Don't force her to drink that." Sota had come to her rescue the second time that night. Rin had never been so grateful to hear his voice.

"Sota. You again. Stay out of this. The girl needs to grow up." Uiru wasn't talking sense. He was gone way before the game even began.

"Okay, I'll help her take it." The young man took over the glass from the now shaking girl.

"No, you can't. If you do that, she'll forever be so protected, so weak." Koji barked out in protest.

_Weak?_ Rin's whole body flared with a strange impulsive inner rage at the belittling word. She didn't want to be thought as weak, never, though she didn't know why she got so worked up with just one innocent comment. Somehow, that word didn't go down well on her. In fact, she hated it to the core! With an unrestrained petulance, she grabbed the glass and gulped down everything while Sota let out a loud shriek of terror. The taste was much worse than she imagined but she didn't care. She just didn't want to be called a weakling. Her brave feat was of course complemented by loud cheers from her pals.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sota was not the only one who was concerned. Sesshoumaru's heart was beating worriedly out of control and his lips were twitched so tautly till it ached. His clawed fingers were pulling out heaps of palm from its source, his amber eyes fastened to the girl. Boy was he momentarily relieved when the young man went to aid the girl. But why in all levels of hell did Rin drink it, that silly girl?

All of sudden, a realization struck him. Yes, that was the Rin he had come to know. She had made it clear to him before that she'd never wanted to be his burden. She'd never wanted to be called weak and useless. He let out a reproachful sigh. Perhaps, he was the real reason why she felt this way about herself, his strength and his subconscious reign over her both physically and emotionally.

Rin didn't feel the total effects of the alcohol in her body till half an hour later when she attempted to stand up. Everything around began spinning wildly like a merry-go-round, turning rhythmically darker and brighter like a kid playing with the dimmer. The other three had gone to the bar to get some water so as to clear their heads. Moreover, all these hard liquor had made their throats uncomfortably dry. No one was there to catch her as she tipped over and fell to her side. The demon lord followed her every move and he knew that it was time for him to make his appearance. The girl needed his help, quite pressingly. In almost an instant, he kicked off all his clothes leaving the swim wear and in the next, he was by the girl's side, cushioning her descent elegantly.

Rin's vision was so blurry that she couldn't make out who he was. She found her eyelids becoming really laden and she struggled to lift them futilely for a clearer view. She attempted to utter a question but opening her mouth only brought her the immense urge to throw up. Yieldingly, she eased into the arm of this unknown intruder.

"Hey, who the hell are you? Put my friend down at once." Yumi ram towards the unattended Rin, thinking that she was been molested by a lecherous passerby. "Koji, Uiru, come quickly. Someone's got Rin." She beckoned the two brothers.

Sesshoumaru found himself in a rather complicated situation. He couldn't explain himself, knowing full well of the consequences if the girl heard him as well. Usually, it would have been nothing to get rid of these annoying humans who were in fact the culprits causing Rin's physical agony now. But, they were the girl's friends and they were obviously aggressive to him only because he was holding onto Rin. He couldn't just swipe them with his venomous claws, can he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koji was reaching out to pull the girl back when a voice rang out from behind them.

"Let him be. He's Rin's friend. He'll take good care of her."

The demon lord merely exchanged an approving nod with the man who came to his aid. He readjusted his hold on the girl and putting a jacket round her shivering form, he left.

"Who's that?" Uiru's curiosity was aroused.

"I dunno. But he's real cool to me." Yumi's eyes were now dancing with infatuation, fastened to the demon's fading shadow.

"Sota, you should know who he is." Koji shifted to tap on the young man beside him.

"I told you. He's a friend of Rin's." Sota's tone was bland but his expressions indicated a strange combination of hurt and relief. With a lopsided resigned grin, he strolled back to join his friends after taking one last look at the girl in the embrace of the demon lord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After losing herself in a half sleeping state for several minutes, Rin finally gathered up some bits of somberness left in her to rouse. Actually, it was the constant gushing of wind that caused her to open her eyes. It almost felt like she was hovering in the air though she dismissed it as a vivid imagination of her own drunken form. But the tight muscled chest she was currently rubbing so sensuously upon, who was its owner? She blinked rapidly, hoping to clear her vision but to no avail. In fact, she couldn't even make out if this was real or just another scene from her dream state.

"Who are you?" she only managed a mutter as she weakly tugged on a part of her embracer, that which was long and soft and… silver?!?

_Could it be_….. her blood came to a halt.

The figure did not respond. She squinted and finally noticed that he was looking back at her, his expression she still could not decipher.

_It is HIM!_ She dazedly deduced. She remembered the sensation uniquely his that he made her feel, the same intimate lull whenever she came into contact with this image of her musings, the same one she had felt the day she chanced upon him in the streets.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl with loving amusement as she fought to keep awake. He heard her question as well, just that he didn't how to answer her even if he was allowed to speak. Every inch of Rin's face was flushed with dark crimson, her eyes occasionally straying and dilating out of focus but yet she was shivering under the prevalent night air. The demon lord rubbed on the length of her arms hoping that this little friction could supply her with some warmth.

The girl succumbed to her heavy eyelids for a second causing it to flicker shut and open a few times but as she accepted the heat emitting from his palm, she roused enough to form some words.

"You did come tonight. I was waiting…" She was admitting her longing to see him. Is she in the right mind? Well, obviously not. She felt so unprepared for her own mindless declarations, some which she was afraid even to confess to herself.

The youkai still spoke nothing but his heart was crying out, "Yes, I've returned to you, my dearest. I've been beside you all these days, also waiting…" Even in his mind Sesshoumaru did not complete his own statement. He wasn't sure still what he was waiting for. A conclusion perhaps, whatever side it may sway to, just an end, any end to all these painstaking debates and considerations. He had quite enough and had somehow reached a decision. However, tonight was not the perfect night to reveal that, he assured himself.

Instead, Sesshoumaru pressed his temple gently against hers, brushing it for a moment and leaned his cheeks on hers to graze over it. Rin's lips curved to a smile as she let out a soft whimper at that tender caress, pulling him closer to her reflexively. The demon instantly became rigid as a stone, taken aback by her positive answers to his advances once again. He was struck by a sudden impulse to taste her lips but peered down only to discover in his disappointment that Rin had dosed off.

Skillfully avoiding the window ledge, Sesshoumaru crossed over with a single agile leap and lay the girl down in the comforts of her silken sheets. He proceeded to clean and tidy her up a little, replacing his jacket with the cozy quilts over her half naked frame. Settling next to her, he swept back her tousled locks and laughed silently as it spilled all round the edges of her pillow.

_Those stubborn hair of hers. They're still as before._ At least some things hadn't change.

Rin's eyelids parted slightly at the contact as her whole body shook with incomprehension. Strangled words fell from her lips one at a time.

"Am I dreaming? Is it really you?" Rin had good reasons to doubt her own judgment. Apart from feeling extremely awful from her first alcoholic experience, her own disjointed vision and the darkness of her room certainly did not help to improve the situation.

Sesshoumaru gave her an approving nuzzle on her nose and Rin grinned at the slight tickle. A tiny glimmer of life flashed in her eyes, feeling simultaneously that her pulse rate was on a determined increase. For reasons unknown even to himself, the youkai regained some of his more logical self and he pulled back from the girl.

_She's intoxicated and probably feeling terrible. I_ _can't_ _take advantage of that. I shouldn't,_ he scolded himself.

A feminine hand stopped him.

"No! Please don't walk away like this again." Rin pleaded as an agitated tear drop trickled down her redden cheeks.

Sesshoumaru brushed the tear off her face. Her skin was hot and almost throbbing. He found he hadn't the heart to leave her like this.

"Stay for the night," came a second plea from the girl, her vision though hazy, were desperately transfixed on the fragmented patch in front of her.

Letting out a surrendering growl, Sesshoumaru bent forward and landed several tamed kisses around her temple and her face, deliberately leaving out her lips.

_Damn, another impulsive behavior,_ he chided internally, already starting to lose count. The number of rash things he had done in the past few days had definitely way surpassed those accumulated over his four centuries of youkai life, mostly in his childhood days.

Rin's heart rate had taken a sprint and she too was not in control of what she was doing. Well, she hadn't that much control to start off with that night.

She arched up against her back and struggled to outline his lips with hers before falling back into the covers totally spent and panting. Sesshoumaru was astounded to the max with this new flirtatious gesture from his Rin.

He decided not to ponder, not to wait for even another antagonizing second.

The youkai began by lightly stroking her pink seams using his and when she jerked up demanding a more confirm contact, he matched her mouth and ravished in the kiss they're sharing now.

It was quite innocent at first, not filled with too much passion. But gradually drowning out of control, he plunged into her mouth, his tongue moving to every corner of her depth, licking up all the remnants of alcohol left lingering within. This plus her distracting scent of readiness was creating an extremely erotic and arousing effect on the demon lord, so much so that he almost felt he was attacked by the intoxication himself.

Rin reached out to outline his jaw line and down his throat to squeeze lightly on his shoulder muscles as she let her own tongue search his. The softness of her lips, the boldness of her touch, Sesshoumaru found that his knees were locked as a jolt of air massed inside his chest, refusing to be released. His head spun wildly with a renewed emotion. Lust. He used the little bit of sense left in him to answer that. But he can't do this.

_No,_ he almost wanted to give himself a wakening slap. _This is not right._

They broke free from each other and Rin was murmuring something, her breath erratic.

"Please stay here with me. Please."

Air shot out from the youkai's lungs when he heard her beg. That was an invitation he was sure he couldn't resist.

He kissed her again finding that she responded with immediate keenness. This time he let his hand cupped her breasts, missing the sensation it had brought to him so long ago. Rin cried out into his mouth, a heated sensation pooling in her. In a short moment, her top had come loose and he simply peeled it off leaving her two wobbling globes just screaming for him to tame them. He adhered to the calling, leaving her lips to gently massage her spongy tits, rounding the circumference first then teased her nipples with his nimble tongue till it shot up tautly. Rin took in a sudden breath of air weakly.

_It's alright,_ he consoled his own conscience. _I'll not go beyond this. I won't._

At this moment, Sesshoumaru still wasn't sure that he should go all the way but he just couldn't stop touching her. He sent more tickling kisses down her belly and tugged playfully then removing the rest of the clothing. The girl wiggled to ease the itch. While at it, he intentionally glazed through the soft curls in between her inner thighs causing the girl to let out a helpless shriek.

"I want you." That was nearly inaudible but Sesshoumaru had homed in on it and gulped jumpily.

_No,_ he reminded himself and shot the girl a look of rapt fascination. _Does she even know what she was asking for?_

He decided that she didn't. Even when his own flaming need and the disturbing erection in his groins conspired treacherously against him, he only lavished her with more wet kisses down her throat arriving at the bottom of her belly and then up again till he meshed with her lips. And all this time, Rin was moaning and shifting under him and that only further stiffened his arousal.

_No, Sesshoumaru,_ he was still chiding inwardly. _You are not to take the girl, not like this._

"I want you." There was that repeated appeal and he tried to ignore it but she added something else which he would never have expected. "I want you… Sesshoumaru."

_What?_

She called his name.

_How did she_…? The demon lord took a glance at the girl. Rin's eyes weren't open and she seemed to be in a semi conscious state as if residing in a dream, one of the past, their past.

Without a second thought, the youkai jumped into it with her, forgetting himself and every knotty issue surrounding them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rays of early dawn intuited Sesshoumaru of the time. He awoke, still feeling the warmth of the girl lying in his embrace. He cursed himself for having overslept again. As more sections of his body started to warm up to working condition, he slapped his own temple, feeling extremely guilty for what he had done the night before.

His mind hurtled back again.

Parting her hips, he had eased his hard flesh into her, gently stretching and massaging against her slick inner walls in a leisure pumping motion. He reveled and enjoyed the soft sweet sounds of her dreamy groans and her heightening scent of sweet arousal. Before he could control it, he had climaxed, sending his seed deep within her. She too had succumbed shortly after and he remembered that he had hugged her tightly in his arm, feeling her every convulsion into him.

Damn! He had behaved so inappropriately. He was a bad, bad boy. His guilt and conscience were both hurling continuous accusation at him. What does this make him, a lecher? He felt no less than a rapist, letting his male instincts take advantage of a powerless drunken girl? Is this going to further complicate matters? Will Rin forgive him for this?

Sesshoumaru was loss for words.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone,

Just wish to put a note of thanks to those who actually took the time to review. I do know that... well... everybody's just so busy. I'm also one of those... sometimes... who reads and just a bit too tired to put in a review. So, especially to ArizonaBay, a big hug for you. You reviewed on every chapter of the story. I'm touched... Also thanks to Sessylover18 for liking my fic. Also thanks to Ayukyo and kdlrcuteee for putting my fic in your story alert... I'll try to update as soon as possible, I know I haven't for a few days now. It's national day holiday for where I stay on Thursday and Friday's a school holiday. So, it's kinda a long weekend where everyone tries to go away for a short trip and so did I.

So... without going on and on with my nonsensical babbling...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Truth Hurts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin blinked a couple of times to make sure that she was truly awake. The sun was already highly hung and her room had turned increasingly warmer and more glaring by the minute. She tried to get up from her reclined position and a jarring sting in her head smacked her right in the face. Falling back into her pillows strenuously, Rin held on to her head as if for her dear life, massaging it furiously. Her blankets had slid off making her realize that she was completely naked.

_What the…. ?_ She mused with an obvious twist in her brows, that not being a result of her present headache.

Rin attempted in vain to recall the events which occurred the night before. In fact, the last thing she remembered was that her heroic act of finishing that horrid composition by her pals. After that, she had no memory of anything, not even a fragment.

_How did I get back here?_

It had to be Sota. He must have had a hard time carrying her back in that half paralyzed state. An apology and thanks was in due, she agreed to herself.

But her usual dreams with _HIM_, that had most certainly made leaps and bounds of advancement, she vividly recollected. He was with her in her bed, hugging and warming her up in his possessive embrace. He was kissing her or she was kissing him and one thing led to another…

Rin slapped herself hard on one side of her arm, pinching it at the same time, turning it to a reddened blotch. NO! She didn't! She and him, they… It felt all so concrete, his touch, his soft exploring kisses of which its sensation still lingered in various parts of her body and… Rin used her hands to help calm her inflamed cheeks as more jig saws of images returned to her. Her hips were tugged separate, he was in between, on top of her and she felt him. She remembered vaguely the moment he entered her body. His length was so hard and unyielding she neither breathed nor dared move. And he had lifted her torso up to make her keep pace with him. After that, everything just kind of sped up in the wildest, most erotic manner. Even now, she could almost still feel him inside her.

_Was it real? Did he really come last night?_ She wondered nervously. _If it were real, then…_

Rin did not dare think further. She shook her head desperately to clear her overly dramatized musings. It can't be. Sota was there. He would never let this sort of thing happen to her.

She let out a short mix of a self comforting laugh and a cough. She was being silly, allowing herself to be disillusioned by imaginations again. Besides, she had a long list of tasks for the day. Today's the Christmas concert and she would inevitably be spending the better part of her morning and afternoon practising.

"Morning gal, how're you feeling?" Sota took a glance at Rin from his seat in the kitchen and immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Oh, my head feels like it's about to explode." The girl chuckled though her voice was caught in her throat.

"You see, my dear, you shouldn't have drunk that stuff. You're so silly." Sota was sighing as he fixed her with an accusing glare. "Here, some hot tea will help."

"Well, it was quite fun actually!" Rin stuck her tongue out as she pulled a chair to join him at the breakfast table and took little sips of the steaming cup. "Ohayo, everyone. Oh yes, Arigato, Sota, for bringing me back. I must be quite a nuisance last night. I can't remember a thing."

Sota did not answer. He merely gave a clipped smile and got back to finishing his breakfast. Kagome saw the telling facial expressions of her brother and she just had a hunch that he might have already known something. However, Rin was there and she couldn't implore further. She passed Sota a short eye signal and from the way he reacted to it, she confirmed her suspicions.

The rest of this breakfast communion was filled with trivial topics including the part whereby mama and Ji-chan going to visit their relatives on the southern parts. In fact, they would be catching the night flight right after the concert and would be spending their Christmas there and would not be back till New Year's Day.

"Oh, I have some last minute shopping and packing to do." Mrs Higurashi suddenly remembered. It looked like everyone was busy that day.

"Mama, don't worry about the dishes. You go ahead. I'll do the washing up." Kagome got up and took over the position from her mom at the sink.

"I'll help too," Rin stood up almost right after her.

"It's okay. I'll be fine myself. You, my girl, should concentrate on your practices for today." Rin gave her an appreciative look. Kagome-san was always so thoughtful and protective toward her, just like the rest of this family. "Go on now."

"Thanks." The girl felt a little contrite for a moment and pacing toward the door, she decided the best way to repay Kagome was to play her best tonight. With a wave, she hurried back to her room where she expected herself to stay the rest of the morning.

After making doubly sure that Rin was no where near the kitchen, Kagome just had to remove one last person from the room before she had a good talk with Sota.

"Keiko, go out and play on your own. Mama needs to talk adult stuff with uncle Sota." She pushed the little hanyou sending her out of the front door while sensing her obvious reluctance to comply. This little girl definitely would have preferred to stay and nose into some business not concerning her.

There, finally. Kagome tried to ignore the ever curt look on her hubby's face. But at this moment, Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying his third helping of breakfast instead of really caring about the conversation of the two beside him.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt the words stuck in her throat.

"Sota, you…"

"Ne-chan, yes, I know." The reply was fast, showing no signs of doubt.

Kagome just knew it. She was right. She could no longer keep the secret presence of the youkai lord from her brother. But…

"How did you…?" She did not understand.

"I met him… on the streets one day." Sota's reply was again swift though bland.

"On the streets? He looked for you?" Kagome was a little angry at this moment with Sesshoumaru. She thought he had broken his promise. She had reminded him at least twenty times not to disturb her family members.

"No. Rin. She left her phone in the studio so I brought it to her. Well, actually, I was the one who approached him." Sota felt the need to clarify. "Ne-chan, is he a real demon? He doesn't look like one. He's like a normal human." Inside the young man's mind, he had always imagined demons having hideous features with at least six limbs, blood thirsty sharp teeth and perhaps two heads, but never like that. Rin's so-called master, he was none of those. He was dignified and composed, actually kind of attractive even from a guy point of view.

"Yes, he is, and a very powerful and dangerous one." Kagome warned.

"Ne-chan. He's here for Rin, isn't he? You and Inuyasha, you… brought him?" Sota's tone was now slightly disappointment.

"Yes, I'm sorry. He threatened us and he was holding onto Keiko and…" Kagome wanted so much to explain. She knew she'd hurt him.

"It's alright, ne-chan, you don't have to explain. I understand." Sota's eyes were sullen and lowered. He appeared to be deep in a certain thought. "The demon, he loves her dearly. I can feel it… I feel it because that's how I felt as well."

"Yes and so you shouldn't give up. Mama, Ji-chan, Inuyasha, we're all on your side." The miko encouraged.

"I…"

"You must fight for it, Sota!" There was a second persuasive statement from his sister.

"Fight?" The young man simply smirked while Kagome shot him a bemused gaze. "Rin, she doesn't even remember him, ne-chan."

"Isn't that better for you?" Kagome did not fully understand her brother's last sentence.

"It's not right. Even if Rin accepts me, what if she finds out one day that we've been lying to her? What if she remembers him and finds that she loves him still? What will then become of us, worse our family, our children if we have wedded?"

The miko had to agree, simultaneously feeling a swell of pride. Sota had grown and matured a lot these couple of years. He had become a fine and honorable man and she was glad that his considerations were so comprehensive, selfless and thorough. He had thought for everyone's well-being, Sesshoumaru, Rin and even herself and Inuyasha, all except himself.

"There's still no harm in letting Rin know you love her?" She still wished to help him. "You wanted Rin to choose. How can she do that if she doesn't know the depth of your feeling toward her?"

Sota shrugged as if he wasn't sure.

"I'll think about it." Rising to his feet, he spoke again, "I believe I need to do some last minute practice myself." And he left the room after giving Kagome a little thankful nuzzle at her shoulder.

Inuyasha finally let out a loud gruff. For some reasons, he wasn't at all pleased with what was communicated between the siblings and Kagome couldn't understand why.

"Kah, Kagome, stop being a matchmaker. You're making things worse." He snorted.

"What do you mean by that" She was equally annoyed with his poor show of attitude. "I'm just helping my own brother. What's wrong with that?"

"Women! Always so contradicting!" He smirked, not even looking her direction even when he sensed she was fuming. "If you really side Sota, why did you bring Sesshoumaru here… and helping him so much in the midst of it?"

"Well, I…." She was dumbfolded for a second or two. "I sympathized with him, that's all."

"Kah, see what I mean? Contradicting?" Inuyasha pointed crudely as if cheering for his own verbal victory. Shortly after, his expression turned solemn again. "You won't be so kind to him if you know what happened last night."

Kagome did not response. She merely waited for her husband to elaborate. He didn't and soon she got fed up.

"So WHAT WAS IT THAT HAPPENED?" Her tone was harsher now.

Inuyasha wriggled his nose a little. "That same scent from Rin. Sesshoumaru he.. and Rin.."

"What scent?" She refused to wait.

"Mating. Very recent. Probably last night." He finished somewhat indifferently.

Kagome's eyes flew wide open. "You mean Sesshoumaru, he and Rin, they… and it was last night? He had already spoken to her?" She found herself repeating like a parrot in the silliest way. "But Rin, she shows no signs at all just now. She didn't say anything that was remotely close…"

The hanyou found a need to stop her senseless mumbling.

"Nah, I don't think the poor girl even know that she was been taken." He deduced.

Now Kagome was furious. How can Sesshoumaru be so… so insensitive and inconsiderate? She had always known the demon lord was ruthless and unfeeling but… not like this. He was… he was… Yes, lust. He lusted for her. It was a pure need of his body and nothing else. He had taken advantage of Rin's drunken form, her semi-soberness to satisfy his sexual urge. That was absolutely unforgivable!

Seeing that his wife was about to explode in a pinnacle of internal rage, the hanyou just had to rub it in. "I warned you before. That ego filled scum. We know what he's like. He's just a spoilt brat who takes whatever he wishes without the slightest regards of anyone. Remember the Tetsusiga?"

That brought back an old memory for the young mom. Sesshoumaru didn't want to honor their father's last wish of equally distributing his inheritance between the two brothers. Well, the demon lord of course did not think he received a balanced share. He spat on the healing sword, deeming it useless from the very first day he was in possession of it.

Proud, but stupid. That's what Kagome had called Sesshoumaru. Without the Tenseiga, he wouldn't have the girl he loved so deeply now, would he? He wouldn't have been able to revive Rin. Now why hasn't he thought of that? He ought to really thank his father for indirectly providing him with such a sweet and loving companion.

Well, to be fair, Sesshoumaru had not come after the Tetsusiga ever since he realized that Inuyasha needed it maintain mental stability. She even recalled that the demon lord had once hinted to her how to save Inuyasha from his full blood demonic self before he ran to the point of no return.

In the end, she heaved an audible resigned sigh. They were outsiders still of this love triangle. Maybe, she shouldn't be judging him.

"We'll see how it goes. I've gotten a ticket for him for the concert tonight. I'm sure he'd like to see Rin play.'

"Kah, you can pass it to your precious daughter. He's her best pal now." The hanyou's voice was draped with fatherly jealousy.

Kagome's jaws fell low and wide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru leaned against the gritted trunk of the Goshinbuko, not paying attention to all that was around him. He was residing in one particular pleasant memory, one which he had allowed himself to lose control in. And… it was actually kind of fun, for one who was usually stern and serious as he. A perpetual smile stretched across his lips.

Gosh! He knew he shouldn't have but how could he resist her?

She was so wet, so ready and her sobbing pleas, they were so damn alluring. And the way she moved so innocently beneath him, squeezing and rubbing unintentionally against his source, how can any plain, sane man reject such amorous gestures, let alone her being that one in his heart no one could replace, one whom he wanted till the point of near insanity?

Insane. That was what he had been calling himself lately. He might not be entirely mad but oh yes, he was getting there alright. From a mighty youkai, he was reduced to some insane love struck fool who woos with flowers.

This trip he made across time, he knew fully well that it was her hand that he seeks. As much as he desired her heart, he was still undeniably a man. The outward display of affection was just as important, essential to him. He yearned to cradle and caress her, to press himself close enough to synchronize their pulse. He needed to be one with her body, to watch her lying beneath him, crying out in submissive surrender to his possessive claim. That's a show of love too.

However, deep within, he was not that hopeful. He had decided to follow his heart, to confront the girl and help her regain her memory of him, of them. But his unbridled actions toward Rin the night before, will it affect her decision? Will she despise him? Well, he COULD remind her that he was merely accepting her invitation. No. Something told him she's not going to be too pleased to hear it phrased in that way.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. A step at a time, that's how it should be done. Holding the Christmas concert ticket in his hand and a paper bag in another, he hurried to get changed for the event that evening. Kagome had prepared a set of white tuxedo and up till this juncture, he was actually kind of touched by her willingness to help him get through these little hurdles of this new century.

Having her violin clipped safely under her left arm and her bow in the other, Rin made her way to her seat on the stage, carefully missing all the chairs, stands and the huge double basses which their owners had left unattended. She was also cautious not to trip, kicking her ground sweeping gown at every step as she maneuvered her way.

Even from where she was now, she could see that her stand partner was already there, busily playing through the scores. Rather unusual for Yumi-chan, she mused, guessing that her friend would usually prefer to mingle around and gossip, always chiding her for practicing too much.

_She must have such a bad hang over that she didn't go through them earlier part of the day,_ Rin laughed to herself. _Now, she's getting nervous eh?_

"Hi, Yumi, practicing? That's rare." Rin just had to rub it in.

"Yah, I've got a really bad headache this morning. Had to take some aspirins and more sleep." Yumi was sulky, for once.

"Are you better now?" Rin spoke out of genuine concern this time.

The chubby girl merely nodded and continued her warming up. At this point, Rin decided not to disturb her further but instead to do some runs on her own. She was about to start but paused when a hand waved at her from the opposite corner of the stage. It was Sota and she returned with a slight hand gesture.

More and more people were strolling into the concert hall and most of the musicians had already also come on stage doing their warm ups.

"Just treat the audience like pumpkins," She calmed herself. "Anyway, it's orchestral playing, not solo." With that, she heaved a more relieved sigh and went ahead with her routine checks.

In his seat, Sesshoumaru observed Rin silently and at the same time, admiring this frail helpless feudal era girl turn confident contemporary musician. She certainly had come a long way. He gleamed with pride. Rin was in a rather formal satin gown, fully black with longish ends that carefully concealed her slender legs, those fully explored legs which he had kissed and trial his hand across. Her hair was half pinned at her nape, allowing the rest of the loose strains to cascade neatly down her back.

_My, my, she practically looks like a princess tonight,_ Sesshoumaru smiled. _My princess._

Who knows? Perhaps when she eventually remembered him, she might just run and hug him, with tears filling her eyes, tears that indicated that she had missed him just as badly. If she really did that, the youkai swore he would just take her, there and then, right wherever she could be standing. Then, he would bring her back to that old familiar bed which they first mated and make passionate love to her at least five times, maybe more.

Not another day.

He'll tolerate another miserable day without her.

Rin inhaled deeply. All the musicians had ceased their practice and even the audience had become absolutely silent, awaiting the entrance of the resident conductor of the music school.

_Concentrate! Concentrate!_ Rin chided herself, deciding not to stray into another crazy thought. In fact, she should really laugh at how her mind can cook up such ridiculously impossible scenarios.

This. Here. This is reality.

Suddenly feeling very much more secure, she rested her violin on her lap, totally unprepared for what she was about to hear.

"Rin, who's that cool dude who sent you back last night?" Yumi was whispering but she wasn't really that soft. "Is he your boyfriend? Ooo, I like his hair. Did he like bleach it or something?"

_WHAT?!?_

Rin almost dropped her bow. It hit the music stand in front of her and she managed to grab it just in time before it fell further.

An uproarious ovation from below the stage sounded as the conductor promenaded to his platform and all the musicians stood, all except Rin. Yumi had to give the girl a pull.

The first piece came and went and Rin's fingers were on auto pilot. Her mind was rupturing all kinds of possibilities like a volcanic inferno.

_It was REAL! Everything!_ _He did turn up!_ _And_ _what did Yumi say, he sent me_ _home? It wasn't Sota?_ Rin was bewildered. Then what happened in her room, their shared intimacy, it's not just her usual dream turn wild? There's no doubt about that now. He was there at the beach, in her bed and they... they had sex.

_No!_ Rin corrected in an indignant fury. _He violated her!_

Well, so much for him possibly being a nice guy!

Rin felt like twisting Keiko's little neck, not forgetting her pals, the ones she had so placed her unshaken trust. Why on earth did they let a total stranger just take her away like this? Aren't they crime conscious? Perhaps they were too gone to think, or he had lied to them. Moisture started flooding in her eyes, causing it really difficult for her to read the scores clearly.

_No, Rin don't cry. This is not the time to break down._ She consoled.

Her hands weren't free for obvious reasons so she shook her head lightly hoping to regain her view and a tear rolled down her cheeks. She wiped it off during a free moment for the violin section and Sesshoumaru caught sight of it straight away.

Forming a deepened frown, he was taken aback by this unforeseen and strange action by Rin and he got more and more disturbed.

_Crying? Why is she crying?_ The youkai was still unaware that he was the cause of it.

Soon the last piece before the interval finished and Rin couldn't be gladder. She wanted to leave the stage desperately, having absolutely no mood to continue with the performance.

Still, she did not have any idea what she would do next. Perhaps, she would find out more about this matter from Yumi, perhaps, she would look for Keiko and demand that she bring her to him. Or perhaps, she should just make a police report and get a warrant to arrest that, that scumbag!

After all the clapping, the audience began to make their way out for the break and Rin too turned to get off the stage. Suddenly, at the corner of her eyes she saw that all too recognizable back view. It was him! He's here too. Her initial response was one of bursting outrage.

_How dare him! He has the guts_ _to turn up when he should be fleeing after what he did last night!_

Maybe she should take this time to call the police. That was what her mind told her. But somehow, her heart wasn't feeling quite the same. Somewhere hidden deep within, she was still longing for him.

_Rin, are you out of your mind?_ She scolded herself. _The guy's practically a rapist!_ _He may even be a psychotic serial killer. Maybe, the next victim could be Keiko!_

She also knew he hadn't noticed that she had spotted him in the crowd. Perhaps, the smarter thing to do now was to intercept him at the lounge area outside. Rin confirmed that decision right away.

It took a while before Sesshoumaru managed to get out of the hall due to that overwhelming response for the concert that night. He was sort of relieved and wanted to make his way outside the complex to catch some fresh air. Too many humans. There were just too many of them and it was beginning to give him a headache just watching them scurrying here and there.

His eyes squinted at a slight commotion just a little ahead of him. There seemed to be little shrieks and noises of humans being pushed aside and he pin pointed an approaching figure. It was small and black and coming his direction, running down every obstacle in the way.

Of course the youkai was unable to pick up the scent of the girl. He was completely surrounded by lavishly dressed ladies who were equally generous with their assortment of strong perfumes. It wasn't till Rin was just a few feet away when he realized that she was heading purposefully for him.

The demon lord gasped.

Rin had stopped right in front of him, panting for a moment and catching her breath. She did not speak but her wide hazel did not once leave his amber ones. She was staring at him with a strange unexplainable intensity.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to react to her unexpected appearance so he merely closed his mouth first. He had rehearsed his intended speech to the girl once too many times and had imagined countless possibilities where it should take place. But it was never like this. He wasn't at all prepared for this. The words were just at the tip of this tongue but somehow, he just couldn't speak any of it.

So he waited for her to make the first move.

Rin was momentarily distracted by one of the youkai's unique feature. This time, he wasn't wearing his shades and his eyes were… they were actually golden yellow, pretty and mesmerizing. Isn't that familiar? Where had she seen that before? And now that he was right before her, she realized just how tall he was. She only reached the level of his broad shoulders and she had to stretch and lift her head just to look into his eyes.

She ought to scream molester' and get everyone to help her nab him. She ought to angry and agitated but she found that she wasn't. She was agitated to see him face to face like this, but the anger, it had dissipated at the first sight of him. A better word to describe her present feeling was actually relieved. There was a great sense of relief welling up in her as if she had waited for this moment for the longest time.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ Rin was bemused.

Before she could dwell in this thought for a little longer, an irritating piercing pain stuck her right in the head. Damn that migraine! It's coming back! Rin held on to her forehead, closing her eyes as bits of smudged images began forming in her mind again. The ghostly voices were also back, overlapping one after another.

_Wear it on your_ _hair, it suits_ _you… Rin,_ _how_ _are you feeling…. Sesshoumaru-sama… Rin, do you really wish to forget…_

_Sesshoumaru? Who's that?_ Why did she hear Kagome's voice as well?

The demon lord clenched his fist, his chest inflamed with torment. Rin was convulsing again. What should he do?

The girl wasn't taking this too well. Her vision was becoming blurrier by the mini second, her knees wobbled like jello and she simply collapsed!

"RIN!"

There was it, his first word, as unintentional as it may be.

Sesshoumaru cared little about that now. In youkai velocity, he cushioned her fall and held her in his arm. To his dismay, the girl was far from getting any better. In fact, she was hyperventilating, her hands clutching tightly to the edge of his cuff.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru repeated unknowingly. "Say something. Please!"

The girl heard his every syllabus, just that something weird was happening to her now. Her mind was flooding with a great influx of images of people, places, sounds and words much like an overflowing damp. Rin realized, alarmed that those were all fragments of her past memories, racing and fighting to return to her all at once. Her main reaction was of in an instant information overload but amongst all this confusing stuff, there was a name, a very intimately ancient one.

Sesshoumaru was tapping gently on Rin's cheeks and she gazed up at him, though dazed and unfocused.

"Sesshoumaru…sama." It was a faint whisper but the demon lord heard it and he was simply overjoyed and ecstatic.

She remembers him, finally!

The youkai almost shed a tear, now hiding his face from Rin. Something very important had been returned to him, after all these painful torturous years. He was now all prep to speak his mind but when he turned to face her again, Rin was no longer conscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only took a couple of minutes before Rin awoke. She opened her eyes and what greeted her weren't the dazzling spot lights of the concert lounge. It was stars, a whole night sky filled with those ancient twinkling lights. Amongst them was also a pair of bright golden eyes peering down at her. Rin jumped up with a start! She struggled free from the demon lord, got up from the bench she was lying on and backed off a few steps away, just enough to give him a more thorough examination. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this sudden reaction from the girl and all he did was to let her go while assisting her to stand.

They regarded each other in silence.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder if Rin actually did recall the past. Her eyes, they looked kind of lost and dazed.

He decided he'd rather not speak but to give her more time to adjust to this drastic transformation.

_It's him!_ Shaking her head, Rin took only three seconds to straighten her thoughts.

_No,_ she corrected. _It's Sesshoumaru. It's Sesshoumaru-sama!_ _But…. he looks so different._

Rin's brains were still intermittently reshuffling and reformatting the magnitude of information she just regained and it ought to take a little while longer before she got all the facts right. At this moment, she just wanted to ask some questions, to confirm some of the suspicions bugging her.

"All those nights ago…" Her words were soft, her tone strangled. "It was really you, wasn't it?"

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze from the girl, directing it to the ground. He nodded.

Rin felt a little choked upon that affirmation.

"And last night," Her voice now trembled as she spoke. "It was you too."

This time, she didn't even attempt to phrase it as a question. She didn't have to. It was all so clear now.

The youkai's brows flicked up as he matched her eyes again. He was trying to observe her reaction, to guess if she could be mad with him. However, he could make out nothing. Still, no matter what, he knew he had to tell the truth. How could he lie to someone who potentially would one day, in the near future, become his wife?

"Yes." Even as he answered, he was gauging her expression somewhat worriedly.

There was silence.

For a second there, Sesshoumaru felt his vision before him blur a little.

Rin was running toward him. He was half expecting a slap but to his pleasant surprise, the girl instead stretched out her arms and embraced him round his waist.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin's voice was too gently, too shy. "Next time, wake me up first."

The demon lord's heart took a sprint and he hugged her so tightly as if he'd never let her go again. At last, everything was finally back to normal.

It's all so blissful, so perfect.

All of a sudden, his vision cleared and Sesshoumaru discovered to his utter disappointment that it was just a fragment of his own fanciful too-optimistic imagination.

In actual fact, Rin had turned her back and walked a few more paces away, standing next to the railing and looking toward the magnificent sea view behind them. The concert hall was standing at the mouth of the harbor and encompassing all the brightly lit lighting of the buildings around them, the ships and the walkway street lamps, it created a rather picturesque and romantic effect on this winter's night.

While trying to sequence all the details and matching the facts with the demon lord's answers, Rin felt an immense conflicting mix of joy, hurt, pride, pain and… yes, and ANGER.

She was angry with him, mainly for last night.

One look at her master now and her own form and she just had to admit this. So much had changed and everything's so different, so warped, the place where they're standing now, this new age, the people round them and even themselves. It felt all so familiar and yet so strange and foreign. It was as if they had been reborn in another century, lovers from their past lives meeting and finding each other again in a modernistic time and space. A whole century had past them by, actually five to be exact.

A mild December breeze brought back to her a painful bad memory. Indeed, lots had transfigured but some things, one thing, the most significant one that affected her entire life, that did not alter a bit. She was still herself, a human and Sesshoumaru was still himself, a demon. And even as they were just a couple of metres away from each other, there seemed to be an invisible and uncrossable span between them.

She'd be really quite happy if they'd really been reborn both as humans, even as demons or half demons. In any case, they would probably have a better chance to live happily ever after than now.

She let out a resigned and dispirited sigh and Sesshoumaru caught it immediately.

_What could she be thinking about right now?_ He wondered, didn't know whether to be agitated or hopeful.

From his present outward appearance, her master looked so contemporary, so chic and classy. If she hadn't remembered him, she would probably take him for any normal human being. But his ambitions, aspirations, pride and heritage, those were still unreservedly a crucial part of him, of who he was. He couldn't change that and she wouldn't want him to anyway. That was the Sesshoumaru she fell in love with.

But if he didn't care about her, then he wouldn't be here looking her and seeking fervently to help her reown her past. It must have been tough even for someone as powerful as he. Well, it took him five years to get to her. Imagine that, five long years! He could have taken other demoness easily.

For that moment, Rin was truly touched.

Her mood then shifted to a darker and more uncontrolled fury.

Maybe, he didn't come because he cared. Maybe, he came to seek her to show her his dominance over her life, over her heart and… and over her body. Yes! That was exactly why he had taken her last night, totally disregarding her feelings. Lust! He merely lusted for her. Period. He never changed bit, still always taking whatever he wished as though everything in the world was rightfully his.

Rin self consciously wrapped her arms around herself as her heart softened a little.

She knew fully well that she wouldn't reject him if he'd really asked but… but it just isn't the same thing, is it? She felt a growing surge of girlish pride.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru decided to make his move. The girl was obviously confused and probably, he could show her a little more care and concern. Moreover, the night had become noticeably cold and chilly.

"Rin, are you feeling better?" Sesshoumaru whispered in the tenderest tone he could as he placed his jacket on her.

There was no response. Rin was too numbed after her emotional battle.

"You… you remembered everything?" He wanted so much to confirm that part.

Rin nodded and looked up at him for the first time after such a long wait.

"Yes," she assured him. "Though it's kind of messy but…" Then she turned away from him again. "Yes, I remember."

He got his answer and yet now, Sesshoumaru once again felt tongue tied. But he knew that he had to continue this conversation now that he had started it. At least then, there would be some progress.

"I know I shouldn't have but… Are you still unhappy?" He began, sounding rather penitent.

Rin studied his eyes, waiting for him to complete his statement.

"Are you still unhappy that I left you to seek Kagura?"

_Oh,_ the girl mused, somewhat displeased. _He was apologizing for THAT time._

Rin shook her head truthfully. That wasn't what she was mad about.

With that, Sesshoumaru took a deep audible breath.

"I have thought a lot of us," He spoke and at the same time brought the girl by her shoulders closer to face him. Rin did not reject that. She wanted to hear what else her master had to say. Moreover, after such a long period of separation, she kind of missed hearing his voice.

"You have?" She was surprised. She wasn't expecting that. But she regained her composure instantly, trying not to sound too eager.

"I have reached an answer; I mean, for us, our future." He was getting jittery, Rin noted.

That seemed rather unlike the Sesshoumaru-sama that she knew. All these years traveling by his side, he had never once appeared so … nervous?

Sesshoumaru was fighting an enormous internal battle while trying to still keep as cool and dignified as he could. He could almost sense a drop of perspiration dripping down his forehead.

_Just say it, Damn it!_ He snapped at himself inwardly. _Surely,_ _it_ _can't be_ _that hard._

"Rin," He finally managed one miserable word.

_Okay, that first one's easy. So, what's next, I love you?_ He decided it wasn't the right moment still.

_Quick! She's waiting._ Another inner voice scolded him. Sesshoumaru heaved a silent sigh. He would pay any price for someone else to do this for him. What was he thinking? He was no coward and he WILL get this done.

"I wish that you return with me. Come back home." That was his best for that moment.

Frankly, Rin was a little hurt with that disturbingly vague request.

"You wish that I return as your servant?" She elaborated for him in her own understanding of his command.

Now, Sesshoumaru was the one who's hurt by her present statement and a little out of sorts.

Tilting her head up by her chin so that he could look into her eyes, he spoke indignantly.

"You were NEVER my servant. Never." He ended his last word in a much calmer tone.

He held both Rin's hands up and in his own.

"I wish that you return with me…" He restated himself. "as my mate."

"Your mate?" Rin was not any less bemused.

"Yes, as my bride." He was almost blushing at this point, his crimson strips took a darker purple.

Rin gasped.

_Did he just propose to me?_ She thought she might have heard wrongly.

Of course, the girl's initial reaction was one of complete elation. So, Sesshoumaru did have the intention to marry her, she mused gleefully. She had imagined this day for the longest time but thought it would take a real miracle for it to actually take place. But now…

_But why?_ That was the haunting question that came right after. _Isn't he aware that she's unable to provide him with what he needed?_ _Doesn't he despise humans? Wouldn't she disgrace him?_

Rin then shifted to a more bitterish mood. Maybe, he was merely acting out of pity, responsibility and guilt, guilt that he had mated her. Well, it wasn't uncommon in her time that such powerful warlords to have several wives and concubines. Sesshoumaru could be no different. Out of his cabinet of many women, those who were strong as he would help him rule his lands, some would bare him the perfectly pure breed heirs he so desired while other less significant ones like herself would be…. a pretty toy? He could seek her companionship when he got sick of those demanding and rough demoness and wanted some thing gentle and sweet for a change?

Sesshoumaru placed a tiny box in her palm. Reflexively, Rin opened it and it was a ring, cast in silver with a diamond on it, a solitaire, not huge but dainty.

Rin smirked.

"Do you know the significance behind this gift that you're presenting to me, my lord?" She thought she might fill him with some information she learnt in this new time.

Sesshoumaru appeared to be waiting patiently for her to carry on.

"One single diamond, one and only. It means that you'll love only ONE person your whole life. It is a promise, a very solemn declaration." She was implying are-you-read- for-that. She was mocking him but she was wrong. The demon lord didn't look a least bit surprised as she half-expected.

"Yes, I know." He said coolly.

"You do?" Now, Rin was shocked.

"Yes. That's why I'm asking you to be my mate, my sole mate." His answer was solid, showing no hint of shunting any bit of honoring his promise.

Rin didn't know how to response to this new input. For one, she felt extremely guilty for thinking badly about him just few minutes back.

_He's implying that I'll be his only wife?_ She was bewildered. _Then what about my being a human? What about our_ _children?_

Rin was also aware how much she herself had advanced. After living five years in a modern society where men and women have equal rights, she wasn't sure if she could ever go back and be that submissive little girl she used to be. Was she still the Rin whom he wanted to marry? It would be terribly painful for both if they were to wed and later found that they had drifted too much apart.

Moreover, Rin couldn't deny that her anger was in fact the mastermind behind all of these negative thoughts. She was still angry with him, especially when he was brushing that part of it away as if it was of no significance. Maybe, he was thinking that since he's going to marry her, what he did the previous night could be atoned easily. That was exactly what pissed her off that most. But she loved him all the same and that was the rawest and most naked truth of it all. What will she do?

Sesshoumaru's heart was beating so rapidly that it might just jump right out of his mouth. Rin was taking way too long to decide and all this while, even when she was facing him, she was directing her gaze to the ground, as if deliberately shunning from him. The wait was eating him alive.

Finally, she looked up at him and the demon lord was hopeful, still.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm really flattered. Really." Rin thought that a word of thanks was in due. "I never thought that you will say all this but you did and I'm very touched."

The youkai was smiling at her lovingly. _Yes. This sounds promising._

Rin closed the box and put it back on the demon's hand and Sesshoumaru's face changed. He knew something was not right.

"I have always loved you, my lord, all my life. I still do now and I always will. There'll never be anyone else who can replace you in my heart." Rin was still struggling with her words and Sesshoumaru was baffled. The girl's words were all so sweet and endearing but her action was completely opposite. What was she trying to do? He knew that he shouldn't interrupt her, no matter how agonized he felt by the slow progress.

"But my lord, I'm no longer the Rin whom you used to know and I can't accept this gift. A lot have changed. I have changed. Perhaps, if you take a closer look beyond my face, you may not see any of the Rin you brought up. I… I don't want to disappoint you." Rin fought back a tear. "I wish with all my heart that you'll eventually find someone more worthy of you."

With that, Rin turned to started to walk away after taking one last look at Sesshoumaru. Inside, she was cursing and swearing herself.

_What have you done, you silly girl? Did you just reject the thing you wanted all your life?_ _You stupid, stupid…._ She didn't manage to dwell in that thought for too long. Something else shocked her to the max.

"I love you." Sesshoumaru decided that if he failed to say this now, he might not get another chance. How can he deny himself of this relationship that he had yearned for subconsciously all his life, especially after the death of his father, the great Inu-general? It had already been clear as day to him. It was power, wealth or fame he seeks but those weren't what he needed. THIS. This was what he needed most to complete himself. Her. Rin.

"I love only you." He affirmed, finding that his words flowed more fluently the second time.

Rin stopped.

She did not turn back and Sesshoumaru waited while observing her back view.

_What?_ Rin heard every single one of those three words loud and clear and her tears just flowed uncontrollably drenching her cheeks and parts of her hair.

_He said I love you. He said I love_ _only_ _you._ Her mind just kept churning those words over and over again and she could think of nothing else for several minutes.

Rin felt her heart tugging at her chest, as if willing her to run back to the arms of the one she loved, the one who had just declared his affections for her. It was the most explicit words she had ever heard her master say and knowing him inside out, she was really, really touched.

A loud sounding of bells broke this rather agitated moment for the girl and she realized what it was immediately. That was the end of the interval! She had to return for the second half of the performance.

She wiped her tears and adjusted her gown a little and turning to face the demon lord, she apologized sheepishly.

"I… I have to get back to the performance." Her voice was muffled, probably by all the crying. "I'm sorry."

Without waiting for his reply, she dashed as if for her dear life. Nothing of all that was spoken between them was lingering in her mind now. What she could only think of was the gloomy murderous stare from the conductor if he were to find her missing from her chair. Boy was she going to get it from him big time. She'll be barred from any chances of playing solos or scholarships for at least one year.

Sesshoumaru felt kind of clownish standing there in the cold, watching as Rin ran at top speed back to the concert hall. But he understood the importance of the performance to her. Moreover, judging from her reactions after his last proclamation, he'd say he had a good chance of reconciling with her eventually. No matter how badly he pinned for her return, he just had to wait. He knew completely well that rushing and pressing the girl would only back fire on himself and cause negative results.

Patience.

This is the best time to display this trait… if he had them in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Persistence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school had broken for the winter and Mrs Higurashi and Ji-chan left three days ago for the airport after the Christmas concert leaving only the Kagome family, Sota and herself at home. It ought to be quite fun without aunty and gramps nagging down their necks now and then but it was far from being so. The main reason was that everyone had come to know about her recovery from her memory lapse and her interaction with the youkai lord, all thanks to the blabber mouth kid. She blamed it on her own stupidity. She shouldn't have told the little hanyou she met Sesshoumaru and get her all excited about it.

Rin pulled her thick feathered blanket over her head, her body retaliating to get out of bed. It was so snuggly and comfy inside here and it's so damn freezing cold outside!

Actually, she didn't really mind that everyone knows BUT… they were all so silent and keeping their distance, giving her that strange look from the corner of their eyes as if she was some alien experiment turn bad. Though she was able to empathize that they meant no harm, just granting her space and time to adjust and decide. Still, it was simply driving her nuts.

The only ONE person that she kept seeing round was in fact Sesshoumaru himself. Now that she was assured of his presence, she seemed to be spotting him now and then wherever she was. Actually, it was because he wasn't attempting to hide from her any further. She had politely indicated to him after the concert that she needed time to adapt to this new chance and also to sort things out and he had consented. Still, for the past few days, Rin found herself always stealing glances in hope that he'd really followed her.

_Why am I behaving like this?_ She couldn't understand why she gets so disappointed when she couldn't locate him. _Why do I miss him so much?_

If he truly mattered so much to her and his offer's still open, why not she just accept his proposal and live happily ever after?

Rin had to confess that what Sesshoumaru had said to her that night, every single one of those endearing imprinting words, pleading her to be his wife and declaring so openly and resolutely that she was irreplaceable, it left a lingering warmth in her heart even when the temperature had fallen significantly in Tokyo city. It had even snowed a couple of times.

_He said he loves me,_ _he loves_ _me,_ Rin was grinning bashfully every time she recalled that and she didn't even know it.

Deep down, she didn't know why she had turned him down. It was so damn silly of her!

_Oh yes,_ she remembered.

That issue again, the same one that had always been there. But.. Shouldn't Sesshoumaru-sama have considered that before he even voice his intention to wed her? What was he thinking? Can he really accept that she could only bare him hanyou heirs? And by insisting that she would be his only wife, doesn't it mean that he'll possibly NEVER have a pure breed child?

Not mentioning that, even in battles, she'd not be of any real help, well, unless she hits his raging enemies with her violin. She might consider doing that if the instrument hadn't cost nearly ten thousand dollars, bought on a scholarship fund.

_Doesn't he care about those anymore?_

Rin was puzzled as ever.

Of course, anger. Some parts of her blood still fumed when the matter was drawn to that. Sesshoumaru did something he shouldn't have but… was it really that unforgivable? Was she truly so incredibly infuriated over that tiny little easily negligible incident where he had lost control of himself… probably because he yearned for her, because he was dead attracted to her?

Sesshoumaru had always prided himself to be composed and imperturbable, in almost all situations. But the fact that he couldn't resist her, it does prove the depth of his true feeling toward her. Wasn't that something to be supposedly happy about?

Rin rolled over and hugged her pillow. She remembered his bold and extensively exploring touches as he nibbled with his kisses every inch of her unclothe flesh. A distinct tingle coursed up her spine just thinking about it.

And his pumps, they were so heavily intensified with an unspoken possessive zest and yet filled with much passion and …. love. That was what it was. Now that he had declared it, Rin realized that what she felt that night as their naked bodies meshed, that unfamiliar intensity arising from the heat of his skin… it was love.

Gosh! How she wished she wasn't so drunk that night! Perhaps then, she'd be able to relish that intimate moment a little more.

Rin sighed dreamily and snuggled in her pillow as if pretending it was someone else.

It didn't take one whole minute before she snapped out of it and slammed her head on the mattress.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ She exploded within.

What was she getting all excited for? Why can't she resist him? Why is her body betraying her like this, so subconsciously drawn to his claim?

She hates herself for being so… almost shameless!

_I must be strong!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the glass door, Rin stepped into Wacdonalds and immediately spotted Yumi right at their usual table waving at her. She removed the scarf round her neck as she paced toward her friend.

"Sorry for waiting. I was looking around for parking space." Rin felt apologetic for always being late for appointments. Though she got her driving license a year back, she hardly ever drives but instead much referred to be chauffeured around by the brotherly cellist. Due to the obvious lack of practice, she was going like 30 miles an hour. Naturally then, she took ages to reach her destination. This plus the usual urban jam, perhaps she should have just jogged here.

"Nah, tis okay. It's the hols man! No practicing, relaxing all day kind of stuff." Yumi seemed just too blessed. "Too bad Koji and Uiru had gone on a vacation. If not, we can have another drinking session again." And she gave Rin a wink.

"Gee, I'm so disappointed too." Rin feigned a sulky face. _Yah right,_ she smirked, _look what happened to me the last time. Fancy you're even suggesting we do it again._

On second thoughts, the night wasn't all that bad, especially how it ended. In split second, Rin cut off that potentially amorous musing.

"Hey Rin," Yumi's eyes lit up and she was pointing to something outside the glass window. "It's that boyfriend of yours. What's he doing just standing there?"

Rin turned. Sesshoumaru was there alright. However, he wasn't looking at their direction. Instead he seemed kind of deep in thoughts, leaning against a street lamp.

_How does he manage to always look so charming?_ Rin couldn't help but pause to admire his form.

"Why isn't he coming in?" Yumi peered at Rin suspiciously. "Are you guys fighting or what?"

Rin shook her head as if she didn't know the reason too.

"Okay! Since the two of you are cool, I'll… ask him in!" Before Rin could stop her, Yumi had raced out of the door. Rin watched with her heart in her mouth as Yumi skipped up to Sesshoumaru and said something she couldn't make out and … Rin gasped. The two of them were now making their way toward her direction. Their eyes met for a split second as he reached the table and sat down opposite her.

There was an awkward silence, soon broken by the chubby girl.

"Hey, I don't know your name yet." And she waited but the demon lord gave no response. All this while, he had preferred to study Rin's flustered expression, trying to guess what she could be thinking.

Rin's head shot up as Yumi poked at her shoulder questioningly while giving her the eye signal.

"Sesshoumaru. His name, I mean." Rin assisted automatically.

Yumi's first reaction was of pure astonishment. He sounded like some secret agent cum assassin or perhaps even a bounty hunter! Whatever it was, he sure looked more dangerous now… dangerously COOL!

Well, Yumi wasn't that oblivious. She noticed the cold war between the two and not knowing how to resolve that, she decided that she had better make herself scarce… at least for a while.

"So, let's order. Tell me what you guys want and I'll go get it." Yumi felt like she was the only doing all the talking. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call him in the first place. Rin had gone so quiet now.

She directed her gaze at Sesshoumaru first as if waiting for his reply but there was none. It was not that he didn't want to, he just wasn't sure what's there to eat. He was never into human food but suppose his objective here was to persuade Rin to return to him, he concluded that he shouldn't appear too aloof or impolite.

Besides, he knew exactly what was bothering the girl now, also thanks to Inuyasha for producing that news broadcasting kid. He wanted so much to find a chance to speak to Rin about it but she wasn't at all receptive and didn't seem to be granting him that bit of patience. Whenever he attempted to get near, she would look busy or scramble off on some nonsensical task.

He sighed. This is not at all easy. At least, he was aware he should not show any signs of waver. His sincerity and confidence in making good his promises was now an essential key and deciding factor for Rin.

Actually, during these past three days, he had made an interesting observation regarding the girl, he grinned smugly. She had apparently begun to dress more conservatively, her skirts now reaching below her knees and with her long winter boots, he could hardly see her legs anymore. Could she have done this because of him, that which his opinion still matters to her? He found that thought extremely motivating.

Then why, why was she resisting him? He knew he had himself to blame for this. Perhaps, he ought to apologize as soon as possible.

Yumi was now drumming her fingers impatiently on table and Rin quickly responded in her master's place.

"Tea. Get him some hot tea."

"Sure. What about you? The usual?" Yumi threw a playful smile while she said that routinely. She knew her friend all too well.

Rin caught Sesshoumaru's not-too-pleased look and she instantly guessed, and accurately, what he was pouting about.

_So! He doesn't like me eating that eh?_ At a mischievous spur to spike him, Rin blurted out, "I want double today."

That statement did achieve its effects. It had managed to shock both Sesshoumaru and Yumi.

Rin gleamed victoriously when she noted the demon's even gloomier expression, his crimson strips turning almost brownish grey.

"Sure. I'll go order now." Yumi was just too glad to take her leave. This was getting a wee bit too creepy for comfort.

After Rin had her little internal celebration of triumph, it suddenly dawned on her that they were now alone, staring right at each other.

There was a long awkward silence.

The girl's eyes were flickering left and right, purposefully shunning away from the youkai and Sesshoumaru's heart sank a little lower at each passing minute seeing her like this.

She seemed so uneasy, so distant, possessing not a trace of that bubbly buoyant child who enjoyed tagging around him. He would give anything to regain that closeness with her once again, those good old days, which he never did once showed he had appreciated.

He noticed the obvious puff beneath her eyes.

"You look tired," his eyes reflecting a hint of concern. "You did not sleep well?"

Rin gave no response though she wasn't really sure why she wanted to ignore him.

_Pride,_ she concluded inwardly.

To lessen the self reproach that was pricking her right now, she decided to focus on a rather mundane thing, like trying to figure out what that black patch on the floor could be.

_This is not working,_ Sesshoumaru fretted. He caught sight of something round the girl's neck.

"That's an interesting necklace you're wearing." This was an unplanned sentence. His curiosity just got the better of him.

_Necklace?_ Rin traced down her own turtle neck sweater. _Oh, I see._

"That's not a necklace. It's a thumb drive," Rin replied spontaneously, at the same time picking up the little gadget hanging at the base. Then, she removed it and handed it to Sesshoumaru for him to have a more detail inspection. Pointing to the string of beads attached to it, she continued, "Sota got me this so that I can wear it conveniently."

Rin noted Sesshoumaru's confused furrow of brows as he played with the little item and she felt the need to explain.

"It stores all sorts of information and files, kind of like a memory space."

That did little to aid the demon's comprehension on the topic.

_Humans now put their memories in a necklace?_ He was clouded. _Is Rin storing their past in there too?_

"All kinds of memories you say?" He seek to affirm.

"Erm.. Well.. I use it to save some of my musical scores." Rin could sense that her master was lost. "Yumi wanted to borrow it so I brought it here with me."

Sesshoumaru nodded in appreciation. _So, it's for that sort of memory,_ feeling a sudden relief. He was also glad he got the girl talking to him finally.

_Damn! What did I just do? I answered him! I'm not_ _supposed_ _to do that? What got into me?_ Rin covered her mouth consciously.

The demon noticed in dismay that the girl was back to her non-interactive passive state. He knew that this was the best time.

"I am sorry…" Rin shot him an utterly astounded look. "…for that night, I mean. I… behaved badly… and I hurt you. I shouldn't have…"

He was intercepted.

"Don't…" Rin stammered weakly, without much consideration. "Don't say anymore…"

Actually, the girl just felt that this crowded laughter- filled fast food restaurant wasn't the most ideal place for such solemn conversations. But she heard him anyway.

_Sesshoumaru-sama apologized. That's rare and…. sweet._

She had to confess that her heart had softened a great deal and deep down inside, she had long forgiven him even before he mouthed those three words. It was merely the conspiracy of her feminine pride and ego that made her hold the willful stance.

However, her words had wounded the youkai and he was in an even more dissuaded mood now.

"Perhaps if my presence here is bringing you distress," He stood up. "Then, I should take my leave."

Rin's blood came to a halt. Oh no! She had hurt him with her last thoughtless words! What should she do? How could she make up for it?

She felt contrite and wanted so much for Sesshoumaru to stay but just could not mouth it. The youkai was now walking to her side and she felt significantly worse when he removed his jacket.

"It'll snow later." His senses had picked up the draft in the air. "Take this with you."

He left her his coat.

Rin's heart pinched painfully as she followed his fading back view with her nearly tearing eyes.

It didn't take long before Yumi returned and she figured things had gotten worse in her absence since Sesshoumaru had left. She sat down and regarded Rin with a mock disapproval.

"Now girl, tell me, what are you guys fighting about?" She was insistent to get it out of the girl.

"I told you already. WE'RE NOT FIGHTING!" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't you show me that face. I'm worried about ya, that's all." Yumi pointed out, pouting.

Rin sighed. Her friend was right. The one who's at fault for all this was none other than herself.

"I'm sorry. I know you care. It's just that I feel so confused." A tear glittered in her hazel eyes.

Yumi instantly softened.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." She consoled while giving the girl a pat on her shoulder. "Tell me why you're upset. You ARE obviously upset with him, am I right?"

Rin took in a deep breath.

"That night… the party I mean," her tone was merely a whisper. "After he brought me home, I was drunk and he… he…"

Rin did not continue but she gave Yumi the you-know-what-I'm-refering-to' look.

"No way!" Guessing what it was correctly, Yumi slapped both palms on the table, almost standing up. Then, she beckoned Rin to shift in closer to her. "Was he good?"

"YUMI!??!!?!" Rin pushed her friend back forcefully to her seat.

"Alright, alright!" The chubby made amends straight away. "He just looks like the aggressive type in bed. I'm curious.."

She froze after Rin shot her a stare intense with malice. Yumi proceeded to take her seat and was in deep thoughts for a few minutes.

"So, I suppose you're upset because…" she began again, this time, more cautiously. "Because you were drunk and so he robbed you of enjoying your first sexual experience."

Rin's brows twisted and she rubbed her palms together gingerly.

"Well, not quite. We kind of… already…"

Yumi's jaws fell open and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Gee Rin, you're more liberal than I thought." She giggled scandalously. "I always see you as a conservative Oba-san but … you're a wild chick!"

"One more time, if you joked about this one more time, I'm leaving." Rin's tone was firm and Yumi stuck out her tongue.

"Then what's wrong with what he did, I mean, it's not your first with him? Why are you upset?" Yumi was showing genuine sincerity in helping her now.

"No reason!" The truth was that Rin wasn't going to harp on that anymore.

Yumi was at wits end. "Why don't you eat something first? Here, your favourite." She thought some ice-cream could really help cool her down.

Rin just couldn't bring herself to eat it, especially after Sesshoumaru's disapproving glares. Her hesitancy roused her friend's suspicions.

"See girl? You're a goner for him." Yumi was smart. "You're so.. so obedient."

"Obedient?" Rin didn't catch the meaning behind.

"Yah, obedient. You know he wasn't pleased with you eating this junk and you're simply submitting to him. You love him. I'm sure of it." She sighed. "Poor Sota, he's got no hope now."

Rin ignored Yumi's last statement as she cursed herself. Her hopeless infatuation with her master was so obvious, even to a by-stander?

"Yumi, he proposed." She wished desperately to confide with someone and since her chubby friend was so overly eager to help, she might well tell her more.

"Really? You agreed?" Yumi couldn't hide her excitement.

"No, I mean, not yet. I need to consider." Rin's words were beginning to flow better as she poured out her heart.

"Consider? Consider what? Don't you love him?" Yumi was bewildered.

"You don't understand. We're very different." Rin took a while to try to put her situation with the demon lord into modern perspective. "He's from a sophisticated and politically powerful family and.. perhaps he should find someone of better caliber than me."

"Get out of here! What era are you from?" Yumi had heard enough and got the gist of things. "He came all the way to ask your hand, probably going against all that he was born to believe in, and you're rejecting him because your low self esteem?"

Rin looked up at Yumi, surprised at how well her friend had pin pointed her problem even when she didn't know the complete truth.

"Rin, if today, you were to deny yourself of the one you love, because of whatever the reason, I tell you, you're going to live to regret this your entire life." Yumi gave the girl a little massage on her shoulders. "It's not easy to find a person you truly love to share your life with. It takes almost a miracle and lots of sacrifices. I think Sesshoumaru knows that. That's why he's here. I believe he would have given it sufficient thought before making this decision. You should trust in him."

Rin was touched by her encouraging and enlightening words. Yes, perhaps she had been blinded by too many trivial issues. Perhaps what Yumi said was right. What's most important was that they love each other deeply.

It had started to snow outside Wacdonalds but Sesshoumaru was damn glad he had stayed behind long enough to hear this little conversation between the two girls. He was filled with gratitude for the rather complimenting words from the third party.

Rin loves him. He was confident of that now. She was merely fighting a battle of obstinate pride with herself, a soon losing battle, he'll make sure.

A smile finally broadened across his crimson cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin, turn right, turn right… ahhh… you just miss it!" Yumi's voice boomed to the magnitude that Rin cringed and stepped so hard on the brakes that the truck driver behind them gave a blaring horn. The girls shrieked and fortunately, Rin recovered just in time, flooring the accelerator. The MPV jerked forward and as they gradually settled their nerves, Rin signaled and stopped at a road shoulder. Both girls regarded each other and after a moment of complete silence, exploded in a hilarious outburst. They laughed till their jaws locked.

"Oh Rin," Yumi brushed some tears off her eyes. "You have absolutely zero sense of direction. For a second there, I thought that truck was going to crash into us. Poor guy, he must have gotten a shock of his life!"

"Hey, I got a fright too, you know," Rin defended herself. "You should tell me earlier if you want me to turn."

"Oh come on! How many times have you been to my place? Must I say everything?" The chubby friend crossed her arms frustratingly.

"Right! So much for being appreciated for sending you home!" Rin was determined to win this one.

"Okay, okay. Thanks. Really, especially that you agreed to be Tomoko's piano accompanist for her exams." Yumi was still stifling a giggle.

"Good that you remember that." Rin's tone turned much milder. She paused and then gave a worried frown. "Yumi, I don't know about this accompanist thing. I want very much to help Tomoko but I really suck at playing the piano. I only had a couple of beginning lessons from Sota. What if I foul up? I don't wanna affect her results?"

"You'll be alright. At least you can play. I'm worse. Too bad Koji and Uiru are away. They're the experts." Yumi patted on Rin's shoulder reassuringly.

Rin heaved a helpless sigh.

"And Sota had an appointment to perform at the embassy. If not, he'll be the next best choice." She was resigning to her fate.

"Yes, and so you're the third best. Besides, there's no fourth and you know Tomoko's situation." Yumi pleaded. "She can't afford to pay for a pianist."

On hearing that, Rin held a deep breath and made up her mind. She was going to help this little girl do well for her exams, she promised herself. She'll try her best, though it may not be enough.

"I'll practise tonight and perhaps, tomorrow I'll rehearse with her? Like noonish?" Rin ran a quick check on her schedule the next day.

"Sure. Thanks." Yumi felt eternally grateful for this. Opening the car door, she bided Rin farewell. "I'll get off here. It's only a short walk to my house. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rin did a little finger wave and restarted the car. Just as she was checking the rear view mirror, she caught a glance of a cream colored coat at the back seat.

_Sesshoumaru-sama's coat,_ Rin mused as she reached for it for held it close against her cheeks. In an instant she recognized that accustomed scent. A faint smile danced across her cheeks as her eyes drifted shut, reveling in its relating sentiments.

_I wonder where_ _he could_ _be_ _now._ Rin made a brief scan of the crossroad behind her. He wasn't near.

After dinner and a hot relaxing shower, Rin felt rejuvenated and all geared up to do some meticulous polishing up of the three pieces she was playing for Yumi's third grader violin student. Giving up on rubbing her semi-dried hair, she flung her towel on her chair, grabbed the music scores and scurried next door. With a soft tap, the girl discovered that Sota's room door was ajar. He was already waiting for her at the piano.

"Hey gal, come on in." Sota greeted ever so warmly and beckoned her in.

"Sorry to bother you. I still have some problems playing the pieces and the rehearsal with Tomoko is tomorrow." Rin sounded extremely indebted and Sota cast her a disbelieving look.

"Enough of the sorrys. I think you're really sweet to volunteer yourself for this." Sota commended and Rin blushed.

"Well, let's hope I don't make a mess out of it." She forced a chuckle as she sat down, placing the music scores on the stand.

After two hours of exhausting finger exercise, Rin surrendered. That was it for the day, she was dead beat, no matter how unprepared she still felt. The two proceeded to the kitchen for some hot cocoa.

Sipping the steaming hot drink, Rin watched with childlike fascination as more and more snow flakes gathered on the window ledge. Despite numerous self reminders, her mind had again wandered off.

_The snow, it's so pure, so fair, so beautiful… just like…_ Rin's heart skipped a beat. _Sesshoumaru-sama, where is he sleeping tonight? It's_ _freezing_ _out there!_

A tinge of remorse was still hounding her since the demon left Wacdonalds.

Sota observed the girl's laden brows and he could guess what she might be thinking about.

"How are you doing Rin?" He wanted to find that out for obvious personal reasons. "I mean, how are things with you and …?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. It was the truth. She didn't have an answer still.

"Do you intend to return with him to the warring states?" That was Sota's main concern. Will he never see Rin again?

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. But…," Rin took a while to decide whether to reveal more. "He proposed to me."

"He did?" Sota's heart sank. "He gave you the ring?"

"Yes, how did you…?"Rin looked at Sota, baffled.

"I mean to say, everyone proposes with rings." Sota stuttered and returned to finishing his cocoa. He almost spilled the beans. He must be more careful with his words in the future.

"So, you… agreed?" He was actually dying to find out.

"Well, no." Rin's reply brought a glimmer of life back in Sota's eyes. Does he have hope? "Not yet, I told him I needed time to adjust to things."

Sota's optimism vanished. Rin did not reject him. She was going to consider. But there was this one question he had to confirm.

"Do you.. love him still?"

_Of course I do, more than words can say,_ Rin's heart cried out but she did not voice it.

"Sota, why do you keep asking me this?" The girl wasn't prepared to answer his question. So she merely posted him another. "Do you want me to return with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

_Of course not!_ This time, it was Sota's heart screaming that but he kept his cool. "Well, your room will always be here for you. But you have to decide on that yourself. I can't comment much but… I…"

"What is it?" Rin turned and walked toward the young man. His fidgeting form intuited her that he was hiding something.

"I have something for you. But I don't know if…," Sota reached for his pocket but hesitated.

"What do you have there?" Rin was getting more curious by the second, squinting her eyes to make out what it could be.

Sota knew that Rin would be even more confused if she were to learn of this untimely supposedly good news.

"I have a letter for you, from the school." Sota drew out an envelope folded in two and handed it to Rin. "It is to inform you that you have been chosen for a three-year student exchange programme to the Royal School of Music in London."

"Really?" Rin was simply overjoyed, her eyes twinkling with eagerness. She had gone for the audition three months back but because the response was so unanimous, she thought it'll take a miracle for her to be selected. But now…

All hints of excitement receded as quickly as it had rolled in. Her hands trembled as she read more of the details, her mind not registering any of it.

_If I were to go, then what will become of_ _Sessh…?_

"Rin, I know it's a bad time for this. I'm sorry." Sota's expression was sullen as he noted the girl shaking. Will she take this up? If she does, then she couldn't be marrying him now could she?

Actually, Sota wasn't gloating. He would never want to hurt Rin or to see her suffer and be tormented with such knotty perplexing decisions.

"No, I'm fine. I don't know what to say." Rin struggled to sound calm. "I didn't expect this. It's really a good opportunity to become a professional soloist. Are you going too?"

"Yes. So is Uiru." Sota affirmed.

"I'll think about it. Thanks." Rin washed and rinsed her cup in the sink and turned to take leave. "I think I'd better sleep early. Good night."

Sleep was the last thing on her mind. She was just using it as an excuse to retreat to her room. She needed time alone, DESPERATELY! Everything that had happened within the past few days was simply too overwhelming. One moment, she had nothing, not even a memory and in another, all came avalanching down upon her. She felt choked, as if sinking into the engulfing depths of the ocean, struggling to keep afloat but to no avail.

She wanted so much to throw herself onto the mattress, to seek some form of comfort in its softness but… when she opened her door, Kagome was sitting right there, waiting to have another energy zapping conversation.

Rin was on the verge of breaking down as she swiftly changed into her track pants and put on an adequately warm sweater. She inspected the outdoors and was relieved that at least one thing was going her way. It had stopped snowing.

_I need to get out of here. I need a break._ Without a second thought she slipped into her running shoes and proceeded outside.

A gush of passing winter breeze almost caused the poor girl's heart to cease. She tried jogging a little on the spot to warm herself up. Running at this hour and in this freaking cold weather, she must be out of her mind!

But she couldn't care less. Nothing can be worse than the dilemma she's facing now!

A mass of white mist formed as she blew into her palms while rubbing them furiously. She'll just make her usual round on the outskirts of the neighborhood. That would be quite refreshing and therapeutic. It might even give her a brain freeze. Then she wouldn't have to think anymore.

_What is she doing out here so late in the night?_ Under the Goshinboko, Sesshoumaru picked up both the girl's scent as well as her silhouette even in the darkness. One thing he was certain. She definitely wasn't in the chirpiest of moods. But where was she going when she should be tugged safely and cozily in bed?

He reflexively trailed behind her.

Sesshoumaru did not take long to realize that Rin wasn't exactly going anywhere in particular. She was merely running. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her doing that. The girl would occasionally wake up early to jog round the neighborhood, sometimes with Sota. He had concluded that it was a form of exercise having seen many others doing likewise too.

_But so late in the night? What is she thinking?_ The demon lord wasn't pleased but he was too concerned for the girl to be experiencing any form of real annoyance.

_Too crowded!_ Rin concluded. She was simply too crowded, squeezed to the brim with views and suggestions from far too many people. These and plus her own, it's a thin line between her and complete derangement and she'll be crossing over real soon.

She skimmed through what Kagome said just a moment back. It was the same old story, consider carefully, make a decision soon, we'll support you' kind of talk. It was not that she was brushing them away ungratefully. But, can anyone give her some REAL peace and quiet?

_Faster,_ she pressed herself to pick up speed as she became more agitated.

_Why is she going like this?_ The youkai sensed the drastic increase in Rin's pulse rate and he was worried. How much more of this kind of exertion can she withstand? He was debating furiously whether to just catch hold of the girl and prevent her from continuing with this self punishing strain on her body.

After exhausting most of her brute strength, Rin did feel much better. Or rather, the biting chill of the oncoming wind as she dashed numbed her from feeling anything at all. She stopped, gasping for air, inhaling deeply in a half squatting position. During the journey here, she had managed to sort out most of the underlying issues surrounding herself and Sesshoumaru. It all came down to one plain and simple point.

If she returned with Sesshoumaru and accepts his proposal, naturally she would have to give up furthering her studies. But she WOULD live happily ever after with him, wouldn't she? Well, perhaps it would really be so for the next couple of years. But what happens when age eventually catches up with her? She is after all human, vulnerable to sickness and death.

Rin pictured herself as a frail elderly lady beside her future spouse. Sesshoumaru, he wouldn't even age a single day! Would he still love her like he so promised he would now? She vaguely imagined herself having to chase away seducing young demonesses with her walking stick to prevent them from coming near the demon lord and suffered a tremendous backache after that. Would she one day be reduced to such? She knew the answer was possibly YES!

If she takes up the offer to go to London, she would be continuing her life in this century, probably never to set foot in the warring era again. She might even become an accomplished violinist but her master and former guardian, Sesshoumaru, will forever remain just a fragment of the past. She could only pray that the hurt will fade away with passing time, for both Sesshoumaru and herself.

So what will it be?

Rin knelt down on the snow buried pavement, totally depleted and drained. Before she could do anything, she spotted that familiar white figure advancing toward where she was.

_Sesshoumaru-sama? What's he doing here?_ Rin was not expecting him at this ungodly hour. _Great! Just the person I wish to see right now!_ She let off a small sarcasm filled snigger. Yet Rin waited for him to close the distance between with an unknown sense of yearning.

"Rin, what are you doing here so late in the night?" Sesshoumaru did not wait even a second before he bent down to the girl's level and encircled her with his fluffy trail. He had resumed back to his feudal clothes and apparently also let his hair down from that low pony tail which till now, she couldn't seem to get use to. She took a moment to study this old form and his wind blown silver hair still ever dancing so enchantingly around him. She realized that she was seeing him like this for the first time since she remembered everything. She then peered down at her own. They looked so different, two contrasting opposites from two ends of five centuries.

Rin was even more disheartened.

"Rin, are you alright? You look pale. It's too cold out here." Without another word, Sesshoumaru picked the girl up into his arm and he was met with a strong retaliation he didn't expect.

"Let me go! Why are you here? I'm fine alone." Rin struggled to break free but Sesshoumaru held her firmly. "I'll get back on my own later. Let me go."

"What's the matter? Is something bothering you?" The demon lord lifted her chin so that he could have a better view of her. Rin's cheeks were flushed painfully probably from the fallen temperature. He examined her eyes for reasons of this bizarre behavior. The moment their eyes met, Rin couldn't stop herself from being gazing into that pair of surreal pigmented eyes and all issues that she was debating just kind of got cast aside. They never fail to appear so hypnotic, faithful and true. Even so, Rin could recall with clarity times where she had seen them filled with scorn, distaste and hate. Who then is the real Sesshoumaru?

She gave up her futile wrestle and instead tried to get up on her feet, in which he assisted. By now, Rin had calmed down significantly.

"I'm alright." Rin spoke as gently as she possibly could in an attempt to convince her master to release her from his grip. "Let's go back."

Even as Sesshoumaru had detected that Rin's heart rate had returned somewhat to normal, he insisted on giving her a lift to the Higurashi Shrine.

Lying in the warmth of his cuddle, Rin found the strong front she was stubbornly keeping was slowing disappearing. The softness of his fluff, the protective nature of his hold on her, Rin never felt so secure and safe. Secretly, she wished she could stop the clock.

After another visit to the shower, Rin entered her room immediately noting that Sesshoumaru was looking with immense curiosity at the computer screen on her study table. Instinctively, she moved to his side, wanting to find out what was it that caught his interest. A smile flashed across her cheeks when she realized that he was staring at the screen saver. She offered her knowledge readily.

"This is a computer, my lord." Rin moved the mouse. "If you want it to work, you have to do this."

Instantly, the screen flickered and Rin discovered she had received two emails.

"You can read your mail and do all sorts of things with this." Rin thought perhaps she should just show him a little. She clicked on her inbox. "You see, Koji and Uiru sent me their pictures from Brisbane. They hate winter so during this time of the year, they'll always be down under."

Sesshoumaru listened with fascination as Rin did some demonstrations, only to find himself being distracted by her slightly damp hair. He stood up, took over her towel and began drying her hair. Rin was too shocked for words. She simply watched him as he went about his task, much like how he had done it the previous time. When he finished, his eyes shifted to meet hers and at that mere contact, it took Rin's breath away.

She gulped audibly enough to hear it herself and embarrassed, she forced a grin and directed her gaze back at the computer instead.

"Did I… tell you… it can play music too?" Her voice was jerky as she inserted a CD. "This is one of my favorite songs."

_Fields of Hope (Gundam SEED Destiny)_

_Beneath a veil so cold_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer, on the lonely fields_

_A little light shone_

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laugh like a child_

_So near, yet so far_

_That is the promise of our future_

_That one day, on a green morning_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this winter sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

As the song played, Rin's heart softened as she dwelled in its soothing melody. She inspected the weather outside. It was snowing again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, these couple of days, I mean, you've been for a while. Where do you rest?" The girl implored while still avoiding his eyes.

"Under the Goshinboko, mainly." The youkai replied coolly but in his mind, he was flaring with anticipation.

_She's worried about me. Maybe she might just…_ He did not need to finish that statement before what he predicted came true.

"Perhaps you would like to stay here for the night. I mean, it's snowing outside and it's freezing." Rin suffered another guilt trip after hearing her master's last sentence. She couldn't just let him sleep in the cold under a tree?!?

Sesshoumaru hid his smug beam from the girl.

Rin clicked her table lamp to the off mode after being tugged in comfortably under her quilt by the demon lord. He settled down on the matted flooring beside her bed. An hour went past but neither could get to sleep, for obvious reasons.

"You are not tired?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he moved in closer to her.

"I don't know, just can't sleep." Rin shifted to the side of the bed the youkai was residing so that she could speak as softly as possibly, not wanting to wake anyone in the house.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the girl had closed their distance. She was beginning to relax around him and that was definitely encouraging.

_Perhaps I should start a conversation._ The demon tried hard to think of light hearted topics that might arouse Rin's interest.

"How have you been? Are you happy here?" He truly wished to hear from the girl.

"Well, life's very different here." Rin tried her best to relate her experiences to him. "There're lots of fun things to do, like shopping, going for movies, playing arcade games and once, I even went skiing with Yumi and Sota."

She flipped her hair back to keep it from tickling her and Sesshoumaru was able to catch that personalized sparkle in her deep set eyes even in the darkness. The girl was sprawling languidly on her bed but yet, he was captivated by her sensuality as she moved and kicked playfully at the ends of the covers with her feet.

He was determined to get himself on that bed with her. It wouldn't be that hard, would it? He's already made it to her room.

"Then you do not miss home?" He was referring to the feudal era. Will Rin part with this century if she was having so much fun?

"Well, there're some nice things back home too. Life's much quieter and carefree." Rin was now lying on her side and with her blankets half down, Sesshoumaru could make out her cleavage between the low v' down the front of her pajamas. He found himself glued to that perfect angle.

"It can get pretty stressful here." Rin continued. "Sometimes, the whole day can be easily packed with rehearsals, lessons, practices and then more rehearsals."

"But you do enjoy that." He wanted to affirm.

"Yes, but I get terrible migraines now and then from reading too many scores. Now come to think of it, I've never had headaches until I came here." Rin then pointed to her drawers somewhat proudly. "That's why I have gathered a whole range of aspirins, erm.. medicine."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He wasn't too thrilled upon hearing that. So, the new age does have its twist. The girl had not been well and had been constantly taking medicine? So she wasn't coping as well as he thought.

"You are no longer a little girl. You should know when to rest and not over exert yourself. Is practice more important than your health?" He struggled to maintain patient but Rin sensed the agitation in his tone. She knew him too well.

It had been such a pleasant night with Sesshoumaru and she didn't want to end with such sourness. So, she changed the subject ever so wittily.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you comfortable? Are you cold?" Rin's voice reflected a genuine hint of concern.

_Finally she asks._ The youkai lord swiftly devised his speech.

"Demons do not fall ill easily," he started blandly. "This place is fine. I can watch over you if I can't sleep."

His wryly phrased words did achieve its results. Instantly, Rin felt that it was so cruel of her to let her master sleep on the floor and without a proper blanket. But she only had one. What can she do? Well, she could… Should she invite him to share her bed? Well, it's big enough for the both of them but…

Scenes of their last mating refreshed in her mind and a tingle cruised down her spine.

_Will he try to…_ she was in a dilemma but not for long. Rin's heart decided for her within three seconds.

"If you don't mind squeezing, it's much warmer up here." She said bashfully simultaneously shifting as close to the wall as she could.

Sesshoumaru decided not to give a verbal reply, knowing that whatever he says would just make the girl feel more awkward. Moreover, he had already won the second round. He simply nodded, then proceeded to first remove his armour before lifting the covers and settling beside her. He was currently lying on the section where the girl had been a minute ago, sensing the warmth from her bodily heat still lingering on the mattress. Sesshoumaru gleamed in bliss as he drank in her fragrance which was especially concentrated here on the very bed she had laid for five years.

Of course he had also noticed that the girl was practically pressing herself against the wall so that their bodies wouldn't touch. It was after all just a super single bed.

Sesshoumaru was lost for ideas for a moment but heaven opened a path.

Rin began squeezing a couple of times, subsequently pulling her edge of the blanket up nearer to her chin. It was a sign of an emerging flu undeniably caused by the night jog.

Without asking, Sesshoumaru pulled the girl in for a tight hug under his shoulder despite her resilience.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing? You're supposed to keep to your side of the bed!" Rin pushed feebly as though her own body was conspiring against her. The moment she felt his touch, her will had already weakened greatly. Something inside her was screaming for more.

"Rin, don't fight, not tonight, please." Sesshoumaru further fastened and pressed her to his chest. "You'll catch a cold." He then carefully arranged the quilt, making sure that she was well snuggled in it.

Rin surrendered at these tender words as her own hand wandered to circle his waist.

_It's just a hug. That's all. Nothing more,_ she chanted again and again.

Minutes turned to hours and still, neither slept. Rin was too occupied just trying to keep her heart from beating too loudly.

Sesshoumaru shifted to regard the girl and she lifted her head to match his eyes reflexively. But she found that he was directing his gaze elsewhere… at her… lips?!? She swallowed hard when she saw him closing in slowly.

He was going to kiss her!

_No, Rin, don't let him. Get away quickly!_ She was chiding but her body wasn't at all responding to that evacuation call. Then, it was too late. He brushed his lips lightly on hers as she trembled.

Rin let out a whimper as Sesshoumaru squeeze her tightly to him, bringing her in for a long thorough kiss. He moved to nibble at her lower lip then upper, rhythmically letting his tongue tap at her wetness in between. Rin wasn't responding to his claims. At least she wasn't resisting him. He just had to persist and eventually, he'll break her, he decided.

He moved away from her mouth and gave her little teasing pecks on her cheeks, forehead and down the sides of her throat.

Every vein in Rin's body was uncontrollably swirling up in a frenzied manner. She tried hard to fight back her body's flaming desires but her defenses were crashing about her. She let out a hushed moan as Sesshoumaru dragged his tongue across the outline of her collar bone.

"Do you want me to stop?" He breathed into her ears causing an immediate shiver running through her whole being.

Rin had even problems steadying her breathing. How can she possibly manage an answer? She merely stared at him powerlessly. But Sesshoumaru understood all the same. Her scent had changed.

Should he make her want him more? Perhaps then, she wouldn't be taking so long to consider his proposal.

He landed several more kisses at her chin and round her cheeks, deliberately leaving out her mouth. Rin's seams were apart as if inviting his entrance as she heaved occasional stifled pants. Sesshoumaru knew that the girl was ready but he forced himself to stop. He had decided to deny her of him this night, even when his own body was rebelling fiercely against the notion. He would eventually reap the harvest, he was sure. And he wouldn't have to wait too long, judging from the way she was reacting to him now.

Moreover, he wasn't just looking for a one night affair. He wanted her to be his forever.

He lurched down to land a clipped kiss on her lips, instantly hearing the girl groan for more as he broke away.

"Sleep. It's late." Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth as he mouthed those words, feeling equally difficult to comply with such a ludicrous command.

_What?_ Rin was taken by surprise at this sudden halt to his advances. _He expects me to sleep?!? After all that?!?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love conquers all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin roused as the early morning rays emerged from the horizon. She grazed her cheeks against a furry velvety texture and at the same time, inhaling dreamily an intoxicating scent of forest pine.

She was familiar with its source.

_Sesshoumaru-sama._ She had asked him last night to….

Her eyelids parted drowsily only to discover that her master had long awakened. She wiggled out of under his shoulder up to his level. An immediate piercing migraine attacked her.

"Did you sleep well?" Sesshoumaru enquired with slight anxiousness. Of course, he for one did not, especially after suppressing himself so much that he was experiencing the worst, most throbbing morning erections ever. His arousal was stiff as rock and he moved up against the softness of the covers, trying desperately to sooth it a little. It certainly didn't help with Rin's breasts now rubbing so innocently up his chest.

"Actually no." Rin answered honestly while attempting to give her temple a good massage. "I'm having a bad headache now."

Sesshoumaru's brows constricted to a single line.

_Headache again?_ He thought to himself. _Why is she always having such attacks?_

Perhaps he should travel to the hanyou Jinenji and try to seek a permanent remedy for this ailment.

"How are you feeling now?" Sesshoumaru felt a little remorseful about this discomfort the girl was presently experiencing. He probably had a big part to play for what she was suffering from. He had disturbed her rest with his little plot, teasing and playing with the boundaries of her limits. It had taken away far too much of her sleep time, obviously.

"I'll be fine." Rin caught his worried frown. "I'll just get some aspirins and…" She was just about to climb out of the bed when she felt a strong clawed hand grip her by her wrist.

"Don't. I have a better way." Sesshoumaru spoke gently while shaking his head.

_Too much of any form of medicine can't be good,_ he agreed inwardly.

He proceeded to adjust her pillow fluffing it up a little and lay Rin's head down in it. After making sure she was comfortably settled in, he shifted nearer to her side and took her hand in his.

"Close your eyes and try to relax. You'll be better soon." He reassured.

Touched by his caring actions, Rin complied meekly to his directions.

She felt him massaging skillfully on one particular acupuncture point somewhere between her thumb and index finger and true enough, after a short while, she began to get better, the migraine slowing fading away.

When she finally opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru had lurched closer.

"Does it hurt still?" He implored earnestly.

Rin shook her head, letting out a lazy yawn and threw him one of her childlike grins in appreciation. The girl was still so dazed that she merely regarded him with the dreamiest mis-focused look which Sesshoumaru find most alluring.

"You didn't sleep well I suppose." He started again, though knowing exactly the reason why. And he bent over to kiss her on her forehead. He didn't know why he did it. He just couldn't help it.

Rin gulped at the sensation of this slick wet contact.

"Why are you doing this?" She quivered weakly. She didn't understand her master at all.

He got her all stirred up last night and she had a damn hard time cooling down and eventually getting some two hours of sleep. He started it yesterday. But why did he stop suddenly? And why is he doing this again now? What is he trying to do?

Instinctively, Rin backed off to her side of the wall somewhat defensively making Sesshoumaru feel guiltier than ever.

Yes, he wanted to make her want him. That was the plan. Hence, he had only himself to blame for the girl wasn't filled with any more of the anticipation or emotion like the night before. She had begun to be more protective.

It was back firing on him now.

"I'm sorry. You do not like that." He managed a clipped apology.

"No, it's not that my lord." The girl tried to explain. "But… I thought you didn't want to... last night…"

His deduction was proven right. Rin was indeed affected by his denial.

It's alright. There will be other nights, he consoled himself. The most urgent task at hand was to get the girl to agree to be his bride. Then, he can have his way with her, most nights, and days.

He had to keep in focus. Still, he concluded he ought to find another opportunity to pop the question again soon.

"I didn't want to cause you distress again." He tested her and as he spoke, he was observing meticulously her every little twitch of the brow and slight changes in her expression.

Rin felt instantly contrite.

Was she the one responsible for his discontinued advances, the fact that she had shown outright annoyance with his previous indiscretion? Perhaps, she shouldn't have been so harsh on him. Then they would have…

Rin almost slapped herself but she managed to keep her outward composure.

_Why are you thinking all these things, Rin?_ She reprimanded. Till now, she couldn't fathom why her body just craves for him like this.

No matter what, she decided that it was simply too early to starting depleting her energy on more of such taxing debates and underlying issues between them. All she wanted now was to luxuriate in a quiet cozy winter morning in bed with Sesshoumaru. Is that too much to ask?

Rin threw the youkai a sheepish smile, an obvious display that he had long been forgiven. She put one foot out of her blankets and instantly retracted it.

"It's freezing out there." Her voice shivering, instantly feeling glad that she had asked Sesshoumaru to share her bed.

"Did you sleep well, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Of course he didn't but he nodded diplomatically anyway. Besides, he wouldn't want the girl to ask him why.

"Are you getting up already? It's still early." The demon's tone was one reflecting a hint of disappointment. He was beginning to savor this soft, warm and sweet smelling girl waking next to him.

_I could get use to this,_ he mused in complete contentment.

Rin stretched her head over the youkai to peer at her alarm clock.

He was right. It was barely past six.

"Why don't you try to rest a little longer?" He suggested, knowing exactly how much sleep the girl had.

Rin nodded and Sesshoumaru brought her into his embrace again. He felt extremely comforted when the girl did nothing to fight back. She wasn't resisting him any longer. It had become so natural, like a part of them and he simply loved it.

_This definitely gives a_ _fine_ _start to the day,_ he thought smugly, hoping fervently it would remain so smooth sailing from now onward.

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her head as she nuzzled into his hair, twirling a bunchful in her palm. He let his fingers coast up and down her spine and Rin snuggled in closer. She felt the heat emanating from his skin even through the many layers of his clothes.

Their eyes drifted shut, both letting sleep overtake them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mid day glare glinting off Sesshoumaru's amber's shades made him shift closer into his car seat. He traced Rin's nervous accumulation of frustration as she maneuvered through the heavy traffic. A surge of contented glee ran through him as he recalled how Rin had so naturally invited him to come along with her. That was the first time she had done that, yet another disparity from her initial undecided self.

Sesshoumaru was still bemused why Rin had endeavored in helping this Tomoko' girl she was mentioning about. The girl had awakened barely two hours after they dozed off again. Having absolutely no intention or appetite to even complete breakfast, she skipped off and was practically glued to the piano seat until just before their departure.

As the vehicle screeched to a halt in front of Yumi's house, they were greeted by the silhouette of three waving figures. As they approached, Sesshoumaru solved the mystery. Beside Yumi was the most petite, the prettiest little girl roughly between the ages of nine to ten. But she wasn't at all normal, Sesshoumaru noticed her shriveled legs. Tomoko was balancing herself on a pair of clutches as she inched toward the MPV at a torturously slow speed. Nevertheless, her smile was more brilliant than the sun.

Rin got off to assist her. She had met Tomoko on several occasions and even had a few chats with her mother. Yumi had explained that Tomoko was not paralyzed waist down. She was suffering from a sort of spine disorder and was traced all the way back to when she was a baby. Not long after Tomoko was born, the doctors discovered that she had a significant heart problem which if left unattended, will eventually lead to early death. However, the dilemma was if such an intricate procedure was done on a baby that new, it would inevitably lead to a malfunction to certain parts of her anatomy.

It was indeed a difficult and heart breaking decision for Tomoko's mother, Rin emphasized. She wouldn't know how to choose either.

But both Tomoko and her mother were not defeated for even a day. They had not shown a hint of being disheartened by this deficiency. Since young, she strived to live a normal life like any other girls of her age, attending school, participating zealously in all types of sports including swimming and even playing tennis. Tomoko even showed Rin all the medals she had won in various swimming competitions. The girl can go faster than kids who have healthy functioning limbs.

Rin gave a polite indicative bow to the middle-aged lady beside the little girl. Tomoko's mother was one of the strongest, most undeterred women she had ever met. Being a devoted mum, she was no doubt Tomoko's emotional and spiritual support. With this as a definitive, Rin had vowed internally what kind of mother she would want to become one day.

In many ways, Tomoko also made Rin feel inferior in internal strength and when faced with the pitfalls of life. Rin was so conscious with the frailty of her humanity, but look at this little girl who can't even walk with ease. She had never a day looked down on herself. She was an encouragement and an inspiration to Rin always.

At this thought, Rin instinctively turned and regarded her master.

How can she not feel small beside one who is so perfect and unblemished?

Sesshoumaru caught her glance and wondered what the girl could be thinking about. Her expression, they appeared a little lost if he were to say.

Rin went up to help the little girl but was politely declined. Tomoko insisted to get on the car with her own effort.

Sesshoumaru watched with unvoiced compliment.

"Ohayo, Oji-san!" Tomoko chirped as she got on to the back seat.

The two girls shortly followed suit and Yumi was rather pleasantly surprised to see Sesshoumaru. She bent forward and beckoned Rin to close the distance between them.

"I see you guys have patched up?" She threw a teasing wink.

Rin shoved her back and bashfully fluttered her elongated lashes, purposefully looking away from Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! So we meet again. You haven't told me what you do? Are you a musician too?" Yumi could finally pour out all her long suppressed queries. How could she give up this golden opportunity?

Sesshoumaru made no reply.

Having a full grasp of her master's distinct traits, Rin chipped in to his aid almost without much ado.

"No, he's… erm… just visiting. He's from out of town." The girl urgently conjured up something believable.

_This fellow's so icy,_ Yumi wondered why. Till now, he hadn't spoken one single word to her. To be more exact, she hadn't heard him speak at all.

"Maybe we can go for drinks later after the rehearsal?" Yumi suggested in hope to get acquainted with Rin's supposed boyfriend.

Being still traumatized to a certain degree by that historic night, she couldn't control turning to blade a homicidal stare at Yumi. In the midst of doing so, she unwittingly shifted the steering wheel at the same time resulting in the car veering off its lane.

Sesshoumaru seized and steadied her hand, all these done in an utmost collected and unruffled manner. Still, everyone else gave a resounding yelp and Rin smashed her feet on the brakes, her head bumping slightly on the steering as the car stopped.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. Tomoko, are you okay?" Her tone was draped with apology and self reproach while she wiped off a cold sweat.

Seemingly unworriedly to all, Sesshoumaru brushed Rin's fringe aside to inspect for any potential injury she may have incurred from that knock earlier on. Embarrassed by such an explicit show of gentleness, though unworded, Rin's cheeks were flushed to a deep rosy crimson. It didn't help to hear Yumi's little giggles from the back.

"Rin, move over. Leave this task to the expert." Sesshoumaru signaled to Rin with indications to take over her role.

Rin was too stunned to mouth a reply. Besides, she wouldn't want to disobey him in public. But, can he DRIVE??!!?!?

To her immeasurable awe, Sesshoumaru restarted the engine rather dispassionately and…. he drove off… even signaled as he filtered out to join the main lane, just like any seasoned driver!

He had picked all these up just by observing her, JUST NOW?

Boy! The guy's practically a genius!

Rin recalled something Jaken-sama had always said and she instantly acknowledged that. Truly, no less should be expected from Sesshoumaru-sama.

_He speaks,_ Yumi thought to herself. _Ooo, sexy voice. Very manly._

Sesshoumaru leaned against the sturdy trunk of the Goshinboko waiting for Rin's return as its boughs loomed over him. He was a little anxious himself as to how the examination had turned out. Rin had persevered in her practices after the rehearsal yesterday, and would even forget dinner if he hadn't stopped her.

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

_Too extreme,_ he decided.

He has to speak to her regarding this. But he knew Rin all the same. Headstrong as she was and always wanting to achieve the impossible, he seriously doubted any of what he might say would have an effect on the girl, especially when it meant to help someone in need.

One particular memory reigned when Rin was still a child. She had braved the rocky edges and countless blood thirsty demons just to retrieve an antidote for the toady servant who was poison by Naraku's poisoned bees' sting. If he hadn't arrived in time to catch her fall… he couldn't bear to dwell further.

However, the demon lord could empathize why the girl was putting in so much of her time in this. The little girl had indeed an admirable spirit, portraying much confidence.

Perhaps when the girl returns, he would bring up the questions again, if appropriate.

Sesshoumaru searched himself with solemnity. How much patience was he left with? He had waited long enough for Rin to adjust and consider. If the girl so wishes to remain in this new age, which she had claimed to be more fun', he would not make further attempts to keep her. She was after all human. It was only understandable that she preferred to live among her own kind.

He would certainly not beg, regardless the depth of his emotions toward her! He was still the Great Lord of the West.

_But… perhaps I could…. attempt to… persuade her,_ Sesshoumaru tried to sooth his surge of emerging imposing ego.

There will be no more delays. He will speak to her this night.

His golden eyes lit as they spotted that recognizable vehicle approaching. Sesshoumaru was puzzled when his youkai vision picked up two presences in it. It only took him a short moment to spot that Yumi was in fact doing the driving. He sauntered toward them in hope to learn more.

The car parked and both girls alighted unceremoniously.

"Thanks for driving me back." Rin spoke rather unenthusiastically as Yumi handed her the set of car keys.

"It's nothing." The chubby girl wasn't as cheery as her usual self either.

"I'm sorry. I let you down." Rin blurted out, uncontrollably.

"Hey come on, Rin, not again. For the twentieth time, you did fine, even Tomoko said so." Yumi consoled profusely while patting on Rin's shoulders.

The girl forced a smile which ended up sounding more like a snigger as she started back to the house. As she past Sesshoumaru, she bestowed him a dainty bow before retreating to the residence. It was all done so formally, so respectfully, so… distant?

Trailing her departing back view, the youkai was gravely startled by this turn of event even when he kept his impassive stance.

_Wherever that came from can't be good,_ he pondered.

"I think you might want to go after her. She's kind of upset. I think she needs your company." Yumi made her approach as she informed the youkai lord.

"Rin, what happened to her?" Sesshoumaru was anxious to find out though his expressionless face gave away none of it.

"Well, technically, it wasn't her fault. To cut the story short, Tomoko made a mistake in her playing and Rin wasn't sure how to help her recover from it. So, she's kind of affected." Yumi's explained, while drumming her fingers on the bonnet.

"Recover you say?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what that meant.

"Yes. A more accomplished pianist like Uiru or even Sota will be able to improvise and help Tomoko recover from her error easily. But Rin's just a beginner, so, you know…" In her heart, Yumi was in fact delighted. _We're finally_ _doing some real_ _talking._

"In any case, she had done her best?" He implored further.

"Yes, of course. And it's just a small thing. She's too much a perfectionist. So, if you can…" Yumi did not manage to finish that statement before noticing that Sesshoumaru had begun to stroll after the girl.

_Ooo.. I love his voice._ Still Yumi was pleased with this new advancement.

Rin let her lethargic body sink into the hot tub where she lay till slightly past eight. She half wiggled to the side of the bath anchoring both her elbows on its tiled edge. An enervated sigh escaped her lips as Rin rested her chin on her arms, not paying attention to how the tips of her fingers had creased significantly from the hour long soak. As she moved, her knotted hair had rebelliously disentangled itself and was now dispersing over the water surface in the messiest manner.

It had been a long and exhausting day and Rin was presently feeling the after effects of all those long straining sessions on the piano. A new series of thoughts were presently crawling through the haze in her mind.

_All for nothing,_ her breath twitched. It was all of no value, all that she had done, her efforts.

It was a perfect reflection of her humanity. She was reminded how she had struggled to be independent, to set a brave undefeatable front especially in front of Sesshoumaru just to show him that she could possible become so, to stretch the limitations of her abilities to keep up with her master's faultlessness.

But she was still who she was.

_What if your best just isn't enough?_

The question kept churning in her mind.

She might have debated before the possibilities of Sesshoumaru losing interest in her when she aged, but, she had come to know him long enough to believe that he was none of that.

_If I were to think so lowly of his character, then I'm indeed not worthy of his love,_ Rin insisted to trust in her own faith.

If his declaration of love to her were all sincere and genuine, still, she would never be able to keep pace with him, to be abreast with his capabilities. Her strength was too easily destructible to be his partner in combat. Her frailty made it impossible for her to be a dependable partner for life, a youkai's life.

Rin loosely imagined her too untimely death, leaving Sesshoumaru cursed to a thousand years of loneness and heart break as he mourned for the loss of his mate. That same inexplicable pain, it would be the same for her too if Sesshoumaru were to be slain in a battle.

Moreover, Sesshoumaru was always so detached, unapproachable and inscrutable to most around him. What if he finds no other mates, his only possession the stricken memory of her?

She'll undisputedly make the worst kind of wife EVER for him, no matter how much she yearned to be stay by his side.

The more he claimed to love her, to care for her, perhaps then, the more she shouldn't allow herself to dwell in this short term, all too dreamlike relationship, in the youkai point of view.

It would no doubt be a blissful lifetime for herself. But for Sesshoumaru, it would be like an evening past, ending faster than a twinkling of an eye.

How can she be so selfish?

She would perhaps leave him their child, decidedly a hanyou, accompanying him through the rest of his ages, every single day, reminding him of its imperfections by birth. His long accrued dignity, his status, his pride would surely be demeaned through a lifetime of mockery and sneers, a sick joke entertaining all the households in the demonic realm. And she would be nothing more than an indiscretion, a mistake that costs him all that he had so painstakingly built up.

Rin remembered a saying - if you truly love someone, sometimes contradictorily; you need to set them free. She never really did understand it till today. Perhaps, love isn't just about possessing, about keeping. It was also about giving and letting go.

If she cuts this off now, cruel as it may be for both, time WILL heal all wounds, wouldn't it? If not, lots and lots of practice will definitely do the trick.

But like what Yumi had mentioned, if she gave him up, would she live to regret this her whole life?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin pushed at the door knob and stepped into her bedroom finding that Sesshoumaru was there sitting on her bed looking right in her direction. She let her gaze travel over his well-built frame and then paused for a moment to capture a mental photograph of him with her eyes, not intending to leave out any single little detail. In this way, she'll never forget how he looked. This might well be the last time she'll see him.

She will tell him her decision tonight.

She wasn't sure how long she'll be able to hold out long enough to complete what she meant to say.

_The faster the better,_ Rin knew this internally, before she had a change of hearts.

Taking a deep soothing breath, she braced herself.

_No tears,_ she warned and reminded herself.

Sesshoumaru did not speak, preferring to observe the girl's moods a little more. But he had no luck. He couldn't tell a thing. She must have caught on some of his dispassionate traits after all these years with him.

Rin kept her silence as well, not knowing how to initiate this all-too agonizing conversation. She paced swiftly to her chair, sat down and began drying her hair, inelegantly fumbling as she covered the areas owing to the intensity of her inner torment.

She felt a hand clasping hers. Without much consideration, Sesshoumaru had moved up and took over, like he'd always done. Still, neither spoke.

A rational part of her wanted to stop him but yet another force wrestled and drew her back.

_Just this last time,_ she comforted, trembling and fighting back her tears, _let me remember him doing this one last time._

While at it, Sesshoumaru did not fail to concurrently register all that the girl was displaying with his amberish eyes. He shook his head, let go of the towel and brought her cheeks to rest on his soft downy fur.

Rin did not have much luck rebelling against that too.

Gosh! She was so weak in his presence. Will she have the strength to mouth all those words she had planned?

"Why Rin why?" Sesshoumaru stroked against her hair while heaving an inaudible sigh. "Is my Rin truly unable to endure a little setback as this? I do not recall her being so easily defeated?"

Rin cringed at that over sympathetic remark with a hidden tinge of accusation.

"I've failed Tomoko. She had so high hopes and I crushed it with my own hands." Her voice was observantly strained.

"You have done your best, haven't you?" Sesshoumaru crooned earnestly, but not knowing what else he could say at this moment. He was never good at words, especially in counseling.

"Yes. But, what if my best isn't good enough, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin stared blankly at him, as though lost in a strange world. But the demon picked up the lack of sensation in her tone.

_She's more affected by this than I thought,_ he pondered somewhat fretfully.

He held her by the shoulder close to him and raised her chin so that he could search her eyes thoroughly.

His brows creased as Rin continued.

"What happens when my best isn't good enough? It wasn't good enough for Tomoko. Neither will it ever be good enough for you." She choked on her last statement as her throat started lumping up.

_What? Why is she talking like this? What's she getting at?_ A sense of disquiet unrest congregated in his chest.

"Who dares say that you're not good enough for me?" His feral eyes flickered with unrestrained agitation.

Rin just gave him something between a resigned snigger and a strangled sob, looking away self consciously at the same time.

It was clear as day now to the demon lord that the girl was not adapting well in this new age. He'd never seen her so disheartened except…. that same look of despondence on the day he found her at the flower meadow, the one he swore to his own blood silently he'll personally see to it that it shall never occur again.

"Ikuzo, let's go. We'll return home now. You will not stay here any longer." Not waiting for any form of acceptance on the girl's part, Sesshoumaru was all ready to carry her, heading straight for the well.

Rin clenched her teeth, a mass of suffocated air stuck in her chest.

"I can't. I told you. I'll not make a befitting mate for you." She insisted defensively, still avoiding direct visual contact.

"That is for me to decide." Sesshoumaru answered with an obvious hint of assertion.

Rin shrugged free from his grip, not convinced.

"But… I'm not the same anymore. I've changed after these years. I don't know if I can…"

The demon placed a finger on her lips, preventing her to carry on such doubtful self depreciating speeches.

Enough of this kind of talk. He'll seek to appease her and end it this night!

"I don't care about how you have changed. To me, you'll always be the same Rin that I brought back, the same Rin that I care for, the Rin that I…. love." He finished with his eyelids significantly lowered, his last word so hushed, almost shy.

He said it again. He said he loves me. Rin gulped as a renewed heated emotion cruised through her veins. But she forced herself to dismiss it

"But my lord, I'm but human. My life force is weak, prone to age, sickness and death. I'll be taken from you sooner than you know it." Rin couldn't restrain herself from making known her greatest concern.

For a split second, Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this untimely reminder of reality.

Perhaps the girl felt that he was only after her youth and beauty? Was he that shallow to her?

Sesshoumaru was tussling between an uprising of indignant anguish and hurt.

_Then why?_ He posed the question rather solemnly back to himself. _Why was he attracted to her then?_

And he had the answer.

Since she was a child, Rin had delighted in the simplest things of life, not at all captivated by power, wealth or extravagance like most others he'd seen. That was what set her apart from the very beginning he had encountered her. She wouldn't be with him because of his status and even if there come a day where he would lose everything that he had, there'll be comfort in knowing that she'll never be shaken.

More importantly, though the demon lord's pride will never allow himself to admit, he was deeply hurt as a pup when his most honored and respected father had chosen a mortal woman and her half breed son over him. Since young, he was left to survive on his own without a real family that was there for him. Still his chauvinistic pride made him hold his head high, as though he possessed the world in his hand, never once revealing the very weakness that had empted his heart and soul.

If even your closest keen can discard you, leaving you to struggle through all elements, then how can he ever trust another person, especially one who has absolutely no relations with him? What more can he expect of others?

That was precisely why he had never felt he needed a partner, a mate. He didn't have the confidence and most of all, deep within, he feared just like any other little boys, he feared to suffer that same heartache again, the headache of being disposed of after being fully exploited by one he loved.

But Rin, she was different, he had grown to be sure of that. He had watched her all these years as she waited ever so patiently and fervently each time he left her to go in battle, deliberately not giving her details of what he was doing and when he would return. No doubt he had her safety in mind. But on the other hand, a part of him was eager to test her out. But never once had she disappointed him, never had she left her spot, no matter how long he took, he'll always find her where he had left off.

At this point, a sudden realization struck him.

_No,_ he countered.

Sesshoumaru understood what the girl was trying to voice out. It wasn't her frailty she feared and it wasn't him she did not trust. She wasn't worried about a possible sorrowful end for herself.

It was him she was considering for.

She was troubled and torn about not being able to be there for him through his long youkai life!

Sesshoumaru threw her an incredulous look filled with a contrasting unspoken tenderness.

"Rin, do you have so little faith in me, in us?"

With that, he reached into one of his sleeves and retrieved one tiny glowing object, holding it up to her level.

Rin gasped, her hazel eyes bolted so wide that her elongated lashes were curled up against her skin.

The dreamer's stone. And it's….

With immense curiosity, she took the pebble in her palm and studied it scrupulously. It was no longer just half but a whole piece sealed together and strung as a necklace. The fine line between the two sections was still indistinctly visible. However, the craftsmanship was exquisite.

_How did he find it?_ She kept repeating that same question again and again in her mind.

"How did you….?" Rin tried to mouth her enquiry. She couldn't suppress the urge to find out.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, his crimson strips were flushed and turned to a darker red.

"I…," He stuttered but did not carry on and Rin waited. He seemed a little…. embarrassed, she noted.

"That morning, I went back for it." He finally confessed. "And it had been with me since."

_What? He went to_ _look for it after he rescued her that fateful day? He had kept it with him secretly all these years?_ _Then…_ _like herself, he too_ _kindled_ _that faint hope of their future together._

Rin couldn't believe what she'd just heard. No doubt, she was greatly moved.

Before she could control it, a tear drop fell from the corner of her eyes, and then, another followed. Soon, Rin's cheeks were completely drenched with the uncontrollable fluid.

_The dreamer's stone… Will it really unite all who are truly in love? If so, then, is there hope for them?_

"Will you…," Sesshoumaru knew this was the right moment. "… be my bride?"

He spoke in a faint whisper and guided both her palms to hold on to the stone as he wrapped his own round hers. Even when it was totally concealed, the radiant glimmer from the pebble was still clearly perceptible through the crevices of their fingers.

Rin was now stifling her sobs. She had one more query, one last thing she just had to clarify.

"What about our children? You'll never have heirs of purest blood. They'll be hanyous."

"Yes, they'll never be the most powerful youkais." Sesshoumaru sounded too bland, too discerning and Rin wept all the more profusely.

Sesshoumaru brushed off her tears ever so gently and locked her gaze with his.

_Hanyous eh?_ He laughed to himself. Even he was impressed how this did not seem to matter anymore to him. He could live with that. The only thing he couldn't live with was without her.

"But, they'll forever be dearest in my heart." He finished in the most assuring tone Rin had ever heard.

Sesshoumaru bent forward seemingly wanting to kiss her and Rin instinctively backed off a few inches. But he wittedly placed his hand behind her head and brought her shivering form in as he sealed his lips with hers, half teasing and luring her, deepening his caress gradually by the second.

Rin's resolve softened, her protective walls crumbling about her and she was sinking … and sinking…

Then, all of a sudden, he felt it.

Rin… she was responding. She was kissing him back!

At that, he pulled her closer into a tight hug with uncontained exhilaration as their lips continued to catch and mingle with increasing sureness.

_Is that a yes?_ Sesshoumaru was trying to mask his all-too-soon excitement.

He released her mouth and found that Rin was looking down purposefully shunning him. But he caught a glimpse of the redness at the corner of her ear. This time, Sesshoumaru made a formal proposal.

"Rin, would you be willing to take the status as the daughter-in-law of the eldest son and heir to the Great Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western lands?"

Rin made up her mind and the moment she did that, there was an indescribable lightness and peace in her heart. And she knew--- that was the right decision. She had never felt so sure about anything before.

"Yes." The word was extremely muffled but Sesshoumaru heard it all the same.

Rin was now looking straight into his eyes, no longer turning away, and she presented him the most beautiful smile he was sure he'd ever seen.

For several minutes, they merely regarded each other with a profound serenity and contentment, both wishing to cherish this treasured instant in their hearts forever.

The silence was abruptly broken by something Rin had to add.

"I know my inadequacies that I'll never be like you. I can never change who I am and I understand that."

Rin looked up and found Sesshoumaru appear to be listening intently.

"I was meant to have died, but you brought me back. Many times, I have asked myself why was such a gift bestowed upon me, the gift of renewed life, the gift of you? But I realized that my meeting you was not just a stroke of coincidence. I live because of you but now… I want you to live too."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her chin lovingly, still wishing to hear more.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to be happy, to smile a little more each day, to feel a little more. I don't know what else I can do for you. But… you'll always have me by your side, till the day I breathe my last."

The girl found herself in Sesshoumaru's encircling embrace again as she nestled closer into his chest.

_Rin, she was indeed the warmest, most satisfying woman one can ever have._ Sesshoumaru felt the brilliance in her soul influencing and filling his entire being.

What had he ever done to deserve her? She was his greatest victory, his most precious possession, his most endearing….. gift???

Sesshoumaru's breath hitched with an instant enlightenment.

_Chichiue._ His father!

If he hadn't inherited the Tenseiga, if Chichiue hadn't left him this source of healing, then he would never be able to experience all this. He would never have her.

Suddenly, everything seemed all so clear to him now, the mysteries hovering round his father's queer will.

His crimson cheeks stretched out a smile.

How stupid he had been all these times, allowing himself to be so blinded so quickly, and wallowing in envy, hate and self pity. In the midst of all these resentment and disgust, he had failed to see the most important point.

The gift of life is much more powerful and valuable than the ability to take it away.

He was never short-changed.

His father had never favor Inuyasha over him.

All these while, HE was the one with the better sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everone,

Don't misunderstand... This is NOT the end of the fic. They Do get married... and more interesting developments do happen... So stay tuned...


	12. Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the past

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin found herself awakened by the strong forestry scent lingering about her, fully aware of where that came from. Would this be what she'll be waking up to every morning from this day forth? Now that's a thought! Her hazel eyes peeled open and to her most pleasant surprise, she was greeted with the rarest sight ever! To keep this almost miraculous moment, she held her breath and tried hard not to move even an inch.

Sesshoumaru was … sleeping!

Well, at least, she thought he was. His amber eyes were shut and his breathing seemed slow and measured.

Rin recalled that she had never once caught Sesshoumaru coming close to being asleep. His predatory nature had always put him perpetually on full alert and his distrusting youkai senses would rouse him at the slightest of pin drops, even something as soft as a pulse beat or a wind blown scent.

She couldn't help but to be saturated with glee just thinking about how she would be open to the opportunities to behold such moments as his soon-to-be wife.

Sesshoumaru, he looked significantly more surreal and sculptured at this state, she agreed internally. Still, like any sleeping dogs, his expression was one of pure tranquility and stillness.

_A doggy eh?_ Rin mused blissfully, half grinning to herself. _My doggie._

Rin reached out impulsively to trace his jaw line with her feathery touch all the way up to outline his pointy ears, not wanting to even miss every single curving soft bone within. At this point, she remembered the one thing about him that never ceased to attract her attention. She allowed her finger to brush his fringe away a little as so to reach for that special spot, his crescent. She marveled at the smoothness of its texture. Indeed, it was a part of him, part of his faded skin, much like his crimson strips.

Suddenly, a domineering arm circled her waist and Rin let out a soft squeal.

"Is there something you wanted?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were still closed but in the next moment, he was staring right at her with loving amusement.

Rin instantly feigned an innocent playful look, backing off ever so slightly from him.

"Ohayo," she whispered as she directed her glance down at the part of his bare chest, made obvious by the deep V in the centre of his haori.

Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru jumped up from his recumbent position and kissed her passionately up the hollow of her throat to the corner of her ear. She shrieked and chuckled.

"My love," he breathed huskily against her hair, sending tingles down to the bottom of her belly. "you will soon learn what happens when you wake your husband like this."

Rin tried to form an explanation but her lips were sealed tightly as he landed his mouth on hers, his tongue invaded her, making circles within with sweet pressure. She offered him her own without any hesitation and let their tongues twist and twine, tasting each other thoroughly.

Sesshoumaru's hand coasted down her curves, undoing the line of buttons on her pajamas skillfully, and then spreading them apart as their kiss deepened. He then rocked back and forth on top of her, his muscled chest pressing sensuously against her soft supple bulges. Rin felt the feverish heat emanating from his skin, even through the layers of his clothing.

They broke off several minutes later and Sesshoumaru raised himself a little higher to have a better view of her.

Rin's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was becoming apparently more and more labored. She was just… waiting for him, for his move, almost anxiously.

_She is_ _so perfect,_ he thought smugly, and she was his, all of her.

Even when he was indulging himself in that little entangling moment a while ago, he felt a constricting ache building gradually in his groins and his skin had grown too uncomfortable in his clothing.

A hint of a frown surfaced from his brows as he recollected something he had forgotten.

He heaved an unresolved sigh as he lowered and gave Rin a peck on her nose.

"I can't. We can't," his tone was tender but somewhat held back. "Not now."

All the intensity that was building up within her dissipated right away, replaced by profound inquisitiveness.

"But, why?" she couldn't mask her disappointment. She felt a little ashamed that she actually asked him that but then she argued inwardly. _He's about to become my husband. Of course I desire him, shouldn't I?_

With a swift and elegant gesture, Sesshoumaru dressed her and covered her with the feathered blanket and then, he proceeded to pull her in for a warm hug.

Taking a long lengthened breath in an effort to calm himself down as well, he stroked her hair gently with his clawed fingers.

"If we are to be wedded, then, there is a family tradition, a rule that we must abide by… or at least try," He intoned rather apologetically.

"A rule?" Rin's eyes widened and she appeared to be all ears.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru caressed the girl's shoulders. "It requires us to remain chaste before the ceremony. It has been since the beginning of the Inu-line and I do not hope to be the first to break this."

On hearing that, Rin was dispirited as she examined her own form.

"Chaste?" She quivered meekly. "But Sesshoumaru, I'm no longer…"

She did not finish that statement before a finger stopped her lips.

"Shhh… hush. Don't say it… I know," his voice was consoling as he kissed her temple. "I was there, remember?"

Rin blushed instantaneously as she dwelled in that particular pleasant memory, one that they had shared so intimately long ago.

"It is symbolic," He assured her. "But, we WILL follow it faithfully still."

Rin nodded approvingly. She didn't mind the wait. It would undoubtedly make it all the more beautiful, she affirmed herself.

"And the wedding will be held tonight. I will make the necessary arrangements." Sesshoumaru added and Rin was taken aback by this new intriguing information.

"Tonight? So soon?" Rin sounded too bashful. So, she wasn't the only one who couldn't wait.

"You do not sound too pleased with that." Sesshoumaru tested her coyly, knowing fully well that it wasn't at all true.

"Yes… I mean… No, I'm …" Just as he expected, Rin was stumbling and the demon merely laughed at how charming his bride-to-be was even when she was embarrassed.

"I can't be happier." She finally found the words and Sesshoumaru was pretty satisfied with that reply.

"Get some rest." He placed her head close to his lean chest. "You won't be having much of that tonight."

Rin gulped sheepishly as she huddled into him, accidentally cruising her hand over his hardness. Sesshoumaru cringed as his erection tightened at that mere contact with her fingers and he pulled back self consciously. No matter how well he had formatted his speech to Rin, he was unsuccessful in convincing his own body to do likewise.

Rin was quick to observe all these subtle changes in his expressions and movements. She too had heard and learnt a little more details in such areas, well, mostly from Yumi, Koji and Uiru through all their scandalous gossips.

"Are you in discomfort?" She implored, simultaneously caressing his groins gingerly, trying to sooth him.

That certainly did little to aid the situation. In fact, it only made it all the more worse. Sesshoumaru grabbed a bunch of the covers agitatedly, still struggling within how to reply.

At long last, he nodded in silence but Rin understood.

Without asking further, she began to caress his arousal, gently at first and then, clasping and massaging in a slow up and down motion. Sesshoumaru twitched.

"What are you doing?" his amber eyes instantly inflamed with a darkened urge.

The girl did not reply but instead, focus her attention on only one particular part of his anatomy. As she continued, she tightened her squeeze, causing Sesshoumaru to experience a heated sensation building rapidly.

Cautiously, she untied the strings of his hakama and lowered herself till she was positioned just in between his inner thighs. He peered down at her, rather expectantly.

Rin first circled her tongue round his tip, tasting as a drop of fluid emerged from its centre. The demon gave an animalistic purr as she slowly slid her mouth into the full length of his shaft. That itself was enough encouragement for the girl to endeavor in pleasing him orally.

She grasped his hardness, engulfing his full wideness in her slick depth, burying him as deeply as she could in her throat. She then began to move in and out at a leisurely, unhurried pace as her slender fingers shifted to tickle and knead his sacs below.

Sesshoumaru was beyond speech as he pulled back his head into the pillows, just trying not to pant too heavily but to no avail. Uncontrollably, he began to make inched thrusts into her mouth. Rin took his entire length enthusiastically with each of her smooth strokes, at the same time, swirling and twirling her tongue round and round him.

As she sucked with a force so great, picking up to a significant pace and grip, Sesshoumaru felt his climax draw nearer and nearer by the second, the raging inferno inside him rushing in a frenzy to explode. He fought back his release with all his might.

"Rin… stop! I can't… control… don't…" The demon managed to sprout some words between his hastened pants but the girl did not comply.

Sesshoumaru's heart was near crashing when he reached an unacceptable peak and a loud moan rose from within his chest, pushing all the air out. His body stiffened and he shook violently as white light washed over him in great overlapping ripples.

Rin felt a warm fluid discharging rhythmically from his source and she swallowed all of it as she slowed down. After several unsettling moments, the demon let his breathing stabilize as he gradually softened and slipped out of her mouth.

Finding that he had gain a better part of strength back, he pulled the girl up to his level as he threw her a rather confused and somewhat stern gaze.

"Why did you do that?" His voice was still strangled.

Rin merely offered him a mischievous and self satisfied smile.

He embraced her endearingly into his arm, shaking his head.

"Do not do that again. Don't swallow my seed." He warned with a persuasive hint of concern. "It contains a considerable amount of jyaki. It's not good for you."

"I'm alright." Rin snuggled nearer. "But… You did not like that?"

She wasn't that sure of it now after being chided right after her little adventurous act.

_But I thought Uiru mentioned that men like that,_ she pondered.

Sesshoumaru was at once contrite. He placed little fond kisses spreading across her forehead.

"You have no idea what power you have on me." It was said in a shy and muffled tone but Rin caught it and she drifted back to sleep triumphantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome turned from her position at the kitchen hood when a loud edgy grunt sounded beside her. It was so familiarly Inuyasha's style.

_It is so early in the morning and_ _he's already irritated_, she sighed to herself.

Apparently, her hubby wasn't the only one in a quirky mood. Her eight-year-old was behaving super hyper and her eyes were lit with an over enthusiastic vivacity. The hanyou seemed to have detected something of great interest and in the next moment before she could even start to interrogate her, the kid had skipped out of the room.

"The air is really bad today." Inuyasha let out a boorish scowl, rubbing as he wiggled his nose at the same time.

Kagome opened her mouth, attempting to seek some form of explanation but the riddle was disclosed as three figures emerged from the door way. She almost choked on her toast.

It was Rin together with Keiko clinging to her with impish keenness as usually. But beside them, there was also… Sesshoumaru!

It seemed that Keiko was experimenting some new multiple braiding technique on Rin's hair despite her consistent protests and the demon lord did not tolerate long before coming to her rescue. Impassively, he removed the leeching kid with both his domineering grip as well as his half accusing stare. Placing the hanyou kid back on her chair next to the equally speechless Sota, he elegantly strolled back to Rin and proceeded to assist her to disentangle the complicated twists, smoothening out her tresses with his claws.

The youkai looked as if he didn't even care that all these were done in full view of everyone in the room. Rin, on the other hand, was not that cool. Her cheeks felt so hot that for one moment, she thought it was going to burst into flames. Still, she was beaming with such contented elation that it was hard for anyone not to notice the drastic change in their relationship.

_No, it can't be_. Kagome's mind had made a pretty logical deduction in her place. _Don't tell me that….they have reconciled? Rin and Sesshoumaru?_

However, that was the most plausible reason. If not, why would they be together, so boldly to all and so openly exhibiting their affections to each other?

"Ohayo everyone!" Rin was the first to break this awkward stillness.

"Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru, what a err… surprise!" Kagome knew she would be the only one capable of making some polite conversation at this moment. She pulled in an extra chair to the table. "Don't just stand there, come in and have a seat. Breakfast's ready."

_This is definitely an unexpected family communion,_ Kagome thought as she did a quick scan at the members residing at the table.

Rin nodded, extremely grateful for this generous show of hospitality especially toward the demon lord. She, of course, had the luxury of recollecting all the past confrontations and conflicts between these two Inu-brothers. No doubt, this long term family squabble had really put Kagome and perhaps herself, in the near future, in a rather difficult and tense position. She wished with all her heart that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could one day live in peace with each other. That would be her first and most prioritized task as his wife, she agreed internally, having a hunch that it'll not be something Sesshoumaru would be too pleased with, no matter how much he loves her.

Sota watched with a hint of a pinch in his chest as Rin tended to the demon lovingly.

"What can I get for you?" Kagome held up a cup as if signaling to Sesshoumaru.

"Tea?" Rin assisted immediately as she gazed into his amberish eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Kagome-san, let me do it," Rin took over the cup and went about the simple task. She felt so blessed, just wanting to attend personally to his every little daily needs, much like any dutiful wife would do.

But when she returned to his side, she was taken by surprise that Sesshoumaru was at the same time… preparing her breakfast for her! Her wide hazel eyes followed him as he placed just the right personalized proportion of cereal and milk into her bowl.

_How did he know that I like it this way?_ She laughed to herself. Looks like there's more to her husband-to-be and she'll have to take time to rediscover this gentler side of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Rin managed to catch Sota in his room. He was about to start his daily practice routine but stopped once he noted the girl at his door.

"Sota, can I have a word with you?" Rin waited till Sesshoumaru had left before taking this opportunity to speak to Sota. She hoped that he wouldn't find out about her offer to further her studies, at least not today, on their wedding night. Well, it wasn't that she intentionally wished to withhold the information from him. She just didn't want him to harbor any sense of guilt, thinking that she had made a tremendous sacrifice to be with him.

"Sure gal, come on in." Sota still appeared ever so congenial even when he was probably the crestfallen and heart broken soul in the Higurashi shrine now.

Rin sat on the side of his bed, peeling bits of skin from her fingers, not knowing how to begin.

Sota could tell.

"You have decided, haven't you?" He helped her with it, sounding rather composed. "You have agreed to marry him?"

_Please say no,_ a muted voice chanted in the young man's head, though he knew in his gut it was highly impossible.

"Yes," Rin's answer disintegrated any fragmented bits of hope left in him and Sota felt in that instant he almost couldn't catch his breath. "And I… I…"

"You won't be going to London with us either?" He might as well finish it all for her. It was already so damn obvious.

"I'm sorry." Rin didn't really know what she was apologizing for. But she guessed she had let him down in some way. Sota was always encouraging her to go for challenges and that she would one day become an accomplished musician if she persevered. Moreover, he was forever there when she needed him and now, she felt like she was repaying that kindness by abandoning him, leaving him to go to London on his own.

Sota gave a soft pat on her shoulder. "What's there to be sorry about, silly? You've made the right decision and I'm happy for you, really."

And that was the truth. He had admitted to himself that throughout these five years spent with her, though bubbly and chirpy, still, he had never once seen the girl smile and behaved so unreservedly in public. She was so explicitly displaying the magnitude of her love for the demon lord.

"Sota, thanks for everything. I don't what to say." Rin then remembered something. "When are you flying off?"

"Mid February. When school re-opens in spring, there's gonna be a concert for all the students in this exchange programme." Sota spoke as he pulled his chair nearer to Rin. "Hey, why don't you play too? I mean, you're not going, but you can still play for it…err… that is, if you're coming back." Yet another cruel probability dawned on him. Perhaps, she wouldn't ever return in the first place.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Rin showed on form of hesitation. She wouldn't give up any opportunity to perform. "We've discussed about this, I mean, Sesshoumaru and I. He doesn't mind that I continue learning the violin. We just have to work out some logistical details, that's all."

Sota nodded in approval. The demon lord had indeed kept his side of the promise. He would now keep his. He unhurriedly reached for a paper box ornamented in the festive color underneath his bed and handed it to the girl.

"This is something for you, a gift," He started. "Your Christmas present."

Rin's eyes glowed in childlike excitement. "What's in it?" She proceeded to unwrap it.

It was a musical box.

A familiar piece sounded as Rin opened its crystal lid. It was the _Salute d'amour_.

As the melody went on with the dancing ballerina twirling her faithful rounds, Rin let her eyes drift shut as her memory was led back to the night where Sota had played it for her in the yard.

She couldn't wait to show it to Sesshoumaru and tell him the love story hidden behind this enchanting tune. She was sure he'd be equally charmed by its romantic notions.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I love it very much."

Sota returned only a silent grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was desperately trying to finish packing for her trip home when she heard a knock on the door. It was Kagome.

"Let me help you with this," she offered, moving to settle next to the girl and started folding some of the clothes scattered on the bed. She also noticed that the demon lord was no longer here. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, he has gone back home," Rin explained while putting a stack of musical scores into her suitcase. "He's making some preparations for the ceremony tonight."

A slight bush instantly flashed across her cheeks.

"Ceremony?" Kagome's curiosity was aroused.

"Yes, our wedding ceremony." Rin gave her a shy contented smile.

_Wedding?_ Kagome pondered upon its implications. "That's very… sincere of him."

Rin nodded and returned to her task as Kagome continued to observe her. Somewhere in her heart, she was still fearing that the girl could be forced to return but it was clearly not so.

"You know, this room will always be available for you." _But would Sesshoumaru allow her to return?_ Kagome had her apprehensions.

"I will definitely come back often. Arigato, Kagome-san for everything you've done for me." Rin held Kagome's hand, feeling indebted to her for life.

"You are not mad that we've brought you here against your will?" That was another matter still bugging the miko. She had to let it off her chest.

"Of course not." Rin assured, her innocent laughter filling the room. Then, she added in a more solemn tone. "If not for what you've done, I think, I'll never become who I am today. And perhaps, even Sesshoumaru too. You're the one who had united us. Thank you so much."

Kagome smiled. Rin was forever so sweet and thoughtful. The miko was also kind of glad that technically, no matter who she chooses, the girl would still be her sister-in-law. Kagome had always wished for a little sister, well, Sota's not that bad either. But still, it just wasn't the same. She could never have little girlie talks with him.

"I'm really happy for you, Rin-chan. I can see he treats you well."

"Yes, he's very sweet to me." Her voice emerged only as a shy whisper.

_Sweet eh? Sesshoumaru?_ Kagome still could not relate that word to the youkai whom she had once known, especially when hunting down and slaying his half brother was previously his favorite pastime.

Well, she can't deny that there's some truth in the fact that Sesshoumaru had changed dramatically. But exactly by how much? That was what she wasn't confident of. He obviously no longer rejects the idea of having a human mate. But what about hanyou children? Hasn't he always show downright disgust with Inuyasha's existence, which he had voiced out countlessly as a pinnacle of disgrace? So, what about his own children with Rin?

"Rin-chan, don't mind me for saying this. I hope the two of you have talked through everything before making a decision of this sort. I mean, Sesshoumaru, hasn't he always been concerned about… you know..." Kagome was aware that such issues should remain privately between the couple and she was intruding into areas that stretched beyond the boundaries of politeness.

But still, she couldn't stop herself from finding out. It was her decision to bring Sesshoumaru here and it was indirectly her too who brought Rin here five years ago. The strong sense of responsibility in ensuring Rin's happiness had been a weighty burden in the miko's heart since then. Playing the big sister role, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything or anyone were to hurt Rin.

Rin identified what Kagome was getting that without much effort. It was reasonable for her to have doubts about the youkai lord. She had her own fair share of those, she recalled her endless mental struggles. But it all came down to only one word… trust… she trusted Sesshoumaru. More than that, she trusted in her own judgment.

"I understand your worry, Kagome-san. But we've discussed it already. And more importantly, I trust him." Rin sought to put the miko's mind at rest.

Kagome felt better after that last statement but she noticed that Rin herself had become suddenly quiet and deep in thoughts.

"Is something bothering you?" She implored earnestly, moving in closer to the girl.

"Kagome-san, how do you cope with this sort of marriage, I mean, with someone of demonic blood?" Rin brought up the only thing that was still hounding her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was a little clouded.

"Knowing that you're human and that you're unable to be by his side forever, how did you overcome that?" She needed to confide with someone who has a somewhat similar experience. Perhaps, the miko could give her some helpful advices.

Another smile streaked across Kagome's cheeks. If the depth of Rin's affection for the demon lord was no different from hers to Inuyasha, then she understood the girl's query pretty well.

"It was hard at first. I wish so much for him to be happy but there's little I can do." Kagome had only begun but Rin was already nodding profusely as strings of silent tears dampened her cheeks.

"I feel so helpless," the girl choked out between her sobs.

"What does Sesshoumaru say about this?" Before she revealed anything else, she wished earnestly to confirm this.

"He told me to have faith in him." Rin repeated what the youkai had said that night, at the same time, cleaning off the reminisce of fluid on her face. She would have to rinse it thoroughly later, she reminded herself of Sesshoumaru's youkai senses. He would surely pick up the scent of her tears.

Kagome sighed. She had seen and asked enough.

Rin and Sesshoumaru, their union was meant to be. Sota will never succeed in finding even a crevice between them. There was just no place for her brother in Rin's heart. Just like herself, she remembered how her classmates in high school used to push dates with Hojo-kun to her and how he would consistently shower her with gifts even after they had graduated. But she had not once considered the prospects of even minutely accepting his pursuits. There was simply no room for that. There could be no one else except Inuyasha. Rin was a perfect mirror image of herself and with that, the miko made up her mind.

"Rin-chan, I have a gift for you," Kagome reached into her side pocket. "A wedding present."

_Another present?_ Rin wondered appreciatively.

"Kagome-san, there's no need. You don't have to…"

"This gift is special and it has a significant impact on your life with Sesshoumaru." The miko held up the Shikon-no-tama, the sacred jewel.

Rin held her breath as she regarded this well-known item that had been a trigger to numerous bloodsheds both in the demonic realm as well as among human warlords. She had heard that Kagome and her gang had successfully returned the jewel to its original wholeness. But this was the first time she was seeing it, and at such close range.

"You're not going to give the sacred jewel to me, are you?" Rin was bemused as ever. "I have no use for its powers." The girl scanned through in her mind all the demons fighting to increase their strength with its fragments.

"Listen to me first, Rin. The jewel not only makes a youkai stronger, it's also able to grant its owner wishes." Kagome appeared to be extremely serious. "It has granted mine."

"Your wish?" Rin began to gain some interest in the topic.

"Yes, to be with Inuyasha, to be by his side through his life." The miko finished as she placed the jewel in Rin's palm.

"Throughout his life? Does that make you a youkai as well?" Rin examined the crystal ball intently, simultaneously toying with the aspects of this new discovery.

"No, I'm still human. But my life force is pegged to Inuyasha. I will live as long as he does." Kagome put her hand on the girl's. "And now, I hope it can grant yours as well."

The miko further explained, "The jewel still possesses powers and perhaps, it will exhaust itself after you use it and disappear forever from this earth. If that happens, then, there'll be no more battles being fought for it." She then passed the girl a wink. "Moreover, there's no better purpose for it than to complete and perfect love, isn't it?"

Rin was lost for words. She couldn't believe that she could possess a youkai's lifespan, enough for her to stay faithfully by Sesshoumaru's side through his ages.

"And all I have to do is to wish for it?" Rin managed to find some words.

"Yes, but you have to think carefully. You can even choose to become a full fledge demon or even have a lifespan that way surpasses Sesshoumaru." Kagome warned gently. "Whatever it is, bring it with you home and do what you wish with it. Moreover, you'll require its help to pass through the well. With Sesshoumaru around, I doubt any other demons would dare lay a hand on it."

"And you, Kagome-san, don't you need it too?" Rin's concern wasn't unfounded.

Kagome chuckled light-heartedly. "Strangely enough, or maybe I've absorbed part of the jewel's powers, I do not need it to travel through the time passage any further."

Rin was close to tears again. She was touched by such a sweet and well thought of gift.

"Arigato, Kagome-san. I can't thank you enough."

"Silly gal. We're a family after all, aren't we?" _Yes,_ the miko mused. _And we're both so hopelessly in love with those stubborn dogs._

Rin couldn't wait to relate this wonderful news to Sesshoumaru. Perhaps, he would prefer a demoness as a wife, then she wouldn't think twice to become one. The most perfect part of all this was that she would now be able to bare him pure breed children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin dropped her violin case on the soft grass beneath her feet and raced forward in full force the minute she sighted that old familiar short stumpy silhouette.

"Jaken-sama! I'm so happy to see you!" The girl yelled aloud, simultaneously grabbing the toad demon tightly into a hug against his will.

"Arhhh… Get off me, you irritating little…." In the midst of his struggles, he couldn't deny that he had caught a glimpse of his master's not too pleased expression at his choice of words.

The green toad suddenly remembered himself. Yes, the girl is soon to become his master's bride, though till now, he couldn't quite fathom why the queer decision. Hasn't his master been detesting humans all his life? Well the toad knew also that Rin was somewhat different from the rest right from the beginning. Sesshoumaru had been extremely protective toward the girl since she was a child. But to formally wed her??!??!?

The little demon heaved an unease sigh. He'd better watch his steps in the future, and words for that matter. If not, he might end up short changing his life by at least five centuries. He took a glance at the daintily featured girl who had just released him from her overly animated grip. He must admit… If not human, she was actually a fine match for the youkai lord.

Rin's eyes lit up as a two-headed shadowed drew nearer and nearer by the second together with its sonorous thumping of four paws.

"Aun!" The two-headed dragon would have hopped and landed on the girl if not tamed by Sesshoumaru's presence. Nonetheless, Aun circled its two necks round the girl avidly while licking and slurping her and Rin was chuckling. "I miss you too."

Sesshoumaru stood and observed in silent contentment this little cheery reunion. Everything was back to how they used to be, at long last. Soon, all that had happened during the past five years, all the pain and heartaches, would gradually fade into nothing more than just a bad dream. He was determined to ensure that Rin would never shed another tear from this day forth. That was a promise he swore to himself.

"Jaken, how are the preparations?" The toad demon jumped at the deep voice directed at him.

"All are ready for the ceremony tonight." Jaken bowed so low his head was sweeping the grass. "If it pleases you, I will be resuming the role of the Nakodo, matchmaker and…"

"Jaken," Before he could finish, the youkai lord had already stopped him. "Bring the girl's belongings to our chamber. After which, you're to situate yourself here in the garden till I call for you. I should not be seeing you before that."

"Here in the garden my lord? But wouldn't you need assistance for the ceremony… and … and…" Sesshoumaru's heinous stare shut him up instantly. After having spent more than a century with his master, he had learnt not to be too intrusive or over step his boundaries.

"Hai, my lord, I'll do as you have commanded." Jaken retreated with Rin's luggage into the house after giving another respectful bow.

"Rin, ikuzo," Sesshoumaru beckoned in an endearing tone as he took over the weight of the violin case.

Rin watched as the youkai paced ceremoniously into the house. He appeared to be somewhat disengaging and deep in thought.

_Perhaps he's pondering over the_ _issue on the_ _Shikon-no-tama,_ Rin concluded inwardly. She had communicated to him all that had been said between the miko and herself. What would his decision be then? The girl knew that it was best for her to grant him some space at this point. She proceeded behind the youkai, straining to lighten her footsteps so as not to disturb him.

Her silence was brought to a halt by her gleeful gasp as she stared into the lavishly re-furnished chamber. The room had been decorated for the ceremony that night. There wasn't a doubt about that. The huge bed was lined with many layers of elaborated silk sheets and pillows. On the mattresses lay two sets of wedding kimonos. The one on the left was the shiro-maku, a traditional white dress, embroided with several images of the youkai's true form. On the right was a black montsuki with a short haori overcoat bearing again Sesshoumaru's family crest in white and a pair of pleated hakama pants. Rin let her fingers brush through the exquisite needlework in rapt fascination.

"These had been passed down for generations. Chichiue and Hahaue wore them when they wedded." He moved to stand next to her at the bed. "I've gotten it altered to your size."

Rin turned and smiled appreciatively at him. "It's too beautiful… too much…" She whispered, nearly too stunned for words.

"Have a rest," He noted that the girl had tire out after the lengthy journey home. "Jaken had prepared a bath. I'll join you in a while."

Rin nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dimly lit chamber, the tiny glimmer of lights in the lanterns flickered as a breeze danced through them. At the same time, the silken screen flapped and ruffled rhythmically. But Sesshoumaru paid it no attention. His sole focus was dedicated to admiring the lovely image before him, his bride, his Rin.

Seated opposite him at the table, the girl was not returning his exploring gaze but had chosen to direct hers to the ground bashfully. She was however fully aware that her whole form was been thoroughly inspected.

The snow white kimono matched flawlessly with her porcelain complexion and the red embroidery only serves to enhance the youthful glow on her rosebud cheeks. He ought to commend Jaken for having done a wonderful job in the adjustments done on the gown. The youkai mused.

Her hair was neatly pinned at the nape with a long velvet ribbon. She wore no other ornaments on her head though the demon lord had provided her a myriad of selections.

_She has chosen to be herself,_ Sesshoumaru grinned internally, knowing the girl too well. Those heavy weighted and extravagant combs and pearls would fall entirely out of place. Besides, she couldn't be any more perfect than she already was.

Being self conscious, Rin only dared to give little peeks at the youkai. She had never seen him in anything other than his usual white but now, he was richly dressed in full black. It was such a contrast with his pale skin and silvery hair, but still, undeniably elegant and handsome.

_As he always has been,_ she finished in her mind.

"You do not mind that there're no guests?" Rin jumped slightly, not expecting Sesshoumaru to speak.

She looked up to his level and shook her head unreservedly.

"I like it this way," she replied in a soft muffled voice. "Just the two of us."

"Would you like something to drink?" The youkai reached for the flask of sake and steadily filled a cup full.

After taking a sip, he passed it to the girl.

"Don't worry; you can have as much as you wish this time." He intoned jokingly. "I'll be here."

A swift blush made its way to Rin's face again as a particular scene from the past flashed through her mind. She unquestionably did not want to be dead drunk tonight. However, she too recognized that it is part of the ceremony that they shared this cup of rice wine together as a symbol that they have joined as one.

"You're teasing me again," Rin took a sip at the cup.

She took out the Shikon-no-tama and held it up so that it was visible to both.

"Sesshoumaru," She spoke rather solemnly this time, "Do you wish me to be demon like you?"

There was a brief moment of stillness.

Then, Sesshoumaru shook his head, much to Rin's surprise.

"But why? Haven't you always desired…." She was interrupted.

"You may do what you wish. But if you seek my opinion, my answer is no." The youkai affirmed. "I love you the way you are now."

Rin was almost moved to tears. Sesshoumaru actually gave up the only one chance to have it all?

_He said he loves me as I am._ That was probably the sweetest statement that she had ever heard.

In less than a second, she made a decision.

"Shikon-no-tama, please grant me the gift to stay by him as any faithful mate would, to breathe as he breathes. And on the day he ceases, it shall also be my last."

The radiant glow almost blinding them shone from the jewel and it dispersed a ball of light landing on the girl as she felt a tingling sensation cruise through her whole being. In the next moment, it was over. The jewel broke into two halves, looking as lifeless as any normal stone.

This time, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be intensely touched. By the immense powers of the Shikon-no-tama, the girl could even live way beyond him. But she had chosen….

Rin noted Sesshoumaru had risen from his seat. Picking up her hand, he gestured her to stand with him as he led her to the bed side where both sat down. Rin watched as he retrieved a wooden box from under one of the pillows. He unfastened it and in lay a pair of bangles crafted tastefully with refinement.

"These are our family heirlooms, passed down only from one lady to another." He placed them in Rin's palm. "Do not think that they're just normal jewelry. They're made from fangs of my ancient ancestors, much like the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. They're almost unbreakable and can be used as a shield against the most powerful weapons."

Rin examined the pair of delicate bangles with immense awe. _These lovely looking things are protective in nature?_ She found that aspect rather unbelievable.

"They're both for me?" Rin scanned through the identical items, intrigued.

"No. Are you disappointed?" He tested her jokingly again but he only took a moment to realize it was rather insensitive on his part. Still, he just couldn't help it. He really enjoyed seeing her getting flustered so charmingly by such situations.

True enough, Rin's face was flooded with a deepened red as she sheepishly wanted to return them into the box. Sesshoumaru stopped her immediately.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." Forcing down his chuckle, he placed one bangle through Rin's right wrist.

"Then, this one…." Rin had recovered enough to raise her query.

"This one is…." Sesshoumaru's voice had suddenly turned so hushed that Rin had to move close to catch what he was saying. "This one is for Kagome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As two become one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warnings of lemons… lots of them….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was relieved to have shed off those laden layers of the kimono. She felt more like herself out of them and seemingly more comfortable too in the cool sleeping garment. Lifting the soft covers, she took her place in her side of the huge bed, watching as Sesshoumaru too changed and settled in beside her.

Without any beckoning of any sort, she reflexively wiggled over under his arm as he welcomed her into his embrace. Brushing his lips ever so lightly across her temple, he let his clawed fingers flip back her tresses as he breathed into her hair.

"Are you tired?" He implored lovingly. Rin trembled as the hot air from his mouth coursed through the curves of her ear.

"No, not at all," though the girl's eyelids were half closed.

She self consciously played with the new item hanging on her wrist and Sesshoumaru caught it immediately. He began to trace the circle with his index while holding her palm into his own. Then bringing her up to meet his eyes, he lurched forward and offered a rather languid kiss, then followed by another and another, which Rin acknowledged and returned with a zesty grin.

"You're all mine tonight." His words echoed from deep inside his throat between their contacts. "There is no escape."

A soft chuckle escaped Rin's lips during a free moment. Every vein in her body was already longing and yearning for him to take possession. And for once, she felt not a bit shamed by it.

The intimacy they're sharing now had been purified and made sacred through marriage and there wasn't a trace of doubt left to haunt them, nor guilt nor any inhibitions. Every caress, every touch felt so right and beautiful, as if it was meant to be from the beginning of time.

_So, this is how making love to your husband feels like,_ Rin found the thought rather enticing.

She let loose her seams, allowing him to gain entry. Getting rather accustomed to her inner territory, his tongue pushed hungrily into her instantly, twining with hers as he pressed her into the pillows. Their kiss soon turned more frenzied and fierce as they fought briefly with each other for dominance.

_Too fast,_ Sesshoumaru reminded himself as he broke off from her for much needed air.

Rin's breath was equally ragged; her lips had turned bruised and puffy. They paused for several moments only to regard each other, while suppressing the fire within them and allowing each other time to cool down a little.

A wry glint shone in Sesshoumaru's eyes as an idea struck him.

"What do you want from me, my love?" he hissed, planting little pecks alternating between the sides of her neck, her earlobes and her lips. Rin's fingers drifted along his chest and defined muscles with a desperate plea in her eyes.

"Tell me now." He finished.

His hands had carefully roamed her sides and down to untie the knot at her waist, loosening the thin layer of cloth still hiding her naked skin from his vision. He pushed his hand inside taking her whole breast in his palm as he kneaded and squeezed it, then continued with the other with similar attention.

Rin groaned as she found herself lost in an onslaught of pleasurable sensation. Her mind just wasn't working anymore. All she could do was to surrender to how her body felt.

Still, she heard him chanting, "Tell me…. tell me… now." And she felt his thumb toying with her nipples causing them to rise to a high peak in response.

His tongue had searched downward, nuzzled and nipped round the area of her abdomen. As Rin thrashed about and giggled, he furthered his invasions by tickling and dipping into her belly button.

"I….I…. want…. You…" She managed only a word at a time, straining agonizingly.

Sesshoumaru attached his lips to hers again, tenderly this time, while crooning her with encouragement and praise. He wanted to hear her verbalize her desires for him. He wanted to hear her pleas. He swore to himself he'll not take her till she begged him…. HARD.

Trying hard to thumb down his own over erected arousal, he moved down claiming Rin's nipple in his mouth, pressing and suckling covetously, at the same time, encircling the other with his clawed fingers. Rin felt the tingle deep within her body intensified with every swirl of his tongue on her aroused tips and she couldn't stop heaving great moan-mixed pants.

"What would you have me to do then?" He pursued as his hand separated her thighs, spreading her furry folds and rubbed purposefully at her special button, almost instantly hearing her shriek powerlessly.

This time, Rin found it absolutely impossible to mouth a reply. Only muted chants of his name was she capable of.

_He expects me to speak when he's doing all that to me_? A small voice echoed from amongst the inferno blazing in her.

"Say it now!" His tone turned into a command as he put more firmness into his claims on her. Rin grabbed a fist full of his silver hair as he poked two fingers into her, stretching and scissoring against her inner muscles as her fluid pooled and drenched his claws.

Rin yelped as she bucked wildly, trying to vanquish the raging heat enough to regain some sanity to answer him.

"Make… love… to … me." She finally did it.

Sesshoumaru smiled smugly, lifting his head up from her breasts, as he massaged his thumb against her spot with increasing tempo as he let his fingers push in and out of her, savoring each helpless gasp he was eliciting from his lovely bride. He licked, leaving a wet trail all the way up from the hollow of her throat to her cheeks and nuzzled her chin with his, guiding her up so that their mouths catch again. His forestry scent was so intoxicating and Rin was struggling futilely with a sureness of an impending climax.

"Then beg … beg me to take you." He whispered into her mouth between kisses as he stroked her core repeatedly with near brutal speed.

"ONEGAI…. Please…!" Suddenly, she was sent over the cliff, lost in a world of blinding lights and sensations. Great rhythmic shudders emerged from deep within her and Sesshoumaru grinned victoriously, at the same time relishing in the feeling of her inner contractions as he removed his fingers from her depth.

Giving her time to recover, the youkai shifted his weight on his elbow and rested beside her. He lifted her to a seated position and into a warm endearing hug.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" And he wittedly peeled off all of her clothing, flinging it to the farthest possible ends of the room.

At these words, Rin's scent of readiness spiked once again with renewed anticipation. She proceeded to dutifully assist him to undress, removing his haori first then pulled gently at the string of his hakama.

As Sesshoumaru kicked off his pants, Rin caught a glimpse of the huge stiffen bulge at the centre of his hips. He lay her down amongst the soft sheets once again, subsequently joining on top of her, feeling the heat emitting from their naked bodies pressed together. Skin against skin, Rin felt exactly how hot he was.

"I want to hear you beg me again." His tone was a half pleading her himself. Sesshoumaru was now like a raging fire, in need of being kindled at any moment.

"Please," Rin yielded to his call as her blush deepened. "I want you inside me, Onegai." She ended in a whisper, at the same time closing her eyes in shaking eagerness.

"Open your eyes." He landed a kiss on her lips again as he drew up both her ankles up and parted her legs. "Don't shun away."

He positioned his rigid tip at her entrance, grinding into her. He heard her let out a surrendering whimper. "I want you to look at me as I make love to you."

Rin nodded, forcing her irises wide staring into his as she felt herself opening up to him as he drove into her tight passage.

"Sessho-chan!" She cried out, straining to keep her eyelids apart as Sesshoumaru buried himself in her, filling her to the base. He paused briefly for a moment, just rocking and swaying side to side and then in circles as he offered her more kisses.

"Now, we are one." His sensuous voice sounded at the corner of her ear and Rin reciprocated with a soft touch of her lips on his.

"Are you ready for more?" His voice was husky and low. And with something between a purr and a growl, he drew himself out of her completely and taking one deep breath, he plunged into her once more with full force. He could no longer restrain himself, his pulse quickening rapidly.

And he shoved into her again and again relentlessly, deepening his ventures with every entry, simultaneously drinking in all of her arousal mixed fragrance. Rin's agitated moans were filling the room, heightening his will to satisfy her and making her submit to him.

She swung her legs tightly round his hips, feeling his thick shaft stretching her inner muscles to the max with every claim, gradually increasing in power and speed. She was drawn further and further away from reality, becoming weaker, as if being pushed closer and closer over the cliff.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her chest in his arm and sat back, pulling her with him and let the girl straddle across his waist. Their vision met momentarily, giving each other a dreamily lost smile. He then urged her to move up and down into him as he stroked her cheeks to give her confidence.

And each time Rin landed, he instinctively thrust upward to meet her. Soon they began to develop a common rhythm, heaving out waves of pants and sighs as they felt their approaching peaks.

With one extra hard pelvic thrust, a hoarse cry echoed from deep inside Sesshoumaru's chest as he got into some sort of frantic fit. Rin looked into his feral eyes, exploding as his pupils dilated and she felt the heat of his seed spilling into her. She matched him with her own soon after as great torrents coursed through her entire system. As she shivered intermittently, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her securely; wishing not to miss any little tremor she was experiencing, each convulsion was bringing his seed deeper into her.

"I love you… Sessho-chan…. forever…" Rin intoned faintly as she circled both her arms round him as well.

They collapsed in the bed weakly, their bodies still mingling and slick with sweat. Rin eased into his cuddle as she felt a tiny reminiscence of her shudders.

After an extended quietness, Sesshoumaru brought her up to his level to match her eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Secretly, he wished to find out the degree of her stamina.

"I'm fine." Rin's eyes twinkled as it complemented her groggy grin. "Can't be better."

"Good. Cos this is not the end for the night." He sounded way too coy, too amorous even after all the intensified actions. "I'm not done with you yet."

And Rin couldn't concur more with that idea.

As if wishing to make up for lost time, as the night prevailed, the newly wed made passionate love again and again, resting sporadically only to allow their body to regenerate.

As signs of early dawn streaked in the far horizon, Rin's inner walls had turned swollen and soreness crept in under the numerous rounds of friction. Her eyelids had become too heavy and she simply let them drift close. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her forehead carefully so as not to jostle her too much. Pulling the sheets over them, he joined her in sleep.

"I love you…. so much…" His voice tailed off as darkness overtook him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes peeled open only to behold the loveliest sleeping form ever snuggled up closely under his arms. Feeling the tingling warmth of her skin against his, he lurched forward to drink in the fragrance of her hair. A smug satisfaction danced across his cheeks as a smile when he picked up the myriad of scents lingering about them, the most distinct one reeked of heavy mating. Lost in the moment of an extremely fond memory, he unknowingly reached to stroke her hair with his clawed fingers, forgetting that he shouldn't wake her and that the girl needed rest.

Sure enough, he regretted it shortly after when Rin's eyelids were half parted and peering at him drowsily. Though appearing still very much in a daze, she attempted to wiggle up to a tighter cuddle. Instantly, her brows constricted and she fell back into the pillows.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru leaned toward her, brushing her fringe to clear her vision with much concern.

The pain now piercing in her head was so jarring that Rin was unable to formulate any verbal answers. She massaged her temple weakly while intermittently shaking it slightly, hoping to ease it away a little.

Sesshoumaru deduced right away what was wrong.

"Come here…" he coaxed, simultaneously pulling her in to rub against that acupuncture point deftly.

He recalled that the girl would experience such discomforts especially after a late night probably due to the lack of sufficient sleep. He took a glance at Rin. She had even difficulties trying to keep her eyes open. This time, it must be a really bad one, he concluded. Sesshoumaru blamed himself bitterly. With more sensitivity on his part, he would have observed this trend and not let the girl go way past her bedtime, well though, he had thoroughly enjoyed the multiple sweating out sessions they shared the previous night.

_Perhaps in the future, I shall_ _catch her in the morning_, he decided with a hint of a cheeky grin.

"Are you better?" His hand left her palm and lifted her chin so that he could check her eyes.

"A little." Her reply was merely a dreamy whisper and her eyes had drifted shut again.

"Why don't you sleep a bit longer?" He kissed her gently on her forehead while putting her head down into the pillows.

Rin nodded, his voice sounded only as a distant echo in her ear, and within the next three seconds, she practically knocked out.

This time, Sesshoumaru took great care not to jostle her as he climbed out of bed. Again, he was reminded of something he should not have procrastinated the first instant they returned --- the medication for Rin. He will get Jaken immediately to seek out the hanyou Jinenji for a permanent solution for Rin's ailment. He had heard that Jinenji was a well-known physician and with his vast garden of medicinal herbs, the renown hanyou should have something that could be suitable for the girl.

Yes, he agreed, he wouldn't tolerate any more delays for this matter.

Swiftly, he gathered his clothes, dressed himself briefly. As he was exiting the room, he did not forget to give one last examination of the girl's condition. Her breathing had turned more even and her pulse low. She was deep asleep.

A glint of sunlight shone into his eyes and a sudden realization struck him. He steadily paced towards the window and lowered the bamboo screen so as to shield off more of such unnecessary glare. Seeing that the room had become more conducive for Rin to rest, he headed purposefully for the garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jaken." At this all too familiar tone of command, the toad demon jumped up with a start from his not so cozy position beside a rock next to the gates. The night had been so cold that he was almost frozen stiff. Still, he shook himself violently in an effort to wake up some of those contracted muscles and bowed respectfully to his master.

"Ow.. Sesshoumaru-sama, you are up already?" He definitely wasn't expecting his master this early. "How can I be of service, my lord?" Still, he enquired obediently.

"Jaken, can't you tell it is almost noon?" His firm sarcasm brought a silent shriek from the toad.

Indeed, it was he who had overslept and miscalculated the time, Jaken cursed himself inwardly.

"How can I be of service, master? Would you like me to tidy the chamber, prepare a bath and breakfast…erm.. I mean, lunch for you and …err… the …err… lady?" The little demon had a hard searching for the right words.

Things are going to become more complicated from this day forth. Are Rin and him still on a first name basis? Would he be able to still vent his grumpy remarks and jokes at the girl much like he used to? He decided immediately he'd better not, well, at least not in front of Sesshoumaru. His thoughts were put to a halt at his master's darkened face.

The toad gulped.

"You will learn from today the right time to enter my chamber, our chamber," He corrected. "Rin, she is still resting. Do not disturb her with that irritating shuffling of yours." And Sesshoumaru became silent for a while, as if somewhat thinking. "Prepare a bath and something to eat. After which, you will set off immediately."

"Set off? To where, my lord?" Jaken got up from his kneeling position, completely unclear of what his master was asking of him.

"You will go to Jinenji and ask for a cure, a cure for headaches, a permanent one if possible." He paused as he recollected an important point. "And make sure that it is suitable for human consumption."

"Human? Is it meant for Rin? Is she ill?" Jaken forgot himself for a moment, sincerely worried for the girl whom he had almost been a surrogate father to for many years. But Sesshoumaru's stare sent a tremor down his spine, shutting him up straight off.

"If you're not back for sunset, I'll not be seeing you ever again." Sesshoumaru strolled away impassively after throwing that last threat.

_That'll help him to make haste,_ the demon lord mused proudly. He just did not wish to see the girl suffer another day.

"H…Hai." The toad was undeniably taking this seriously as he half ran and occasionally stumbled along the way in his panic.

Sesshoumaru was also in a hurry himself, wanting to return to the room before Rin wakes. The last thing he wished was for her to rouse finding that she was alone and that he was absent. He would very much prefer that he was the first person she sees. Well, this is their first morning together as husband and wife.

He slid open and close the door, careful not to make too much of a rattle. Then he proceeded to disrobe once again and moved to take his spot in the bed beside her, thinking to take a little nap himself too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru roused as he sensed Rin's heart rate had risen significantly. She rubbed her eyes and in the next moment, she was stretching and peering out through the blurred vision made by the screen as if checking out the time. Turning back, she found the demon lord regarding her observantly.

"Ohayo," her cheery greeting had certainly helped to ease Sesshoumaru's mind a little.

"Is your headache better?" He implored while nuzzling at her cheeks lovingly.

"Hai, I feel perfect." For the first time that day, she flashed him her most buoyant smile, then leaned forward giving him a light kiss on his lips. After that, she was about to return to her position in bed when Sesshoumaru's strong arm pulled her back sealing her lips with more depth and power. Her little suggestive gesture a while ago was seen as a possible invitation by the demon. For the many minutes that followed, both were lost in a world of their own, relishing in nothing else except to enjoy tasting each other.

Their senses peaked as their kiss turned into desperate patting and Sesshoumaru picked up Rin's readiness for his entrance once again.

"Are you still sore from last night?" He held himself back with much reluctance, needing to do one last check.

"I'm fine." Rin featured a playful face and Sesshoumaru could detect the uncertainty in her tone.

"Are you sure?" He broke off from her completely, matching her eyes with questioning disapproval.

"Err… Well, just a little…" she admitted sheepishly. "But if you want to, I still can…."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Shhh… no, not now."

Rin displayed an obvious disappointed pout as she snuggled into his chest, attempting to use a bit of whining in between pecks round his neck to change his mind.

Sesshoumaru watched all this in silent amusement. The girl was so eager and he just simply loved the prospects of it. Still, he decided to take it upon himself to learn how to estimate her limits from now onward, knowing too well that Rin wouldn't reject him even if it was too much for her body to cope.

"Perhaps later," he crooned and Rin stopped sulking when she made an interesting observation.

The bed they're currently sprawling so comfortably in was huge, really really huge. She would estimate it to be about one and a half times of a normal king size. Mischievously, she rolled all the way to the far end, spilling little giggles while at it and Sesshoumaru looked on, quite entertained. He beckoned her back and she obliged without hesitation. This time, she quickened her pace and landed right into his chest, chuckling when she arrived.

"What are you doing, my love?" his brows furrowed inquisitively, mostly out of gleeful curiosity.

"Nothing, just testing out our bed." She replied while forcing down a grin. "It's kind of big for the two of us don't you think?"

Rin heard Sesshoumaru heave an audible sigh as if about to begin on a rather serious topic. However, it turned out to be one that was informative.

"That is because of its specific purpose. It is meant mainly for mating." He started by stating the obvious but paused as he noticed Rin's clouded expression. "It is a custom since the times of my ancestors to mate seasonally to produce an heir to continue the family line, a truly pure breed. In order to achieve that, they would have to mate in their demon form."

That did little to help the girl understand. Her memories was hurtled back to the stories recounted by Jaken about Sesshoumaru going to the place between the living and the dead in search of the Tetsusaiga planted in his father's bones. She distinctly recalled that part when Jaken had mentioned that the truest form of the Great Inu-general, her now father-in-law, was as gigantic as the size of a mountain.

_Can the bed even take half of that size?_ She pondered, trying to shake off unwanted pictures in her head of two big dogs one mounting the other in full view of everyone within a thousand yards.

"But… Jaken-sama said that your father was a huge demon dog the size of a …." She instantly realized that she herself had never once seen Sesshoumaru's true form before.

That was yet another side of him she'd probably need to find an opportunity to discover.

"That is our truest form, and we do not prefer to frequently appear in that unless in endangering situations." The demon chipped in, trying to hint to Rin that they're able to take many forms of various sizes. "But this practice is only restricted to between pure Inu-descendents, both male and female."

"Did your father…" She raised another query but Sesshoumaru already had an answer.

"Yes, the marriage between Chichiue and Hahaue was a pre-arranged one at a time when Chichiue had desired an heir." He finished and looked over to Rin's side to see if she had something else to add.

"So, your mother was also a demon dog?" She was still curious.

"Yes."

"But why the many constraints?" So, technically, she mused, not only must Sesshoumaru take a demoness as a mate, she must be also of similar breed.

"This is ancient practice only found in the rarest breed of Taiyoukais and it is slowing disappearing. An average demoness will never be able to withstand the immense surge of jyaki." He finished, at the same time, lost in a certain musing.

Rin could sense a tinge of poignant guilt in his voice and she immediately guessed why. By proclaiming her as his sole mate, he had indirectly denounced this old tradition and the Inu-line would inevitably cease at his generation. He would have failed his responsibility as the reigning lord.

And--- SHE was the cause of this great sin he now had to bear. Rin fell silent in utter remorse and Sesshoumaru was as quick to catch it as she did for him.

"Come, I'm sure you would like a bath?" He tried to change the topic to a much lighter one.

Rin nodded and he led her to the adjoining room. The water was already steamily hot and tempting causing the girl to at once cast away all that was bugging her, not wishing to taint this possible relaxing moment with the demon.

"Ooo.. hot…" She let out a soft squeal after putting one foot in to test the temperature. Still, she stepped down cautiously to the lower decks and settled at a corner, allowing her body to do the necessary adjustments to the heat. Sesshoumaru did not take long to get down beside her, watching as Rin dipped her hair so gracefully into the water and out, flicking and sending sprinklets of moisture everywhere.

"What would you like for lunch…" She asked ceremoniously while going through in her mind the limited cooking experiences she had. She would need to start learning her husband's preference in food. That was her first task as a dutiful wife. "Sessho-chan?" She was beginning to like addressing him in that manner.

"You…." Sesshoumaru grabbed her in for a completely different type of kiss. It was passionate still, but forceful and almost running out of control.

"Sessho-chan…what… ahh…?!??!" Her not-so soft groans only spurred him to further his dominance.

"Only… call me that….. if you want to know…. what a true demon is like…" Sesshoumaru hissed between kisses and nibbles that come too dangerously close to bites.

"Call you what?" Rin was bewildered, unable to think straight as she felt the demon's hands venturing to all parts of her naked skin unreservedly. "I thought you said not now, perhaps later…Ahh…" She winced as he sucked one of her nipples with slightly too much strength. Suddenly, she kind of just knew what he was referring to. "You mean… Sessho-chan??!?"

Rin confirmed it the next second when she was hurled down into the waters with Sesshoumaru on top, her head barely reaching out enough for air. And before she was even prepared, he had spread her legs, shoving into her at a brutal power and speed. The entire bath was filled with the rhythmic sounds of rippling waves and Rin's loud erotic cries.

After this whole unexpected making out session, they broke off and climbed out of the water, resting on one of the dry steps, panting weakly and taking some time to cool down both from the heat of the water and from the intensive action.

_What just happened back there?_ Rin recovered enough to start reflecting quite seriously. _So, he gets turned on by that eh? That's…. interesting._

She stifled a giggle. She will have to file in this new discovery quite carefully, seeing an obvious need for that.

She turned and found Sesshoumaru regarding her with a rather apologetic look. He pulled a towel and dried her up subsequently wrapping her in it.

"Are you sore?" He had apparently regained his composure. "I wasn't myself. I over-reacted. I'm really…" He was attempting to say the last most important word but Rin was too quick to intercept it with an equally loving kiss.

"Don't apologize, please. I'm fine." She appeased him while outlining his crimson strips. Then she threw him a naughty grin. "I'll remember this."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You'd better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a brief lunch, they found themselves back in the comforts of the bed again. Neither spoke, preferring just to enjoy each other's company in complete stillness. The panoramic view of lush greenery though the window was creating quite a soothing therapeutic effect and both were lost in their individual musings.

Rin was playing with Sesshoumaru's silvery strands, holding up a bunch full and running them through her slender fingers, reveling in just how extremely fine and delicate they were. An idea on how to spend the rest of this perfect afternoon instantly emerged in her mind. Swiftly, she brought forth her proposal to the youkai.

"Sesshou..ch…maru," That was close. Even though she really didn't mind another round with him, but she had better plans. She looked up finding that she had caught his attention and he was just waiting for her to continue. "Why don't we go for a walk, I mean, at the meadows? I haven't been there for a long time."

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was a wonderful suggestion, he agreed.

It had been five years since the girl visited her favorite spot in the forest. Plus the potentially fine weather outside, it was no doubt one of the best times to go basking under the sun. They would be able to relive some of those treasured moments in the past where they had spent together, just that, well, things had become even more perfect now.

"Hmm… Sesshoumaru, can I … ask something?" Rin was stuttering and the demon's curiosity was aroused. His brows lifted slightly.

"What is it, my love?" And he caressed the corner of her ears.

"Can I… perhaps…. see you in your true form?" Sesshoumaru was greatly taken aback by this unexpected request. "I would really like to see you in your demon form." She added with a somewhat earnest plea sparkling in her hazel eyes.

_Why did she bring this up out of the blue_? His mind churned.

The truth was, deep within him, the demon still retained his reservations of such drastic ventures. Yes, he had complete faith in the depth of their feelings for each other and also the fact that Rin had the absolute right to ask for that now that she was his wife. In an instant, several memories flooded into his mind.

He recalled the magnitude of fear he had raised from both demons and humans during past occasions of his transformations. He remembered how all had fled frightfully for their lives and some had even passed out in trepidation.

Would this be just as traumatic an experience for Rin as for the rest? He was gravely bothered. Even if she didn't change her mind after that about being with him, would she view him differently from now onward? Would she fear him, afraid even to draw near anymore?

Sesshoumaru cringed, his expression turned gloomier. He hated that word. Fear. He hated to think that he would instill such distasteful feelings in the one he treasured most, especially that it would be him that she feared of all things. Their joining was a beginning of the most beautiful experience that could ever happen in his life. It should not be lowered into nothingness like this. It mustn't!!!

Rin recorded every bit of his present inner turmoil and leaning in, she rested her head near his heart.

"Hey you," she began with a soft whisper as she massaged his shoulder lightly, immediately pulling him back from his over-run thoughts. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

The demon had calmed down significantly just listening to that personalized sensuality in her voice.

"No, I'm alright. It wasn't you…" He admitted honestly and then paused. "I guess… the problem lies with me." He concluded, "I'm … afraid."

"But… what exactly are you afraid of?" Rin's eyes narrowed with concern, wanting very much to find out more about Sesshoumaru's unease but he had fallen silent once again.

In a moment, she guessed it and correctly.

"You're afraid that…. I will be frightened of you? Is that it?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer but his face had showed it all too clearly.

She brought his chin down to her level as she gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you… you know that," Rin smiled when Sesshoumaru nodded, expecting more of what she had to say. "And I mean that. I will love you no matter who you are and what you are or even what you may become in the future. To me, you will always be you."

She finished, suddenly remembering that she had heard him say something similar in the recent past.

_Good,_ she mused. Then it would be easier for him to understand how she felt.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He was deeply consoled by her last statement. Also, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide his demon form from her forever. She IS going to be with him for a long long time, till the end to be specific. It was something he hadn't the power to prevent even if he wanted to. Then, he asked himself. Why not now? Wouldn't it be more terrifying if she were to capture his true form for the first time in a possible most undesirable blood-filled battle in the future?

"Do you have so little faith in me, in us?" Rin posed his past question back to the demon.

At that, something in the youkai lord kind of just clicked and he totally resolved the internal debate within himself.

He got up coolly, retaining that ever impassionate stance as he turned to face her.

"Are you ready?" He did one last check.

"Ever ready." She passed him an encouraging grin.

In an instant, Sesshoumaru's pupils shrank as his irises turned to a sinister bloodied red more feral than she'd ever imagined. His face was lengthening and contorting, his crimson stripes elongating speedily by the second. His hair was flying to every corner as a tremendous surge of evil aura began to form around him. For a moment, Rin's vision was obscured by a gush of jyaki and when it eventually cleared, standing right in front of her was …. a gigantic dog!

He was looming above her, filling up almost every bit of space in the chamber. It was pretty obvious that it was a tight squeeze for him in the room because when he shook his head, his now flappy dog ears slapped noisily against the tall ceiling. His fur was mostly white with a sort of grayish overcoat cascading across his body as if they were in flames.

Throughout the entire process, Sesshoumaru's eyes did not once leave Rin. He was observing worriedly her every little reaction to this and…. he must admit, he was greatly surprised. The girl was not showing any trace of even coming close of being frightened or shocked. She was just looking on rather tranquilly, much like any average day. He checked her pulse only to find it even and unstirred.

Still, Sesshoumaru was at a lost of what he should do next but before anything, he saw that Rin was beckoning him to close the distance. Obligingly, he began to diminish in size. The girl watched intriguingly as he decreased till just about his usual height above her.

This time, Rin didn't wish to wait further. With child-like fascination, she hopped out of bed and went forward to where he was standing. She was distracted by how he still retained his crescent even as his demon form and how his stripes just kind of disappear round his jaws. His ears were so cute that her fingers just wandered off by themselves to touch them.

As she made her intentions clearer through body language, the demon allowed her easier access by sprawling on the floor. And Rin couldn't be more pleased. She started by stroking his fur on his back, feeling its comparable softness to his hair. Becoming bolder after that, she let her fingers travel down his ears to under his jaws to give him a little tickle. She giggled when Sesshoumaru reacted to that, shaking his head slightly and it spurred a sudden impulse for her to lean in, landing a tender kiss on his forehead where his symbol lay.

He was so unbelievably beautiful to her. _He always will be,_ she affirmed internally.

Even when he couldn't speak, his eyes, the girl found them focused solely on her, so passionately and filled with an emotion that she's able to now put a word to. Love.

With a somewhat cheeky grin, Rin guided him by the snout and sealed him a kiss at the tip of his nose, then bravely at the tip of his mouth.

Rin, the demon thought to himself while heaving a contented sigh. She never ceased to amaze him. His worst insecurity had now turned into nothing but pure bliss.

"I love you… so much" her voice only as an echo in his ears and she bent over to place several more lavish kisses outlining the wide seams of his jaw.

_This is my mate, my Rin …_ _my wife,_ the heart-felt words rang in his head, a smile finally rainbowed across his face.

Gleefully, he licked her on the cheeks and Rin chuckled, almost falling back at the degree of the force but Sesshoumaru was too quick to steady her with his snout, pushing her into his furry coat. Rin stretched her hands to wrap around him and for minutes, they silently lingered in the sweet sentiments behind this embrace.

Suddenly, Rin felt a slight nuzzle and she looked up, seeing that Sesshoumaru was signaling her to climb on his back.

_He's taking me on a ride?_ She was ecstatic, moving forward as Sesshoumaru gave her a nudge up.

And then they were off.

Rin's hair tussled under the strength of the oncoming breeze as she peered below at all their now miniature house and the forest animals, only appearing as tiny dots. She couldn't even make out what they were. As the wind became stronger, a shiver ran through her and she snuggled into him for warmth.

In an instant, Sesshoumaru realized that and he descended gradually. Rin's hazel eyes lit up as she gazed around her. It was the flower meadow.

She leapt off and unhurriedly did a ceremonious dash around its perimeters.

The rest of the afternoon for the girl was spent flower picking and just lazing under the sun, leaning her back comfortably in Sesshoumaru's cream coat. Getting a little drowsy, she turned her head into his fur, breathing and caressing with her cheeks while her fingers reached down to give him a good rub at his undercoat.

_All dogs love that. I wonder if he does too._ Rin mused, dying to test him out.

And she was right. Sesshoumaru rolled over, providing more surface area for her to work on and she delightedly proceeded to run her fingers through, intermittently giving him a good scratch.

Another mischievous idea stuck her and she ventured purposefully for that huge furry arousal at the end. As she wrapped her fingers round its diameter kneading it lightly and Sesshoumaru jumped up almost immediately. Rin caught his stern stare though he did not speak and she just waited there feigning an innocent look, not knowing what to do next.

Before she knew it, he lurched inward, nuzzling and licking her agitatedly while resting part his weight on her. Between giggles, Rin returned him kisses all round, her hands grazing through his coat at the same time.

"Make love to me…" she whispered into his ear with Sesshoumaru appearing rather eager to concur.

Just when he was seemingly about to transform back to his human form, a hand stopped him.

"No, don't change back." She added while matching his eyes. "I want you like this… now."

On hearing that unexpected plea, Sesshoumaru backed off self consciously, his expression becoming dim and solemn. Without waiting another minute, he disappeared and in the next moment, he was back to his usual self.

"Ikuzo, let's go home." He intoned blandly, leading her by the hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin followed behind through the halls and corridors which led to their chamber. After he closed the door, he turned to throw her a rather bemused look.

"Why are you asking that of me?" He drew Rin in by her waist closer to him. "You know that it is not possible."

"How do you know that?" Seeing that she was still insistent, Sesshoumaru shook his head, half mockingly.

"It has never been done in the past, not even once." His tone was extremely stern. "And I've said it before. Even demonesses are afraid to be affected by the jyaki."

"Well, I'm not a demoness and I'm not afraid." She assured him tenderly. "Moreover, even if no one has ever tried it, it doesn't mean it cannot be done."

"No, I won't allow it." He was serious. "I can't let anything happen to you. You know that."

"Nothing will happen to me." She answered determinedly but Sesshoumaru's brows crinkled, getting tired of where this was going.

"Why, my love, why are you doing this?" He did not comprehend. "We are fine as it is, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course we are." She stroked his hair. "But I do not desire you just because you can take a human form."

Deep inside, Rin kept the real reason why she was attempt the formidable. She felt bad as though she had deprived him of something that was rightfully his, this unique experience passed down for hundreds of generations. She knew he would never take a second mate, so who, then, except herself, can help him in this? She has to succeed. She has to persuade him.

Sesshoumaru was silent as if considering and she pressed on.

"Just once, we'll try it just this once. You can choose to stop anytime you think I can't cope." She pleaded earnestly.

Actually, Sesshoumaru was trying hard to suppress the natural pleasurable excitement spiraling within him at this extremely erotic suggestion. Every part of him was screaming to take this up. He had yearned for it since the beginning of time, just that the other demonesses had never obliged opening themselves to such risks. But this frail human girl before him, HIS human girl, how could she be so fearless and unshaken?

Sesshoumaru placed his palm behind her head, bringing her toward him in a deepened kiss. He gently lowered her onto the bed as their tongues searched for the other.

He undressed her, tugging on the tie of her kimono and spreading the folds. He was getting good at this.

"Are you sure of this, my love?" He spoke huskily as he agilely kicked off his own clothes.

"Yes." She landed little slick pecks down the sides of this throat. "More than anything."

"Then turn over," and while Rin was getting on her fours, she felt a huge swirl of aura behind her and the next time she looked back, Sesshoumaru had transformed and he moved in, using one paw to steady her into position.

He licked a wet line up her spine and down, hearing her whine in pleasure. He then let it run down to her hanging breasts, wrapping them with the whole length of his tongue and brushing over the tips till they rose to their peaks.

Rin couldn't see what was coming and this only brought her sensation to a pinnacle of sensuous suspense. Expectantly, she closed her eyes, just waiting for it to happen, not knowing how it would be like.

But the first thing that was thrusted into her dark passage wasn't what she thought it to be. Rin let out a soft shriek.

It was Sesshoumaru's tongue. He had pushed it through her entrance, exploring and tasting her inner contours, licking up all the wetness that had pooled and flowing from its source.

He knew.

She was ready.

But should he? The demon found himself hesitating the very last minute.

"Sessho-chan…" Rin encouraged. She said it on purpose.

Just as she suspected, Sesshoumaru got into some sort of a fit, ramming his full fur-filled shaft into her uncompromisingly.

Rin was absolutely in shock, letting out a loud cry.

It wasn't that he was too large or too hard. It felt like more of a searing heat burning and scotching every vein in her as it swiftly cruised through her entire body like an inflamed tornado.

It was near unbearable but Sesshoumaru did not stop. She didn't want him to either. He was too caught in the moment to even think about consequences.

"More… Sessho-chan…. more…" She fought back the blazing intensity within her obstinately.

As he pushed harder and faster, she bit into her lips, letting her moans escape only through the crevices between her teeth. Her vision was blurring by the second and she fervently prayed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't sense this. She had only this one chance. She's not going to let him stop unresolved.

And suddenly, a loud frenzied howl echoed through the room and she felt as if something had caught fire inside her, rhythmically exploding into her, eating her up rapidly. In the next second that followed, her heart seemed to be swallowed by this magnified intensity. She couldn't breathe, she grabbed her throat and coughed forcefully.

By now, Sesshoumaru had pulled out of her, instantly regaining himself and realizing the pain she was experiencing.

He caught her just at the moment she collapsed, shaking violently.

"Rin… Are you alright? RIN!" He was hysterical.

Why hadn't he notice this? Why hadn't he stopped earlier?

He brushed away her fringe to feel her forehead. The girl was extremely feverish and her eyes were fluttering as if convulsing continuously out of control.

For the first time, Sesshoumaru's mind went completely blank and he was just so so scared.

_What have I done? Will she….?_ He was too afraid to venture further in this thought.

Then something strange happened.

A great burst of radiant light glowed from within the girl and she gradually ceased trembling as her breathing stabilized and her temperature eased off. Soon she was resting into his secure arm as her eyes slowly peeled open.

"How are you feeling? Where is it hurting you? Are you in pain? Are you sore?" He wasn't even giving her a chance to answer his long strings of questions.

Rin gave a weak grin and shook her head, still unable to find the strength to speak.

"I'm sorry. It is all my fault. I make a poor excuse of a husband." He accused himself bitterly.

"Don't say that…" she finally managed a few strangled words. "I'll be fine in a while. Really."

Sesshoumaru shook his head disbelievingly.

"There'll never be a next time." His voice was hushed and rueful.

"I'll have to second that. I think the Shikon-tama had saved my life." She agreed meekly, still not finding the strength to get up to a sitting position. Then looking down at her human form, she added apologetically, "I'm sorry I can never be that kind of mate to you." She had tried and she had failed. A hint of a tear surfaced from the corner of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru dispersed the drop of fluid from her cheek carefully, not wanting to cause her more discomfort.

"I've no need for that." He matched her eyes lovingly. "I already have you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gift of Life

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been close to a week since the evening where she thought it might be her last. Rin silently eyed Sesshoumaru's back view as he sat at his table against the window, appearing to be engrossed in his reading. The Shikon no tama, it had certainly done its job to protect her from that dangerous encounter with her demon husband's jyaki. A demon dog eh? A Taiyoukai? That was what he was, Sesshoumaru. They were both awakened from the heat of passion, reminded once again their vast differences.

It had been forcefully etched into his mind, she mused rather disheartenly. The youkai apparently was avoiding any form of mating with her, not extending beyond his still ever tender kisses and caresses.

Rin understood the root of this queer behavior fully well. Sesshoumaru, he was afraid to hurt her again. It was made so obvious to her whenever she tried to lure him into further intimacy, which he blatantly refused.

Still, he made sure to explain his stand rather patiently to her, coaxing her into giving her body more time to rejuvenate and heal from the last invasion of his jyaki.

Rin blew a sigh.

Though not turning from his sitting position by the silken screen, his enhanced youkai senses had definitely picked up that girlish muted yet audible sound from the direction of the bed. He knew Rin was suffering in silence. Neither in all sanity did he wish to reject bedding her. Look at her, smelling so intoxicatingly sweet as always and how that flawless skin of hers glittered when under lighting. It took every bit of his soul to resist himself from just jumping up and forcing her down on that mattress she was now lying so seductively in.

But he couldn't. Rin needed time to recover and it was his sole responsibility as her husband to see through that.

Right, he affirmed himself, balling his fist tightly; he's definitely way above just lusting for her body. When it comes to the safety of his most beloved woman, the demon just refused to rely entirely upon the powers of the infamous stone. Yes, he was paranoid, he admitted, overly and unnecessarily worried, like what Rin had voiced out for several times now within the short span of that few days.

Was he truly? He debated, giving his mentally weary eyes a rest from the glaring sunlight penetrating through the translucent curtains. The girl seemed more than perfectly fine after just one day, though he knew her soreness needed a little more time to ease off. But other than that, she was up and about, much like always. His jyaki had not affected her, it seemed.

He pressed his palm on the table, lifting himself up and started toward her.

"Are you better today?" He rested his palm on one of her shoulders, then sliding it across her nape to the other as he settled beside her in bed.

"I'm fine, and that was four days ago." She was counting out loud, hinting her slight frustration at his nagging, after which she was contrite almost instantly.

Damn it! She chided. How can she be so insensitive to his feelings?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." This time, she began with a much softer tone. "It's just that…"

"It's alright. I understand." Sesshoumaru merely rubbed on her chin.

Rin turned up to regard him, still feeling apologetic. His eyelids were lowered and his expression grim.

"Rin…." His amber eyes met hers as he sieved out some loose strands of her hair lacing them through his claws.

"Hai?" She waited.

"I need you to promise me something." He never left her eyes, indicating to her just how serious the matter was.

"What is it?" Rin had sort of guessed what was on his mind though.

"I need you to promise me that you will not keep things from me." His brows twitched with an aching pain in his heart as those terrible images resurfaced themselves in his head.

"But I've never… I…" Rin felt indignant for a moment, not comprehending the meaning behind his request.

"No, that was not what I meant. I wish you would tell me honestly if you're in discomfort or when I'm too rough on you or causing you undue pain." His remorseful face told her plenty. He was still greatly bothered by what happened the other day.

Rin knew she was partly to blame for his breach of her limits. But, she never wanted it to turn out like this. It was supposed to be a special experience for him especially, a pleasant memory to be remembered. Indeed, it was a memorable one for both, though not coming close to being pleasant.

"I… promise…. I'm sorry. I'm at fault too…" Rin had just begun but Sesshoumaru had already caught her by the lips, sinking into a lengthened acknowledging kiss with her securely in his arm.

One thing led to another and they soon found themselves shaking off whatever bits of clothing stuck to their skin. Rin held her breath expectantly. Is Sesshoumaru finally going to….? It didn't take long for that query to find its own answer.

"I'll be very gentle. I promise." After those last trailing syllables, the couple was back to normal, though Sesshoumaru chose to keep his word. He was careful not to force himself into her, turning a deaf ear to her "more" and "faster" spurs, keeping his thrusts at a rather measured and unhurried pace.

When they both reached an eventual climax, he squeezed her into the tightest most possessive hug ever. He was so clenched with the fear that he wasn't going to have her slick warmth at such close length again. He almost killed her for god's sake! Sesshoumaru wrestled with this still strange emotion pinching him. Yes. Fear. He knew it was fear, fear of losing her forever.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Rin quivered in the midst of her last convulsion into him and the demon was drawn back to this present sensation of her inner walls contracting against his softening erection. He simply loved to feel her erotic tremors, this most private bodily surrender solely to his ownership. Yes, it was a part of her only he had the right to behold and he gleamed smugly just thinking about it.

"Nothing." His breath gliding passed her hair, sending little pecks at the same time down the side of her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too… forever…"

Christmas had come and gone and the New Year ought to have begun for at least two weeks now in Tokyo city, Rin counted the days. The days seemed to just whisk pass when spent in the company of the one she loved. In fact, just a couple of days ago, they had just celebrated their one month anniversary, well, mostly in bed. The girl blushed, her head angling at the vase of flowers by the bed. Sesshoumaru had presented them to her, though she hadn't the faintest idea where he managed to get so many of them--- the moon's flower.

She packed her violin back into her case with great care, hopping then onto the bed to make some notes and adjustments to the scores. Sesshoumaru waited till she had completed her practice before entering the room. He would do that and sometimes, he would sit in, listening to her. This classical music thingy, it was starting to grow on him, he must say. Rin even found him giving her some interesting comments to improve on her pieces.

_He has such sensitive ears,_ Rin thought to herself as she traced his long strides to her side. She had seen him flinch when she makes the slightest errors in intonation now that he was more familiar with what she was practicing on.

"Have you taken your medication?" He implored as he sat next to her, immediately leading to a clear pout on the girl's face.

"Not that again." Her brows creased deeply. "Do I have to take that every other day?"

"Yes. You have to." He headed purposefully for a container, bunching up a small portion of dull yellow herbs into a cup then following with some hot water. When he finished, he handed it to the fretting girl. "It's good for your headache."

"Well, I think aspirins are much better." Rin offered her opinion; trying to sway him or buy herself some extra time to perhaps make an excuse to escape from the room. Of course, the demon had anticipated all these.

"I do not believe in those pills from the other side of the well." He placed the glass in her palm. "Too much of those are not good for you."

"Well, at least, you only take them when you have a headache. This horrid tasting … whatever... that Jaken-sama brought back from nowhere, I have to take them almost always. Feels like I'm already sick." Rin attempted to put the glass away without Sesshoumaru noticing but like real it's possible. The demon was predicting her every move with much expertise.

"These herbs are from Jinenji's gardens. Onegai…" Rin gave in to that final word; she couldn't bear to hear him plead. The great demon lord of the west was now begging her to take her medicine. What would other demons think about that if they got to know about it?

Still, she hadn't a reoccurrence even of the slightest hints of a migraine since she started on this prescription. Perhaps, Sesshoumaru was right about this. It was effective in its own way. Or maybe, it was just pure coincidence. This whole visit back to her own time had been really relaxing, not one thing capable of inflicting her with any mental pain.

Taking one deep breath, she pinched on her nose and swallowed as quickly as she could. She cringed as the bitterish fluid flowed down her throat, almost throwing it out in the process.

Sesshoumaru took the cup away from her, quite satisfied with his accomplishment though pretending not to notice her contorted face.

"Hey, where's my other score…" She got up with a start, flipping over the pillows and blankets, sending them flying everywhere. "Maybe, it's still in my luggage."

Rin strolled toward the rectangular case, opening its lid and rummaging through her mini make shift library. Her eyes lit at the sight of a crystal object concealing itself at one corner--- It was the musical box. Instantly forgetting what she was originally there for, Rin half trotted back to the bed where the demon was now regarding her with amusing curiosity.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, look at this," Rin rested it in his palm as she snuggled inward beside him. "Sota gave it to me. It plays this melody called the _Salute_ _d'amour_ which is itself a love story…."

"I know." The demon's clipped reply took her by disbelieving surprise. "It was written as a declaration of love."

"How did you….." Rin's jaws fell wide, watching as Sesshoumaru leisurely strolled away and back with a tiny squarish case. This brief mention of the young man's name had reminded him about something that he was still keeping with him, something that ought to have been presented to the girl long ago.

Coolly and soundlessly, he peeled open its lid, retrieving the glittering ring from within and lifting up her finger, he slid it through.

"I should have given this to you on our wedding day but…. " He placed a kiss on her temple. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful…." Rin lavished him with her lips on his, then reached to meddle playfully with the silver round her finger. She smiled, as if clinging on a certain deduction. "Was it Kagome-san who gave you this idea?" Yes, this practice belongs to her sister-in-law's world, not the feudal era. Sesshoumaru can't have come up with this himself.

Sesshoumaru felt the rising of his last inner torment. He hadn't been truly honest with her, especially the part about his brief conversation with the young musician.

But what was stopping him in the first place, he posed the question back to himself? It is insignificant; Sota's feelings toward Rin and it wouldn't affect them in any way. The girl wouldn't change her mind, she couldn't, they had already wedded. He had won. But if they hadn't, would she have preferred that noble boy over him if she'd known the depth of Sota's love for her?

The truth was that the demon lord felt insecure. Still, he made it clear to himself that he needed to put an end to this self inflicted misery. He will tell her today. Everything!

"No, it wasn't her." He filled his lungs with a calming jolt of air. "It was the boy."

"Sota? He gave this to you?" The girl shook her head, confused. "But I've never seen the two of you speak. How did he…. Why…?"

Now it was the demon's time to shake his head as he shot her an incredulous look coupled with a smirk.

"I can't believe you, my love. Are you truly so blind?" He nuzzled the sides of her pale pink cheeks. "How the boy feels, the attention and gifts he showered on you. His affection for you …is no less than mine."

The seriousness in his tone was countered by the over-spilling chuckles from Rin.

"Sesshoumaru, not you too??!!? Sota and I, we're not like that… he just look upon me only as a younger sister. That's all." Gradually, her face turned more solemn, flipping through all that had happened between her and the young cellist and as more fragments flooded into her mind, she became more doubtful.

"This ring was meant for you. It was in his possession long before we spoke." Sesshoumaru outlined the shimmering curves. It was difficult for him, this overly gracious act of revealing for the young man what he hadn't the courage to put voice to. "There can only be one explanation… He had prepared it for himself … to propose to you."

As his last statement rang through her mind, Rin's hand trailed down to open the musical box in the palm of the other. At once the soulful tune lingered in the air, bringing her back to that fateful night where Sota had played it for her. Bits and pieces of the overlapping events that evening hit her like a wakening electrical bolt. His nervousness, this specially selected piece, the sweet sentiments behind it….

In her frenzy, she let the box fall onto the soft silken covers. Sota was proposing to HER! That was the reason behind his unrest! The story was meant for her, the ring, this musical box, everything! Rin felt like slapping herself HARD for her obliviousness. How blind she was, like Sesshoumaru had said, how she had ignored all the seemingly brainless blabbers by Yumi. She was the one with the eyesight problem.

"What did you two talk about? Sesshoumaru, I wish to know." Rin choked out and the demon instantly detected her agitation. Anxiety seeped into his chest, like a mass of air that refuses to be released. Normal breathing seemed near impossible.

But he had decided, and thus he ought to stick with it.

"He asks of me to be hopeful and that your memory lost was the only thing that was hindering our reunion. He only requested that I give careful considerations for you before making a choice."

Sota's speech that afternoon was refreshed in his mind. "If you truly decides to love her with all your heart, to give her all the happiness that she deserves, then give her this. You have my blessings."

The demon lord recollected something else, something important.

"He asks me to remember some daily rules, and that it will come in handy."

"Rules?" Rin's eyelids had become too heavy to be lifted with ease.

"Little things, actually. First, that you love cereal in the morning. I should learn to prepare the right proportion and mix. Second, that you will never bring an umbrella. If it rains, I would have to fetch you from school or you will walk in the rain and end up with a bad cold….."

Sota's voice echoed again in the demon's head as he repeated them to Rin.

" …. Third, the girl needs to be on her own from time to time. She'll appreciate if you grant her that space though she can never bring herself to demand for it. Fourth, always get her supporters when she has a performance. She'll be really shy about it but never let that get in your way. I believe her heart longs for them to come. Fifth, she has great talents for music, just that she needs a little more polishing. Always encourage her not to give it up…"

"Stop…. Don't … say … anymore…." River of tears were running down Rin's cheeks, uncontrolled and ceaseless, something in her heart pounding heatedly.

Rin's reaction nullified all of Sesshoumaru's reassurance to himself. He wished that all these would mean nothing to the girl and that she would be just as composed as the day he had transformed in front of her very eyes. But it wasn't so. She was hysterical and her pulse in a total clashing mess.

He gave her time to calm down and stifled her sobs, his expression grave and crestfallen.

"If you wish to change your mind…. I…." He started but was met with a strong retaliating stare by Rin.

"What?!!?? Change my mind? Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?" Rin brushed the remains of the moisture accumulating on her cheeks.

"Perhaps if we hadn't wedded, you will have preferred him over…..then, you may do as you like." He was still directing his gaze to the mattress, shunning her.

Rin guessed the underlying meaning.

"How could you say that? I can't believe that you're even suggesting that I reconsider about us…" The girl was hurt. His words had cut an open wound. "I love you…. I love… only… you…. always."

"Rin… if you had a chance to choose again…. I'm saying if the young man and I are on equal grounds…." Sesshoumaru was stuttering. He needed to know. "Will you… perhaps…."

"NO! NEVER!" She didn't even wish to hear the last of it. She heard enough of this nonsense but she forced herself to soften her tone. "Do you have so little trust in me? I told you…. I love only you. Right from the beginning, even if I could change my mind a thousand times, it will still be you and there can be no…."

Her unrestrained explanations went on until it was silenced by a kiss filled with every pent up emotion as he embraced her. The last of his turmoil dissipated, the air cleared. He heaved a rather relieved sigh.

Yes, how silly he was, to have doubted her. He was actually doubting himself.

They broke off shortly after and Rin fell silent as if wresting with some options. This time, Sesshoumaru granted her that space, just stroking her hair and soothing her--- just as he had promised Sota he'd do.

"Sesshoumaru… I need to go back…. I need to see him." Rin was afraid of another misinterpretation of her intentions. "Sesshoumaru, please don't be mistaken, I'm not…. Please understand…."

"Don't explain…" He put a halt to her jittery insertions. "You don't have to explain… I understand."

"You do?" Rin threw him a genuine appreciative glance.

His approving nod set her mind at ease and she rested against the comforts of his ever stately chest, feeling so protective and safe in it. Today, she had discovered two things, one of Sota's love that she had taken for granted for too long. She had to speak to him and make amends, though still having no ideas how. At least, she should thank him. He'll always be that special brother no one can replace.

The other, deemed more important to her, was about Sesshoumaru. Never had she thought that someone as perfect, intelligent and powerful as he can experience such insecurities. She knew it only proved how significant she meant in his life. She swore to herself that she'd put him first place, even if it costs everything she owned, including her life.

She turned, facing him with a smile.

"It's a great idea to visit no matter what. I miss Keiko…" She giggled just thinking how the little hanyou would react when she sees her. "I know you adore her too."

Sesshoumaru looked away from that pair of cheery grinning irises for a moment. Then, he surrendered his true opinion.

"I would like her better if she hadn't inherited so much of her Oto-san's irritating traits."

Rin chuckled. Looking at her own wrist, she recalled the demon's gift.

"And oh… I can finally give Kagome her share of this family heirloom. She would be very touched, I know. It would mean a lot to her, as for me." Rin noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't responding swift enough again.

"Sesshoumaru, tell me honestly, do you still hate … Inuyasha?" This was a question hounding her mind for the longest time. And who else could ask him that other than herself? She had to do something to patch the family up.

After a long, long pause, he finally shook his head but Rin wasn't satisfied with just that. She wanted to find out more since she'd already begun.

"Did you even hate him in the first place?"

Sesshoumaru's loud sigh clipped with a laugh echoed through the chamber.

"Nothing seems to escape your sharp eyes, my love?" He brought her under his arm. "You are almost right to say I do not hate him …. But his guts disgust me… especially when it's backed with the utter lack of talent and strength. He swings our father's precious sword no different from a log. His existence is a pinnacle of disgrace to the family."

Sesshoumaru sounded so serious and firm Rin just burst out laughing at his perfect bland of witted sarcasm.

"I don't believe you meant all of that. At least, I felt that Inuyasha-sama had advanced through the years. He had become much stronger."

Sesshoumaru did nothing to rebut that and Rin knew immediately it was quiet consent. That had always been her husband's style, bland and impassive on the outside.

But, she of all people had seen the real him. He had the most passionate spirit in him, even when he refused to admit or disclose.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning?" He suggested while reaching to bunch up a handful of her kimono from her knee.

"Hai… but what are you doing?"

"You'll know in a while…."

She gave a squeal, finding herself been pushed down into the sheets by his muscled torso…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin turned to give Sesshoumaru an appraising scan. She had dressed him more casually for early spring. He still retained the cream suit from the miko, just that she had bought him a nice light yellow cotton T-shirt when she did some last minute shopping before her return home last December. Sesshoumaru had expressed that he preferred her taste in fabric choices more. Rin hid a smug grin.

_He's just trying to be sweet,_ she mused, elated at that remembrance.

This was the first time she was scrutinizing him from head to toe at such close length in modern clothing. If anything, she'd say they look like a normal Japanese couple in Kagome's time.

Yes, Kagome's time… something about those words pulled a trigger to a certain torment still unresolved and unsettled, stuck perpetually in her chest… Sota, the main reason for her return. Since yesterday, lots of disjointed memories about little things that Sota had done for her were rearranging and reformatting themselves, now, in the right perspective.

Truly, she needed glasses; it must have been so damn obvious to everyone around them, including Ji-chan and Aunt Higurashi. But… what can she do? How can she make amends to him, repay him for what he had done, knowing fully well he wouldn't want her to? How can she live so blissfully with the one she had chosen with the comprehension of the heartbreak she had brought upon the second brother showered as a gift from heaven after she had lost her first to vicious bandits?

Still, the girl didn't have an answer, one that was convincing enough for herself.

But, she needed to go back to the school too. Rehearsals for her up-coming recital would be starting in a few days.

That was the other thing that she hadn't the opportunity to relate in full honesty to Sesshoumaru. He had of course been informed about the concert but as to why she was one of the performers…. Maybe there wasn't a real urgency in revealing this disregardable, tiny little section, of her rejecting to pursue further studies in a foreign country.

Sesshoumaru only passed little peeks from the corner of his eyes at the girl, choosing not to disturb her chains of thoughts.

_She has not yet decided what to say to the boy, it appears_. He pondered, catching her twisted brows. _Perhaps, she needs more time._

As the youkai assisted the girl out from the well, Rin was welcomed by the familiar scents surrounding the Higurashi Shrine. It was the smell of urban life, so vivacious and so vastly different from the serenity of that from home. Still, she had resided here long enough to catch on to city living. It had its attraction; she could already name a few off hand.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze caused Sesshoumaru's youkai nose to twitch in realization of an unexpected welcome by someone they hadn't seen for more than a month.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" Rin peered around curiously. She had seen this reaction of his too many times and that this only meant the presence of a third person within close distance.

"I can't believe that we are not granted even a full minute of peace alone in this era." He let off a clipped growl.

A small bobbing figure approached at lightning speed as he spoke and Rin instantly recognized who it was. She dashed ahead and hugged the little hanyou, lifting her up and swinging her in circles.

"Rin, Rin, I miss you!" Keiko sent many of her ticklish kisses round the girl's cheeks, inviting an unknown surge of envy rising within the demon situated behind the two.

"I miss you terribly too!" Rin chuckled, fighting back the itch caused by the kid's little wet pecks, avoiding and dodging some of it if she was able to.

From Rin's shoulders, Keiko looked pass it at Sesshoumaru, now looming above her within a few inches. With a predictably cheeky face, she signaled him to close in.

"So, uncle moon… I mean, uncle Sessho," her mother had told her his true identity as her real uncle. "Is the sex good?"

In her horror, Rin dropped Keiko and for a few seconds, she was dumbstruck.

"Keiko, what did you just say? Who taught you that?" she blurted out hysterically and Sesshoumaru merely looked on, finding her reaction rather cute and alluring. He vaguely recalled the similarity to his own the first time he heard that jarring topic from the kid.

The hanyou stuck out her tongue and hopped onto Sesshoumaru instead.

"So?" She flashed him a mischievous wink.

Sesshoumaru nodded, spurred by the moment and Rin gave him a punch on his elbow, rather lightly though.

"Sesshoumaru??!!?" She shrieked out, immensely abashed and blushing deeply. "She's just a kid!!!"

She couldn't believe it. Her husband was freely disclosing information on the most intimate part of their marriage life to Inuyasha's eight year-old daughter.

"Relax, my love…" Letting Keiko land on the tuft grass beneath them, he pulled Rin in for a fiery-filled kiss. "Like you say, she's but a kid."

Rin struggled to come loose from his powerful grip but in vain. In the end, she simply gave up and instead, offered him her side of the tongue submissively. For the next few minutes, both ignored the continuous whistles from the little hanyou, cheering them on.

"Oh my gosh!" A sweet voice broke them off and Rin scrambled to adjust her clothing, looking really embarrassed to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing just a couple of feet away.

"Sesshoumaru, you! What are you doing in front of my daughter?" Inuyasha bellowed as usual while Kagome tried to pull him back from further threatening moves. They are a family after all and she wasn't prepared to see the two brothers fighting again within mere seconds of this reunion.

"Papa, papa…." Keiko glided skillfully round Inuyasha's waist and the hanyou held on to her possessively. "I want to marry uncle Sessho when I grow up! He's so romantic."

Not mentioning how patches of red and blue started appearing on Inuyasha's face, Kagome was equally appalled by this suggestive statement. With both hands, she could barely restrain her husband from attacking the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru, you lecherous pervert! What did you say to my daughter? What the hell did you do to her? If you dare lay one finger on her, I swear I'll…." Inuyasha had good reasons to be blowing his top. Which father wouldn't?

"Inuyasha, letting jealousy cloud your mind again, you pathetic mutt.." Sesshoumaru smirked rather triumphantly. "Your daughter, unlike yourself, has exquisite taste, I must say."

Not wanting to oppose her husband in public, Rin lightly tugged on the demon's sleeve. They were visiting, guests. Surely, they should show more tact and politeness to the hosts.

"Keiko, my darling, you can't marry uncle Sessho…" Kagome attempted to keep her ever patient self as she explained to her eight-year-old. "He's …. erm… your uncle…. erm… And he's already married… to Rin-chan."

_That sounded quite sensible_, the miko sighed inwardly, not wishing to touch the topic of incest at such tender age.

"Err… yes, Keiko," Rin found a need to round things up a bit. "Kagome-san, it's so nice to see you again. How's everyone?"

"We're fine, though Mama and Ji-chan decided to go on a short trip with my relatives there in the south. They'll be back just before Sota leaves for London though." Kagome wiped a drop of cold sweat from her forehead, her heart rate gradually returning to normal as each second passed by.

"Where is Sota?" At the mention of the name from the girl, Sesshoumaru redirected his attention to Rin and the ultimate purpose behind their visit.

"He's fine but he's out at the moment. He'll be back for dinner." Kagome smiled finally after seeing that Inuyasha had quieted down significantly. "Why don't we go into the house first? You can put down your things and we can have a chat."

"Hai, arigato" Rin's hand reached for Sesshoumaru's, lacing her fingers with his and leading him along.

With an unsatisfied grunt, Inuyasha grabbed Keiko, making sure he was keeping a safe distance between Sesshoumaru and his little girl.

As Rin departed from Kagome's room after a long talk plus presenting her the fang cast bangle, she strolled down the stairs rather light-heartedly. Just as she thought, Kagome was moved to the edge of tears at the sight of the gift and its underlying sentiments. Not only did it imply the acceptance of her status in the Inu-family, Sesshoumaru was indirectly acknowledging Inuyasha as his brother.

On the miko's part, she was actually surprised to the core that Rin had kept her human form. In all honesty, she was expecting to see a new demoness, born out of the mystic powers embedded in the Shikon-no-tama.

Why didn't Sesshoumaru want Rin to be like him? His decision was beyond historical logic. Truly, she admitted. He was inscrutable and she should just quit doing all these useless guessing. Rin is fine. She is happy. That's all that matters.

Rin was about to make her way to the Goshinboko where Sesshoumaru was waiting. She reached out to open the door but it flung open before she even touched it.

It was Sota!

Rin wasn't at all prepared to see him. He wasn't supposed to come home till dinner. She hadn't thought of what to say and there he was, just standing there lugging his cello as usual, equally astonished and at a lost of speech as she.

"Sota… welcome home!" Rin immediately thought that was the silliest statement ever. The ground she was currently standing on IS his house.

"Rin! What a surprise!" Sota put down his cello case, laying it vertically against the side of the wall. "You…. You look fantastic!"

And he wasn't merely patronizing her or being diplomatic, how happily married she was to the demon lord was written without a doubt all over her face. The December holidays spent in her absence for the first time in five years had made him come to terms with the simple fact that they were never meant to be. Without the well, they wouldn't even have met each other, being separated by five centuries. There wasn't a point brooding over it. As quickly and suddenly she appeared in his life, she was gone, well, not physically. Though the girl was standing just centimeters away, her heart, he knew, was as unreachable as the sky.

"Sota, can I talk to you, I mean, in private." Rin had decided to take things as it comes, a step at a time.

"Sure," he was again taken by shock. "Let's go for a walk in the yard!"

He pushed open the door, guiding the girl out first before himself, then, closing it behind him.

From under the boughs of the Goshinboko, Sesshoumaru hid himself behind the shrine, not wishing to make his presence known to the two striding his direction.

_Rin, she's with the boy_. She needed some time alone with him and he knew he should make himself scarce. But still, the tinge of unknown pinch was lingering in his heart just at the sight of the two of them together, so flawlessly compatible in age, character and interest, so easily mistaken by all as a young couple. He peered down at himself, nearly coming to five hundred as compared to Rin in her early twenties.

He shook his head violently. He should be smart enough not to continue to dwell in such destructive musings. The girl had sworn her love to him whole heartedly and he trusted her.

Pacing for many rounds now in the backyard, Rin was juggling with lots of words and phrases in her mind but none of them able to be verbalized aloud. Subconsciously, she played with the diamond ring on her finger to sooth her nerves and Sota was swift to catch the all-too-familiar piece of jewelry.

"That's… err… a pretty ring." He pretended, unaware that the secrets of his heart had long been disclosed.

Rin clenched her fist. She could stand it no longer.

"I know… about the ring." She began only with a whisper. "Sesshoumaru told me everything."

That came as a thunderous blow to the young cellist. He started fidgeting, sticking his hand into his pocket and fiddling aimlessly with the objects in it.

"I… You … You mean… you know EVERYTHING? He told you everything?" He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped a drop of sweat off his temple.

Rin nodded, not knowing how to go on. She had definitely caught his attention. So, now what?

"I'm sorry if I've caused you distress." On top of his cheeks being absolutely flushed with a deep red, he felt extremely apologetic as well. "I know you're married now and I have no intentions to spoil whatever…."

"Stop saying sorry! Will you please stop saying you're sorry?" Rin burst out, stifling in agony to control the flow of moisture from her eyes.

Sota frowned penitently; his hands uncontrollably brought her into a warm hug in an attempt to calm her down. Sesshoumaru froze at that, the distracting ache surging once again within him. Still, he chose to remain concealed.

"Hey, hey, shh… We are still friends, aren't we?" He consoled while stroking down her hair, feeling the heat from her body intensifying and combining with his own.

_So this is how holding her feels like_, he wished to record this moment in his memory forever. And his thoughts landed on the demon lord, picturing how Sesshoumaru would be embracing Rin in bed every night. _Some guys have all the luck._

"You'll always be a special brother to me. Forever." Rin choked out in a whisper. She matched his eyes only to find him seemingly in a struggle. "Sota, if there is something you wish to say, please, don't keep it."

"Rin, if you hadn't met the demon lord, if he doesn't exist, will you perhaps…" He took a deep breath. This was his chance, his only and last one to speak his mind. "Will you have considered me?"

Rin fell silent. The truth was, if she hadn't the encounter with the demon as a child, if she hadn't been revived by the Tenseiga, she would be dead and gone, joining her parents and her brother in heaven. And if she hadn't been with him, following and accompanying him in every of his pursuits, she wouldn't have met Inuyasha or Kagome, not to mention coming to this era.

"If I had been born into your time, attending the same school as you are in," She grinned and jokingly spurted out. "I guess I just might become one of those girls who never fails to present you flowers during your performances."

"But…" The smile was short-lived as Rin was brought back to reality. "But, the fact is I'm not and without Sesshoumaru, I would have died. I cannot imagine being with anyone except him. I know how you feel about me… but there's nothing I can do about it, as much as I would like to." A shimmering drop appeared at the corner of her eyes again and her voice had turned more strangled. "I wish very much to make amends, to repay you for all that you're done for me but in the end, I realize that I'm no different from any ordinary girl. I've already given my heart away long ago and I can't take it back. I love only him."

A smile made its way to the young man's face. The girl was right. She didn't belong to his time. There's no point thinking otherwise. Right from the beginning, she was meant for another. He was blessed just to have her as a sister, he appreciated her honesty.

"You don't have to do anything, silly. Like I say, we'll always be friends?" He returned to his normal cheery self.

Rin returned his smile and as her wide hazel eyes met his, Sota blushed as an idea emerged.

"Rin… Can I… perhaps…. give you a kiss?" He instantly regretted for being so vague. "I mean… err… not that kind like with Sesshoumaru… I mean..."

Before he could finish, he felt a peck on his right cheek. Rin had lurched forward and kissed him!

From a distance with a restrained sigh, Sesshoumaru decided to let that go. He had heard all the girl had said, touched by every single sentence she made, especially the last. Rather tranquilly, he walked away from his position, just missing the sight of the young cellist giving the girl a kiss on her forehead.

The dining table was almost full that evening with Rin and Sesshoumaru joining them for dinner. Kagome gave occasional glances at the members in the kitchen helping out at their individual tasks to prepare the food. Frankly to be exact, Sota was the one assisting her in most of the cooking. Rin had her hands full just entertaining the ever energized Keiko. Lastly, her brother-in-law and her husband, well, by just sitting there quietly and not turning the room into another battle field, she guessed that was the greatest help of all.

"Dinner's ready, Sota prepared your favorite salad, Rin." Kagome arranged the cutleries while calling out.

Everyone took their places, except for Rin and Keiko. The little hanyou was so distracted by building her model plane that she refused to let the girl go off so easily.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry. Why don't you guys go ahead without me?" The girl fixed one side of the wings of the fighter jet. At her reply, the demon lord immediately got up, pacing to her side. Shouting across the table just wasn't his style.

"You haven't eaten anything the whole day." In fact, Sesshoumaru didn't recall that the girl had anything solid the day before as well. He had taken it as she was simply too excited about making this trip…. But perhaps… there was more than meets the eye. Rin… her scent had changed ever so slightly. "Have you even taken your medication?"

"Rin, are you ill?" Everyone else heard but only Kagome implored further.

Sesshoumaru helped Rin up from her cross-legged position on the floor and flashed her his firmest stare. She was feigning that forgetful look again. His brows constricted.

"But I'm fine and I really don't feel like eating. Maybe I'll have something later." She was almost pleading but Sesshoumaru shook his head insistently.

With a resigned pout, she obeyed, following behind the demon lord back to the table but as everyone started on their dinner, Rin merely looked on silently, participating only in conversation but not partaking what was on her plate.

From her side, Sesshoumaru was getting increasingly suspicious.

_Why isn't Rin eating? Didn't the miko say this is her favorite_? He pondered with more seriousness and urgency. But the girl appeared normal, healthy and bubbly as always. Her scent….. could it be…..

He experimentally pushed her plate nearer to her, signaling her to start but was apprehensive that she would, even though he hadn't the slightest idea why. True enough, Rin began to play and poke on the little jacket potatoes with her fork, rearranging the position of the fish and vegetables. Never once, Sesshoumaru was observing closely, did she even come close to putting some of it into her mouth.

"Rin, are you alright?" Normally, he would prefer to keep his composure and silent stance especially in front of his half brother, but this was getting all too strange even for the magnitude of his patience with her. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm…" The girl herself did not realize at all that she had missed at least four staple meals. "I'm just … not hungry."

"Why don't you have some soup instead? You have to eat something." Sesshoumaru passed Kagome an appreciative glance, which she acknowledged and moved to the pot next to the stove. She returned shortly with the piping hot bowl and the demon took it from her, placing it in front of the girl.

She winced and finally surrendered under all the pressure.

"Alright, I'll have some. It looks delicious." Sesshoumaru watched intently as Rin took sips at an incredibly slow pace. But still, she did finish every drop of it and the demon was quite satisfied with that. At the same time, he was feeling slightly more relieved.

"Rin, Rin, help me with this part, I'm stuck!" Keiko yelped so loudly that Kagome almost choked on her food.

"Keiko, Rin-chan is having dinner. And you, it's about time you start with yours!" The hanyou's mother reprimanded.

"It's okay, Kagome-san," Rin got up from her chair, wanting to join the kid. "I'm done anyway… I…"

Instantly, Rin's face turned deathly blue as she felt something stirring from within her as if flipping her stomach upside down. It was getting more intense by the second and desperately, she covered her mouth and dashed for the bathroom. Sesshoumaru jumped up from his seat, rushing after her, leaving everyone else at the table completely stunned and tongue tied.

After Rin had emptied every bit of the soup, she washed up briefly and gave Sesshoumaru a rather sheepish grin.

"I'm alright, really." She tried but this time, the demon lord was not the least convinced. Something was not right with the girl.

"Are you sure? Are you in any form of pain? Is it your headache bothering you again?" Rin forced a chuckle at his long string of questions as she moved stealthily out of the bathroom.

"I'll be fine in a while. Maybe, I haven't been eating here for some time. I don't know why…" Her sentence trailed off as the scene before her blurred into darkness. Her knees had gone instantly numb, irresponsive and before she knew it, she had collapsed but Sesshoumaru caught her in his arm. Somehow, his instincts had intuited him to set all his reflexes on full alert.

Kagome and Sota scurried toward them as Sesshoumaru carried Rin to the couch, laying her down with great care. Rin fluttered her eyelids, simultaneously rubbing them trying to clear her vision as it was slowly returning to her. Sesshoumaru was looking down at her, a genuinely worried expression clung on his crimson marked face. In his heart, he was confirming his suspicions.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" Kagome bent down from the other side of the couch while Sesshoumaru gently soothed the girl, stroking her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" He nuzzled her chin lightly, trying his very best not to sound too anxious.

"Water. I need some water." Her tone was hushed, her throat feeling dry and uncomfortable.

Sota went and returned with a warm glass in his hands. With a courteous nod, he handed it to the demon.

"Here," He assisted her up and Rin struggled to take in a small mouthful.

Sesshoumaru's gravest fear came true when Rin spat it out only a second later, turning even more ghastly pale than before.

_Not even water? This doesn't look good.._ The demon was panic-stricken. Even if he had suspected correctly, the girl should not be reacting in such drastic ways.

Silently, Kagome registered the girl's every reaction, beckoning Inuyasha to her side and whispered something into his ears. The hanyou subsequently closed his eyes as if engaging in a certain musing. Not wishing to wait for her hubby's consent, the miko went up to the recumbent girl and the demon she was seeing appearing so lost for the first time.

"Sesshoumaru, is it true that Rin-chan hasn't been eating or even drinking since yesterday?" She wanted to confirm her deductions too.

Sesshoumaru took in a long deepened breath. Coming to think of it, the miko was right. Not mentioning about food, the demon lord now distinctly recollect that the girl hadn't even a drop of water since her last medication. How on the earth did the miko guess that?

The demon nodded, his amber eyes fixing Kagome with an earnest plea for assistance of any form.

"Wait here for a while." She scrambled off into the kitchen and after some sounds of opening and closing of the fridge; the miko came back with a small bottle. "Sesshoumaru, I hope to try something on Rin. Please trust me."

She squatted down beside the girl and as she twisted opened the cap, the demon's advance senses picked up the familiar childhood scent of its contents.

It used be his favorite snack since he was a kid, and as far as he could recall, it was also Chichiue's. Memories of how he used to travel in the company of his beloved father to the extreme end of their lands started flooding into his head.

But these rare desert honey combs could only be gotten from the ancient Taiyoukai bees residing in deep underground caves buried in the middle of the scotching western desert plains. How the miko manage to possess it? Those eccentric youkais only responded to the lordship of his father and ever since his death, Sesshoumaru did not attempt to venture there himself, no matter how much he had missed the exquisite taste of their produce.

And why is the miko feeding this to Rin? The demon had heard of its mysterious medicinal purposes but still, he had never witnessed it for himself. Perhaps, today would be the first. Even if this couldn't help the girl recover, neither was it poisonous.

Sesshoumaru stepped aside, letting Kagome take over, choosing to await impatiently its results.

"Rin-chan, try having some of these," Kagome began with a small spoonful and everyone waited for the girl to be sick again…. but she didn't.

With increasing courage, the miko painstakingly sent only little portions at a time to the girl and when she was done with the entire bottle, Rin had become observantly better and well enough to sit up with Sesshoumaru's support. As more blood returned to the girl's cheeks, she forced a dazed smile first to the one whose arms she was easing into and then to everyone else surrounding her.

"How did you know that Rin could take this?" Sesshoumaru was swift to throw his utmost query to the miko.

Kagome let off her own sigh of relief. She was so afraid that she might be wrong and ended up causing Rin more discomfort.

"Well, I … err… had the same symptoms when I was expecting Keiko."

"Expecting Keiko?" Rin grabbed a bunch of Sesshoumaru's sleeves to support herself up. "Kagome-san, are you saying that I'm pregnant?"

The miko nodded and Rin was simply too elated with the news.

"Sesshoumaru, did you hear that? We're going to have a baby." Rin almost wanted to get down from the couch but was stopped by the demon's firm grip, holding her steadfast in his embrace.

"Don't get up," he supplied her his cool but endearing smile. "You're still not well enough."

Kagome has arrived at the same conclusion as him. It only means he was right.Rin was pregnant. Of course, the demon was equally thrilled with this gift of life, a new addition and the fruit of their love for each other. He had not thought of having an heir so soon but neither was he repulsed by the idea. Most importantly, he had already prepared himself for a hanyou child. But something was still hitting on his chest, the queer change in the girl and its many implications still undiscovered.

The miko, she should possess all the answers to these unknowns. He had to ask her in more details and depth.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Sesshoumaru whispered into Rin's ears then moved to give her a tender kiss on her temple, not at all caring who were there to witness it.

"Much better... Don't worry about me, Sessho-chan…" she nuzzled into his chest while laughing weakly.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her untimely sense of humor, one that was only personalized to the couple themselves.

"I'm going to let you off this time," he warned as he lulled her to sleep, still battling internally to keep his cool, at least in front of the girl. "Now rest. You're about to be a mother and still behaving like a child."

After making sure that Rin was cozily tugged into the blankets brought down by Sota, Sesshoumaru followed Kagome back into the kitchen for further discussions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up next…. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are going on a trip together…believe it or not…. All because of Rin. Something else's wrong with her. What could it be?

Please R& R. Really like to hear your views on the story. I'm doing slight alterations to my original, perhaps I might change the ending…. So let me know….

Evilbuny ---


	15. Chapter 15

Yipee! Sesshoumaru just got his left arm back plus a new sword! his own sword. Finally! I can't take anymore of Fluffy bashing. It's really about time RT do something nice for Sesshoumaru for a change. Have you gals caught the latest manga chapter? You should…

That also means… I've planned to make some minor changes to my latest fic Remember me always. I'll be taking in down for a while and repost it when it's ready again.

I'm also in the midst of writing a one-shot for Sess/Rin…. My first attempt…

evilbunny

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Journey

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome allowed her eyes to trace the silhouette of Sesshoumaru's back as it distanced and faded out of the kitchen door. Her rapt attention, though, fell upon none other than the youkai's low pony tail, so obedient, feathery, conditioned and elegantly swinging, from the knot at his nape, poles apart from her own untamed, wire-like and coupled with occasional visible splitting ends.

Not even revealed to her hanyou hubby, that was the part of Sesshoumaru she secretly admired best. Well, she couldn't find any other part of him that came close to being likable. In all honesty, if still in her teenage years, she'd say she'll do anything to have hair like his. Now, which normal, high-schooled, vanity driven gal wouldn't? If it wasn't standing at that surreally pale colored shade, probably, he'd make a more than perfect model for any shampoo company desperately wishing to promote their new product.

She did a brief scan on the remaining members at the table of the discussion on the matter pertaining to the girl who had just turned mother-to-be, the one who was now lying so strengthless and helpless, ill-knowledge of what's to come and succumbing to all the developing powers of the unborn baby within her.

That was yet to be confirmed, Kagome corrected, reminded of the task she had given her word to the youkai she'd fulfill the very next day--- to send for the family doctor and have Rin thoroughly checked. Even when an average general practitioner would never with pure logics of science discover the unique heritage and origins of the fetus, he would at the very basic, be able to tell if the girl was truly expecting.

Sota was rocking his chair as he made regular peeping checks in the direction of the living area. The miko knew in her heart why. Her brother didn't wish to get in the way of the demon lord and his bed-ridden wife. As generously as he had let Rin go and set himself free from all his feelings for the girl, he sure wasn't yet fully prepared to see them involved in crooning each other with overly sweet nothings, lavishing each other with their ever loving kisses EVERYWHERE and even the specially synchronized eye signals that spoke more than words, understood by no one but the couple themselves.

It must be still hard for him, Kagome let off a sigh of empathy. She had her own etched experience on such heartaches--- during those times when Inuyasha had yet to decide between herself and Kikyo. As the years went by, the conclusion that she was NOT second place, as she'd always thought since her high school days, in the hanyou's heart had gradually become stronger as their relationship grew more maturely. The dead miko was no more than just a memory, like the first love of a teenager, Inuyasha's teenage years, when he was newly an orphan and craving for something sweet as an infatuation to replace the motherly one he had lost.

The hanyou had eventually managed to somehow differentiate between this dream-like chase of his unforgotten crush and the unwavering, well-grounded bond built through numerous battles side to side. Of course, that moonless night had helped a million too, the one which she had offered him the warmth of her body when he had turned human, fragile, injured and cold after fighting to protect her from just some lowly demon which he could have slash dead even without Tetsusaiga or his claws if it being his normal days.

With the unexpected addition of those outrageously overblown hormones, she ended up presenting him more than just her heat. Strange enough now that she was recalling, their first night together was in fact the ONLY one among the others spent when Inuyasha was in human form, even after their marriage.

Yes, that impatient, unpolished, spoilt half-demon that she once acquainted herself to, now the centre of her life, family and love--- the one who was now grumbling and rumbling on and on to himself at one corner. He hadn't come to terms that he was going on a trip to the western deserts with his elder half brother; his wife had made that decision for him without his consent.

In her heart, Kagome was actually smiling to herself. She had absolute confidence that all the previous grudges would not deter Inuyasha from assisting Sesshoumaru through his first fatherly mission though the demon lord had hinted he had no need of.

Sesshoumaru--- Just thinking of that name and one word just kind of shoot out of nowhere--- pride, over appraised and overly rated pride. That goes for Inuyasha as well, the miko wasn't bias. Perhaps this is a God granted chance to mend the relationship between these two dog demon siblings. They should. They had ONLY each other left in this world.

Even now, Kagome could still shake her head in utter disbelief when the spot light shone on Rin and Sesshoumaru. It was just so damn drop dead amazing just counting the number of visual evidence of the once rigidly high-strung youkai's love for this frail human girl. She couldn't help but to agree with her eight-year-old daughter. Sesshoumaru does have that romantic spirit and it was till the point that she even felt envious that her own husband was most of the time too crude or just simply too engross in eating to be alike. Well, to be fair, Inuyasha had his own way of expressing his passion statement. She had made that choice to be with him. No point complaining and comparing now.

Back to the youkai, who had spent a good two hours bulleting her with countless queries regarding issues on her suspicions, her test and theories on the girl. The miko withheld nothing, revealing even the tiniest details of her own pregnancy as a reference, some of which even her own insensitive hubby had absently overlooked.

The truth was, the root of the problem lies with demonic blood of these descendents of the powerful Taiyoukai dogs nesting in a weak and meekly deficient human womb. As she related more of that past exposure, it was as though she was reliving it, every single, horrible, heart wrenching bit of that nine whole months which felt something more like nine years rippled back into her mind in huge nauseous waves. In fact, the entire experience was so marring that Inuyasha, who initially cheekily declared to Sota his wish to produce his own basketball team, had made the decision to stop at one.

Her memories fell on that very day when Inuyasha, as oblivious as he had been, still did make a careful observation of the change in her eating habits, or rather, the lack of it. It was only then she had realized that she hadn't had anything in her stomach for days. How could that have happened? The miko had the answers. With the heated chase after Naraku and his plot to complete the Shikon-no-tama so close at hand, their loyal team of five and a half, which includes the elderly flea demon, Myoga, had hardly even the time to rest their journey laden bodies. Who would have noticed whether the miko had taken one helping of fish or two, or even none, since food had always been a commodity up for a fight between her then newly wedded husband and the fully grown Shippo?

Whatever the case, that was the starting point of absolute nightmare.

She remembered how her body just developed this new special ability of repelling all food and water that was supplied to it, how her stomach churned and turned inside out whenever she tried to take a small bite or sip of anything. The strangest part of this was--- she felt more than better without all these daily nutrients. It was as if she had turned immortal or something, suddenly able to live seemingly a normal and healthy life by fasting perpetually.

Still, as happy as she wished it to be her perfect weight loss plan, even the dumbest souls could tell that something was amiss. But not in all levels of sanity were they prepared for the truth, the truth which was furnished to them by the pragmatic hanyou physician cum friend--- the once scar and blemish crammed boy frequently bullied despite his overbearing size, the excessively gentle natured half demon to the point of timidity, the one who briefly had a crush on her, the ever obliging Jinenji.

But through the years, Jinenji was no longer that cowardly young boy he used to be. He had built immensely on his interest in herbs and their uses, advancing to higher knowledge in medicine and the practice of it. He had even spent the better part of his years experimenting with new antinodes to an assortment of deadliest poisons including Naraku's bee trackers. He was known for being well-read in the vast medical histories of extended breeds of youkais, trailing back many generations even the demons themselves did not know. Indeed, he had earned every bit of who he had become today, a well respected, well sort after hanyou doctor throughout the demonic realm.

The conclusion Jinenji made after almost an hour of examination couldn't be wrong. Well, it was a historical fact now--- he wasn't. First and foremost, she was congratulated for becoming a potential mother but after that, he gave the couple a good and long lecture on how to keep the hanyou baby PLUS not getting herself killed in the midst of it.

Apparently, as if pregnancy itself wasn't tough enough, conceiving a hanyou child would take a tremendous toll on the supposedly human mom. The baby, being of youkai blood, would be so naturally and innocently enticed by the life force of the one it was residing within, deeming it much more tantalizing than any form of human consumables. Hence, on the outside, she would look perfectly fine but the cruel truth was--- the baby was absorbing and drawing strength from her very breath. Everyday that she was carrying it, everyday as it grew, a part of her would be dying slowly and surely.

And the solution?

It was to find something else to distract it from the most obvious storage ration.

And the trickiest part was---what?

Different for different babies, the hanyou physician had said.

She could almost giggle at Inuyasha's expression then if he weren't looking so genuinely worried for her. Her husband, his joy of hearing about his new post of a father had soon dissipated, replaced by his brains exploding into exhausting desperation. He was freaking out and he damn had the right to. His wife was expecting but she was on a straight road to hell and not mentioning that the murderer would be none other than his very own child, THEIR child.

And what's worse, he was tasked with the impossible--- to send questionable experimental varieties of food into her in search of that one specific type, knowing that she'd throw up ninety-nine point nine percent of it. Judging from the tens of thousands of choices to narrow down from, he'd say perhaps, right till the birth of the baby, he might not even have hit the jackpot.

But--- God bless Jinenji.

He had burnt the midnight oil rummaging and searching meticulously through his library, eventually tracing down the long and prestigious ancestral records of the Inu-line. It wasn't all that difficult frankly. Inuyasha IS the son of the Great Inu-noTaisho. If not, it might have taken days or even weeks. Instantly, Kagome's heart went out to those lesser known demons with human mates.

And it came down to the infamous desert honey, the one thing that almost all of those long chronology of doggy demons couldn't resist, including Inuyasha himself, the hanyou had recalled after the item was brought up by Jinenji. Though he had never once seen his honored father's face, his mother, the beautiful Lady Izayoi was in possession of some of the past tributes made to the Inu general.

As a child, he would beg, do anything for it and the clever princess had used it to her advantage, only rewarding him with a preciously tiny portion when he was a good boy. Moreover now coming to think of it, perhaps, the real reason why Lady Izayoi had the rare commodity in the first place was that it had been part of her prescription when she was carrying Inuyasha.

And it worked like a charm, freeing her from this bazaar fasting habit. She was back to her normal eating routine in no time, only needing to take a specific dosage of the mixed fluid daily. But whenever Inuyasha was just a wee bit late getting it back in time for her, she would turn extremely feverish and everything around her would kind of just black out even when her eyes were wide open and blinking.

But that blissful closing didn't come without a good fight with the Taiyoukai bees on Inuyasha's part either. Those old, muddled headed, thick skulled, obstinate stingers wouldn't budge to anyone except her father-in-law's ghost. Well, somehow, like always, Inuyasha did a wonderful job showing them who's the boss with his inherited Tetsusaiga.

But now, it was Rin's turn to suffer and pay the price for pledging her love to these equally stubborn ego-governed Inu boys.

Sesshoumaru kept his footsteps as light and soundless as he could. As he arrived by the side of the now serenely slumbering girl, he instantly felt like a total idiot. What's the point of being so careful not to wake her when what he actually intended, in the first place, was to carry the girl up to her bed?

Gosh! He must have been that saturated, all those new and threatening information were taking their full effect on testing the capacity of his composure.

But deep in his heart, he wished that he would jostle Rin enough to rouse her. As much as he wanted the girl to recuperate and regain her health, Sesshoumaru did not wish to leave for the West without informing her, without first speaking to her and sooth any of her own concerns. The truth was, given her present condition, he didn't wish to repeat his previous mistake, that one which he had made long ago, the one which he had left her without providing an answer or where he was heading and not mentioning all those times in the past which she had woken only to find him missing.

Putting his arm underneath her body, he lifted her up pressing her head gently against his chest and started up the stairs. As soon as he moved her out from the deep sunken well-sat couch, Rin reflexively reached her hands round his neck and snuggled into his warmth. Her nose slowly picked up his scent, one which was strongest when he had lain unclothed beside her.

She forced herself to half open her eyes only to find that Sesshoumaru's irises were already waiting anxiously to meet hers. She would really like to give him a reassuring smile but all she could manage was a slight upward twitch at one corner of her lips.

"How are you?" His voice was too soft, too tender and without waiting for a reply, he placed her down in the mattresses then arranging the covers round her.

"Aren't you sleeping too, Sesshoumaru?" Though only half awake and shivering, Rin still noticed that the demon did not settle next to her. Instead, he merely sat at one side of the bed, bending over and feeling her forehead.

Sesshoumaru did not supply the girl an immediate answer. His mind was too pre-occupied by his latest discovery--- Rin was running a fever. He had distinctly recollected that the miko had recounted the possibility of such escalating temperatures subsiding after three consecutive dosages of the girl's new daily requirement.

The only problem was--- the miko had none left.

"I would be away for about a day, be back by sunset tomorrow." The youkai pressed a kiss on her pale lips. He was reminded of his task at hand.

"Where are you going?" There was an obvious sulky tone in her muffled voice and to top it, she made an agonizing attempt to lean forward and embrace him.

Actually, Rin herself wasn't usually the sticky sort. It was just that her body was feeling so out of her control--- all dizzy, sick and cold. She wanted nothing more than his companionship right now.

_What's wrong with the air-conditioner_ _by the way? The room's like freezing._ She mused while trembling ceaselessly.

"Are you feeling cold?" Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arm, covering the blanket over them and at the same time rubbing her hand with his.

"Could you press the off button on that control?" Rin nodded as she choked. The demon peered at the rectangular case above the door. It was never switched on.

"Close your eyes. You'll be better in a while." Sesshoumaru unfolded a second blanket round the girl. "I'll be traveling to the western deserts and I'll return with more of what you have taken just now. As for you, your job is to have a good rest. When I get back, I wish to see that you're better."

Rin flashed him a smile of consent as her body grew warmer in the double layered quilt. Sesshoumaru looked down at her drowsy eyes, unable to locate that special spark from within. She was simply too weak.

He had to hurry.

Still he did not forget his goodbye kiss and their lips meshed, he felt her clear lack of energy to reciprocate.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of her." The youkai had detected that the miko had been standing at the door for about a minute now, waiting but not disturbing their conversation.

"Rin, she's feverish." The youkai stated as he strode and paused momentarily at the miko's side.

"I'll stay with her through the night and tomorrow, I'll get her a doctor." Kagome nodded in comprehension, assuring the youkai that the girl would be in safe hands. She was all prep to sponge her the whole night if needed to bring her temperature down.

"Arigato."

_What was that?_

_Sesshoumaru said thank you?!??!!_ Kagome turned, astounded, but the demon had already disappeared without a trace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha dodged the oncoming traffic of low hanging trees and forest shrubs as he sped with a perfect mix of agility and delft after the great ball of light just a couple of meters ahead of him. It would take the last ounce of his energy but the hanyou swore that he'd never allow himself to lag behind his elder brother.

Yes, his only brother related by ties of blood, his only kin. But yet, that word sounded all too foreign to him, Sesshoumaru had made sure of it in the past with all his cruelty either by hurting sarcasms or death threatening strikes.

His brows twitched as a soft grunt escaped his lips. He recalled that morning when his mother had first spoken about his brother, a great demon prince, courageous, loyal and strong. Since then, he had looked up to that mental image of a tall, muscled and handsome figure, all prepared to seek him out when he grew up.

Well, before he could do that, Sesshoumaru had made that not so amiable visit to challenge his father's will. And the rest was history.

Still, his mother, the lady Izayoi, had not lied. His half brother was all she promised he was, just that, the demon lord didn't think he needed a younger sibling, especially one from a different mother, sprouted from a weak human womb.

Do all siblings behave like them?

Inuyasha knew the answer was an astounding NO!

Kagome and Sota were not like that. They had their differences now and then, but, his wife had never once aimed her bow and arrows at her brother. And even when Kohaku had committed all those unforgivable crimes, Sango had insisted on helping him turn over a new leaf, till his last breath.

Why was this valuable kinship so freely and naturally blessed to them and not to him? This was too unfair! The hanyou held onto his sword with slight agitation. Or is it all about this sword, this jealousy inducing inheritance? Would Sesshoumaru have treated him better if he'd surrendered and offered it to him?

_Aw…_ _Stop being a woose._ He sneered at himself. _You did fine without him all these years. You do not need him now… or ever!_

But, Inuyasha's memories brought him back to the time when he had fought against the sword of hell, his father's third and most evil weapon, the Sou'unga, sword of the underworld. He distinctly remembered that Sesshoumaru had shoved him aside, taking position in front of him and shielding him from the ominous blows of the Gokuryuuhai. And though he was badly tainted with numerous open gashes and only barely half conscious, he was sure he wasn't imaging it up. The rest of his companions, including Kagome, had witnessed it too and were equally dumbstruck with awe at that seemingly protective act by the demon lord.

"Inuyasha, can't keep up as usual or have you become a victim to gluttony?" A voice loomed from above.

"Oh shut up before you take in more mouthful of sand!" The hanyou thundered back while rolling his eyes. That bastard Sesshoumaru sure had a talent of making people erase all nice thoughts about him.

Hovering in mid air, the demon lord had also detected an increasing accumulation of sand like debris lingering in the wind. They must be approaching the western deserts. True enough, within less than a minute, the forest lining thinned away, replacing instead by acres and acres of nothing but dry coarse rocks and sand.

Sesshoumaru squinted his irritated eyes, shunning himself from the approaching swirl of wind storm together with all the dust it carried along. Before he knew it, sand was everywhere, in the creases of his clothes, the inner padding of his shoes, his hair and even his nose, blocking all possibilities of the use of that part of his youkai senses. He could barely see three feet before him.

If he was already feeling all these discomfort, what about….? Sesshoumaru peered around the dusty mist, attempting to locate a particular blurry reddish patch scurrying on land.

_Is that mutt still keeping up or has he lost his way or even been buried under hundred feet of sand?_

If he did, then, the hanyou was truly as worthless as he deemed him to be.

What prophesy of the emergence of a hy-breed of Inu-youkai amongst them?

Sesshoumaru silently cursed that ancient scroll now still embedded in the ancestral library shelves. They're all lies! Nonsense fabricated to stir and harbor discord in the family!

Chichiue for one had fallen into this whirlpool of utter deceit, dwelling ceaselessly into the contents of this thousand-year-old myth. Even as a teenager, he recollected that his father would speak constantly of producing the ultimate heir, one who was born of two purest breeds, combining their strengths and powers. The Inu no Taisho was convinced that it could mean a union between a Inu-descendant and a human, a pure breed human, a royalty, the princess Izayoi.

Again! It was all an excuse! Chichiue was merely smitten by her beauty. It was pure lust! If he wanted to take a second mate, just say it out-front. Why ornament it with such colorful explanations and self justifications?

_What_ _was wrong with me?_ Sesshoumaru had used to examine his own form. He was a full-fledge pure Inu breed? Weren't having him and Hahaue enough for his father? The demon lord remembered that he had, on that day, made a solemn promise to himself to be faithful to only one mate his whole life, that was, if he were ever to need one in the first place.

And he did find that one sole mate, eventually.

The image of Rin floated into his mind and for the first time since the beginning of this trip, it brought a smile on the demon's face. He had almost forgotten when but gosh, she had been with him since forever and he just treasured every single minute of it. He loved her so much till it hurts and brought fear creeping unawares into his heart. He will never take a second mate; he'd better keep this one safe from danger of any sorts. He had to get what Rin needed and fast! There was no time for dawdling and this ineffectual indulgence in this painful bit of his past.

Moreover, even if his father HAD truly believed in the prophesy, it had already been proven that Inuyasha was DEFINITELY not the promised one. If not, his father would not need to specifically will the Tetsusaiga to help the hanyou keep his demonic blood from consuming his soul.

Sesshoumaru hissed a cynical smirk.

Perhaps without all these deceptive and carelessly spoken legends, he might really have liked Inuyasha more. Well, he had always wished for a younger brother or sister, someone he could take care of and groom, someone who would look up to him, someone who could have a friendly wrestle with… Sesshoumaru started to shake off strange unwanted scenes of playing a game of Kemari (ancient Japanese version of football) with the hanyou.

Whatever the case, that would certainly not happen today!

"Sesshoumaru! Something's not quite right. Get your ass down here." The hanyou briefly brushed some of the dust off his sleeves as well as coughing out some to clear his throat after he came to a halt just outside a dark opening of a cave carved into the bottom of a jagged stone cliff.

As the sand settled, he spotted instantly the demon lord's arrival as the huge radiant glow gradually took a human shape beside him.

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised you've not been swallowed up by the blizzard." The demon lord casually stated while examining what was before him.

"Kah… Even if I did, I'll make sure you come down with me." Inuyasha countered while pacing the outer circumference of the entrance. "Don't you dare think you can…"

"Still brooding over your daughter's obvious preference, I see." Sesshoumaru chuckled smugly. He just wanted to rub it in. Besides, they were alone and there was absolutely no better way to past time.

_He's right,_ the demon pondered with more seriousness. Even during his many childhood visits with his father here, never once had it been so still and quiet. There wasn't a single insect or even a tiny buzz. It was as if they had cleared out the area completely or perhaps, the entire youkai bee clan had relocated their lair.

"Don't be too happy." Inuyasha turned to face the youkai, his tone more concerned as he sniffed the air. "Something must have happened to this place. It wasn't like this when I last came here. I sense a great evil aura. Whatever that was, it had only recently came and left."

Before he did complete his last statement, the demon lord had disappeared into the cave. Inuyasha trailed closely behind him through the many curves and bents of the deeply grooved tunnels.

Geez, this place is like ghost town. Inuyasha recalled how all the corners used to be jam packed with hundreds of bee youkais taking various forms, sizes and even species and the strong smell of their signature produce would just flood into his nostrils, clouding all his senses.

Now, there was nothing left except a very faint tingle still lingering the air.

The brothers paused momentarily at the two split paths in front of them.

"Any bright ideas?" Inuyasha had the patience for a three seconds wait. "If not, I have one."

Without offering any form of warning, the hanyou bellowed at the top of his voice. "You stinking insects! If you do not wish that I level your home with my sword, get the HELL out here right this moment!"

That wasn't at all what Sesshoumaru had intended but he concluded that however unpolished it had been out across, at the very least, their presence had been made known. And all they could do was to wait.

At first, there was nothing, complete silence.

Then, it happened.

A low distant rumbling echoed from deep within both tunnels and it got louder and louder, nearer and nearer every passing second. In the darkness, Sesshoumaru could make out the silhouette of a fast moving cloud approaching them at a death defying speed. He put his hand at the hilt of his sword, ready to spring into attack.

Before another word could be muttered, the two found themselves surrounded by hundreds, no, maybe thousands of tiny hornets and bees. In an immense flash of blinding glare, the demon lord built a barrier around himself with the Toukijin while Inuyasha sprang into action, leaping to every corner and swinging his Tetsusaiga at will, sending down at least a hundred each time. Still, he had to control himself. It would not do both of them any good if the cave collapse or even if he managed to eliminate the whole species altogether. They were here for a higher purpose.

"I see, the two sons of my once great lord. To what may I owe this honor?" Within the shadows, a section of the insects began to merge right before their eyes as a swirling jyaki congregated. When Sesshoumaru cleared his vision, there the bee taiyoukai stood at the top of a flat rising rock, the chef and leader of these ancient species, the winged Oji-san that he had not seen since he was a little boy.

"Greetings, Oji-sama." The demon lord gave a courteous nod. He had to make a good first impression. After all, Rin would require a constant supply of their tribute for the next eight months or so.

"Ah, the young Lord Sesshoumaru, the general's heir to his lands but not to his sword. Let me guess," the Taiyoukai insect continued with a rather spiteful tone. "Not much of a guessing game though. As far as I can think, there can only be one reason why you are here."

"Very well then. If you can give the orders quickly, we'll take what we need and leave." Inuyasha stepped forward and interrupted them rather impatiently. Alike the demon lord, he was also reminding himself their time constraint.

A loud jeering laughter shook the cave sending several crumbles of stones falling around them.

"Ah… I almost forgot, the general's second son, are you expecting a second child?" The Taiyoukai insect's eyes drifted shut as he spat out, blunt and crude. "I haven't what you wish for. Now leave!"

Sesshoumaru's expressions darkened. He had quite enough of the insolence of his father's past servant. How dare he show such disregard to his lordship!

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear. I will only say this once." The demon lord cleared his throat. "I need a monthly tribute from your clan from now forth and you SHALL bring them punctually and without fail if you wish to continue residing in my lands."

Another more overbearing snigger rippled through the air.

"I will not say the third time. I have nothing here for you. Go!" With this, the Taiyoukai insect turned, ready to take leave. The moment he did, he heard a slash behind him and immediately, he knew what was coming. Skillfully, the great expanse of his veined wings spread as he dodged the spinning attack of the wind scar rolling in and cutting off his path.

"Have you forgotten who was the winner of our previous battle, Oji-sama?" The hanyou yelped with noticeable threat, his transformed sword still in his hands pulsing from the last surge of power.

The Taiyoukai bee smirked. "Yes, of course. I remember. I had lost to your father's great sword, not to you. I have already given you what you needed once. I have paid my debts to my lord. There's nothing more I can give." The bee demon's face took on a more sullen shade. "I'm not your match. If you wish, you can take my life."

Sesshoumaru's heart was unsettled and restless, his thoughts jumbled up in an entangled mess. Things were definitely not going his way and time was not a luxury. What should he do now?

"My lord, my lord, come quickly!" The voice pattern belonged to one small winged youkai who was now flying hurriedly in their direction. "The lady… she has…."

In an instant, the Taiyoukai insect dashed into one of the adjoining caves with the two Inu-brothers tailing at close range. The bee demon did nothing to stop them. He was too preoccupied with a certain anxiety and Sesshoumaru was determined to trace the reasons behind his queer behavior.

The mystery did not take long to unveil itself.

There at one end of an alcove laid a lifeless carcass of the previous queen. Apparently, she had just ceased breathing only mere minutes ago, a fraction of her body heat was still lingering. Not the least caring or considering about his dignity or pride, the Taiyoukai bee knelt down beside her and wailed continually.

For a few minutes that followed, most who were watching including Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha kept their silence while some of the others from the clan mourned along side with their chef for the passing of the lady.

"She has been with me for two thousand years. Do you know how long that is, little pups?" With a half choked and strangled whisper, he heaved a grievous sigh.

"What happened?" The hanyou's heart softened at the sight of the Taiyoukai's dejected form.

"She had caught a strange virus during her last travel and since then, she had not risen from her bed. And now…" The Taiyoukai hid his face in his palms. "If you wish to kill me, do it now. Then, I'll be able to fulfill my promise to her."

"I'll grant your request then." The demon lord stated coolly while pacing toward them.

"Sesshoumaru, are you mad…" Inuyasha was about to rush full force to put this totally illogical actions to an end when he realized which sword his half brother had selected--- the Tenseiga.

_Is he going to…?_ The hanyou gasped, freezing in his path.

Sesshoumaru drew the healing sword as images of the soul keepers from hell began to form lurking around the body of the queen bee. The Taiyoukai took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready to be sent to meet his wife in the nether world. He had heard too much about this young lord and his oversized ego. Sesshoumaru would never tolerate disobedience of his servants and the Taiyoukai bee was making use of that.

With an elegant swing, Sesshoumaru wielded the Tenseiga, sending the hellish servants screeching back to whatever abyss they had sprouted from.

And a single pulse was heard, then, followed by another, then another.

The Taiyoukai's eyes peeled opened as he picked up the all-too familiar beats. To his utmost surprise, the winged lady was blinking and struggling to get up. She appeared to be back in the pink of health, all signs of the previous virus vanished as though it had never invaded her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squabbles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warning: Hint of lemon in this chapter

The demon lord's return journey was overflowing with a definite portion of anxiety to make haste mixed with he'd say, self appraised satisfaction. Sesshoumaru rhythmically dipped his hand into the pocket of his sleeves to check that its contents were secure and undamaged by the mere velocity he was traveling at presently.

Undoubtedly, not mentioning that the Taiyoukai Oji-san had, out of immense humbled gratitude, tugged into their hands at least two weeks worth of supplies for the girl (which was all they could carry), the elderly demon had also declared a solemn promise that fresh tributes would be delivered without fail or delay to the toad demon on a fortnightly basis.

In addition to what they had originally come for, the queen youkai, who was still in bewildered elation of her newly bestowed life, had presented to the demon lord their clan's most regarded and her most treasured piece of jewelry--- a crisp golden sting of their once great demon knight, crafted with exquisite details into an ornamental hair pin.

Sesshoumaru's lips bent into a dreamy smile, just imagining how Rin's hazel irises would light up upon seeing this unexpected and rather eye-catching gift. This would no doubt help to cheer the girl up too, knowing that she might be still having trouble sustaining a normal appetite.

The demon lord couldn't help but to divert his thoughts to wondering if Rin had succeeded in taking her regular meals or even slight proportions of liquefied food without feeling sick. It had been coming to a day since his departure and judging from the angle of the sun setting in the horizon, he'd make it back in time to have dinner with her as he had promised.

Several differed concerns too had popped up in his mind from the ones with more urgency including whether Rin's fever had subsided to the other trivial ones like whether she'd thought of him, if she had missed him in his absence like he did.

Yes, Sesshoumaru let off a sigh of helpless contentment, as silly as it may sound, even for that one short negligible day, he had missed the girl terribly. Everything he passed by brought him images and memories of her. An oncoming breeze would remind him of her wind blown tresses, a sighting of the blossoming flowery patch would seem to carry to him her scent.

Inuyasha, on the hand, had tagged his concerns elsewhere. Not the least in the mood to engage in any more of his usual little cynical spites on his half brother, the hanyou was channeling all his analytical skills to figuring out the cause of that mysteriously dissipating evil aura he had sensed on the outskirts of the bee cave.

While observing that Sesshoumaru was too pre-occupied with organizing and packaging the honey combs, Inuyasha himself had brought forth some of his own queries to the Taiyoukai chef. Apparently, the bee demon himself was equally baffled by this strange occurrence, merely stating that it was rumored by various youkais dwelling in the western lands that a cloud of foreign ominous jyaki had been swirling and hovering round the region, its intentions unknown and unshown.

On his part, the Taiyoukai chef had dictated to all in the lair to restrict their activities underground so as to avoid close and head-on confrontation with this unholy aura. Still, the hanyou knew that there were simply too little clues to work on, even if he wanted to. The most prioritized task at hand was still the one pertaining to his new sister-in-law, and not to forget, to make his best effort to draw away his daughter's seemingly undivided crush on his elder brother.

Inuyasha spat on that disgusted thought. Man!

_What_ _the_ _hell does Keiko see in Sesshoumaru anyway? What does she mean by he's so romantic'?_ The hanyou sneered internally while he made an attempt to mimic her daughter's speech. _I can be romantic anytime I wish to be._ He decided that he'll seek a second opinion on that when he gets back--- from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru only rematerialized into his human form barely two seconds before he pushed open the front door of the Higurashi residence. As the screen swung ajar, an oncoming breeze brought him the strong scent of home cooking from the kitchen area.

He had made it back just in time for dinner--- with Rin.

Sesshoumaru paced swiftly toward the direction where the smell of food congregated most intensely, expecting with full confidence to see the girl seated together with all the rest of the members having her meal, a decent nutritious meal. Actually, he merely hoped that it would be so. Then, he could finally set some of that uncomfortable, accumulated unrest of his at ease.

Sesshoumaru did not even require a brief scanning to conclude that Rin was not where he'd hope she would be. In fact, everyone else was there… except the girl.

"Sesshoumaru, you're back. That's great. You're just in time for dinner." Kagome greeted with that ever courteous and earnest tone as she arranged some plates and cutleries on the table.

"Rin, where is she?" The demon lord wasn't keen on anything else.

"Oh, Rin-chan is practicing upstairs. She asks us to have dinner first. She wanted to…" Kagome gulped and smacked her lips shut as she noticed how the demon's expression had blackened significantly.

Rin is what? Practicing when she's so feeble and unwell? And she is skipping dinner? AGAIN? Sesshoumaru could feel his youkai blood boiling and stirring up with impending rage.

How could she be so irresponsible with her own health, with their unborn child or even with her promise to him to get well?

There he was rushing in near madness like a complete fool, lowering his dignity almost to the point of begging like a pauper to obtain what now sustains her very life. And what was she doing here? Flinging and testing her luck missing meals, maybe even losing sleep, and being overly obsessed with that, that silly insignificant little piece of musical instrument. He had put in mental record too many instances where the girl had refused to sleep or rest if she had problems with her practices.

Sesshoumaru stormed up the steps, almost stomping an unmendable hole into the wooden platforms on his way, then, pushing and slamming the door wide open letting its wooden edges hit ruthlessly against the cemented wall. Startled by that deafening crash, Rin turned from her seated position on a stool and innocently, her lips rainbowed a carefully saved smile for her husband's return.

"Sesshoumaru, you're back. I was waiting…" The girl's sentence was put harshly to a halt by a thunderous insertion.

"What do you think you're doing? Rin, I cannot believe you can be so insensible." He arrived beside her, looming and breathing down on her authoritatively.

"But, Sessho, I was just doing some practice while I…" Rin had started to sense the tension arising from the youkai though she hadn't the slightest idea why Sesshoumaru was acting so frustrated about.

"Practice, practice, practice, is that all you're concern about? Is playing this, this instrument so important to you that you can forfeit and neglect your health?" Without even noting it himself, the volume of his accusations had become such a booming roar it even shook up the room, sending all the little stationeries on the table jumping and vibrating to the frequency.

"Sesshoumaru, please, you're being unreasonable," Rin for once felt almost indignant and hurt. "You know how important this concert means to me." Well, he didn't really know just HOW exactly the level of importance was. But still, she had indicated to him that she treasured every single opportunity to perform and that was the truth.

"That was before you were in this state. You should know where your priorities lie now, unless…" Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted shut, pausing and hesitating whether to limit the vindictiveness of his statements. Still, his anger overpowered his restrains. "Unless, you possess absolutely no motherly instincts to care for our child--- even for me."

His words stabbed and jabbed into her heart like a double edged blade.

_What does he mean by saying that I do not care for the baby and for him? Is he implying I'm not a good mother?_ Rin held back her tears, letting it flow into the wounds inflicted within her instead.

"Sesshoumaru, I… was resting the entire day. I only started doing some warming up a while ago…" Rin couldn't help but to continue to defend herself. Honestly, the girl had much trouble coping with his absence and she was awaiting his return so eagerly. Still, little was she prepared for what was to happen next.

Till now, the demon lord had no intention of putting out any of those overblown temper and every single attempt by the girl to explain herself just made it all the more worse. She had tried to use her wittily formed debates to get her way for too long.

Without a word of warning, Sesshoumaru snatched the violin from Rin's hands, his claws accidentally grazed across the steely strings, instantly snapping two of the four, creating a sort of discordant cadence ringing in the air.

Rin shrieked, her already colorless cheeks got paler, as she was spun round by the sheer force of his feat as well as the horror of the close destruction of her ten thousand dollars possession. She scrambled up from her seat hurriedly, wanting to prevent further dents or scratches done to the delicate two hundred year old instrument but the moment she stood up, she was immediately reminded why Kagome had assisted her to the stool in the first place.

Rin blinked hard but everything before her was greying and blacking out at the most scary rapidity.

"Sess…sho…"

The girl's knees gave way like jelly causing the youkai to drop the item in his hand to instead divert and rush up to cushion her descent. Actually, it was totally an unintentional mistake on the demon's part. He didn't at all wish to damage Rin's violin, knowing that it was of great importance to her. His antagonism had gotten the better of him, blinding him for that mere moment.

Unfortunately, as much as he hated it, due to the drop, the pegs of the violin broke upon the impact of hitting the ground. What's worse was Rin's present condition. The minute he set his arms on her, he had realized how burning hot she was. Her fever had not subsided. In fact, it had shot up considerably. A surge of irritation returned to consume him.

This was exactly why he was mad in the first place. It was damn obvious her condition hadn't improved. Why didn't she take care of herself more?

Sesshoumaru placed the girl back among her soft sheets as she slowly regained her consciousness. However, Rin was looking away from him purposefully, directing her stares rhythmically at what was now lying unattended and in dislocated pieces on the floor. When she did turn to face him, the demon had chosen to avoid eye contact as well.

He exhaled an audible rumbling sigh, retrieving a bottle tugged within his sleeve. Rin saw what was in his palm---her sugared prescription. She hadn't even had the chance to formally announce the confirmation of her pregnancy. Now, there was no need to. More accurately, neither had the mood to do so.

Without a word spoken, he assisted her to a sitting position, sending small spoonfuls of the sweetened fluid into her mouth, intermittently pausing and waiting to observe her reactions to it.

The girl was apparently taking it quite well, though her facial expression showed nothing but a prolonged suppressed brood. She would have stubbornly refused to entertain his feeding efforts but wasn't prepared or thrilled to be framed as the irresponsible mom' again. Also, overlooking the cold war existing between them right now, Rin was nonetheless worried for the tiny newly formed baby in her. She wanted it to grow healthily, it being hers and Sesshoumaru's first.

When the youkai lord was done with the whole portioned bottle, he rested the girl's head in the pillows, making triply sure she was warmly and securely covered. Still keeping his silence as well as his dispassionate and firm stance, he felt her forehead.

_Feverish, still feverish. Three consecutive dosages, the miko had said, before it'll get better,_ Sesshoumaru debated inwardly. _She only had two._

Yes, he admitted that he was worried sick but he sure wasn't going to so freely made it known this time, granting her the idea that he could be easily persuaded into letting her childish displays rule over him.

_Not_ _this time,_ he restated to himself in his mind with more self assurance.

Blandly, he fished out the wet towel in the basin just beside the bed, twisting away the excess moisture. Settling at the edge of her bed, he bent down and placed the damp skillfully folded cloth on the girl's temple.

Rin was momentarily touched by these gentle and heart melting gestures, so utterly and vastly different from all the unsympathetic phrases he had spoken just mere minutes ago.

Was she truly in the wrong like he had said? By doing her routine runs, was she being irresponsible as a mother? Was she neglecting his feelings?

The girl dwelled deeper in the perspective of the demon lord as she inspected his form from one corner of her eye. If anything, she'd say he looked weary and seemed a little out of sorts. His clothes were of a muddy dusty cream, probably from enduring long strenuous hours in desert conditions. The dark shades under his crimson highlighted eyes were an obvious indication of the lack of sleep. Even his hair was kind of in a mess.

Did he have a tough time getting this rare honey stuff that Kagome had mentioned? Knowing Sesshoumaru, could he have obstinately tried to make good time by neither stopping for rest nor for food, just so that he would arrive home on time?

Sesshoumaru too made little peeks at the recumbent girl. He had managed to calm himself down and was desperately searching out the logics behind his emotional outburst a while back. Why had he flared up like that? It was most unlike himself to act so irrationally.

He spat spitefully. He wasn't being irrational. He had good and solid reasons to be mad.

Thankfully, a sweet voice echoed from the doorway, breaking this all too loud silence.

"Rin-chan, I brought your dinner up. I thought the two of you may like to have it alone." Kagome picked up the bad vibes instantly when her vision fell on the wooden casualty on the ground. "What happened? Sesshoumaru, did you….?"

The miko did not make it to the last word of that question before the demon unceremoniously treaded past her and out of the room, shocking both herself as well as the girl who was wilfully fighting back her tears.

"Rin-chan, what happened? Why was the violin like this? Sesshoumaru, he…." Kagome implored while setting the tray on the bedside table.

"Kagome…" The girl could not hold it any further. She wrapped her arms round her new found confidante and wept aloud, coughing simultaneously as the moisture flowed drenching her whiten cheeks, her throat and even her hair.

"Did you two have a fight?" Kagome pulled some pieces of tissue, coaxing the girl to use them but to no avail. The girl just couldn't care less about how she appeared at this moment.

"He was mad that I skipped dinner to practise." Rin choked out in between her sobs while trying to fill her lungs with sufficient air. "He said I was… I was… insensible… no motherly instincts…"

"He said what?" A hint of annoyance arched between Kagome's brows. "How could he? Rin, did you tell him you were waiting to have dinner together with him?"

The girl shook her head. She obviously didn't get the chance to.

Kagome was trying hard to restrain her own fury with the demon lord. It had taken her the whole of last night and this morning to help Rin regain part of her strength and appetite. Just a few thoughtless words from this chauvinistic youkai lord and all her efforts had gone into the dumps. The girl was back to that temperamental state as the night before, extremely agitated and by the looks of the redden swell in her cheeks, Sesshoumaru had not helped much with her persistent fever as well. As much as she wished to pursue after the demon and give him a piece of her mind, she decided that the girl's well being was of utmost urgency.

"Shh… Rin-chan, it's okay, he'll get over it soon… hush now dear…" Kagome stroked the girl's back, hoping fervently that it would sooth her both physically and emotionally.

To the miko's dismay, Rin was shutting her off, merely burying her head on her comforter's shoulders, wailing her heart out. As if things were not bad enough, the girl's recurring chokes had made her increasingly queasy. She instantly became silent as her face turned to a greenish purple. Kagome grabbed the bag nearest to her once she detected that Rin was going to be sick again. She made it just in time as the girl emptied everything the demon had conscientiously feed into her just now. The miko handed the girl some water to clear the after coarseness in her throat.

_Shit!_ _This is not good, not good at all._ Kagome examined the situation before her with great caution. Rin had just thrown up her medication, all of it. She had better get her a second dosage and fast.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" Kagome patted the girl's shoulder and gently kneaded it at the same time.

Rin nodded gingerly though she was starting to feel those dizzy spells creeping in and enveloping her once again.

"Do you want something to eat?" The miko already knew what the girl's reply would be but she just had to make an attempt, no matter how futile.

"I'm not hungry," Rin's voice was hushed and strangled. How could she be in the mood to eat, after all that's happened? "I would like to be alone for a while."

Kagome watched as the girl turned to stick her head into the pillows, seemingly about to start soaking it through all over again. Her fists clenched as she paced out of the room.

_Sesshoumaru,_ _that…that no good…_ the miko was all ready to scream down the youkai's thick skull if that was what it takes to give him a good awakening!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting one eye from her sunken pillow, Rin followed Kagome's trail as she gathered up whatever bits and pieces of the once-called violin before exiting the room. She hid her face from the miko, pulling the snow white covers up when she sensed a pair of vexed but concerned eyes taking one last peer her way.

As the sound of closing doors was heard, Rin let an exasperated sigh escaped her bleached seams.

_No motherly instincts,_ those carelessly spoken words were at the back of her mind, haunting her repeatedly. Rin chewed on her lower lip mournfully. Perhaps she should really consider giving up playing for the concert altogether, recalling the immense difficulties she was tackling with just before Sesshoumaru's not-so-tactful entrance. The ability to concentrate had become a novelty and her fingers just didn't seem to listen to her anymore. Gosh if she hadn't even the strength to turn her pegs, how on earth was she going to tune her violin?

Ah, the violin. Yes, she had vaguely forgotten. Would she have a complete assembled one to work on in the first place? A single tear drop glistened from the corner of her eyes, specifically dedicated to the instrument that had faithfully served her for half a decade. She had adhered religiously to its maintenance schedules, the weekly polishing and had always tried to protect it against all natural elements, shielding her case from the rain and snow, rather to drench herself instead.

It had passed two hundred years before reaching her hands and tonight, its life span had clearly been shorten.

Rin found herself at a loss, time froze where she laid.

Not to mention that Sesshoumaru was obviously still so mad with her. She hated every single bit of this sour feeling he's stirring up in her. All day she had been glancing around waiting for him, totally unable to mask how much she had missed him. Throughout the whole of last night, she had woken screaming countless times, her fingers raking around desperately searching for his beside her but found nothing but cold empty sheets. That too, she admitted, had contributed to her lack of concentration to settle down for some serious practice… him… his absence… this untimely but indispensable trip.

Now, he was finally back but still, she was pitilessly denied of the comforts of being in his warm embrace and his good night kisses, facing yet another night alone. For some time, Rin simply waited, humbled by circumstances and her unbidden yearning for him. She was all prepared to jump up and apologize if the demon lord would suddenly decide to return to bed.

Yes, she would apologize even if it scorched her pride and the reasons were simple.

Sesshoumaru had a long day, exhausted and worn out from the lengthy expedition, all done solely for her sake. Of course, the girl was fully aware of that. If he hadn't care for her, if he wasn't so anxious about her well being, if she or their child wasn't of any real importance to him, he wouldn't have flared up like he did. Regardless of the demon lord's cold dark reputation, Rin could not recall any one time in the past that Sesshoumaru had ever directed any of his fiendish cruelty at her, not even when she was that over-bubbly spirited bothersome child she used to be.

But no, the youkai didn't return, a disconcert scowl twisted her brows. Was he harboring resentment toward her? Still? Does he intend to make her sleep on this? Alone? She felt as if her very soul was imprisoned by his successful guilt trip. Does he even love her anymore?

Rin gritted her teeth as she flipped the blankets over herself, collapsing into the pillows. For god knows how many hours, she wept and wept for whatever reasons she need not know.

Sesshoumaru meticulously experimented with every new aged gadget available in the Higurashi kitchen. That was the only way he could take his mind off that previous episode with Rin and extinguish some of the confused wrath he had so thoughtlessly burnt her with. The youkai pressed on a random combination of padded buttons on the cappuccino machine. Nothing happened.

_Burn her? Could my words have … perhaps… hurt her?_ The demon lord cringed as the accusation was hurled back at himself. Yes, he was right that the girl did little to care for her own wellness. But was he too hard on her? Perhaps he should have chosen a better opportunity to speak to her on this hobby she was over exerting herself with, when he possessed a calmer more logical frame of mind. Rin wasn't in the pinkest form either and she WAS, inspite of everything, expecting his child. Moreover, coming to know her as he did, she surely wouldn't be in the mood to put any proper food down her throat after this… this argument of theirs--- their first argument.

He noted at an instance how late it had already become. What would Rin be doing at this moment? Dinner hours had long passed. It's more like supper time now, not that he thought the girl would be interested in that as well. Sesshoumaru balled his palm into a fist, hammering it on the dining table top, his heart contending ceaselessly with his mind to run upstairs and check on her.

A voice came from behind him, decidedly male.

"Hey," Sota greeted as he entered the room, "I… you…"

He obviously didn't know how to begin.

Sesshoumaru turned to face the young man, making it even harder and more stressful for the cellist to make his speech.

"I just want to thank you for… for…" Sota found his tongue tied up as if in a knot.

The demon lord nodded in perfect comprehension of what was meant to be expressed.

The cellist smiled, quite appreciatively.

"Rin and you, did… did you two have a fight?" Sota had searched the whole of himself to find sufficient courage to raise such an intrusive statement. Well, the fact that he still retained some feelings for the girl did help a little too.

There was a long silence. Sesshoumaru merely looked down on the ceramic flooring, his gestures spoke as clearly as a verbal response.

A huge internal struggle was waging within the young man. He wished to inform the demon lord of Rin's conditions the night before, maybe advise him to have more patience with her but the truth was, Sota felt awkward to do so. He didn't want to make it sound like a lecture, which it probably would, considering that he was once the youkai's so-called rival for Rin's heart.

Just as he was about to mouth his thoughts…

"SESSHOUMARU! THERE YOU ARE! YOU HEARTLESS, NO GOOD…" Kagome's voice boomed irately across the kitchen, What did you say to Rin-chan? And why the HELL did you do this?" She waved the instrument with her right hand, her left contained the chipped off pegs.

Sota jumped up from his seat almost immediately after sighting the broken instrument while the demon lord merely stared at the miko, wide eyed, insulted by her chosen tone.

"Ne-san, let me see what I can do. I may be able to fix it." The young musician inspected the damage done with much expertise. "I'll bring down some tools from upstairs. It shouldn't be anything permanent."

Kagome gave an appreciative nod, handing her younger brother the rest of what she had gathered from Rin's bedroom floor. Sota placed everything on the table and proceeded purposefully out of the door. Good. Now, she would have the complete attention of the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru, how could you say such hurtful words to Rin-chan? Do you even care for her at all? Do you know that Rin has…" She didn't wait long to mouth her displeasure all at once but this time, Sesshoumaru blatantly intercepted her.

"Neither have you cared for her by allowing her to do what she wishes. I have entrusted her to you but you have proven yourself to be most negligent." The demon's face was scarlet with rage.

"Negligent?" Kagome was offended by that remark. After all that she had done for Rin, for him, how dare he place such frivolous allegations on her!

"If not so, then why had the girl missed her meals?" The demon lord smirked offensively, sinking his claws into the wooden table in his aggravation.

Kagome rolled her eyes, totally fed up with where this was going.

"Will you quit being so… so unreasonable and difficult? Rin-chan was waiting for you. She wanted to have dinner with you, you dense, narcissistic…" Gosh! What does it take to get through to him? The miko mused as she pursed her lips frustratedly.

Yes, the demon gasped, he did tell Rin that he would be back by sunset. So, was that the reason why the girl did not join the rest of the Higurashis at the dining table?

Sesshoumaru's spine stiffened, a distinct surge of penitence rose from within him.

When the miko saw that she had won the upper hand by shutting the demon lord up, she knew that this would be the best time to fill him in with some of her own concerns about the girl… as composed and collected as she could help it.

Kagome sucked in one lengthened breath.

"Rin's condition is still pretty unstable." Once the miko made mention of the girl's name, Sesshoumaru instantly forgot his anger and his incessant pride. He looked up, seemingly listening rather intently. "I was sponging her through the night but her temperature just kept fluctuating. It's strange because even I did not experience such inconsistencies. But it could be that Inuyasha was a hanyou and you're a full fledge demon, I do not know. Perhaps you might want to consult Jinenji-san. He's the expert in this field. And…"

Kagome's sudden pause added to the already escalating tension piling up in the youkai.

"And?" He implored with a definite earnest appeal.

The miko sighed as she threw him an incredulous frown.

"And Rin-chan had missed you. She was calling for you the whole night."

Something about that last statement made his chest wrench painfully. Sesshoumaru vividly pictured Rin as she had been, her cheeks blotchy, redden, her temple throbbing and bursting out in cold sweat, her ice cold palm stretching out helplessly in the air as she cried out his name.

Damn! He cursed himself acrimoniously. He should have known better. Why didn't he find out more from the miko before he said all those….? Sesshoumaru froze as he traced back some of his spiteful choice of words to the girl.

"Then, she should have rested instead of getting out of bed. She should not have persisted in practicing."

"Rin…" The young man marched unhurriedly past the demon and his sister, both his hands clasping tools of various sizes and length. He had overheard some parts of the conversation between the two and really, no matter how non assertive and soft-spoken he was, Sota felt the certain need to defend the girl. "This concert is important to her. You see, this is not any normal recital. It is specially meant for students who are going on the exchange programme to London."

"Students going to London you say?" The demon lord recalled that Rin had told him about this on a rather casual occasion and that the young man would be leaving in a couple of week's time to study music. But still, it puzzled him. "Why is Rin involved in this then?"

Sota found himself caught in a rut. Should he reveal the truth to the youkai, knowing that Rin had deliberately withheld that piece of information from him? The young cellist knew fully well why the girl had made that decision but look what mess it had gotten her into? It wouldn't do her any good if she remained misunderstood.

"Rin is playing for concert because…" He found a need for a quick intake of air. "because she was also selected to go."

"She was?" This obviously came as a huge surprise for the demon lord. He stood there, motionless and inert, his mind starting to make sense of Rin's strangely devoted enthusiasm to put in the excessive hours in preparation for this even back at his ancestral home. "She did not tell me about it."

"That's because she had turned down the offer… when she made the decision to marry you." Sota fitted one peg back into its designated place. "Please don't misunderstand. The only reason that I can think of is that she didn't want you to feel that she had made a great sacrifice for you. You know how she is."

Yes, Sesshoumaru had to agree with him even though he felt slightly shamed. That is exactly what Rin would do.

"Err… guys… I hate to interrupt but…" Kagome gasped, remembering something that required the demon lord's immediate attention. In the heat of her own irritation with Sesshoumaru, she had cast aside what was most critical. "I think you might want to go up and check on Rin-chan. She was crying a lot just now and... she was sick again and… she threw up everything you fed her."

Instantaneously, Sesshoumaru's irises dilated, turning wider and more feral than ever and in the next moment, he was gone.

The demon lord hesitated shortly before turning the knob. He knew that he had to speak to Rin, coax her into taking a second dosage. That was the most pressing task at hand. The second was to --- apologize. Sesshoumaru's expression tightened at that word. His pride, it was getting in his way yet again. But after consolidating all the information offered by the miko and her brother, how could he still find the heart to draw anger from Rin's assumingly extremistic behaviors?

The demon heaved a sigh of remorse. An apology is inevitable, it is necessary and it is over due, way over due.

However, Sesshoumaru had noticed quite disappointedly, Rin had dozed off. She had probably cried herself to sleep, the heavy scent of the residue from her extended weeping, lots and lots of it, freshly damping the air in the bedroom. The youkai tried hard to ignore the ache now piercing at his chest just at the sight of her now.

She was all curled up to the corner of the wall, both her hands wrapped tightly round her waist, as if finding within herself some solace which he had so unsympathetically declined her of. Upon closer look, the girl appeared to be also shivering intermittently.

Sesshoumaru could stand it no longer. He brought the girl in, laying her head in his chest while surrounding his fluff around them. The room was dimly lit but he was still able to see her clearly now that their distance was closed. Rin's face was stained with semi-dried moisture and loose strains of her hair were stubbornly glued to her cheeks.

The demon cleaned off the reminiscence of fluid with his sleeves carefully while pressing several rueful kisses on her heated temple.

"Sessho…" The girl stirred drowsily, her eyes peeled open just so that Sesshoumaru could note how puffy and swollen they had become. Rin grabbed an edge of his haori, pushing herself up as he assisted her.

He wanted to say the word immediately, to rid himself of this strange torturous emotion--- guilt, he was definite it was guilt, but wasn't there something else he had to remember?

"Rin, you need to take this again." Sesshoumaru held up a bottle in his hand, briefly shaking the mixture within.

By now, the girl had roused sufficiently to realize that her husband had returned to her side.

_But, Sesshoumaru, why is he still so cold, unfeeling?_ She mused disheartenly.

Rin shook her head defiantly, turning her chin into his chest to hide her face from him.

"No, Rin, my love, don't do this, Onegai." The demon pleaded. "We'll talk things through later. But first, you have to drink this. Please. If you're displeased with me, then at least, do it for our child."

That last word pricked the girl, reminding her of the change in her status. Yes, she was no longer an individual body, free to flaunt and throw childish tantrums as and when she so wished. She was now also accountable to her own baby, their pup.

The demon lord was relieved to see that Rin had finally relented as she began obediently finishing what was required. Still, even in the midst of it, her inner torment did not cease to provoke her. It was telling her continuously that Sesshoumaru was right about everything, that she was indeed as irresponsible and immature as he had claimed her to be, that he would no longer love her. In fact, it was growing increasing intense, so much so that she found it almost impossible to breathe. As she swallowed the last spoonful, she could hold it back no more, choking on it as she sobbed afresh.

"Sessho… I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me…Please don't hate me..." Rin wasn't quite in the right mind to be sure of what she was apologizing for. It was purely one made out of fear, fear of losing him.

Sesshoumaru was shocked by this sudden temperamental flare, his heart turned at how she looked now. There she was, so helplessly clinging and tugging on his sleeve, her cheeks reddened by that odd untamed fever and facing all the discomforts of a new expecting mom. And who except himself would still have that wretched talent to agitate her to the point of tears.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed away for a moment, the sight of Rin's grievous form was too painful to bear. It was as if she had been forcefully beaten to submission both by her failing physical condition as well as his seemingly diminishing tolerance.

What if she throws up again? The demon panicked.

"Hush…. Shh…No, you've done nothing wrong. I should be the one to apologize." Sesshoumaru moved in small circles down her back, "I've hurt you and I'm truly sorry."

"You do not hate me?" Rin could not believe her ears.

"Of course not, silly. I love you… more than anything in this world."

He tilted her chin upward, caressing and stroking her fringe as she regarded him doubtfully. It took many reassuring kisses before the girl finally calmed down. She flung her arms round his neck, a hint of a smile arched at the corner of her lips at long last as she sank into his embrace rather possessively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Sesshoumaru helped the girl up to his level while sensing that Rin was slightly reluctant to let go of her hug. He smiled at her, his tenderness drawing an equivalent response from her. She began to loosen up, letting her shoulders dip to a more relaxed manner. Letting her fingers run across her abdomen, she swung her irises from left to right and back as if pondering upon his suggestion.

"I guess I could eat something but I think what Kagome-san brought in just now is all cold." She flashed him a sheepish grin. That squabble they just had was indeed silly and uncalled for. If it hadn't happened, if they would just give more consideration to the differences of their perspectives, they might have instead enjoyed a nice dinner together. This sort of childish behavior should be the first and last, the girl punched her fist on the sheets determinedly. Moreover, in the future not so far away from now, they would become parents to their pup, and perhaps many more to come.

Both turned their heads toward the direction of the door when a gentle knock was heard and Kagome strode in with a tray in her hands.

"Rin-chan, you look better. I'm glad. I've heated up some of the left overs from dinner." The miko placed it on the table, exchanging with the one she had left there in the earlier part of the evening. "You must be starving by now. I'll leave you two with this then. Good night."

"Arigato, Kagome." The girl was forever grateful to her sister-in-law. She had such perfect timing always.

"Hey, we're a family after all, aren't we?" The miko threw a wink before she closed the door behind her.

Not only the girl, the demon lord himself was also contrite, ashamed of his unjust charge against the miko. On the contrary, he really ought to thank her profusely for volunteering to take care of Rin and keep her company in his absence.

In the end, though significantly delayed, the couple did have that quiet meal together. Boy was Sesshoumaru glad to see that Rin's body wasn't showing signs of rejection any longer. The girl was eating as normal and she was doing so with much strength of her own, giggling and joking as she went about it.

For several minutes, the demon lord merely looked on, acknowledging her now and then in silence, preferring not to speak. But, he had something to ask the girl and he knew he had to do it eventually before the night ended. He most certainly didn't wish to put it aside.

"Rin," He began with almost a whisper as he assisted the girl back to her bed, "Why didn't you tell me that you were selected to go for your studies?"

The girl wasn't at all prepared for this. She was stunned, all her regained colors disappeared for a second or so.

"You found out about it, eh?" Rin let out a soft sigh, the corner of her lips arched to a slight smile. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it, Sessho."

Sesshoumaru frowned, baffled by how she brushed it away so casually. He shifted in next to her as he arranged the covers.

"Wasn't that what you always wanted to do? Why did you give it up?" He needed to find out from the girl, even when he was touched by the choice she had made.

Rin chuckled, her light-heartedness surprised the demon to the core. She pulled Sesshoumaru down to the sheets with her, putting one palm on his and holding it in hers.

"Sesshoumaru," She regarded him then let her eyes drift closed. "I don't have to travel half the world in order to play the violin. And just because I don't go to London, doesn't mean that I'll stop learning. The violin is my voice, replacing the part of me that is often too shy to speak." She laced her fingers with his, noticing at once their vast differences in size. "But if I go, then, we may never be together and that's… that's unacceptable for me. I can't continue to perform without having someone I love to play it for. But most importantly, I can't be without you. I love you…. too much."

Sesshoumaru bent forward, taking Rin's mouth with his own in a deep and lengthened kiss, using only the practiced movements of his lips and tongue to relay the many emotions rolling in his mind.

"What …are you doing, my love?" The demon lord's eyes narrowed mainly with the amusement that Rin was now cheekily tugging on the string of his hakama.

"Do you think we can… perhaps…" The girl made a funny face, rather bashfully.

Sesshoumaru heaved a gleeful smirk as he shook his head. Brushing one finger at her nose, he gave her a firm, "No."

"But why? I feel fine now…" Rin made sure her whine was audible to him as she experimentally grazed her fingers across the centre of his inner thighs. Feeling triumphant at how hard he had already become merely through her teasing, the girl hid a grin. She held his length in her hand, massaging it while gauging his reactions and the prospects it may bring.

The demon could not believe how naughty Rin was despite her condition, the crimson on his cheekbones darkened. Yes, her condition. After her renewed dosage and a square meal, she seemed observantly better. But still, many further physically conformation would be needed before he could start to convince himself she was really fine.

He grabbed her hand, removing it abruptly from his core while trying to remain sanity by the slimmest margin. If he'd let her continue, it wouldn't take long before he succumbed to her amorous urging. The girl had become quite skilful with her hands, knowing all his preferences in speed and pressure through his careful tutoring.

"No, not now. Perhaps when you're better, much much better." Then he instantly corrected himself. "Still, also, not without consulting a physician." With that, the demon lord was reminded of the miko's advice. He would get Jaken to send for Jinenji the first thing tomorrow morning.

Within the privacy of his room, Inuyasha struggled with the stubborn zip on his pants as a fine sheen of sweat form on his temple.

_Damn these so-called modern clothing of Kagome's times, everything seems so complicated,_ the hanyou pulled back his dark hair as he pondered, rather frustrated.

But this must be it, the reason why her naïve daughter is so mesmerized by his half brother, the packaging, the clothes. Girls! They're all alike, young or old. Why can't they take a while to appreciate a real man? Like himself? He forced a snarl filled with cynicism.

He bent to have a better view of himself in front of the mirror on Kagome's dresser as he fastened his hair into a ponytail, tugging the loose strains behind his human ears. The night breeze brought the scent of a myriad of breeds of flowers from the balcony, all planted and cared for with the daily amounts of love and dedication by his wife.

Inuyasha's eyes fell on the surprise gift he had gotten for her, his thoughts traced back to a certain conversation they had. He was watching her lithe form while sprawling on the bed as she gracefully moved about the flowers, picking the weeds off the soil, snipping some of the unruly hedges and clearing away some of the rotted leaves.

"Kagome," The miko turned at the call of her hubby. "Do.. all girls like to receive flowers, big bouquets of them?"

"Well, I don't know about the other girls," The miko noted her husband's poor attempt to conceal his awkwardness. Does it mean she should be really to receive something special from him--- at last? "But I personally hate to shorten the life of innocent flowers by cutting them off and bundling them up so commercially. I prefer them in pots. They can continue to grow healthily."

Kagome kneaded her own throbbing shoulder muscles as she returned to her room after checking that Keiko had obediently gone to bed. It had been a long day. She couldn't remember the last time she took a nap. The miko wanted nothing more than to take a nice extended bath and head straight for the smooth silken sheets.

The muffled shuffling of feet indicated to the hanyou that Kagome's return. He grabbed the painstakingly selected item, flinging it to the back of the waist as the door opened.

"Inu..yasha, what are you doing in this clothes?" Instantly the miko noticed her hubby's human form. How carelessly had she lost track of the dates. Yes, tonight is the first of the cycle once again, the one where the moon cleverly hides its face within the shadows of the earth.

"I…I thought you always said you prefer me in this…" The hanyou tried to speak as he shifted about nervously. Could he have been wrong about this? But, didn't Kagome once praise Sesshoumaru for looking good in the clothes she got him?

Kagome's giggles filled the room as an entertained twitch clung to her brows. "Well, yes, but only sometimes I guess. And, isn't it a little late to be all dressed up like this?"

She tried to look behind the hanyou the moment she perceived he was hiding something.

"What are you putting back there?" In her mind, she was making hundreds of little speculations. Why's Inuyasha behaving so strangely? Is today some special day she had forgotten in her busy schedules? She did a swift run through of all the dates but to no avail.

"No.. I just thought you might like this." Inuyasha swung the object right in front of Kagome's face, an over expectant beam cast over his cheeks.

The miko stood motionless, too shocked for words. She even blinked a few times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"A pot?" She scratched her head, completely bemused and clueless. "You got me a flower pot?" She took it, did a brief examination, pulling out all the coarse paper stuffed as a filling. Maybe, there could be something else in it, carefully buried to elate her.

But there was none. It was a pot, one plain empty pot.

"I .. I thought you said you do not like flowers." Inuyasha rubbed his palms worriedly after sensing Kagome's slight disappointment. "You said you like flower pots."

There was a short silence.

Then, the miko burst out in heaps of hilarious laughter.

"I said I do not like bouquets. I'd prefer you get me a pot of flowers, not a POT?"

Inuyasha's face flushed into an obvious red as he sank into a chair, rather crestfallen.

"I'm sorry. I… was hoping…"

"Hey you, come here." Kagome led him by the hand, pulling him out from his seat to the edge of their bed. "Why are you doing all this? I mean, the clothes, the flower…. erm.. pot.."

The hanyou breathed out a dejected sigh, not even daring to look her straight in the eye.

"I was hoping you might prefer that I be more romantic," he stuttered. "Like Sesshoumaru. I mean, that's the reason why Keiko likes him, isn't it?"

Kagome tried hard to stifle a chuckle. She did not wish to embarrass him further.

"Well, I don't know about Keiko… but," She flung her arms round his neck. "I like you the way you are. You don't have to be romantic or anything."

"I don't?" Inuyasha's brown eyes met hers. "But Keiko said…"

"Young girls like her are impressionable. She'll get over it soon enough." Kagome shifted to loosen the trail of buttons down this shirt. "Then, she'll realize… that papa is the best."

"Kagome," Inuyasha pressed a kiss on the miko's lips, instantly drawing a moan from her.

"Let's have a soak in the tub together…."

Kagome reached for the tie at Inuyasha's nape, releasing his hair and letting it cascade down his sides.

"Tell you a secret," She breathed into his ear teasingly. "I prefer it loose… always…"

They let their clothes fall haphazardly into a pile and slid into the bubble filled water. It took a while for them to settle and rearrange themselves into a comfortable position for both. Finally, Inuyasha held up both his hands as Kagome lay her back in his lean tanned chest.

The miko sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around her.

"Hmm.. I've been waiting for this the whole day.."

The hanyou moved his hands up to her aching shoulders, giving her a thorough massage.

"You must be tired." He noted the darken puff under her eyes. "Is Rin better?"

"I think so," Kagome flinched slightly at the tickle as the hanyou nibbled at her ear lobe. "At least, Sesshoumaru's with her now. They should be fine. It's time to reserve some time for ourselves."

She turned to return him a kiss and for several minutes, they locked each other in a world of sensations of their own, free from all outer disturbances.

They broke off after Kagome's sudden squeal as Inuyasha's soapy hands wondered to mischievously play and caress her breasts.

"Inuyasha…" She let her own hand ventured, pressing against his rigid arousal. He thought he heard her giggle as the pressure of her palm increased, gliding up and down that erected flesh, taking full advantage of the slipperiness of the lather.

Inuyasha felt his blood pound, his heart almost exploding out from his chest.

"Kagome.." He hissed, only one desire reigned. "Bent forward…"

"Here? But…." The miko was not expecting such a request but still, she was game enough for anything, if it pleases her hubby.

Seeing that Kagome was ready and in position, the hanyou kissed a string up her spine as he entered her from behind, hearing her stifle a groan. Then he pushed, each time a little deeper than before, his burning need blinding him from all that was around them until…. He heard Kagome scream.

_That soon… it can't be…_ He mused, rather distractedly as his eyes peered open.

He could have screamed just as loud if the scene before him hadn't caused his jaws to fall so wide and his tongue to get caught in his throat.

"Papa… I need to pee…" A little voice came from the opened bathroom door…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

I've finally managed to finish uploading the entire fic. Didn't wish to leave you any cliff hangers.

Special thanks and appreciations to ArizonaBay and Vampiress-06….

Reviews are welcome and always appreciated greatly… otherwise… cheerio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To have the cake and eat it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking his seemingly relaxing position on the bed, Sesshoumaru rested his back against the bedroom wall as he stretched his long legs out lazily, intermittently running his toes and indulging in the simple pleasures of the smoothness of the silken covers beneath him. His musings, though, did not stray far. His sole concentration fell upon that slight lithe form of Rin as she stood not far away, putting down her violin momentarily to make some corrections to her score clipped on the chromic stand before continuing with the runs on the Mendelssohn concerto.

She was about to set the instrument on her chin when the prevailing noon lights penetrated its compelling rays through the semi-transparent day curtains and pierced into her eyes, causing her to shun away from its glare reflexively.

"Let me…" The demon leapt on his feet short of an instant while waving a finger as a signal asking the girl not to advance toward the windows. Coolly, he yanked on the threaded cords, sliding a second layer of opaque screen over as the superfluous radiance gradually departed.

Rin offered in return a breath-taking smile during which the demon lord hid a defenseless sigh. This lovely mental picture of her would be hopelessly stuck in his mind for at the minimum, the next two hours that followed.

A few days had passed since the night of their transitory dispute and indeed, some things the miko had said was proven to be spot on. Like what she had overtly predicted, Rin's conditions did alleviate, her inexplicable fluctuating fever now pegged closely back to normal---well, most of the time. And that little variant was what worried the demon the most. Through each passing day, his inner turmoil added stress as more and more questions invaded his mind at will, most he had no answers to. Is Rin truly better? If so, why does she still experience abrupt mounts in temperature? Even after the three dosages? Is it really because of his unadulterated demon birth while Inuyasha only contains half of youkai blood? Is that the only reason why Rin is taking a longer time to recover, if it would ever happen, that is? If what the miko say is true that the unborn pup is still drawing strength from Rin's life force, is she in any immediate danger? Should he just drag her home this very instant where the hanyou physician had already been summoned and in waiting?

Still, the girl would neither learn about it nor be bothered by any of this as of yet. Sesshoumaru made a solemn vow to himself. After the recent knowledge of the underlying significance of this concert to the Rin, he took it upon his every bit of tolerance to help her fulfill whatever that's left of this aspiration. That was the least he could do in return for the sacrifices she had made so selflessly and not showing the faintest signs of compunction.

Offhandedly, a random number of pressing anxieties flooded his mind, ripping him breathless.

But… Can Rin afford to wait till she finishes her performance before seeing Jinenji? Does her ongoing failing health allow her to have such luxuries in time? By letting her have her way, is he indirectly sentencing her to a death penalty by just sitting there and doing nothing?

Sesshoumaru took a moment to inspect the girl's form, from the enthusiasm filled fine features of her beautiful face, to her re-colored pink lips and on to those nimble fingers now racing fiercely against the rhythmic ticks of the metronome through a virtuositic passage.

If merely taking visuals as evidential, Rin seemed more than fine to every other member in the Higurashi Shrine. Yet, nothing escaped the demon lord's intricate senses as he lay with the girl embraced close to his heart every night. The almost unexposed changes in her pulse, that bazaar rush of blood under her skin and sudden soar and dip in her body heat were fully identified and unveiled under his meticulous surveillance.

No matter, what's done is done. The concert was scheduled this afternoon and the multitude of Sesshoumaru's patience could only strain to accommodate him that far. Straight after, he swore to take her back home, sit her down and have the hanyou do a thorough examination.

The gust of cool conditioned breeze ruffled his silvery hair but the demon paid it no mind as he stare blankly at one pillow, apparently still too engrossed in his own musing. But the moment Rin's slight shiver stirred the surrounding air, Sesshoumaru was forced back as he sensed the girl's discomfort.

"Are you cold?" The demon asked as he got up once again to rummage through the closet for something warmer. His fingers landed on his preferred choice, a dark woolen cardigan and he pulled it off the hanger.

"Just a little. Maybe I'll adjust the air-conditioner." She answered modestly, accepting the extra clothing anyway as Sesshoumaru placed it over her gently. She attempted to stretch for the remote on the table but staggered a few faltering steps as a wave of dizziness swept through her, making it too airy to keep balance.

"Sessho…" Rin held onto the stand for support but the demon was too quick to catch all that was happening. In a willowy gesture, he cradled her into his chest by her shoulder from behind and at the same time, taking over her violin.

"Are you alright?" he implored, a flash of renewed exasperation surfaced between his furrowed brows. He aided her to sit at the edge of the bed, setting down the instrument charily on his other side.

"I'm fine, I think. Don't worry, I can still perform, really." Rin assured wistfully, her throat tight with emotion. She wouldn't let anything talk her out of this recital, ever! She gritted her teeth determinedly as she blinked frantically to clear her vision.

Sesshoumaru nodded, something tore in his heart as he silently took in the all-too observable apprehension from Rin.

"Come, it's time for you to get prepared or you'll be late." The demon spoke plainly even when his mouth was almost too dry to form words. He reached forward to draw one playful finger across her jaw line, feigning an implausible smile.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." Rin was contrite as her pulse doubled at his telling expression. She sighed and leaned weakly in the firm planes of his chest. "But I promise, this will be the last. After this, I'll rest and take good care…"

She was silenced in the best possible way as he stole a kiss from her icy lips, one which she reciprocated by catching his again keenly after he broke off.

"Play well…" He whispered, forcing up his flat tone, while rendering a few assuring strokes down to straighten some of her fraying ebony strands. He brought her in for a brief hug, causing her to miss his mistrustful golden eyes and his wavering confidence successfully.

The rhythmic clang caused by the mist of rising steam forcing its way out from the metallic lid alerted Kagome that her miso soup was bubbling dangerously at the pot brim and about to over-boil. Instinctively, she clasped the handle only to fight an immediate scalding sensation numbing her index and thumb. Well taught by her home maker mom, she touched the cool lobes of her right ear to relieve some of the throbbing heat a little after letting out a soft shriek.

The hanyou's questioning eyes shot toward her direction, genuinely concerned but Kagome just shook her head sheepishly.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm fine." Tossing her long hair over her shoulders, she forced a chuckle, fanning her fingers in the air casually to show him that the redden patch had subsided substantially within that short few seconds.

She scrunched her nose in renewed annoyance when her gaze fell on another subject at the table, a miniature version of a possible monster whom she calls daughter. Alright, perhaps she really shouldn't have given her own kid such awful sounding names but judging from what Keiko is doing now, it wasn't that difficult for anyone to think that way.

In her boredom, the little hanyou was challenging Sota in a game of tug-of-war--- with the table napkin. Well, to be fair, the young man wasn't at all keen on this nonsensical tussle. He'd let go of the damn cloth if it pleased the miko. However, the impediment in question here was that Keiko was gritting and all toothy smiles, leaning the full of her weight to gain a presumably added edge over her opponent. If he were to loosen his grip, the little hanyou would no doubt be sent flying and tumbling to the other extreme end of the room.

Not giving any chances to the occurrence of a possible disastrous accident, the miko moved swiftly toward the two, immediately receiving an unspoken glance of gratitude from her brother. She jerked on the twisted bundle a few violent times coupled with an extra stern glare at her own kid before Keiko finally surrendered her end, though not without yelping a loud scowl of discontent.

"One more time and you'll go stand at the wall, young lady!" Kagome retorted and on second thoughts, she decided to increase the intensity of her threats, grasping fully well the kid's wants and weaknesses. "And you will not go for Rin-chan and Sota's concert. You will be grounded!"

The miko grinned victorious when she heard another louder, more booming snarl from her back. Schemingly, she cast a peek at the little girl now sitting with both legs petulantly flung on the table, her tiny arms folded as she huffed and pursed her lips pretentiously.

_Whatever,_ Kagome mused. She had won this round. The next tougher, more challenging task was to see the little hanyou through her lunch. She heaved an exasperated breath. Inuyasha will take charge of that.

Just then, the two last residents of the household emerged from the doorway, instantly drawing a smile off the miko's frustrated face.

"Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru, come on in. Lunch's ready." Kagome pulled out two chairs, one with each hand as an invitation. "You look bright and ready for your recital. I'm glad."

"Arigato, yes, I feel much better." Rin took her seat, momentarily distracted by Inuyasha's strange flurried actions. Apparently, the hanyou was inelegantly swapping positions with Keiko, creating an obvious distance between her and his half brother, while not forgetting to hurl Sesshoumaru with the snooty green eye.

She couldn't help but to stifle a giggle. _Looks like what Keiko said the other day is still affecting Inuyasha-sama. He's still jealous of Sesshoumaru._ _I hope he gets over this soon._

"Keiko, why don't you sit beside me?" The moment the girl spoke, the kid sprinted like a sweep of wind to Rin's side, simultaneously making a face of mischief at her father.

"Gal, your favorite." Sota was about to hand the girl her share of grilled salmon when he suddenly remembered his place. Instead, with slightly tensed awkwardness clung on his cheeks, he switched to intelligently pass it to the demon lord instead. Even then, he would very much prefer that he could also take back his overly intimate address which he so carelessly blurted. "Erm… we better hurry though. We need to be back stage by two." He spoke, his tone still flustered.

"Hai." Rin chimed, her unrestrained exhilaration sighted by all at the table. She started on her meal, choosing a faster pace than Sesshoumaru would have fancied.

"Slowly." He beckoned, his palm touching the top of her hand, which the girl responded with a buoyant smile, slowing down significantly at his command.

"Ne, Rin-chan, you'll be returning home after the concert?" Kagome implored, at the same time, stretching out one hand under the table to Inuyasha, pushing to his lap Keiko's plate.

"Kah… Kei… come to papa.." The hanyou opened his mouth with an audible grudging mope before complying with his wife's unvoiced demand. He sulked even further when the kid merely hissed and escaped to hide behind the sunken couch. "Hey…" He scrambled off after her.

"Yes. We've packed already. Sesshoumaru wishes that we proceed home straight after the performance." Rin's irises sparkled as a marvelous idea struck her. "Kagome-san, why don't you, Inuyasha and Keiko come with us? Treat it as a holiday."

Though looking his usually stoic self, Sesshoumaru traced his younger brother as he disappeared unceremoniously into the adjoining hall. Would he one day have to do likewise since he's about to father his own pup? He pondered, shaking his head sub-consciously to ward off some unwanted images of himself, totally pale and powerless to stop the screeching cries of the infant in his arms.

Rin caught her husband frozen with one hot cup of tea in mid air, the strange expression on his face could rival that of Inuyasha's just before he departed from the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, reaching out to guide his hand down to the table top.

Being startled by her call to reality and giving her a reassuring nod, the demon lord beheld before him the lovely gentle face of Rin, sighing rather contentedly.

Yes, he had almost forgotten. The difficulty in raising a child had partly to do with heredity. No doubt, that mutt's kid had most of her dad's irritating hyper-active traits. He then did a brief analysis of his and Rin's persona. If strictly following only either of them, their pup should be one which is calm, introverted and shy, if it were a girl.

"We'd love to…" The miko was all for the idea of a visit to the west though she withheld some apprehension as to whether they are truly welcomed by the demon lord himself. But since there weren't any clear signs of objection from Sesshoumaru, she took that as an unspoken consent.

Good, Kagome thought to herself. The next most persuasive reason for her accepting this invitation was that she wished to continue to offer her assistance to take care of the girl, deeply believing that the demon lord wouldn't know how to prepare a nutritiously balanced meal for Rin.

Fervently, she prayed that perhaps, this trip would help to further bridge a potential reconciliation between the two brothers. These Inu boys ought to be shamed by how well Rin and her get along.

The shimmering spot lights in the concert hall dimmed as all the dissonant chattering ceased. There were splashes of scattered sounds of a few rushing footsteps as the last of the lot of students scurried to their seats. At one corner of his despising golden eyes, Sesshoumaru exhaled a half mocking smirk when Inuyasha was now trying to press Keiko down to her seat without the kid using it as a make shift trampoline bouncing up and down.

For the next twenty minutes or so, the demon lord became too saturated with several of his own concerns to really take notice of what was happening on stage. His mind was hurtled back to their journey in the Higurashi home vehicle.

Rin was trying distraughtly to force open her eyes as she hid an unsuccessful yawn. Sesshoumaru was just too quick for feeble human attempts like that.

"Are you tired?" The demon asked as he wrapped her in his arms. "You didn't sleep much last night. Why don't you take a short nap?" He recollected how Rin barely had a shut eye, being overwhelmed by pure performance jitters.

Obligingly, the girl rested her head and snuggled closer into him as he draped a warm shawl over her. Kagome, who was sitting beside the girl, gave Inuyasha a hint-filled nudge as an indication for him to lower the fan mode to minimum as well as switching the radio off.

And Sesshoumaru felt it, Rin's pulse was showing signs of irregularity again and she was definitely running a slight fever. Gosh! How he cursed and hated himself for letting her stay this far despite her failing health. Was he making a decision he would regret for the rest of his youkai life? Or perhaps, he was just being too paranoid? He balled his fists till his knuckles turned white.

Suddenly, something cream and green flashed in front of him, bringing him back to where he was in the music school concert hall. It was a bunch of flowers--- snow white lilies colorfully ornamented with a selection of glossy wrappers and frilly ribbons . Kagome had shoved it into his chest while flashing him a wink.

"For Rin-chan… YOU will go up the stage and present it to her when she finishes." She chirped with immense self satisfaction that she was the director of such a brilliant and romantic idea.

Instantly, Sesshoumaru was dumb founded, his crimson marked cheeks darken to the deeper maroon. Well, it wasn't that he detested the notion of pleasing her with flowers but… on stage? In full view of every human in this huge confine space? Even now as his fingers tightened round the bouquet, he had detected an assortment of muffled girlish giggles sprouting from different positions behind him.

"Rin will love this. She adores lilies and this could be her last performance for a long time." Kagome urged, ignoring Inuyasha's stifled grin.

The miko's last statement worked wonders to stir up the demon lord's courage to attempt this too explicit display of love. He placed the sweet smelling bouquet on the ground just as Rin strode on stage with the orchestra backing her.

Inspite of this present predicament, Rin looked fabulously beautiful as the stage lights haloed round her form. As the applause ended, she turned calmly to the orchestra, tuning her violin as the oboe played an A'. Signaling her readiness with a slight nod to the conductor, the maestro waved his baton and the orchestra began the two short introductory bars before the girl's solo entrance into the first movement of the Mendelssohn concerto in E.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl went about all the tricky passages with an equal portion of rhythmic accuracy as well as melodic musicality. Indeed, she was keeping her usual standards and even out doing some parts in terms of speed. He felt an instant swell of pride, all his pent up fretfulness hurled to the farthest ends of the earth.

When Rin drew the final note, there was the uprising of ovation from below the stage as everyone cheered and clapped. The girl heaved a rather relief sigh that it was all over as she bowed in appreciation. Just as she lifted her eyes, a familiar silhouette stood looming beside her and it was… Sesshoumaru.

The girl blushed deeply when her vision landed on the blossoming bunch clasped in his hand. Her brows twisted shyly as she accepted it, simultaneously hearing several gasps, shrieks and a hushed cheeky whistle she suspected to be from none other than the naughty kid. Just as she thought her face couldn't feel more heated, Sesshoumaru cupped her chin gently, sealing her lips in a soft kiss. It was all too mind-numbing and Rin felt she almost couldn't steady herself.

Bashfully, she gestured him down the platform of steps as she retreated backstage. For every step she took, she felt an intensity building in her. Something was happening and it wasn't good. First and foremost, she was beginning to see doubles of everything in the surrounding and a mad rush of blood was swamping from her throat right up to her temple. Through careful dodging of obstacles in her way, she staggered toward her dressing room, placing her violin into its case safely.

But that was all she could manage. Rin pressed both her sweating palms on a table as her knees gave way and all that was in front of her blacken like a curtain being drawn swiftly, cutting out all the lights in an instant. With a rumbling growl, Sesshoumaru shot toward her, hoisting her into his arms.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome and the rest followed hot on their trails as the demon lord transformed into a fiery white ball of light cometing purposefully toward the bone eater's well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in his extended youkai life, Sesshoumaru found that he could not prevent his hands from shaking beyond his control. He huddled the trembling girl closer to his heart, hunching his shoulders in hope to offer her some protection against the strong winds generated by the sheer magnitude of the speed he had chosen as they made their flight back home.

His brows furrowed in helpless agitation on the discovery that Rin was shifting seemingly in discomfort. Her breath was labored and erratic as her tensed tight fingers held on and tugged occasionally at random edges of his sleeves.

"Anata (sweetheart)…. Are you alright?" His voice quivered, barely possessing the courage to ask. Truly, he should take sole responsibility for this. Hell what was he thinking? That the girl was able to last this long while continuing to exert herself in her strenuous routines without a professional opinion? Who was he kidding?

There was nothing, no reply but Rin's eyelids were fluttering spasmodically as if in a semi-conscious dream state. The demon did not even have to feel her to know that there was presently an acute leap in her temperature. A long sheen of fine sweat was lining her brows and she periodically swallowed in heavy lumps, coughing out as she choked.

His troubled amber eyes met with Inuyasha's below him for a brief passing second. Both his hanyou brother and the miko too were examining the girl in his arms with expressions just as apprehensive as his.

"Rin-chan, how is she?" Kagome tilted her head upward, shouting at the top of her lungs from her hubby's back to the demon whilst fighting to press down her over tussled hair. "Is she cold? She looked like she's shivering."

Before Sesshoumaru could make an attempt to respond, Inuyasha's voice boomed from beneath him, intercepting her.

"Kah, Kagome. Will you just quit bugging him? He's already worried sick." Instantly, Kagome blinked hard at Inuyasha and he blinked back, equally shocked by his own words. His clawed hands would have rushed to cover his mouth if they weren't already full, supporting his wife and kid. Even the hanyou could not fathom why he had jumped to minister his brother aid so spontaneously. Perhaps, he was merely empathizing with his present situation. If it were himself, he probably would have preferred to silently give his full focus to attending to his ailing mate instead of entertaining inane queries he hadn't the answers to.

Mistaken as an offensive jibe, the miko yanked Inuyasha with her elbows HARD on his spiral cord, causing him to yell out in an animalistic growl as he flinched, almost unable to dodge a low hanging bough in his way. A splintered end of one of the branches scrapped across his shoulder, ripping a few threads off the fire rat cloak.

Ignoring the little hushed squabble now in progress on the ground, Sesshoumaru shifted, returning his gaze to Rin as he heard her mutter his name. She struggled with all her might to peel open her eyes, squinting as though she couldn't make out what was in front.

"Sesshou…maru?" She breathed, picking up a faint forestry scent unique to the demon lord though her sense of smell was greatly deficient.

"Anata, how are you feeling? Are you in pain?" He whispered in haste as he saw her shake her head. Still he was unconvinced. The girl wasn't telling the complete truth. She probably didn't wish him to be overly anxious about her. That was the Rin he had come to know.

The brightly colored banner of the family emblem fell into sight as the assorted members of the Inu-family raced toward the grand armored gates of the compound. It was the first for the hanyou to visit the western lands and his ancestral home grounds. Even in the midst of their journey here, Inuyasha found some time to admire the rich varieties of foliage overlapping to fight for the dominance climbing heavenward, the eminent beauty of the stony ridges surrounding the south to the majestic towering waterfall which outlined the northern perimeters.

Now why hadn't he come this far all these long years? Of course, the hanyou had toyed with the idea, more than several occasions actually way before, during Kikyo's times. It was just that… ah who was he kidding… it was just the issue of…pride. He was the one, stubbornly forbidding himself to travel westward since he had grown enough as a child to realize that hanyous in general were outcasts, neither welcomed in the demon realm nor the human world. Moreover, it was pretty damn apparent when no one from the Inu-family had ever attempted to offer any form of assistance to his mother, a young widow with a new born. It was that much they had cared.

Nonetheless, there wasn't a point dwelling in such painful memories, like Kagome had half counseled him patiently the night before. She was right, yet again, wise and ever pardoning. He is now here with his wife and daughter, accompanying his brother now in the jeopardy of losing his mate. Somehow, no one was interested in raking up the past and he swore he wouldn't become the first.

Sesshoumaru kicked with full zest on the metallic gate, causing its two panels to unceremoniously fling open and crashed noisily against the stone bricked walls, paying no attention to the bits and pieces of dusty crumbling rocks plummeting down upon the impact. Rin had been out cold for several minutes now and the demon lord's mind was a complete blank, a strange emotion overwhelming his whole form.

"JAKEN! WHERE'S THE PHYSICIAN? GET HIM TO THE CHAMBER THIS INSTANT!" He exploded out aloud, directing not at any particular direction. The sheer decibel of his command would have echoed throughout the entire house, no matter where the toad was hiding his sorry little ass.

True enough, as Sesshoumaru stormed through the corridors leading to his chamber, the stumpy demon half rolled and tripped as he emerged from an alcove, with a huge looming shadow trailing closely behind him. It was Jinenji with his mammoth medicinal box making a myriad of clinks and clanks as he shot valiantly like an arrow toward the direction of the crowd, overtaking Jaken, stepping on him accidentally in his hurry. A quirky squawk sounded from the toad's jagged lips but it went unnoticed by all.

Sesshoumaru lowered the girl with utmost caution onto the bed as he turned to search for the hanyou physician, now appearing at the door, awaiting his permission to enter. With a swift hand signal, he beckoned Jinenji to hurry in.

"My lord." The hanyou physician greeted with a courteous bow before proceeding to take his position beside the bed. "This must be the lady, Rin."

"Yes. As you have been informed by my servant, she is with child and she hasn't been all that well since." The demon lord blurted everything in a quickened pace, retreating to one side and lifting up the silken screen allowing the physician an unobstructed view. "She was fine this morning…but after… she fainted…"

"It's alright, my lord. I'll take over from here." Jinenji consoled, picking up his unvoiced agony. He did an initial check on the girl's form, placing his palm gently on her temple, then against her neck then picking up her wrist to feel her pulse. "Has she been on the desert honey regularly?"

"Yes… almost." Sesshoumaru paused, recalling the night they quarreled. He wanted to be as accurate as he could. "Is it serious if she was late once or two times?"

The hanyou physician breathed a smile, noting the rare nervousness in the western lord's tone. "No. It'll not be one that's life threatening. Do not worry." Jinenji flipped opened his wooden box, rummaging through only to single out a tiny mirky bottle. He uncorked it, waving it casually below Rin's nostrils, letting a sharp minty scent float up.

The girl stirred slightly, a soft moan escaped her discolored lips and Sesshoumaru almost wanted to blindly charge forward to her, yanking on one of the pillars of the bed as he had forgotten that he was clasping on to. The unexpected jerk nearly caused the bottle in Jinenji's hands to tip over.

"My lord, why don't you wait outside?" The hanyou physician coaxed politely, his eyes narrowed with a queer mixture of amusing curiosity and unease. "I need some time with the lady, to do a thorough check. Do not worry. She'll be fine in a while. I'll inform you when she wakes."

A long pause followed as if Sesshoumaru was considering his proposal before he heaved an unsettling sigh, supplied a clipped nod before uprooting himself from his position in the room. Jinenji was right. His presence only added an aura of stress and tension. It wouldn't do Rin any good if the physician was unable to work in peace.

Jinenji channeled his glance back to the beautiful recumbent figure beside him the moment the demon lord made his exit. For once, gossips did contain some elements of truth in them. In every demonic household in the west, it had been rumored that Sesshoumaru, the acclaimed high strung lord of the west had taken a human mate. Jinenji himself had laughed it off at first, just at the mere ludicrous prospects of it. Sesshoumaru? The dignified Taiyoukai prince, who had trampled mercilessly on numerous lives of both demons and humans, the one who had decreed his downright disgust for the human species making it known far and wide, had in fact fallen for one of the kinds which he had despised and spat on in the past? If he hadn't seen it with his very eyes this day, he wouldn't have believed it even if offered a thousand pieces of gold. But the grim expressions of the demon lord, his undivided concentration on the girl said it all, his golden eyes spilling out the unspoken emotion buried within him. Throughout the years of his relations with the demon himself, he had never once found him so… so flustered and lost.

No doubt the girl herself possessed a rare porcelain beauty. But Sesshoumaru? For a plain human of little or no status?

_Wait a minute. Doesn't_ _she look familiar?_ Jinenji took a moment and pondered, rolling his eyes up and down the girl's form.

He gasped. It is her, that bright eyed little girl who had journeyed undaunted by herself to his garden seeking the remedies to Naraku's vicious bee sting for her youkai friend, the sunny spirited child whom he had thought resembled his first crush…Kagome. The mention of that sweet name reminded him of one who possessed a soul wide and bright as heaven, a heart pure, gracious and magnanimous, a mother of a young hanyou girl he had briefly said hello to a moment back.

He heaved a smirk at himself. It was time to get back on task.

As his hand slid shut the screened door, Sesshoumaru began to have second thoughts, regretting his previous decision to leave Rin alone with the physician. What if she called for him? What if she wanted something? What if she awoke finding him not by her side? What if something happen to her and he couldn't rush in time to see her…. The demon lord felt like slapping himself out of this plague of outlandish questions. Any by standers would tell him that he was clearly over-reacting, in a state of paranoia. In fact, there were three presently standing a few feet away from him right now.

"Sess…Sesshoumaru, is Rin-chan… any better?" Kagome implored, disregarding the bold and adamant stares from Inuyasha. To the demon lord's utter surprise, the kid, for once, was behaving herself, crouching at one corner, her little golden eyes still twinkling with the reminiscence of tears. She was gazing at him expectantly, as though also as eager and anxious for his reply.

Sesshoumaru stretched out his hands as an invitation and Keiko dashed into his arms. This time, it was the miko who had to elbow her hubby an unsympathetic shove, silencing whatever jealousy-driven quip he could be capable of.

"Uncle Sessho…" Keiko sobbed, her little face smeared with the unbridled moisture. The incident apparently had left an injurious after effect on the hanyou kid. She seemed greatly disturbed and frantic. "Is Rin going to be alright? I want to see Rin. I don't care. Now. Please?"

"Shhh… hush… No, you can't see her now. The physician's with her." The demon lord stroked her back, guiding her to lean over his shoulder as he wheedled, half extending it to himself at the same time. "She'll be fine soon but it'll take a while before we can all go in and see her."

Sesshoumaru's nose wiggled at a familiar muddied stench as he turned to study in revulsion the cowering form of his toady servant.

"Jaken! Show the guests to their room." He bellowed, flicking his sleeves in distaste.

"H…Hai, my lord." The toad demon bowed respectfully as he gestured the miko's team to follow him down a pebbled pathway across the garden.

"My Lord has been gracious enough to allow you in his household, hanyou, though I do not understand why." Jaken snorted, being his irritating self as usual, swinging one arrogant webbed finger in the air. "Inuyasha, know your place and if you dare to try anything funny…ahhhh…"

Kagome's head lowered as she heard the sounds of three brawny blows. Keiko was already clenching her waist giggling at the tri-symmetrical bumps, allocated and exercised with precision, on the toad's head.

"On behalf of my master, I… welcome you to stay as long as you wish… Inuyasha-sama…" The hanyou was seemingly rather pleased with the correction made, though, in an extremely disgruntled undertone.

"Wow, this room's cool!" The little hanyou did a little somersault onto a sunken bed carved into the floor, then skipped a dance with an enervated zeal to a miniature one at the other edge of the brightly lit chamber.

"This looks like one of those onsen (Hot springs) resorts mama used to bring Sota and I when we were younger." Kagome exclaimed, surprised at the generous hospitality provided, tugged on her hubby's cloak, urging him to lighten his mood as she inspected the view of exquisite landscaping from the window. She knew immediately that this wasn't just a normal guest room. It was hiding away in one isolated corner of the huge compound as if in a world of its own coupled with private gardens with paved ponds swamping with multi-colored kois and lavishly ornamented pavilions.

"Mama, papa, look!" Keiko was hopping and pointing ecstatically at something on her bed, causing both adults to pace toward her with immense curiosity.

Kagome peered and gasped at three tiny characters carved into one of the pillars --- Inuyasha.

This was a room specially meant for Izayoi and her new born pup! It must have been prepared all those long years ago by the Inu-no-Taisho while awaiting the arrival of his second son.

Inuyasha traced one clawed finger down the curved grooves spelling his name, a strange bewildering warmth welling up from his chest as he envisioned a vague image of his father, one which he had the honor of beholding for only a couple of seconds. That was all he remembered of his Oto-san. The hanyou's eyes flew tightly shut, a line of heated moisture beneath his lashes shimmered in the late afternoon glare.

"Darling, come with mama. We'll take a bath together." Seeing that her husband was agitated and confused, Kagome led Keiko aside to grant him some space.

Sesshoumaru's long impatient strides brought him from one end of the corridor to another faster than he had hoped it to be. Intermittently for the past ten rounds or so, he would stop outside his chamber door, staring with such a degree as if willing it into smithereens. And how long ago was it that he last caught a glimpse of Rin just before he left her in the hands of Jinenji, two perhaps three hours?

Hot, frenzied and exasperated, he sank his claws grabbing both ends of the door, attempting to peer into one of the translucent squares. Nothing! He could make out nothing but smudges of a shadowy form, undoubtedly Jinenji, moving to and fro from within. He pressed his youkai ears closer, picking up faint cadences of motion as well as… wait… was that talking, laughter? Did he just hear the physician speak? To whom? Instantly, he jeered at such a ridiculous query. There were only two persons in the chamber.

Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath, elated, hopeful. Does this mean that Rin has awakened? Then, why isn't he called in to see her, like what the hanyou physician had promised…

Before he could further indulge in that aspect, the door swung open, with slight difficulty at first due to the fact that he was currently clinging on to it on his side.

"My lord, you may go in and see the lady now. She has awakened." Jinenji began while dapping away some accumulated sweat clung to his brows. "But she is still dazed and very weak. It would be good if you could keep the conversation to a minimal. She needs rest. I've already given her some sleeping herbs. It won't take long before it takes effect."

On hearing that, Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his feet from flying forward, screeching briefly to a halt only upon reaching her side. Rin stifled a giggle, muted and hushed, her eyes opened but regarding him with a half-groggy smile.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" The demon spoke in a throaty whisper, his fingers drawing back her bangs in a gentle caress. Her fever had gone down, he noted with a pant of relief.

The girl did not speak but merely maintaining her smile, though weakened and significantly drowsier. Sesshoumaru frowned, slightly out of sorts.

"Do you want something to drink?" He implored as coolly as he could.

Rin shook her head, still, not a word spoken.

Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to stay so composed any further. "Why is she like this? Is she alright?" He asked, turning to the hanyou behind him.

A cold palm touched his, alerting the demon to direct his attention back to his mate.

"Sessho…" And the demon got his answer, though not making him feel any better. Rin's voice was extremely frail and scattered, barely heard even when it was obvious that she had mastered all the remaining strength she had to put voice to that two simple syllables. Still, she struggled hard to continue. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in aching disagreement, his knuckles tightened round a bunched up edge of the quilt.

"My lord, not to worry. It is her medication taking effects on her." Jinenji found the need to clarify.

"Sessho…hugs?" Rin's eyes glowed a yearning plea, her hands waving only slightly over the sheets.

The demon was about to extend his arms to embrace her when he felt a light pat on his shoulder.

"Careful, my lord, gently." The hanyou was clearly concerned about something and Sesshoumaru hadn't the slightest idea what it could be. Still, he took up that bit of professional advice conscientiously.

As Rin finally snuggled and rested her head against the demon lord's lean muscled chest, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. She tilted her head, seemingly desiring more where that came from. Not affected the least by the presence of an onlooker now turning away sheepishly, the demon parted his lips matching Rin's in a kiss, tender, lasting and comforting.

Rin broke off from the contact suddenly and he was sure he felt her cringe.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, somewhat intuited that it wasn't anything favorable. "Anata…"

At first, the girl feigned a smile, denying that she was unwell. But as the pain augmented, becoming harder and harder to ignore, she grimaced, heaving deepened pants, her deep set eyes shut tighter than ever.

"My lady, is the pup fighting again?" The hanyou physician seemed to have a rather good clue what was going on.

The demon saw Rin managed only a small nod in accord.

_What is going on here? Their pup was what? Fighting? For what?_

Jinenji's firm voice brought him back in an instant. "My lord, place the lady down flat on the bed." The hanyou then delved into his case, hurriedly mixing a small portion of dark fluid, then adding two drops of honey into it before he stirred it briefly.

After taking the concoction, Rin's shoulders lowered, relaxed significantly, her hands releasing the wrap round her slightly bulged abdomen. Swiftly, she fell into deep sleep as Sesshoumaru carefully placed her hands under the blankets.

In the ancestral library, Sesshoumaru sat and rested his back against one of the chairs at the table, gesturing the hanyou physician to join him. There was too much to ask, too much he was not in the know of. It was about time he had a go with all the queries that had been haunting him for too long, answers which he was entitled to receive.

Jinenji took his place opposite the demon lord, at the same time spreading out an ancient scroll which he had retrieved from one of the shelves.

"My lord," the hanyou did not wait to be questioned. There was no need. "I have examined the lady, did a few tests on her. When she woke, I also had a brief conversation with her regarding… err… some details which I needed. But still, I wish to confirm all these with you personally before giving my opinion on her condition."

"What is it that you wish to know?" Sesshoumaru was simply too exhausted to guess. Moreover, he trusted the renown hanyou and his ability to pinpoint the problem with absolute accuracy.

"What I'm about to ask is rather private but I assure you, my lord, it is necessary." Jinenji cleared his throat coupled with a quick intake of fresh air. "I understand that there exists an ancient practice only unique to certain breeds of Taiyoukais that they mate in their demon forms to produce a distinguished heir of the highest powers."

Instantly, Sesshoumaru looked up as he froze, correctly deducing what the private' question could be touching on.

"I too understand that it was only restricted to youkais of similar breeds." Scanning the demon lord, Jinenji picked up the telling signs of compunction. "But, my lord… was ...such a ritual performed between you and the lady?"

With his brows furrowed, Sesshoumaru supplied a fretful nod of admittance.

"Was it about one and a half months back?" Jinenji had apparently done his calculations of dates.

After a second nod by the demon lord, Jinenji decided to conclude his findings without withholdings of any sort. Also he did not wish to let too much of his personal opinions marred his professionalism. But if anyone were to seek his humble view, he would say Sesshoumaru must be a damn crazy whacko to try something that dangerous on the woman he claimed to love so dearly.

"You see, my lord Sesshoumaru, I don't know if you would consider it a blessing… but your child, I predict, was conceived through that ancient practice. And by no means is it an ordinary hanyou. Though it would undeniably bear the blood of your human mate, being carried in her womb, it is still very much a pure breed youkai pup."

"I… don't understand. How is that possible?" Though baffled and bemused, the demon lord did not like the sound of that at all.

"Perhaps my lord is unfamiliar with the medical aspects of such a practice but I have the honor of studying under a once great Taiyoukai sensei and he had vast knowledge and practical experiences on such cases." The hanyou's fingers traced along a few blotched lines on the singed scroll. "During such a practice, what actually happens is that the two generated youki from the male and female would fight against each other contending for the right of survival within the mother's womb. The stronger would reign as the new born, absorbing the weaker to increase its powers. Thus, you get a fresh pup with an added advantage. If the mother were a human, she would be killed, naturally as the immense youki of the baby would have consumed her soul without much effort."

"But Rin, she…" Sesshoumaru was clouded but the fear intensifying in him was no less than before.

"If I have not misjudged, my lord, the lady Rin is not an ordinary human. She possesses an extended life much like a youkai through the powers of the Shikon-no-tama."

"Is that the reason why she is still alive?" The demon's thoughts drifted back to that moment where Rin had miraculously recovered after a critical seizure. He needed to confirm, he needed to know that she would be safe.

"I'm afraid not for long, my lord."


	18. Chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saving love

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grasping a tiny bottle in his hand, Sesshoumaru's heart pounded in a unified audible cadence with his foot steps as he approached his chamber door, his youkai senses already picking up Rin's slow steady pulse from within. She was still resting. His knuckles tightened round the neck of the item in his palm as if willing the torrents in his mind to recede.

Nevertheless, it has to be done.

There is perhaps no better alternative.

He loves her too much to lose her like this. He cannot…. be without her. It was unacceptable to him.

His thoughts drifted back to the last conversation with the hanyou physician.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru felt his heart come to a stand still for a passing second, suppressing an uncalled tremor. The cup in his hand dropped sloppily on the table, spilling two-thirds of its content.

The hanyou physician heaved a sigh, feeling rather thorny to relate the whole truth. "You see my lord, rightfully, the powers of the Shikon-no-tama would no doubt have the ability to purify any demonic youki. Even when the Inu-breed is itself of prestigious heritage in terms of magnitude and power, it is still just a pup."

"Are you implying that the powers that Rin possesses will kill the baby?" The youkai simply muttered, too anesthetized by now to think.

"Theoretically yes, if the lady has a strong will to fight and survive." Jinenji coughed briefly looking somewhat questionable. "But perhaps you would have known her better than myself. Would she have the heart to murder her own child?"

And Sesshoumaru was just too sure of that answer.

No.

Rin would NEVER want to hurt their child, even if the whole experience would inflict in her nothing but pure torture, even when it was not within her human limits to bear one so pure and powerful, even if it would eventually kill her.

The youkai's uncanny stillness was itself an unspoken response as Jinenji calmly refilled his cup of tea.

"I had a brief encounter with the lady myself when she was still a child." The physician's statement made Sesshoumaru pass him a glance recollective in nature as a previous incident resurfaced for a split second in his mind. "My lord, I too do not believe she would even attempt to harm the baby in any way. That is why I can almost be sure she will not win this battle. You have to be prepared for the worst."

_Does he mean that Rin will die from bearing his pup?_ Uneasily, Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers reach to find the pelted hilt of the Tenseiga, grazing along its full length. Surely, the healing sword can be put to serve its purpose. Jinenji caught this telling gesture but he seemed to have already considered the possibilities.

"I'm sorry my lord. I have to clarify. In any case if the lady loses to the youki of the unborn pup, it will absorb a considerable portion of the sacred jewel's powers. But still, it will not take her life."

"What is it that will happen then?" Sesshoumaru was simply too worn out. He just wanted everything to be put out in the open as quickly as it could, no matter how bad it could mean.

"Once the pup is born, she may sleep and perhaps never wake again." Jinenji's tone had turned too apologetic. No matter how many times he had exercised it in the past, he still could not bring himself to get used to be a bearer of dire news.

_What?_ The sentence struck the western lord like a bolt of lightning, killing every last bit of sensation that he owned as he pictured Rin lying there, looking lifeless and not moving even when a pulse was evident, the Tenseiga not pulsing no matter how hard he swung it for obvious reasons. He felt an instant hollow where his heart had been as if it was pulled out of its core. Is it true that one day in the near future, he would cease to behold that breath-taking childlike smile, that mysterious personalized sparkle in her deep set eyes that never cease to capture his attention and mesmerize him, the girlish fantasy she possessed as she skipped in the meadows and how consenting she looked every time he made love to her, granting him full dominance over her body and soul?

"Is… there nothing I can do?" Sesshoumaru's fingers were already curled up into a fist cut of blood flow, wishing fervently to seek a way, any way to salvage the situation.

"There is but my lord, you have to make a choice" Jinenji's expressions were extreme, solemn and stern. "If you choose to give up the pup, I will be able to save her."

Sesshoumaru regarded him in questioning silence as the hanyou fished out a container of reddish green herb.

"A single shot of this will put her to sleep for about two days and within this time, I will perform a procedure to neutralize the pup's youki." Jinenji paused, seemingly empathetic. "I know this is a difficult decision, my lord. Perhaps you'd like to give it some consideration first."

"There's no need. I have a decision now." The demon lord's amber eyes were closed, his immediate reply took the hanyou completely by astonishment "But this procedure, is it safe? Will it endanger Rin?"

"Not as much physically as mentally. I think you might like to speak to the lady about this first."

The demon nodded in assent.

Rin stirred, rubbing her eyes as she opened them, the blurred image before her formulated and became clearer by the second. It was Sesshoumaru. She attempted to get up simultaneously offering him that ever assuring smile as the youkai gasped, still not able to fathom how he could get so caught up in admiring her beauty.

But will this sight of her, fluttering her impossibly long eyelashes like that, so sensuous and seductive, be taken from him forever?

He was brought back from his trailed away musing as he saw her struggle to her feet.

"No, don't." He charged forward, sliding one hand across her shoulder as Rin relaxed and eased into his arm. He wanted to ask her if she was fine but retracted even before it was spoken. He already had the answer.

Instead, he retrieved a shiny object from his sleeve, brought the girl's palm in his, spreading her fingers and placed it within.

A twinkle of pleasant delight flashed between her lifted brows.

"What's this?" The excitement in her tone was obvious even when masked by the muted decibel.

"I got this from the last journey I made." He forced a smile, tickling slightly the back of her hand as she played with the golden pin. "I… had forgotten to give to you. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Arigato, Sessho." The girl chimed as the youkai watched her. She was seemingly already thinking how to wear it on her hair. Even with a weighted heart, he couldn't help an entertained grin.

Releasing a soft sigh, he pulled her in closer to him, indulging in her tingling warmth and fragrance.

"I love you…so much. Do you know that?" Unknowingly, the words just flowed.

Rin hid a giggle as she shifted to match his troubled eyes.

"I love you too." Her brows furrowed curiously as she squeezed his hand. "WE love you."

That last sentence sent yet another piercing ache in the demon's chest. He took in one lengthened breath in an attempt to ease it away. He has to tell her his decision now before he couldn't find the strength. Surely, Rin would understand like she had always been. She would respect his wishes. He had only her welfare in mind.

"Rin…" Before he could begin, the girl pulled out a messy fluffed ball from under the pillows.

"See, Sessho, I'm learning from Kagome-san how to knit. I'm going to make our baby socks. It'll look so cute." Rin's dreamy look indicated that she was visioning it in her mind.

That did little to help lessen Sesshoumaru's inner torment.

"Rin, I have something to tell you" He gently tugged the wooly bunch away from the girl. "Jinenji has spoken to me about your condition. He said that the pup is not going to be a normal hanyou. It is likely to be full youkai."

"Really?" Rin's eyes flew wide open. "Well, Jinenji-san said that the baby will be more powerful than usual because we…." She blushed significantly avoiding to go into the obvious details. "But he didn't say it'll be full youkai. That's wonderful!"

_Does it mean she would be able to bear Sesshoumaru a pure breed pup?_ Rin couldn't hide her elation. _That would be just too perfect._

Sesshoumaru was feeling sicker in his stomach as the stress accumulated, strangling him breathless.

"No Rin, it's not." He couldn't wait further. "Having a pure youkai is a very dangerous thing. The baby's youki is too strong for you. The physician says it will take away most of your powers. I have decided. You cannot have this pup."

He placed a half shivering kiss on her temple, noting fretfully that Rin had gone eerily silent.

"Jinenji has a way to safely remove it." He presented the bottled fluid, removing the cork. "There will be no pain but you'll just sleep a while."

Rin was shifting uneasily and Sesshoumaru noticed the change in her.

"Are you saying that you wish me to kill our child?" Though he couldn't see her expression as she had lowered her glance, her voice was so choked he almost couldn't recognize it. He frowned, disturbed and unrest.

"We'll always have another, a normal hanyou pup. Next time, we'll make it right." He tightened his embrace but she wasn't at all comfortable with it, he felt. "Come, be good. Take this and go to sleep. Everything will be fine when you wake."

He inched the bottle nearer and nearer to the girl as her jittery eyes regarding it, intensely threatened. It only merely touched her lips when she yanked it away, almost flinging it from Sesshoumaru's hand if he were a little less careful.

"NO! I don't want to!" Rin broke free from him hysterically as she shook her head. "I don't want to murder our child. NEVER! I want the baby. I want it to live healthily."

"Anata please." The youkai attempted to coax and calm her down, reaching one hand which was forcefully hit away. "The pup will KILL you! You cannot."

"AHHH… Stop talking. I don't want to listen to all these nonsense anymore." Rin covered her ears as tears promptly drenched her cheeks.

"Please you're over reacting. It is a small thing." Sesshoumaru pulled her hands down. "I said already, we'll have another." Even he wasn't convinced, he smirked, dishearten. How can he make her believe?

She shoved him away, hurt and disgusted.

"Over-reacting? It's a small thing to you? Killing our child? I cannot believe I'm hearing this from you, Sesshoumaru!" She winced, wrapping her arm round her abdomen protectively. Her last exertion had its side effects. The youkai detected her fading colors instantly.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" He lurched forward, forced his arms round her while the girl was gradually losing the strength to fight him off as that persistent sting engulfed her. Her pup was fighting again. "Calm down or the pup will hurt you again."

Though too weak to retaliate, Rin was sobbing continually as the demon dapped away her tears worriedly. She had become jarringly quiet again.

"Sesshoumaru. All these years we've been together, everyone whom we met, they all claimed you're cruel and ruthless." She pushed his arm down lightly, turned and moved away a few feet, her eyes hiding from his stunned ones. "I've never believed a word they said… until today."

The youkai froze, no longer able to decipher whether that terribly hurting sensation now stabbing him was due to the fact that the girl had spoken such brutal words doubting his character or that he was in risk of losing the one he loved so dearly.

His lost eyes met hers as she turned to stare at him. For the first time, the look on Rin's face scared him. It was cold, unfeeling, filled with disagreement, disappointment and … hate? She hates him now?

Still, he fought to stay firm. It has to be done, to keep her safe.

"Rin, I'm doing this because I love you, because…. I can't live without you. Can't you tell? Anata?" He tightened his grip on her arm, agitated and lost.

"GET OUT! I don't want to see you!" That was the loudest scream the demon had ever heard from the girl. She had always been shy, gentle, soft-spoken."

Sesshoumaru backed off a few unsteady steps himself, astounded.

Fortunately, a sweet voice soothed this overly tensed moment.

"What's going on here?" Kagome strode toward the two, placing a tray on the table. "Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru, are you two alright? I've made something to eat. I brought your medication too. Jinenji-san says you have to take this now."

The miko sat beside the girl as she held up the desert honey in the usual porcelain cup. Immediately, she felt Rin's contemplation.

Rin regarded the bottle suspiciously, shifting her glance from it to Kagome to her wordless hubby then back to the item in her hand. To everyone's horror, she hurled the cup onto the floor, spilling the content as it crashed and shattered into pieces.

The commotion alerted even the hanyou physician who was rushing in to assist in some possible sort of remediation.

"My lady, you have to take your medication. It is time and you cannot be late." Jinenji took out another dosage from his box.

"I don't want to." Rin hid her face from the crowd. "I don't trust you, ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!" She softened, slightly contrite at her own offensiveness. "I… want to be alone for a while."

That was the last straw. Sesshoumaru threw his sleeves, frustrated at this repulsive turn of event, as he marched out of the room rather unceremoniously. The hanyou followed hurriedly behind him, leaving Kagome to keep Rin company.

"Rin-chan, don't be like this." The miko was previously informed of the difficult decision they were obligatory to make. "You know that Sesshoumaru cares for you. He loves you so much that he's willing to sacrifice the only possible chance to have a pure breed child. You should know how important this has been for him."

After confirming that Sesshoumaru wasn't near, Rin finally released the obstinate, rigid front she had held, breaking down once again.

"I know, Kagome, of course I do." The words fell out in between her helpless sobs. "I love him so much, so much."

"But your words, I've never seen Sesshoumaru appear so… hurt." The miko stroked the girl's back.

Rin grimaced, holding onto her golden gift and Kagome knew. Those seemingly carelessly spoken words had caused an equal or perhaps deeper pain for the girl.

"I don't want to lose this baby. I don't want to lose HIS baby. This is the only thing I can do for him." A remaining tear drop glistened in the corner of her eye.

"But Jinenji says you might go into a coma and never wake." Kagome's tone was serious and grim as she reminded the girl.

"I know." Rin pressed both palms on the sheets determinedly. "But no matter what, I want this baby. I'm not changing my mind. Even without me, he'll always have our child."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hanyou physician drew back as he witnessed the demon lord slam open the door screen to the library before vanishing into it. Sesshoumaru struck two balled palms hard on the study table sending a cloud of dust into the air. Still, that wasn't enough for him. His crimson strips took on a brownish purple as he heaved several long suppressed huffs.

"My lord." Jinenji was staggered back speechless when without warning and with a loud exasperated growl, the youkai overturned his chair with a violent left swing, then the heavy weighted table with his right, delivering both items to extreme opposite corners or the room, crumbling into nothing but oddly shaped parts and fragmented rubble. With added splints of white light behind him as he transformed, Sesshoumaru cometed toward the wall, pounding his fist vehemently into it. The sheer enormity of his enhanced youki took down several towering shelves coupled with hundreds of ancient scrolls buried within.

In his heart, the demon lord understood Rin too well to know the real reason behind this uncompromising persistence of hers. There could only be one who was at fault.

Himself.

If he hadn't been so…so proud and spiteful against Inuyasha, if he hadn't despise hanyous all his life and insisted on only pure breed mates and heirs, perhaps then, Rin would have accepted his decision with a more open mind. Knowing her as he did, if there was the remotest chance that she could bear him a full fledge youkai pup, she wouldn't have second thoughts about it, even if the price to pay was too dear.

And now, all those mulishly declared discriminations in the past, they were all coming back to him in the most devastating and destructive manner, one that cost him his heart and every bit of happiness he'd ever owned.

"My lord, please calm down. This will not help in the situation." The hanyou watched observantly as Sesshoumaru showed a slight wince. "You left hand is still young. You must be careful with it."

Something in that last statement caused the youkai lord to spend a couple of seconds examining his new left arm, the one that had been severed by his half brother during his own vengeful spree, the one that the hanyou physician had assisted to accelerate re-growth. Though fully regenerated for almost seven years, this new limb had never been quite the same as his original, especially when he attempted to exert too much force on it.

Nevertheless, Jinenji couldn't have done a better job with it. It was definitely far superior to his past experiences fixing on unsuitable and disproportioned limbs by other youkai breeds.

"Let me take a look." The hanyou physician held up Sesshoumaru's left palm toward himself as he cleaned the convulsively inflicted wound briefly. "Does it still bother you during rainy days?"

The demon shook his head. "Not recently. Not anymore." At that, he cringed slightly, realizing the reason why. Rin. She had been religiously helping him massage on it almost every night, saying that it would encourage better blood circulation.

Gosh, how can he be without her even for a day?

"Is there really no other way out of this?" Sesshoumaru whispered, his amber eyes pleading in the rarest and most humble manner.

"There is one more, actually more of a gamble." Jinenji brought forward an aged thread bound book, flipping to one of the pages. "We can attempt to mold the character of the pup while it's still in the developing stage. We can tame it, bringing its destruction to the minimal."

"Tame it?" A single hope lit in Sesshoumaru's heart. "What do you mean?"

"My lord, I must say that this method is by no means easy. It requires a lot of patience and sacrifices. Every little things counts." Jinenji traced his fingers through some of the lines from a slightly torn page. "Firstly, from this day forth, the lady must take on a diet of only fruits and vegetables. Actually, to be more exact, there should preferably not be killing of any sort within this whole compound. When the pup senses blood and violence, it kindles the inborn malice in it. We should try to avoid that."

_Does this mean everyone in the household has to be off meat?_ The youkai pondered upon the possibility. He had better make Jaken clear anything once alive from the kitchen and store.

Just then, a gentle knock brought his attention to the entrance where the miko stood.

"Sesshoumaru, Jinenji-san, Rin-chan is still not taking her medication. I tried to coax her to at least eat something but she wouldn't. She's so cautious and wary of us now and I'm worried." Kagome brushed away a drop of sweat from her temple. "What should we do?"

"My lord, that's the second most important thing. The lady CANNOT be late for her medication. That is no longer a luxury we can afford to be careless of, judging from her present condition. If ever, I must warn you, she were to be off the dosage for three consecutive days, nothing can save her, not even when my sensei was still alive." As he spoke, the hanyou physician was speedily mixing a portion of the honey with a variety of other ingredients not known to the both Sesshoumaru and the miko. "Also, depending on her daily condition, there would be a need to make certain alternations to the dosage. I've decided to stay through till her full term to take care of that part."

Sesshoumaru nodded in the deepest appreciation.

"And lastly, we should try not to agitate her like we did today and she should not exert herself in any way. I hope, through all our efforts, the pup will inherit a compassionate and gentle nature, much like the lady herself. Then, there is a high chance that it too will not possess the heart to harm its own mother." Jinenji heaved a concerned sigh. "I wish I can guarantee you results but the truth is that I'm not completely sure myself. This is the first time I'm encountering a situation like this. But gauging from the intensity of youki the pup already possesses at one and a half months, I'm most worried that it may not even be an ordinary Taiyoukai. There is no telling in the limits of its powers. Do not forget, it will fuse with the Shikon-no-tama. But at this point, that's the best we can do."

"For now, that shall be sufficient then. We will proceed with what you have suggested." Sesshoumaru knew he would never be able to convince Rin to give up the baby. Neither had he the heart to force it on her. Then, there is no other way. He would have to bet everything he had on this one chance.

"Kah, no killing eh?" That familiar grunt echoed in even before Inuyasha entered the room. Inelegantly, he inclined against a wall while rubbing his occasionally twitching nose with his fingers somewhat irritably. "Ooi, Sesshoumaru, I'm sure you've sensed it too. There has been a strange evil aura hovering about the western regions and wherever it moved, I smelt nothing but blood and jyaki. I seriously doubt it is anything friendly."

Yes, his brother was right. Even during the journey back here, he had picked up the heavy stale stench of rotted flesh belonging to numerous youkais, leaving an awful after taste still lingering in his throat. It was just that he had been so caught with Rin's condition that he hadn't the time to dwell much into it.

"Kah, leave it to me. I'll check it out." Without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha waved to Kagome before exiting, preferring to disappear out of the window instead of the door. He was the best person for this job since Sesshoumaru's full concentration should undoubtedly be on his mate.

"Inuyasha, be careful." The miko forced a quick smile. "Err.. did you happen to see Kei?"

There wasn't a response. Her hubby had leapt off.

"Then my lord, you should hurry. Like I said, the lady cannot be late for this medication. I'm sure only you are able to convince her to take it."

Sesshoumaru came to a halt right after he took a step into the chamber, noticing how Rin was just sitting there in a daze, as though lost in a certain musing. Still, he spat at himself inwardly coz there wasn't a doubt that she had spent a better part of the time they were briefly apart crying her heart out. The scent of her tears was everywhere.

A hushed gasp escaped her lips as she realized that she was been watched. Nervously, she inched away from him as he paced toward her. Still he caught up, reaching to grab one of her cold sweaty palm.

Another gasp followed, this time different from the first.

"Sessho, what's this?" Rin was speaking to him and Sesshoumaru was pleasantly shocked that she would. "Your hand, why is it bruised? When did you hurt yourself?"

The youkai merely smiled. Even after all their disagreements and the mind boggling dilemma presently tearing their relationship apart, she was still so easily flustered and worried about him, over the most trivial things.

"This is nothing. It'll probably heal in the next hour or so." He was smart to take full advantage of this brief switch in her mood to pull her into his arms, feeling her chest against his, resting her head over his shoulders. "There's nothing that can hurt me more than seeing you like this. You know that?"

At those tenderly spoken words, the girl relaxed significantly, her own arms cruised to embrace him. "I'm sorry, Sessho… for saying those nasty thing to you. I…"

"Shh… hush no, it's alright. You don't have to explain. I understand." He felt her erratic breathing. Rin was sobbing again. "If you keep crying like this, we're not going to get a happy pup." He attempted a playful tease and it apparently worked, to his surprise.

Rin breathed a slight chuckle, sniffing up the last bits of her tears.

He shifted the girl from his chest and sat her before him, observing as she met his eyes with over joyful curiosity.

"Are you saying that we are keeping the baby?" She couldn't help the ecstatic tone.

He flashed her a helpless smirk. "Can I not let you? Anata? Will you not hate me for life?"

Rin tried to hide a grin. "No, don't be silly. I can never hate you."

_I love you too much,_ a tiny voice continued in her mind.

There was a brief silence, both lost in their individual thoughts.

Sesshoumaru placed the prescribed dosage carefully in one of her hands, closing her fingers round it.

"Jinenji has a way to help keep both you and the baby safe. But before I tell you about this, you'll have to finish this. He said you cannot be late."

Rin paused as if still apprehensive and taking time to consider. Sesshoumaru caught that without fail.

"Do you not trust me? Have I ever lied to you?" He supported her chin up to gaze into her lovely eyes as he let off a clipped laugh, forgetting for a short moment the priority at hand. "Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen? I get lost in them all the time."

Rin laughed bashfully, slapping gently on his lap with her other free hand.

"Remember what you promised me on our wedding day?" Even between jokes, he reminded himself his immediate task. "You said you'll be by my side always and I trusted you. I will not allow you to break that vow." At that note, the youkai forced a smile, trying hard to control that pain still throbbing in his chest, the fear still ever existent, ever haunting him of the dim unknown. But he had to be strong. He had to support Rin when she needed him most. Now. "If you do not take your medication on time, not only is it bad for you, it will not be any good for the pup as well."

To the demon lord's immense relief, Rin nodded and slowly lifted the cup to her mouth and cleared out all its contents.

The rest of the evening that followed was a private time enjoyed between the two. They had their belated dinner of an assortment of fruits as Sesshoumaru related all the instructions the hanyou physician had specified to the girl.

Two weeks had come and gone since the night the demon lord made the most perilous gamble in his youkai life, one that carried with it the greatest penalty if he lost. This decision had taken an obvious toll on Sesshoumaru. On the front, he had successfully played the role of a caring husband and father-to-be, acceding to every frivolous request made by his pregnant wife, though few. But every late night as Rin slept in his arms, he would simply watch her soundlessly as apprehension and dread intensified masking his every other emotion. It was as if he was stepping on land mines, not knowing when would be the last day he would see her wake so beautifully beside him. All these pressure, he felt, was killing him slowly but surely.

But at least one good thing came out of it. Rin, her condition was improving. She had better appetite and was gradually gaining healthy weight, though the bulge of her belly could still easily go unnoticed as one which carried a new life.

Sesshoumaru helped the girl to the shaded pavilion in the garden after an afternoon stroll as Keiko toyed with the kois swimming in the pond with a stick.

"Are you tired? It's getting too hot." He knelt to Rin's seated level, clearing away the sheen of sweat lining the edge of her cheeks. "Perhaps we should retreat back to the chamber."

"Rin-chan, come. Let's play catching." The little hanyou intercepted them as she skipped to the girl's side, innocently attempting to yank her out of the chair.

"Keiko, don't. Rin-chan cannot run around. Be good. Go play yourself." Kagome let go of the vegetarian cook book in her hand, even when she was reluctant to be interrupted in her planning of Rin's dinner that evening. She had come up with the most brilliant recipe she'd sure Rin would be delighted. The miko rushed forward just in time, plucking her kid from the girl next to the slightly concerned youkai. "Rin, Sesshoumaru is right. It's really hot this afternoon. You'd better get back into the house."

Rin nodded, agreeable. Deep in her heart, she knew everyone had her welfare in mind, though she was feeling nothing but fine.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine. Don't worry, Sessho." She only chirped when they were alone in their chamber, leisurely sprawling on the bed.

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this." He hissed, suddenly pouncing to her side and pressing a slick wet kiss on her lips. Yes, he was fully aware of her frailty. But damn, it was so hard to resist her. It had been just too long since the last time they did anything close to this.

Rin squealed with a hint of a gleam in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She heaved breathlessly between his continuous kisses round her neck. "I thought we're not supposed to. I thought…"

The demon lord wasn't at all listening. He was already in the midst of loosening her kimono into a low deep V' while licking the hollow of her collar bone, tickling her to a more audible shriek. "I've consulted Jinenji. He says it's alright if we're careful."

"What? You asked him?" Rin was embarrassed as she envisioned the sensitivity of such queries mouthed out aloud. "But that's so…."

She was silenced, her lips forced to seal with his as he delve his tongue into her mouth, tasting her at every corner he had preferred.

"Do you not want to?" His breathing had become heavy round her ears. "Do you not miss me?"

Rin giggled into his mouth as she kissed him back with equal passion.

"Of course I do. Make love to me, Sessho. Now?"

"I'll be really gentle, I promise, and slow."

"…"

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

"… no… faster?"

"No."

"…please?"

"No."

"… Sessho-chan?"

"Don't be naughty; I'll never fall for that again."

"…"

"Rin?"

"Sessho.. I can't.. I'm.."

"Hold on to me tightly… Anata."

"…"

"…"

"I love you… forever…Sessho-chan…"

_I love you too…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winds of Vengence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warnings: Hint of rape in this chapter

A half-disfigured ookami demon dragging one of its mutilated limbs scurried into a cave carved into the base of a deep cavern. It squawked with an added agitated exhilaration sighting its commander as it picked up its pace.

"Your ladyship, it is done. The small one had been set loose. It is off on its task." It squeaked in a high-pitched distortion, smacking both its badly maintained furry paws together.

"And who is there now watching her accomplish her task?" A feminine voice sang out in a most dissatisfactory hiss.

The demon slave stumbled instantly. It had obviously overlooked that part.

"Err.. There is no one b…but…." A tremor was apparent. It was scared stiff. Its knees fell with an unceremonious crash onto the ground, begging for forgiveness. "But I'll go now to spy on her. Please do not punish me…"

The feminine voice echoed a ringing chain of laughter.

"That is not up to me to decide, isn't it, my lordship?"

The demon turned with great trepidation only to spot a tri-horn towering figure behind, instantly casting a heinous shadow clearly depicting one pointed ear on the cave wall. It gulped, fearing its end was near. True enough, the last thing it saw was a swift swirl of jyaki before its eyes as its master swung two venomous claws. The slave demon collapsed in three parts onto the muddied ground, its blood spilled in haphazard angles reaching various corners. The sequence of hushed gasps sounded from the out skirts of the cave as numerous others of its kind shrugged and hid in terror.

"Stupidity is one thing I cannot stand!" He briefly flicked off the reminiscence of blood on a claw, licking part of it off the other. His gaze shifted to the one beside him. "Get someone smarter to take over. I want the girl HERE by daybreak!"

"Sure." She fanned a little chuckle. "My pleasure. From my memory, she's quite a dear. Perhaps my lordship would be entertained by her company, or even take a fancy."

A jarring uproarious sneer shook the entire compound, sending crumbles of loose rocks and dust falling from their hidden ruts.

"Take a fancy? I heard that the Western lady is nothing but a pathetic human girl of the lowest class. I'm no fool like the great lord Sesshoumaru. I do not play with food." His brows narrowed, an amorous grin curved his purplish lips. "There is no one I want more…" Without a hint of a warning, he dissipated into thin air in a second, reappearing beside his alleged target in the next, swooping her up in an overly forceful sweep. "…than you, my sweet."

He let his tongue run freely down her neck as she fought within herself whether to stop him.

"Not here, my lordship." She choked out in haste, still not daring to show any further hints of rejection. "The others are watching."

"And since when did you care about them?" He let off a clipped smirk, raising his predatory claws instantly tearing her kimono into nothing but fleeing shreds. "I do not wish to hear such insolence ever again. You WILL obey and you will please me." He lifted a brow. "Or would you rather I give you to them all to enjoy?" He turned to his shriveling minions now cheering in a clattered dissonance. "How's that, my little slaves?"

Their chatter intensified mixed with an overlapping of clapping and stamping of feet.

She bit her lower lip in spiteful hatred, closing her eyes and prayfully her ears to shut herself out from the raucous whistling of the onlookers as her master forced his way on her.

Secretly swallowing her pride, she awaited what she pined for the most, all these years--- Revenge --- Sesshoumaru!

Kagome's lips rainbowed a slight smile as she sighted the back view of her hanyou friend seemingly standing a small distance from the youkai lord's chamber. She strolled toward him at a leisurely pace.

"Jinenji-san, what are you doing out here? Isn't it time for Rin-chan's medication?" She frowned in bemusement, noticing the physician's expressions of slight awkwardness.

"Kagome-san, err… I'm waiting." He scratched his hair bashfully. "I think the lord needs some private time with the lady himself." Undoubtedly, the hanyou had picked up the faint scent of recent intimate activities from the room and hence deliberately not wanting to intrude. "It's no big matter. I'll just stand here for a while. I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama will not overlook the lady's medication time."

"Alright then." The miko said as both exchanged an ever-courteous smile. "I'll bring dinner in a while."

Sure enough, the demon lord's enhanced hearing allowed him the edge of clearly defining the ongoing conversation on the other side of the screen door. Of course he was aware of the time. But Rin… He set his gaze lovingly on the girl currently soundly asleep in his arms as he pulled up the covers over her bare shoulders, shielding her from the incoming evening chills.

A soft sigh was let loose from the girl's lips as her hand wandered to circle round his muscled waist, snuggling closer into his unclothed warmth. Helplessly, Sesshoumaru looked on, reveling in the simple enjoyment of her naked breasts pressed against his chest.

_Rin, she doesn't look like she is going to wake any moment soon_. He mused while trying not to make any sudden movement in fear that it would jostle her.

What should he do? It was getting late and it was time for Rin's daily examination by the hanyou physician. Should he wake her? Immediately, he was reminded of Jinenji's word of caution. Rin is not to be late for her dosage.

Still, he didn't have the heart to wake the girl, especially when he had just made love to her on the spur of a moment of attraction a while back. It must have taken quite a toll on her present laden body. Her nap time was significantly extended, he noted.

Rin roused at the slight rustling of leaves and the rich forestry scents about her. She rubbed her eyes, opening one only to squint at the radiant afternoon glare. A little disorientated and bewildered, she stood up from the soft grass beneath her. A twinkle flashed in her irises as she realized where she was--- the flower meadow.

_How on earth did I get here?_ The girl fought hard to recall. _I was with Sessho in our room and we..._

That just added to her confusion.

A warm tingling breeze brought a rainfall of an assortment of flowery fragments and as Rin cleared some away, she heaved a hushed gasp!

A distance away from her under a magnolia tree was--- Sesshoumaru?

Or rather, she thinks he is.

She could only catch the sight of his back. But the long silvery hair, the cream white armor….

And lo, he turns!

"Welcome, my dear."

It was—Sesshoumaru's Oto-san, Inu-no-Taisho!

Rin stood rooted and at a lost of words. She merely stared at him, her thoughts briefly returned to the time where she first met him as a child-- when he appeared before Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha after they had defeated the evil sword Souunga. No one wouldn't have known that they were father and son. Sesshoumaru takes so much after his Oto-san, well, the only apparent difference was the crescent. Sessho, he must have inherited that from his mother.

But--- Isn't the Taiyoukai general already dead?

Inu-no-Taisho's lips uplifted into a smile as he sensed the girl's unease.

"Come here, my dear and let me have a good look at you."

"Hai, my lord." Knowing who she was now speaking to, Rin joined both her palms neatly on her pale green kimono. Though the girl hadn't the slightest idea how their meeting was made possible, nonetheless, lowering her head shyly, she complied with his request obediently.

The girl offered a respectful bow upon arriving at his side as she heard him chuckle. Still, she dared not look straight at him.

"Lift up your head." Rin raised her eyes to meet him at his level only to find that his brows were furrowing with an equal sort of strange entertained curiosity.

Minutes of silence passed as the girl bravely held her stance to be examined by her father-in-law, intermittently blinking as her long lashes fluttered in the wind.

Then to Rin's utmost surprise, he was… smiling? And affectionately at her?

"The lady of the West shall always hold her head high. You will bow to no one, not even your lord." He pointed one seemingly accusing finger at the girl but chuckled somewhat light-heartedly. "Well, at least not all the time. I know my own son too well. Since a pup, he'd always had his way with everything. I've spoilt him. He has grown too cold, too proud."

Upon hearing that, Rin just couldn't help laughing.

"Sesshoumaru's not like that, my lord." She jumped to his defense so instinctively as she envisioned the one she loved.

"Really?" The Taiyoukai general was clearly amused, tempted to test her further. "Then, my dear, what is he to you?"

Rin felt her cheeks heating up with embarrassment as she replied to the query. "He's smart, loyal and faithful and honorable. Perhaps he looks cold on the outside, and he even tries to tell himself that he is so. But the fact is that he's not and he can never be. He feels so passionately about things that, I think, sometimes he is afraid." The girl paused, observing that the general was listening rather intently to her. "Well, he IS proud…" She flashed a grin. "But I think he's proud because he's your son."

Inu-no-Taisho's hearty laughter rang out once again into the woods behind them and the girl waited patiently for his address.

"And I thought that my son was merely mesmerized by a too pretty face. I was wrong." He turned noting the clouded expression of the girl beside him.

"You see, when I heard that my son has finally taken a wife, a human girl, I was shocked. We both know how he's like." He passed her a charming wink and Rin smiled in inhibited agreement. "But now, I finally understood and I'm proud of his choice."

"You are?" The girl was reminded of her weaknesses.

The Taiyoukai nodded in affirmation and he held up one of her hands, lightly touching the circular object on her wrist. "This bangle, allows us to meet in your dreams."

Rin's brows lifted in pleasant inquisitiveness. "You mean, we're now in a dream?"

"Yes, and it shall forever be a secret between us." He tapped the top of her palm gently before letting it go. "You will not speak a word of this to anyone, not even to Sesshoumaru."

He watched as the girl flinched ever so slightly and instantly, he correctly guessed what was on her mind.

"Is that too much to ask of you, my daughter?" Rin was afraid that she might have offended him but he was just grinning incredulously at her. "You have never kept anything from him, have you?"

Rin was silent and the Taiyoukai shook his head. "My dear, you're too soft, too sweet to him. He's sure to bully you."

"No, he'll not." Even the girl wasn't aware how fast she was to always speak up for her beloved demon. But the general beheld all this in his heart. "He's… very sweet to me." She ended in a muted whisper.

The Taiyoukai heaved a clipped chuckle. "Still, I will have your promise."

"Hai." Without hesitation, Rin responded. Perhaps, this is a tradition of the Inu-family, passed on through many generations. She'd better be the dutiful daughter-in-law.

As though immensely satisfied with her swift reply, the general closed their distance. "How is the little one you're carrying?"

Rin gasped as her hand moved to cruise pass her abdomen. _He knows!_

"The baby is fine. We have the finest physician and…"

"I know all about this pup. It is the one promised to our line. But are you not afraid? Do you not fear for your own life?" His expressions had turned more stern and solemn.

"Sesshoumaru needs an heir." The girl restated her resolution valiantly though she didn't completely understood what he meant. "And it is my duty to provide him with one. He has made too much sacrifice choosing me as his mate. I have to at least honor him with this child."

_A human girl with a brave and brilliant soul huh?_ The Taiyoukai mused smugly as he scrutinized the girl before him. _Truly a worthy companion to my heir._

"I have never doubted my son's taste for he picks nothing but the finest, most appropriate to his caliber." He took one more glance at her teasingly before continuing. "But this time, I have to disagree." Rin was taken aback, a little confused and dishearten but the general's grin was ever evident. He had something else to add. "Sesshoumaru is too greedy." He let loose a laugh. "My spoilt pup does not deserve you."

Rin blushed profusely, lowering her head once again. "You flatter me, my lord. I'm.. not that you have spoken of…"

"I think it's about time you address me the same way Sesshoumaru does. I've been waiting since we met." He intercepted her, lifting one eager brow. "After that, I'll let you in on a little secret to save both you and the baby."

Rin gulped. Well, she knew that she had to call him father' but she just wasn't sure if he'd accept her. And what? He has a way to save the pup?

"Do you really have a way to save the baby, Chichiue?" There, she sounded the last word most reverently and he was apparently pleased.

"This is our family heirloom." He held up her wrist once again, displaying the piece of jewelry. "Not only can we communicate through this, it can also protect you and even the pup. Whenever it is fighting you, place it over the child and let the powers tame it. I'll personally make sure you get through this. You have my word."

"Rin…..Anata…"

A muted voice arrived and went as a gust of wind blew bringing with it a familiar scent.

"Sesshoumaru, he is calling for you. We have to end here, for now." The Taiyoukai gently squeezed Rin's palm. "I leave my son and heir to you. I have confidence that you'll stay by him always. Also, take care of yourself. Sesshoumaru, he needs you." His tone became too soft as though contrite. "You complete him… in ways that I never did."

"Rin…" The demon lord placed a careful kiss on the girl's temple as her eyes peeled open slowly.

As the image of the youkai became clearer, Rin realized that she was back in her chamber. Consciously, she looked around only to find that her father-in-law was not anywhere near. So, was all that real? Or was it merely a wistful dream of her own? Still slightly flustered and disarranged, the girl concluded that if it were all true, she'd meet him again somehow.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru noticed her strange behavior.

"I…" Suddenly the girl was reminded of her promise. "Nothing actually. I had a strange dream. That's all."

Surprisingly, the demon lord wasn't interested in finding out more on that, Rin was tremendously relieved. She'd have hated herself even if a white lie is unavoidable. But Sesshoumaru, he had other issues on his mind.

"I'm sorry to wake you like this. You look tired." His eyes were apologetic as he brushed her fringe aside to have a better look at her. "But it's time for your medication and the physician has been waiting outside for some time."

"Oh." Rin momentarily examined the evening sky outside the window. "I've overslept."

She struggled into a sitting position but let out a soft moan as a migraine attacked her. Drowsily, she kneaded her forehead and the demon wittily deduced what was wrong with her.

"Is your head hurting again?" He was concerned, knowing the trend all to well. It was due to lack of sleep and he was probably the one at fault. "Stay. Don't get up." He retrieved her clothes from under the bed in one elegant swoop, proceeding to assist her in the dressing and then attending to himself. "Lie down. I'll get Jinenji." He stacked some pillows, helping her lean back in them. "Are you comfortable?"

Rin gleamed with quiet contentment watching Sesshoumaru going about his task so tenderly.

"And I thought you are only good at taking them off." She passed an overly cheeky remark despite the pain, arousing the demon lord's gleeful attention.

It didn't take long before she totally regretted making that statement so mischievously. The girl squealed as she was pressed down into the pillows in a too passionate kiss. "Is that an invitation or a dare, Anata? This Sesshoumaru turns down neither." But as quickly as he broke off from the girl, he retracted his advances seeing her hide a writhe while trying to catch her breath. Supplying instead a clipped peck on her nose, the demon got up from his recumbent position. "Be good and sit still. I'll get the physician in."

Rin greeted the hanyou with a polite nod as he entered the chamber, half engaged in a brief conversation with the youkai lord she wasn't able to make out. As Jinenji arrived at the bed, he arranged several herbal bottles on the table with slight unsteady hands and at the same time trying to ignore, to avoid embarrassment on both parties, the telling scents now still lingering strongest here. Surely, he had to train himself get use to this. There're still several months to go before the lady eventually delivers.

"My lady, how are you today? I heard your usual headaches is bothering you again?" Even as he spoke, the hanyou skillfully observed the unusually dazed form of the girl. He proceeded to do an initial check, intermittently applying pressure on specific sections, enquiring about the degree of pain. And every time Rin grimaced, the demon lord's heart would inevitably skip an anxious beat. "I hadn't the chance to speak to you about this in the past…" Jinenji began finally. "But headaches of this nature are usually caused by stress or insufficient rest."

At that, an instant wave of remorse swept through Sesshoumaru's chest. Penitently, he awaited the hanyou's advice.

"My lady, you can no longer take the herbs I had prescribed to you. Those are too strong and can be harmful to the pup." He got up and strode to the far end where he had previously created a make shift medicinal storage, then bringing back another assortment of containers. "I'll give you something much milder mixed into your daily dosage. It's not as effective but it'll have to do for now."

Even as Jinenji was carefully proportioning his concoction, he couldn't help but noticed from one corner of his eye that the demon lord had slid to Rin's side, gently massaging the usual acupuncture point in hope to relieve part of her discomfort. That sparked him an idea.

"Here, my lord." The hanyou passed the youkai a cup and as the girl sipped on it from his grip, Jinenji offered his professional recommendation. "That is a good way to help the lady but I can impart you a better technique. The results are more permanent and it can reduce chances of relapse. Also, it'll help her sleep better."

Sesshoumaru nodded in deep appreciation just as Kagome entered the room with her dinner tray. Now that's another which he ought to really thank, her ever extensive patience and sensitivity toward their situation gained his utmost gratitude. Most importantly, the youkai lord didn't wish to picture Jaken taking over the preparation of the girl's meals.

"Rin-chan, look what I've made you tonight… carrot and celery dumplings, your favorite!" She proudly did a slight swing showing the girl the contents which was held in hand. Rin's eyes lit up instantly. The miko had out done herself this time. Not only were they totally vegetarian, these Japanese raviolis were molded with love into shapes of water lilies. And floating about the steamy hot miso soup, they looked as life-like as the real thing. Indeed, it was an excellent work of art. "Eat it while it's still warm. If not, it'll turn real soggy."

"Hai, arigato, Kagome-san." The girl struggled up but the demon lord was too quick to lurch forward to assist her. "They're too pretty to be eaten. Where's Keiko? I remember she loves these too."

The miko shrugged her shoulders rather casually. "I guess she's with Inuyasha. They've gone exploring the whole afternoon." Right, she had forgotten about her daughter in the midst of all the enthusiasms of realizing her potentials as a creative chef. Still, she knew her hubby all too well. He'll never miss dinner time. They'll be back…soon.

Kagome's breath had gotten more burdened as she hurriedly pressed toward the demon lord's chamber. Finding that the screen door was still ajar, her hand swung open further, completely forgetting the courtesy of knocking.

"Rin-chan. Sesshouma…." She couldn't restrain her fretful tone.

Keiko was missing!

Both her hanyou hubby and her blinked hard at each other in utter disbelief when they met at the dining chamber. Each had the impression that the other was taking charge of the child! They were simply too absent minded.

Instantaneously from his seat beside the bed, the hanyou physician raised a finger to his lips in haste, signaling to the miko to be silent as he tip-toed stealthily to her. What are these two men doing so secretly? On a second look, Kagome immediately realized the reason behind this.

The demon lord was currently kneading with full concentration on a part of the girl's palm in rather practiced circles and Rin…. She was slumbering so peacefully in his chest!

"My apologies but it took us some time before the lady managed to finally fall asleep." He spoke only in a voiceless breath into the miko's ears.

"I'm sorry but I'm just very worried about Keiko." Kagome was almost in tears causing the youkai lord to pick up her anxieties without fail.

"Has something happened to the little one?" Clearly, Sesshoumaru doted on the hanyou kid as though she was his own.

"She has been missing since this afternoon and Inuyasha said that she wasn't with him. I've looked everywhere." The young mother choked out, trying in vain to lower her voice. "We're going to go out to look for her now."

"I'll go too." The hanyou physician jumped to pack up his stuff.

Sesshoumaru's attention was brought back to the one presently lying in his embrace as the girl stirred to his immense disappointment. Still, they had roused her despite all the efforts to speak mutedly.

"Sessho…" Rin grabbed a handful of his sleeve as she blinked a few times numbly. "Keiko, is she missing?"

She heard them. The demon lord held the girl with a slight increase in grip to prevent her from trying to get up. "I want to look for her too." Rin was persistent.

Sesshoumaru shook his head violently. That was absolutely out of question!

Then, right on that spot, he made a decision.

"Shh... you are to rest." Though soothing her with gentle strokes of her hair, his tone was nonetheless firm and resolute. "I'll go."

With great care, Sesshoumaru arranged the sheets around Rin as he pressed a kiss on her temple.

"My lord, I'll stay with the lady then." Jinenji adjusted his plan in an instant, seeking to provide the demon lord some assurance that the girl would be well taken care of and protected in his absence.

"Arigato." It was soft but everyone in the room who heard took a silent second to be in awe. Sesshoumaru had put voice to that one word he had been withholding on the whole of his youkai life!

"But Sessho…" Rin squeezed one of his hands.

"Sleep. I'll be back latest by daybreak." Sesshoumaru regarded the lovely form of his mate and he felt it in his gut. Something wasn't right. This mysterious disappearance of his niece and at this crucial time where the unknown evil aura still roamed the western lands. Yes, the kid had her impish moments but she always knew her limits.

Also, his heart, it was starting to pound erratically as though it were a form of warning, an intuition perhaps. He had felt this once before long ago, he couldn't recall the exact time off hand.

And the moment his lips searched the girl's, he was instantly feeling much worse.

Why is he reacting this way? It was as though…. as though he wasn't ever going to see her again.

"Sessho, what's the matter?" The girl's brows constricted, sensing this rare unrest in him.

Without a word, the demon lord matched her mouth in a frenzied sort of mingling kiss, drinking in her fragrance all at once.

"Promise me you will not leave the chamber under all circumstances." There was a hint of strangle in his voice though he hid it well.

"Mm..." Rin acknowledged obediently in a slight nod and then surrendered powerlessly to the weight of her eyelids as sleep took over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes still closed and somewhat in the crossway between dream and reality, Rin's nose wriggled in distaste, her two fingers reflexively reached up to clip it. Even then, she found it oddly more tedious than usual.

_What's that revolting stench_? She attempted to force open her eyes only to discover that it was no less strenuous. It was as though her eyelids were heavily weighted down. Her other shaky hand briefly grazed along her sides. It wasn't smooth, like her silken sheets. Neither was it soft. In fact, it felt coarse, sandy, disturbing like hard grooved ground. When she eventually succeeded getting up after several struggling minutes, the sight before her took all possible speech away.

It was difficult to make out the surroundings at first, there was a blinding engulfment of darkness everywhere. But as her pupils dilated and adjusted to the surrounding dimness, Rin noticed the rocky sides, the uneven edged walls and irregular jagged finishes.

It was a cave!

The first instinct of the girl was to inspect if this was yet another of her dreams. Completely stumped and perplexed, she peered around in careful scrutiny. Apparently, where she was situated now could be nothing but an alcove to perhaps a bigger hall. There was only one exit, to the east side, leading to where she would not know. A large piece of jointed mismatched pelt was hanging over the seeming doorway blocking whatever view from the other side. Her eyes drifted to her left, her intuition sensing something strikingly familiar.

Rin gasped, shocked.

It was Keiko!

The little hanyou had both her hands and feet bound in a tight encirclement of twisted vines which made all movements impossible. Even so, Keiko made no attempt to break free. Her tiny eyes were closed. She was sleeping? Unconscious? The girl hadn't the answer.

Nonetheless, at the sight of the hanyou kid, bits of smudged and fragmented images sipped in randomly, aiding Rin in recalling the events that occurred following her husband's departure from their home compound.

The girl recollected a somewhat deafening collision, her dazed rousing from her slumber, a strange luring scent hovering about the air, the hanyou physician sprawling on the floor unconscious and at her bedside stood… Keiko, gesturing her to catch up as she leapt dexterously out the door.

Instantly forgetting her promise to Sesshoumaru or perhaps, the girl was simply too concerned about the hanyou kid, she hurriedly fastened her hair briefly with the golden pin, dashing relentlessly after her trail.

The girl had called out to the kid too many times in vain as she trudged through some shadowy shrubs lining the forest, her slight belly was beginning to hurt. Her exasperation had alarmed even the pup. But Keiko wasn't responding. She was heading as though purposefully somewhere. After that…..

Rin shook her head violently as she flipped her fringe back languidly. The last thing she remembered was the emergence of a thick mysterious fog bellowing through the boughs of the surrounding undergrowth and she was fanning it away with both hands to no avail. Keiko was gone and everything went total blank.

A loud snigger echoed a sensuous feminity as a gush of evil wind made its way through the pelted screen drop, sending the furred skin flapping noisily to its rock-strewn side. Rin shielded her eyes as a stir of grimy sand whirled from the dried-mud ground and the second she opened them again, though extremely unbelievable, she recognized the unholy intruder, her devilish red secretive eyes always scheming, her scent still ever taking after her dead master, her hair now tied at a crooked pony tail full of frizzy curls, the swirling of strong breeze at every of her entrances still ever prevailing….

KAGURA!

_But didn't Sessho say that he had hurled her down the deep craven at the farthest east of the Western lands? Wasn't she supposed to be dead and gone?_

Well, obviously she had survived. However, there was something different about the wind witch. For a second or two as each merely scanned the other judgefully and seemingly dwelling deeply in their own individual musings, the girl tried hard to figure the change in her.

Yes! A sudden realization struck Rin.

Kagura, she had always possessed a confident carefree spirit, coming and going as she pleases. But now, that part of her was instead taken over by a not so well-hidden glowering brood as though she had suffered numerous ages of strong oppression. Still, Rin noted, the demoness was fighting to conceal it.

"So, my dear, my, my, how you've changed! How elegant you've become!" The wind sorceress seethed a fakest chuckle. "Oh, my apologies. Perhaps, I should be addressing you as the lady of the Western lands instead? I see that you have managed to charm our great lord Sesshoumaru into taking you as his mate." Her last word was spat out in an undertone filled with malice and deep rooted jealousy for the one now standing so enchantingly before her richly endowed in fine silk.

_Damn this pitiful excuse of a girl!_ Kagura cursed inwardly. _Why had Sesshoumaru chosen her over me? What does he see in her anyway?_

Nonetheless, the demoness had the answer though grudgingly disregarding it to protect her own painstakingly reconstructed pride. Not mentioning her irritatingly pretty features, the girl possessed in her a beautiful soul, so radiantly pure, innocent and sweet. There are no doubts that it was precisely these hateful traits of hers that attracted her opposites, the darkest most demonic figures, particularly the one she had selected as her choiced mate ---Sesshoumaru. And at this junction as she compared the girl's lovely pristine form with her own, scar-filled and thoroughly ravaged by the one she now called master, she knew that she should not harbor even the slightest hope that the demon lord would ever change his mind.

No matter!

To the hell with Sesshoumaru and his poise, unresponsive impassionate nature. And that overly handsome face of his…. Kagura almost wanted to give herself a wakening slap.

Enough of that long disintegrated infatuation already. He was the one who had caused her present plight of being a slave who served her lordship by nothing but the betrayal of her very body, servicing and entertaining him in whatever perverted fancies he was struck with. Kagura's eyes flew shut as she recalled the painfully sexual abusive experiences. Still, she was glad that she had gritted her teeth, enduring through the five years she had spent in this craven. The wind witch had encountered too many demonesses who had attempted to fight back her master of ancient Ookami origins. In the end, none had successfully escaped his crutches. They were still brutally taken, more than several times, and slaughtered, mutilated without a hint of sympathy afterward.

Now that she had secured her position as his ladyship in name, the next she was after would be none other than the demon lord …. and his lands. Then, she would eventually still be … the lady of the Western lands... at long last! For one to possess the strength and power to defeat Sesshoumaru, it could be no other than her present master. Sealed by the once powerful miko, Midoriko, these Ookami Taiyoukais had dwelt in these unlit caves for scores of centuries, living way before even the Great Inu-no-Taisho's grandfather. They were an ancient evil, hating all that crawled and walked on the surface of the earth.

Kagura steal a smug grin. She had released them and also drolly sweet talked her master into taking on the demon lord. Her plan had worked flawlessly. The girl was now here. It wouldn't be long before Sesshoumaru stepped into the trap they had set for him. Yes, it wouldn't take long for the day to come when this high-strung demon finally meets his match.

Perhaps then, Sesshoumaru would beg for mercy and she WOULD consider making him her personal slave cum male whore.

"Kagura, why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" The girl's girlish voice brought the wind witch back from her strayed away musings.

"What do I want?" She yanked out a maroon red fan, half hiding her devious smile. "You'll know soon enough. Haven't I told you that you will one day cause his downfall?" She let out a loose smirk. "That day is here, my .. lady."

"What do you want to do to Sesshoumaru?" Rin was instantly clenched with fear. She fought back an anxious tear. "If you dare to harm him, I…"

The demoness' jeering laughter shook the cave, bouncing off the sides creating a rather unpleasant discord. It made Rin's heart shiver, losing a beat.

"What can you possibly do to help the poor lord, pretty?" Kagura purred, her eyes gleaming fiendishly with feigned empathy and condolences.

Before the girl could put voice to a reply, she picked up a low sonorous reverberation of overlapping howling, gradually becoming louder and nearer by the second, the pelts lining the doorway began ruffling vehemently as another potent uplift of jyaki formed. In the next instant, a gathering of ookamis flooded in, making an uproarious entrance in an unbroken string, looping in an ominous encircle around the two of them. Reflexively, Rin felt an unrestrained tremor cruising over her whole form. The sight of them, these razor fanged creatures had brought back the most defeating memories of her life, the ones that had pursued her as a child through the dense forests, the ones that had savagely tore her frail body apart, the ones in which she could not escape her fate …. WOLVES!

The tight cluster of hissing wolves began purring in monotone chorus, directing toward the last to emerge from the darken tunnels. Rin bravely stole a glance at the looming shadow before her.

It… HE was an… Ookami demon?

That was all the girl could manage at this moment. She cringed and turned her head away as her eyes flew shivery shut. Even as the chanting of the wolves surrounding her continued, she wrapped both her arms tightly around herself, drowning helplessly in an old reminiscence of a memory which once took her very existence away.

Peeling open one eye directed to the ground, she noticed a pair of furred feet within just merely inches from her.

"The lady of the Western Lands?" A rumbling coarse voice spoke in a ghostly crescendo. "Are you so afraid to look me in the eye, human?"

Rin froze, affected by that last statement which so clearly defined her weakness in birth.

_The lady of the Western lands will bow to no one, not even their lord._ Inu-no-Taisho's voice chimed in her head. Yes, she could definitely be more courageous than this. She is Sesshoumaru's wife and stands for the Inu family. She must be strong!

Taking in one lengthened breath, Rin lifted her head, her bright eye opened so widely till her lashes curled up against her upper lid, staring straight into those of the ookami king.

In an instant, the girl took in his entire form. He was not a bit like the wolf prince Koga though his long ashen tail had given him away as one. With his spiked armor over his shoulders, he looked much more perilous, more muscled and also of larger more intimidating build. Also unlike Koga, he had one jagged ear, undeniably stating his origins and a carelessly sprouted horn replacing where the other ear should have been.

Though well concealed, the girl could have sworn she heard him stifle a soft gasp. But it was done all in a swiftly passed second. The demon cleared his throat briefly as though ready to make his next speech.

"My lady." His tone had clearly softened as he offered a too respectful bow. "Welcome to my lair. I hope that your stay with us would be…. a pleasant one."

Not the least touched by this sudden courtesy, Rin rolled her eyes in the impending outburst.

"Why have you brought me here?" She scoffed, infuriated. "Thank you for your hospitality but it is not my wish to stay here. If you would show me the way out, I would be on my way."

Rin noticed an instant flare reddening his eyes and as quickly as it appeared, he had hurriedly sucked in a calming breath. She heard him releasing a clipped smirk.

"My lady, do you think that I will let you leave so easily? Especially after all the trouble we have gone through just to bring you here?" He was gritting internally and Rin felt it.

"What do you want with me?" Her brows furrowed, narrowing her apprehension filled eyes.

"I want…" In an abrupt motion, he had lurched so much forward that he was staring right into her eyes. She could feel his breath on her lower lip. Still, the girl valiantly held her stance. "your company." His voice had turned too amorous and Rin felt a surge of disgust rising from the bottom of her chest. Obviously, she wasn't the only jarred by the statement. Though hushed, the wind witch had let off a defensive territorial scowl.

"I do not care for your company." The girl shot back in all honesty, not fearing what was to come with that degree of insolence on her part. "If you do not release me now, you'll regret it when the Great Lord of the West comes to my aid."

A piping laughter rang out sending a slight shiver down Rin's back.

"And when he does, he would be forced into a challenge which he will be defeated and slaughtered." His face had shifted in a rush of wrath. "And the position of the Lord of the West would change hands" _And perhaps so will you._ The demon slurped in his mind, not wanting to voice that last section as yet. He hadn't the least expected himself to be taken in by her beauty but nonetheless without even his own realization, it was slowly stirring in him. "Then, you will kneel to me and serve me, so will he and all in the western lands."

At that, Rin could no longer keep her silence.

"Kneel to you and serve you?" The girl laughed genuinely and boldly. "Perhaps you do not understand. Sesshoumaru belongs to the honorable line of the Great Inu Taiyoukai. He is my lord and I will bow and kneel to no one except him. You may choose to kill me anytime you wish. I know I am not as strong. I am but a plain human girl." The girl took in a firm breath. "But I will not be used as your hostage and never will I submit to you!"

"Nevertheless, you lord will be required to battle me as you are here." He tested her schemingly. He was beginning to enjoy this witty exchange. "And so is the little one." He pointed to the hanyou kid and Rin gulped silently. Yes, there's still Keiko. Even if she did not care for her own life, the kid, she had to protect her against this … this beast. The girl was instantly cornered though she wasn't about to show it.

"You mean you went through all this trouble just to fight Sesshoumaru?" Rin forced a cool composed laugh. "No one who resorts to such despicable ways will win a glorious battle."

"Is that so?" He continued in this increasing amusing debate.

"If you wish to challenge the Great Western Lord in an open duel, he'll take you on any day. You don't have to use me as bait if you are truly as strong as you claimed yourself to be." Rin rolled her eyes at him. "There is a reason why the Inu line had been lords for centuries. It is not in the strength. It is in the honor they've sworn to preserve."

That was enough of such flirtatious undertone by her lordship and master. Kagura could stand it no longer. She glided next to him, her arms wrapping round his waist rather possessively.

"My lordship, let her be. There's no point in this useless squabble. She's still as stubborn as when I first met her." She stroked his cheek in a feeble attempt of seduction, tugging the front v' in her kimono a little lower than usual, not noting how bold her words had been. "Would you care to let me interest you in something else?"

The Ookami demon's brows constricted as he eyed the sorceress, picking up her thick surging scent of arousal. Impassively coupled with a tinge of dissatisfaction, he shoved her arm aside exiting the room, though not until he gave one more scrutinizing glance of the whole of Rin's form before he left. Even as he reached the doorway, he had crunched the scuff of one of the wolves clogging his way, flinging him to a far corner wall callously in a loud thunderous crash.

As all these uninvited creatures disappeared into the darkness of the outdoor, Rin released the heroic stance she had forced herself to hold on for just too long. She collapsed onto the stony platform beside her, clutching at her aching abdomen.

The stench so densely congregated in the cave, she immediately knew what it was. It was undeniably the smell of clotting and decayed blood and carcass. And it was causing the pup in her to go wild. It was rolling in huge waves inside, pulling cruelly at her sides. Rin grabbed her tummy as she panted in exhaustion from her struggles to stay on top of the situation but the little one in her was getting worse and more violent by the minute. A long sheen of sweat clung steadfastly to her brows and her upper eyelids as she desperately tried to blink it away. She was almost unable to cope with this not-so-little tussle with her own flesh and blood.

Rin gasped at a sudden recollection. If her meeting with her father-in-law were real, then perhaps….

The girl speedily placed the piece of fang cast jewelry over her belly, fervently hoping for the best though fearing the worst.

Seconds passed as Rin waited.

Miraculously, the turns of the pup were beginning to lessen, its movement seemed more relaxed, hampered and controlled. After several minutes, it stopped completely as though it had fallen in deep repose.

So… her meeting with the Inu general… It wasn't a dream!

As for the girl, it was still a tough battle fought with her pup, one that worn out all her strength. Powerlessly, she let her eyes drift closed, allowing sleep to conquer and take over even when there was danger lurking the very place she now was.

The queer combination of Inu-family search team darted homeward with the demon lord way into the lead. Dawn had broken and they had combed the surrounding area, for as far as they think Keiko may venture, at least twice. Surely with her limits, she couldn't have gone that distant. Still, there was no sign of the little hanyou anywhere.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA….." Straddled on Aun's back tightly clinging onto the dragon's reins, Jaken's unremitting cries did little to slow the youkai down.

Completely ignoring his toady servant, Sesshoumaru's mind was solely focused on one thing --- Rin --- getting back to her. Throughout the long and uneventful night scurrying in the murky forest, he felt almost unable to breathe. Something was pressing painfully in his chest.

Damn it! It's that feeling again, as if an unpleasant occurrence was forthcoming, imminent.

The worst part was that the demon lord couldn't help but link it to his expecting mate, supposedly now just rousing from her rest.

His pupils dilated into a darker fiery amber.

Yes! He should have guessed it! This awful stinging sensation, this disturbingly piercing ache, he had experienced that before… on the night where Rin was lost to him for a lengthy five years, where she had left him, the first time!

Instinctively, Sesshoumaru picked up speed, turning into a comet of resplendent light shooting ahead leaving even his half brother and sister-in-law on the ground.

Rin! Something intuited him that she could be in some sort of danger. This mysterious disappearance of his little niece, this untimely hunt, the dispersing of all in the household who was capable of battle, it all seemed too correlated and concurrent. He damn hated to but if he were to make a wild guess right now, he'd say he knows where exactly to find the hanyou kid.

As the ancestral compound came into sight, Sesshoumaru's enhanced youkai senses had picked up the evidence that he needed to confirm his suspicions, as much as he had detested that he could be right.

She didn't know how long she had slept there on the stony platform in that alcove. Minutes felt like hours when there was no natural lighting. She had lost track of time. A sudden glare woke the girl from her semi-conscious state as she realized that the room was now lit obscurely with one single torch. There was someone else here with her!

Rin pushed screaming as a dominant arm shifted promptly to cover her mouth, attempting to silence her. The girl blinked hard, recognizing the unsolicited guest.

It was the Ookami king himself!

The demon approached, his hands on his hips. He may have been a great and beautiful statue, marred by a cruel sculptor with the single, un-even horn and his imperfect ear. His furs were bound tautly against him. He was a regal beast despite being an atrocity. Rin tried to scramble to her feet to no avail. She was too worn to fight. Maybe she could allow him to be there, reserve her energies and power until he made an unwelcomed advance. Until then, Rin lay perfectly still, conserving whatever strength she did have.

"Your pup fights you. You are drained."

Rin gulped_. He knows that I'm…_ Reflexively, her hands moved to circle round her belly protectively.

"And I'll bet you're wondering how you ever got here in the first place. What little mistake on life's road had brought you here. It began the moment you met that dog when you saved his pathetic life." He spoke smugly, smacking his lips hungrily. He raised an eyebrow taking in the beauty that was the mate of his rival. What a fool, Sesshoumaru was, to allow his sight to carelessly leave such a precious jewel. No matter. He would not be in possession of her much longer anyhow.

Rin stared as the demon advanced on her slowly. Was he trying to be seductive? Her hands made tight fists at her sides as she tried to calm herself. She must not show fear. She must save her strength but yet, how much of this amorous assault can her pride, her dignity endure?

The demon seemed to read her mind, a chuckle rumbling from his mouth.

"I'm not going to bite... much." he smirked, getting on his knees at her feet.

"What are you trying to do?" The girl tried in vain to shift from him, though it had commanded way too much from her to do so. "Get away from me!" Even her voice had sounded too frail.

"You'll find out…soon…"

Picking up her telling weak erratic pulse, he let off a smirk as he pushed the girl's kimono slowly up her knees. Rin's chest rose with each laden pants, immensely exhausted from her last surge of futile energy. She could do nothing but to watch on powerlessly.

The soft fabric caressed her legs and then thighs, feeling like an angel's feather gliding up her body. But the silky smooth touch was interrupted, broken by the calloused, gravelly, dirty palm that swept behind it.

Rin shuddered involuntarily, her eyes seeking the wolf's of twisted greed. The demon stopped the Kimono at the bottom of the girl's growing swell of stomach. He inhaled deeply at the apex of her legs, lifting and spreading the dead weight. His lip curled in self-satisfaction. With the flick of his wrist, her undergarment fell from her body, leaving her lower half exposed, vulnerable.

The Ookami ran his dry hands over her smooth, pale, perfect skin, leaving abrasions from his careless talons, reveling in ecstasy as the girl gave continuous hushed shrieks.

"Get away…" That was a worse attempt, almost inaudible. Rin felt herself giving in involuntarily to that other darker part of her.

"Are we enjoying this already?" His sadistic lope-sided grin disgusted the girl to the core. He could tell!

With an inhuman purr, the demon leaned over her middle, placing his clothed member over her sex. He pressed it against her exposed bottom, leaning up to suckle her earlobe. Rin held in her reluctant need for attention below.

"You like this… don't you?" He hissed into her ear, picking up her rising scent of muted arousal.

Despite her mind screaming for her to get away, Rin's body had betrayed her just enough to encourage the demon to continue.

He leaned on his right hand and holding himself up, he tugged the carefully tied bow holding her Kimono to her lithe frame. Impatiently, he gathered the material and tossed it to the side, disposing of it quickly.

Rin shivered as an agitated tear rolled off her eye, goose bumps pricking her flesh and her dignity as the cold air of the cave caressed her naked skin. Her nipples had ached unwillingly into erection and her breathing had become more labored as the wolf braced himself above her, allowing his hard member to rub against her below, slowly, torturously, over and over he rubbed back and forth in a teasing game he alone enjoyed.

"Tell me lovely…" He breathed into her hair while the girl immediately shunned away. "Is this how your lord takes you every night?"

"What? Get off of me!"

Still not regaining sufficient strength to retaliate, Rin screamed to herself inwardly. She had to do something soon, before the Ookami demon did something she couldn't avoid. She wracked her mind, the new sound of the wolf moaning against her skin as he licked her neck and under her chin, making her wet with his saliva. Apparently, his masturbatory game was becoming too much for him, and he was beginning to enjoy himself a little too much. If she didn't stop him, he might...

"However he fucked you my sweet, I can do better…You'll soon discover…I'm addictive…"

Rin yelped aloud as the demon grabbed her hands from her sides, pulling them into his large left hand, holding her weary limbs above her head. His head was beginning to go lower on her, the upper part of her chest. His rhythm against her hips was speeding up, his breathing was intensifying, and frankly, the girl was repulsed. She knew what had to be done, and prayed that she could make it possible. She only had one shot at this, she knew.

The demon teased with the length of his cock moving forward, pushing a clothed path between her lower lips, grazing against her most sensitive area. When he pulled back, ready to go for another slow, delicious thrust, Rin put all of her regathered strength into moving her right leg. She brought it up swiftly, and with a deft, precision mode, her knee made a collision with the demon's crotch.

Rin's ears rang as the demon's howl assaulted them in deafening decibels. She struggled at her best to snatch her kimono and cover herself, knowing escape was impossible. She wasn't sure how much time this had bought her, or whether she'd get away with her life for what she'd done. But she did know, if this foul beast did kill her, she had put up a fight, and did not just lie down and take it.

"Rin!" She heard the authoritative voice she loved as it sounded like a plea and a scold. Rin's eyes blinked rapidly, her head spinning into the direction of his voice.

"Sessho!" she called, excitedly, unsure why he was lying next to her, massaging his genetalia.

"Why did you knee me, Rin?" he asked as he continued to comfort his pained organ.

"I-I thought you were..."

"Whom?" he asked, a possessive growl in his tone.

"I thought you were an Ookami demon."

A soft laugh escaped his lips.

"There are none who could hurt you, my love. None who could take you from me."

"But I was just in a cave, on the floor..."

"Rin, you must have been dreaming. You are in our bed."

Rin looked around, the familiar sights warming her heart. Sesshoumaru gave her a whole hearted half-smile. "You were dreaming, my love."

Rin looked down, peeping into her quilt at her own form, confusion settling over her features. "But why am I… I'm naked."

"I did that. I was trying to rouse you gently, and love you in all of the right ways," he said seductively, causing Rin's cheeks to rouge. She shook her head gently, suddenly panic stricken. "Keiko!"

"We found her. She is safe." Sesshoumaru said, leaning over to stroke his wife's hair.

"I wish to see her."

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru growled a warning the girl found to be most peculiar. "I wish to be with my mate, alone. I assure you she is safe."

Heaving a clipped contented sigh, Rin nodded, seemingly pleased with the demon's answer. The Ookami demon grinned, pleased his illusion and ruse were fooling the girl. He rolled back on top of her suckling again at her earlobe, then dragging his tongue down the sides of her cheeks to the bottom of her chin.

Rin sighed contentedly, melting into the soft, warm caresses of her lover's hands. Still, something felt strange, foreign, not quite the same as how they had usually exchanged their affections physically. The hands that should have known her seemed almost alien as they explored her body as though they'd never done so before, over soft, gentle, rolling slopes of hip and breast, domed plain of slight abdomen, deep niche of a knee back.

The Ookami king leisurely explored Rin's body with his hands and his lips and his tongue, ecstatic that he was earning praise and affirmation from the woman now moving so seductively beneath him. The demon felt his erection straining against the thin fabric of his clothes, the overwhelming urgings of his male instincts becoming breathlessly unbearable.

He leaned over the girl as he freed himself of the constricting wear, pushing his pants down as best as he could, not at all bothering to completely free his body. Every nerve in his body was exploring with lust for the young ningen beneath him, and he could not hold out forever. The demon suckled on Rin's neck, salted with her perspiration and desire, as he inched closer. He ached to be inside her, to fill and replace her with his scent, to watch her groan and submit to his claim, to hear her cry out wanting more of him… more of him than her present mate. What still was the Western Lord's possession were but just inches away from becoming his.

_What the…_

For a second, the Ookami drew back in silent shock, apprehension and bemusement rippling within him. He … no… his heart was craving for her … more than he should for a mere human, more than he had previously hoped to be just a one off fancy. Why was he feeling this way?

The girl's breath left her mouth huskily, drawing the demon back from his wandering musing and instantly remembering and rekindling his hunger and covetousness. Taking one lengthen inhalation of air, he thrust quickly forward.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you… so much…" The girl's eyes were closed, all her sweetness used to give voice to that few words of endearment, an endearment following a name which did not belong to him.

The demon halted, mere millimeters from penetration. Clenching his fist till his knuckles turned bloodless and pale, he took yet another moment of convulsing stillness, as if once again hounded by a hidden voice, the girl's, in his ear.

_No one who resorts to such despicable ways will win a glorious battle…_

Finally, with a sigh of frustration, he pushed himself back on his haunches covering his manhood. The confusion in Rin's eyes was dually noted. The demon allowed the spell to fall from her. He did not wish to take this girl under a guise. He wanted her to want him.

"Why am I… Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked, confusion causing her heart to race. Whatever strength she thought she had regained was lost to shock.

"He was never here."


	20. Chapter 20

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Losing hope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he hovered in the western skies, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and desperately at the surrounding, his eyes squinting afar to maximize all the youkai enhancements he'd ever possessed. His heart was beating crazily, breathlessly beyond control, his mind in a total consuming wrack, the voice of the hanyou physician and his utmost apologetic recount of the events the previous night echoed and chimed in a looping repetition in his head.

The demon lord was dutifully notified of the strange aura possessing the hanyou kid when she had returned unexpectedly that evening, as though she was under some sort of empowering spell, both seemingly commanding and instructional. Despite the hanyou physician's persistent urgings for her not to disturb Rin, it had been turned to a deaf ear. The little girl had flashed him with a mysterious blinding light from a source he couldn't recognize or decipher. Still, Jinenji was forcefully, involuntarily subjected to it. Wherever it had come from, it was nonetheless evil, dominant, potent. It had effectively immobilized him, his knees and knuckles had turned too weak as he crashed uncontrollably onto the floor.

When the girl was eventually roused from her slumber, the hanyou physician had tried to stop her pursuit of the kid in vain. Even at that thought, Sesshoumaru shook his head in a helpless ache. He had come to know his mate all too well. It wasn't the physician's fault. Rin, she would have gone after Keiko regardless of all. No one would have been able to stop her.

A voice from the ground channeled the youkai's musings back to the present.

"Ooi, Sesshoumaru, let's look further north. That's where their scents went. Moreover, we've searched the rest last night." Inuyasha yelled in an equally exasperated crescendo, giving to slight heave at his mate on his back, steadying her into a more encompassing grip. "If the girls were there, we would have bumped into them."

As a mother of the eight year old, Kagome couldn't for one moment stop blaming herself for the disappearance of her daughter. Indeed, she made the most irresponsible Oka-san, she had neglected Keiko, she…. she was unpardonable! And the fact now that Rin, in her own frailty, had gone missing too going after her kid, it just added on her already head deep self condemnation. Whoever that person was… to have done this to Keiko and Rin, they're no doubt going to pay dearly for it! Not mentioning Sesshoumaru, the miko had not seen Inuyasha gotten so enraged in a long time. He looked like he was all ready to wind scar anything into smithereens any moment.

In silent and rare consent to his hanyou brother's suggestion, the demon lord accelerated accordingly, turning instantly into a great ball of light. Still, the northern edges brought him an awkward unrest. There was something about that region he couldn't recall….

At a small clearing, the hanyou stopped dead in his tracks. His nose was raised sniffing the air around. Kagome hopped down as she peered left and right anxiously, wondering why her hubby had chosen this spot. However, apparently, whatever Inuyasha was thinking, the demon lord had concurred. He too had rematerialized back into his human form in a flash of an eye.

"Well…Inuyasha!" The miko's eyes rolled out of utter impatience that nothing was communicated to her. "What's up? Why are we stopping here?"

"Kah, the girls…" The hanyou's nose was still twitching. "They were definitely here. In fact, this is where their scent was lost."

"What?" Immediately without a second word, the miko threw down her bow and arrows, distraughtly searching through the shrubs and undergrowth for any possible signs or visual evidence of the whereabouts of the two.

Suddenly, something caused Sesshoumaru to turn from his position. In one far corner, the late afternoon glare had effectively reflected on an object on the ground, something familiar, something that shone under the radiant light, something golden, something that belonged to the girl…. The pin… Rin's pin!

The demon lord bolted toward it, retrieving the golden jewelry in one swift still elegant sweep. He looked at the item in his palm and then to the cloudless sky. Rin and Keiko, they had been taken to the air from here!

And wait… What is that scent…wolves? And also…something that had been long forgotten… something that raked up an unknown impending fury in him… Naraku! Wait… No!

KAGURA!

"Sesshoumaru, isn't that Rin-chan's pin?" Kagome sighted the object, crying out in overwhelmed panic. She had dashed after him, believing that he had found something of great importance to their hunt.

The demon wasn't at all listening. The wind witch, shouldn't she be dead and gone? Why was she here? She had captured Rin! She was getting back at him…getting back at him for….

Sesshoumaru gasped in silence.

Kagura… she was getting back at him for hurling her down the….

Without another moment's delay, the youkai took to the skies. If his guesses were correct, if it was really Kagura who had taken Rin and the kid, then… perhaps, that's where he would find them… The forbidden cravens in the northern perimeters!

"Kah… Sesshoumaru, where do you think you're going without us?" Inuyasha flashed a quick signal to his mate, beckoning her to jump on. They needed to hurry after his half brother. He must have found a lead, though he hadn't voice it!

"Sesshoumaru-sama…. Wait for Jaken…" The toady demon's cries echoed from his position at the back of the bi-headed dragon.

In the stony alcove, Rin scrunched up shakily at one corner where the kid had stood steadfastly knotted by those horrid stubborn twines. Since the departure of the Ookami king, the girl had made several attempts to free and wake Keiko to no avail. These vines were simply too tough to break with her bare hands. She looked down, inspecting her palms. Her flawless skin was now marred with deepened abrasions and blood clotted scars.

She curled up into herself further, her arms wrapping defensively about her bent-in legs, her recent encounter with the demonic lecher still etched hurtfully in her mind and heart. Gosh! How she wished she could take a long, long bath, one that she could thoroughly wash and clean away all revolting reminiscence of her recent attacker.

Rin shook her head, wildly and half screaming out loud to clear his haunting voice as well as those frightful images she had slowly recalled with her so-call lord. It wasn't Sesshoumaru. It was him, that nauseating, stomach turning Ookami all along.

HE had stripped her, made her believe he was her mate, touched her --- everywhere, even rubbed himself on her. Rin's tears fell hopelessly out of control, her girlish pride near broken, smashed. She had never once in her life felt so… so filthy.

Her stomach churned. Yes, she hadn't a bite for God knows how long. It wasn't that no meals were presented to her but the choices of these wretched ookamis were but half cooked meat of some unknown youkai that had carelessly wandered into their boundaries. It was disgusting and bloodied and it made her nauseous just catching a whiff of it. Worse, it had greatly agitated her pup. It was messing around with the walls of her womb once again. She must have missed the time of her medication too. If without the power of the Inu heirloom, Rin wouldn't have known what to do. Perhaps, she might not survive to see her lord.

Right, Sesshoumaru, her lord, her perfect, regal honorable husband.

Rin let another string of tears roll down her heated cheeks as she sobbed afresh.

Now that she was covered with the scent of another demon, another man, how could she ever bring herself to face him again? Would he be disgusted with her? Would he despise her? Will he still love her?

The girl hadn't an answer. Nevertheless, she knew that Sesshoumaru would come to rescue her and their pup. Regardless of all that had happened, she still wished nothing more than to look upon his face, to feel the warmth of his ever so loving embrace.

"My lady…" The girl swallowed nervously. It was that voice. It was the demon again in the room with her. Rin shut herself off from him, burying her head into her knees and completely ignoring his calling. "Are you truly so afraid of me now?" He continued, noting the girl's cold reactions.

"What do you want now?" The girl spoke through the crevices of her cheeks and kimono, still not desiring to raise her head to look at him.

"You weren't so cold last night." He intoned coolly, seemingly already too pleased with himself. Still, he paused, inspecting and gauging the girl's reactions. "I've come with a proposal for you."

Rin lifted her chin, her long lashed eyes instantly catching his. But when she caught a glimpse of his grinning and scanning at her from head to tip, licking his lip as if dwelling in a memory only he alone had enjoyed, she looked away again, sickened and aghast.

Seeing that the girl hadn't made a verbal response, the Ookami simply went on.

"If you were to leave your lord and be with me, I will give you anything you wish for." He was sounding way too smug. "Whatever the western lord can offer you, I can do the same or perhaps more."

That was simply outrageous! Her brows narrowed.

"I'm not interested at what you can offer." Rin's voice was harsh and cold but the Ookami did not give up.

"Perhaps it is not wealth and status that you seek." One corner of his lip lifted in a lope-sided scheming smile. "But the safety of your unborn…. and the kid."

Rin froze, her grip came loose of her legs momentarily. _Is he threatening me?_ _Is he going to harm my baby… and Keiko if I do not yield to him?_

Somehow, something intuited the girl that this Ookami was capable of no less.

Rin's lips began to quiver in immense indecision, her spirits exposed and defenseless, her mind exploding a number of options which none was feasible, mainly as she was lacking the strength to fight back, not that she had possessed any battle skills in the first place.

Drinking all her fears and hesitancy, the Ookami king lurched forward smugly, his scarred hand reaching out grazing the girl's cheeks slightly. "So my sweet, shall we continue from where we left off the last time?"

Rin flinched, retreating into the stone wall behind her. Still, he shifted in on her when she couldn't back up further, running his furred fingers through her hair. She shivered as he licked a line down her earlobes, not daring to shun away till she made a decision on her next move. But his touch, every of his contact the girl felt on her skin repulsed her to the max. She wanted to hit his hand away, she wanted to flee… But can she? At the risk of her baby as well as the little hanyou whom she adored so dearly? But if she doesn't stop him and in time… he'll…

True enough, the demon did not wait. With a slight flick of his wrist, he had yanked on the ties of her kimono, smirking to himself and flinging the cord to the farthest ends of the alcove. The girl did not dare make a sound.

Seeing that he had gotten an upper hand with that latest threat, the Ookami slipped his hand briefly into her clothed folds, reveling the smoothness of her bare nape and then sweeping across her side. Instantly, the thin fabric slid, displaying the snow white skin of her slight shoulder. Agitated and terrified of what's to come, Rin caught the rest of her clothes before it fell below her chest, protecting what remained of her modesty.

"You smell of… "He took in her fragrance. "summer flowers…" He laid a wet kiss which ended with a slab of his tongue on her neck, then another, his every addition pushing Rin closer and closer to complete break down. She stifled her shrieks of disgust, her inner torment reigning over all logics. Something pulsed revoltingly within her every time she felt his wet tongue on her. "Hmm…You sure taste awfully like one too my sweet…"

Apparently, the girl wasn't the only one suffering in torturous silence. Well hidden in one corner on the other side of the pelted screen, the wind witch let her nails grit into the rocky grooves of the stony edges next to her. Why does this human girl have to compete with her on every potential mate she'd ever yearn for? Well, though the Ookami demon wasn't the most gentle of all lovers, he was nonetheless the strongest and most capable of aiding her revenge on the Western Lord.

One hand untying the strings of his hakama, the demon pressed the girl down to the ground inspite of her obvious denial, her retaliating gasps and too feeble shoves gone totally unheeded. "It won't pain you…more than it should… I promise…" He breathed huskily into the corner of her ear. "Swear your body and love to me… and I'll make you MY lady of the West.."

What? Kagura's eyes exploded into a fiendish fiery red in an instant. She? His lady? AGAIN?

This was the last straw!

"I-I don't want any of that." A tear rolled off her cheek as the demon divided the folds of her kimono. She fought back, tugging her clothes intact. "Let me go… Please…"

The Ookami's snigger filled the room.

"Are you so afraid of me?" He kissed the hollow of her throat. "Relax and enjoy. When I'm done with you …you'll beg for more… I assure you…"

To the utmost surprise of both the demon and the girl, their eyes turned to the direction of a feminine voice echoing from behind the pelted doorway.

"My lordship, I have news." And even before permission was granted, Kagura had lifted the furred skin lining the exit, barging into the alcove, her tone too pretentious, too displeased. She had tried her best to sound composed and cool but the demon picked up her underlying intention all the same.

"GET OUT!" His unfeeling dispassionate bellow shocked the demoness. She stood there, slightly shamed and out of ideas of what to do next.

"But my lordship…" She tried again. She had to.

"I said… GET OUT!"

His last words were drowned in a massive explosion shaking the whole cave, following a faint command seemingly sounded from the outer compound. Also several overlapping discordant screams, cries were heard as though a fierce battle was going on.

The Ookami jumped up, pulling up his pants and picking up his weapon.

Then, it happened again.

"Kazana Kizu!"

Rin let off a clipped laugh of relief.

It was… Inuyasha wielding his Tetsusaiga! Sesshoumaru… He's here!

The girl realized something was about to happen. The rocky walls in front of her began to rumble like low sonorous thunder ends, dust and stones crumbling from the uneven ceiling. Rin shot up to Keiko, raising both her hands and shielding her from the falling debris with her own body, not at all caring about herself and how some of it had already inflicted bruises and scratches on her.

In a split of a second, there was another ear piercing explosion and bright light ends from the famous Inu sword shone through the burst stone walls, blasting a huge opening into the alcove. After the thick clouds of gravel dust had settled, Rin lifted her eye slightly from her crotched position, realizing that it was dark as night out there, stars lining and lighting the sky.

Vaguely from her position, she could make out the huge battle, her hanyou brother-in-law, Kagome, Jaken, Aun and …. Sesshoumaru each at their individual best combating with the massive heap of Ookami slaves to close in. Those lowly wolves were no where near match for them. They were slowly but surely wiped out.

"Sessho…" It was but a near voiceless mutter. Rin watched as Sesshoumaru turned suddenly as though he had spotted her scent. He was looking at her direction, his amber eyes deeply meeting hers with genuine anxiety. Right away, she shifted her glance away from him as a surge of renewed remorse rose. It was suffocating and completely consuming. But she loves him… so much… Rin let her tears flow. What should she do? How will she tell him?

Of course, the demon lord had noticed Rin's bazaar behaviors and he wasn't at all ready to accept this. Instead of producing him with an assuring gaze that she was alright, his mate was…. ignoring him? But why? Is Rin afraid of the wolves? His memory had brought to him the girl's past experiences with these variant of dog creatures. But something intuited the demon lord it wasn't just so. There was something more than meeting the eye.

"Greetings, the great lord Sesshoumaru." The Ookami king rose onto the top of a heap of rubble. "I see you have brought… help… I didn't recall being informed that you have such a good relationship with your Otooto."

The demon lord did not answer. He merely scanned his opponent coolly, impassively though its evil aura was so intense it left an acrid bitterness in his throat. Is this creature what Chichiue had been warning him about? This… Ancient breed of Ookami Taiyoukai? His father had not lied. This wolf demon's jyaki was stirring in the entire area and it reeked heavily of dead soils and bones… But why?

"Kah… Shut the hell up!" The hanyou grunted impatiently, intercepting and breaking his brother's silence. "Are you the stinking bastard who took my daughter?"

The Ookami king picked up Inuyasha's half demon form. He threw a smirk, not the least intimidated. "Hanyou…prepare to DIE…"

With that he leapt forward, meeting the hanyou in mid air, the sharpened blades of their powerful swords clashed and interacted, sending multiple sparks of dispersed light into the unlit night sky.

Sesshoumaru raised his Toukijin, sending a whole line of Ookami defense through the gateways of hell. At his side, the toad servant was waving his dragonhead staff, calling up the demonic fires, his limited powers able to burn into only one Ookami at a time. Even Aun had taken a part in the fight, throwing up smoke and flames two blasts at a time at anything that came in its way. The miko was exhilarated as she caught sight of her kid. Agitated naturally as all moms should be, she shot away valiantly with her purifying arrows, making a clear path toward her daughter.

Seeing that Inuyasha had no immediate problems taking on the Ookami king on his own, Sesshoumaru's mind and attention fell upon the frail girl now hiding her face from him. Even at their distance, he had picked up the acute rise in her temperature. Her pulse was messy, erratic and she was seemingly crestfallen, dispirited. She had long missed the timing of her medication. The demon lord was reminded of Jinenji's words to him before his second departure from the ancestral compound. Through his meticulous predictions, the hanyou physician had long anticipated this. He had well prepared the demon lord a special concoction of the desert honey for this particular purpose… in times of extreme need.

Reflexively, Sesshoumaru's hand moved to touch the tiny bottle in his pocket. He had to get this to Rin… fast!

Instantaneously, he cometed relentlessly to her side, his gaze not once leaving her cowering form. His clawed hand reached for her shoulder, halting a small moment of hesitancy before touching it lightly.

"Rin…"

She was… crying… he noted worriedly, his brows twisted into a frown.

There was extended stillness. Then she spoke.

"Sessho… don't … don't say anything…please." Her voice was sounding strangled from all the sobbing. She scrunched into herself further, not raising her head to him as she begged helplessly, painfully, tormented. "Leave me alone… please…"

The demon lord's eyes darkened as he noted how Rin's clothes were loose, disarranged and slightly tattered. He would have thought that it was the cave but no. The girl herself was reeking heavily of …. The Ookami demon!

Could he have tried to….? Sesshoumaru felt an instant spiraling of impending rage. However, his inherited senses had informed him that no extended harm had come to the girl. The Ookami had not succeeded, apparently. He noted her assortment of bruises and scars. Still he concluded that Rin was probably suffering more mentally rather than physically. He had come to know her too well. It must have been hard for a girl so shy, pure and chaste to accept such indecent perverted acts inflicted upon her forcefully.

"No, Rin… don't do this." He forced his arms round her protectively, denying her from any chances of further escaping from him. "I know what happened…"

At that, the girl raised her head, her beautiful lashes flicked as her hurtful eyes matched his devastatingly concerned ones. Instantly, he was pained by how she looked. She was most certainly not at the pink of health. She was pale, her ashen cheeks and lips spelt out without a doubt to him that she had also been fighting with their pup. In fact, she was so weak and strengthless that the demon lord had to hold onto her full weight as she collapsed into him feebly.

"No you don't know what happened!" Rin's eyes reddened with imminent uncontrollably fluid to rush out at the edge of her eyes. She tugged on his sleeves penitently. "He… He was all over me… He disrobed me… I was seen totally by him…" She wept, indignant. "He made me think it was you… Sessho… I'm so sorry… I've… dishonored you… I'm not worthy to be your mate any longer…"

The demon lord had heard enough. Yes, he was exploding into a pinnacle of disgust and outrage. He WILL avenge his wife… in time. But now what's most important was…

"Nonsense Rin, don't be silly…" His heart throbbed and ached excruciatingly as he pulled her into a tighter more securely warm embrace, kissing her temple several times, replacing her with his touch, his scent he knew would calm her down significantly. "I shouldn't have left you alone in the house. I was the one at fault… as always. I've failed as your husband."

Rin gasped, stifling her sobs immediately.

"No, Sessho, don't say that… please… I…"

"Shh… It's alright." He circled his fluff round her, stroking her hair gently, soothingly. He was relieved she had at least stopped crying. Now, if he could just coax her into taking her belated medication. "I'm here now. I'll not let anything happen to you, I promise."

At long last, a tiny hint of a smile curved up the girl's lips. She snuggled into him, drinking in all of that familiarly intoxicating forestry scent which she had missed in just a mere day, her fingers briefly running through the smoothness of his silvery hair.

"Rin, you have to take your medication." He opened the bottle in his hand less calmly than usually. "Has the pup been fighting you?"

The girl nodded fretfully, her focus now drawn back to the consistent pulse in her belly, the one that she could no longer stop even with the Inu heirloom, the one she was even starting to get use to. She flinched, shivered slightly, her palm shifting to the area above her abdomen and the demon lord sensed it right away. He brought it to her lips, feeding her slowly sip by sip.

Suddenly, to his dismay, the girl's face colored into a whitened blue and green. Before he could stop her, she gave him a slight shove, turning away as she coughed, choked and emptied everything she had just taken in seconds ago.

This cannot be good, the demon lord pondered with renewed fear. Rin was having trouble swallowing. What should he do? What CAN he do to help her?

While an idea sparked in him, the wind witch watched the loving couple reconciled with rising jealousy and every deeply rooted envy that possessed the earth.

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru took a small drink of the dessert honey himself, then bringing Rin's face to him, he placed a kiss, taking her mouth in his as he let the liquid slowly passed over.

And his tender approach was working! The girl wasn't feeling sick anymore and as he continued, daring only to give her little at a time, some color was gradually returning her cheeks. Even when he had finished with the entire bottle, their kiss lingered on undauntedly, pursuing to refresh themselves with how sweetly the other tasted.

"Are you better?" He finally implored as they broken away from each other. Even as his main attention was toward his ailing mate, the demon lord had not missed the fact that he had detected Kagura's stench a few feet away, lying concealed but not unfound. Also, he could sense that his half brother was slowing weakening in his battle with the Ookami king. It was beginning to overpower Inuyasha, even after been hit a few times by the Wind Scar and the backlash wave. All these seemingly powerful strokes from the Tetsusaiga were having not the expected effects on the wolf Taiyoukai.

Rin gave a clipped smile coupled with a nod of affirmation.

By now, Kagome had succeeded freeing Keiko from the vines, mainly with her sacred arrows. She carried her still unconscious kid in her arms as she approached to see if Rin was alright.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?"

Rin flashed a forced smile, one which made Sesshoumaru continually bothered and apprehensive. Still, the girl sought to appease him. She knew he needed to take leave to assist his hanyou brother in the fight and she didn't want to be the cause that held him back.

"Sessho, it's alright. I'm fine." She pulled his fluff tighter round herself. His brows furrowed as he caught her shivering. "Don't worry about me. Kagome-san will be here. You need to go."

The demon lord took an extended moment to decide, having full knowledge that his presence was required at the battle ground. He sealed a soft kiss on the girl's lips. "I'll make sure he pays dearly for what he'd done to you, I swear."

With that and with a glimmer of heinous red beaming across his golden eyes, the first sweep of his poisonous whip was not directed at the Ookami demon but the one hiding so schemingly behind a boulder. "Kagura…I'm surprised you have survived. Are you so afraid to face me?" He roared as the curls of his lengthen greenish light stretched in a varied pattern, reaching out for the wind witch in multiple directions.

In a flash, the demoness did a pirouette and an elegant leapt to the night sky, whirling wind accompanying her stance. "Sesshoumaru, are we still so cold… after so long?"

The youkai lord made no attempt to answer. He merely shot to the sky, inflicting with the tip of his claws yet another of his vicious blows, then another and another. Several sections of her skin that had unfortunately encountered his attacks were marred with bloodied wounds. Kagura let out a sharp shriek as the sting became too unbearable.

"Is the Western lord now only capable of fighting weak women like me?" She darted in the direction of the Ookami king, taking shelter on a rocky platform behind him. "Or are you just not ready to fight man to man?"

Successfully dodging the most recent attacks of the wind scar, the Ookami king let the size of his form enhance till his head leveled with the top of the craven. He looked down at the two white and red figures at his foot, his one wolf ear now flapping harshly in the wind as his jyaki spiraled down to the undergrowth.

"And I've been informed so highly of the Western Lord. But he is only one who cannot even protect his own woman." He folded his hands, rather pleased with his latest flare of sarcasm. His gaze fell upon the girl, licking amorously. "And I must add that the lady indeed… tastes like summer flowers…"

Without a second of patience, Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin. He disappeared momentarily, rematerialized just beside the Ookami and slashed a radiant sword trail across him. After a moment of invisibility, Inuyasha caught sight of what was happening. The wolf demon had matched the Toukijin with his own sword and the two held on to their weapons, letting the jyaki and aura from the blades counteract for dominance.

"And she feels like silk too…" That was another of his too flirtatious words.

This time, Sesshoumaru was no longer dispassionate. He heaved a mighty push, setting them a couple of safe feet apart. He was panting and his fine features were contorting and lengthening as if he was about to transform into his true form… the phantom dog.

And Sesshoumaru felt it. Tenseiga… it pulsed. Why was the healing sword calling out to him? He couldn't understand. Instantly, he stopped his transformation.

Completely unable to be just a by-stander, the hanyou's brash methods of attacks of the Ookami began again, hacking and slashing away with sheer brute force. But none of it was working. The demon suffered merely scratches, Sesshoumaru observed.

In a blink of an eye, the demon lord had positioned himself in front of Inuyasha, elbowing him aside.

"This is my battle. Stay out of it, hanyou!" Indeed, the Ookami's words had gained their effects. The demon lord wanted nothing more than to avenge his mate with his own hands.

And it wasn't at all just a friendly shove. Inuyasha was pushed back thirty feet by its magnitude, landing unceremoniously into a pile of dead Ookami rumble.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!?" He grunted spitefully, wiping parts of the carcass from his fire rat cloak. "I thought we're good already."

"I said. This is MY battle, not yours!" As he spoke, Sesshoumaru levitated himself in mid air, maneuvering through the night air with his Toukijin, swiping it successfully and this time hitting the Ookami head on. Everyone shielded their eyes from the glaring lights of the Kajinbo's evil sword. To their dismay, the Ookami demon stumbled back a few steps, the open wound sealing itself back as swiftly as it had been inflicted.

"Hey. Teme, Sesshoumaru, that's my daughter too." Inuyasha was concealing his annoyance. Even his brother's killing sword had not wounded the Wolf Taiyoukai. In fact, he did not even shed a single drop of blood like all living creatures would. But why? "And we care for the girl too. Stop being a snob!"

Completely ignoring him, Sesshoumaru growled as he swirled into the air once again, charging still with much inborn grace at his opponent. The Ookami let out a smirk, sending a mighty punch out from his gigantic furred arm. It hit the demon lord bull's eye, throwing him back at least a hundred yards. Still, Sesshoumaru did an instinctual somersault, landing steadily on the ground.

Beads of perspiration were beginning to line the demon lord's brows as he heaved heavy laden pants, sticking his Toukijin on the mudded land for support. None of their attacks was working. This time, he chose to watch for flaws and clues, to observe as his hanyou brother battled on with the Ookami.

"Teme.. you bastard! That's for taking my daughter!" Inuyasha's inelegant strokes brought him no further than it did in the first place. Still, he blindingly fired wind scars and backlash waves.

And all this time, the Ookami merely passed several smug glances and sneers. He paused, raised his own sword, sending thousands of splinters of blades toward the Hanyou. Inuyasha placed the Tetsusaiga before himself, using it as a shield to fend off the attack and he wasn't holding on enough. He was slowly being pushed back and finally with a deafening yelp, he was repelled forcefully, his cloak torn in multiple areas and blood was dripping from his marred skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome watched while carrying Keiko in one hand and supporting Rin in another.

The hanyou spat acrimoniously, wiping the reminiscence of blood from his mouth, continuing on with his straightforward slashings.

Sesshoumaru felt it again. Tenseiga… it was pulsing… Is it trying to tell him something?…

Why? Why wasn't any of their attacks affecting the Ookami? Why doesn't he shed blood? Why is Tenseiga pulsing? Why does he stink of the dead? Could he be…?

Struck with a sudden instinctive realization and heeding the calling of his inherited sword, Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga from its sheath, flying into the night air and across the body of the Ookami.

The wolf demon halted his attacks, taken aback.

_What was that?_ He was bemused.

"What is this?" He laughed. Nothing was happening. "A sword that doesn't cut?" His laughter turned into a hilarious outburst. "What a joke! The Lord of the West carries a useless puppy's toy….."

Suddenly, the Ookami stopped as he felt his whole form a slight pulse, then followed by another and then another. Something was happening to him. He was…. breaking up… disintegrating into thin air gradually…

"What the…."

"This sword doesn't cut the living…" Sesshoumaru finally intoned, looking rather bored and knowing that he had won. "It cuts the dead…"

"How did you know….Ahhhh…."

That was the last of the Ookami but even as it was disappearing into nothingness, the wind witch had watched on with much menace. She couldn't let it all end just like that. Sesshoumaru's attention wasn't on her. No one was. Perhaps, this could be her last chance to avenge herself, for all these years of suffering under the cruelty of the perverted Ookami.

Her mind set in an instant, she flung with all the powers she had possessed, into a most vicious series of wind blades toward the back of the demon lord.

But, it wasn't true that no one had noticed her every move. Rin had her eyes set on the wind witch the moment she had spotted her in a corner, shielding and protecting herself cowardly from a face on battle as usual.

_You will be the cause of his downfall…._ The previously callous words of the wind sorceress still stung deeply in her heart. Was Kagura right all along? Is Sesshoumaru going to … die protecting her?

No, she could never let that happen. Never to her most respected, most beloved mate… NEVER!

Without any thought of her own safety, Rin shot up, her arms circling round the shocked demon lord's back, shielding him and taking in all the blows of the flying blades…

From her position noting all that was going on, Kagome fired her sacred arrow, accurately hitting the wind witch when her attention was drawn to how the girl had run to aid the demon. Kagura let out her final scream as the arrow washed through her entire form, purifying all bit of youki she had ever possessed. In the next moment, she too dissipated into nothing but a thin sheen of smoke.

"RIN!" In a quick flash, Sesshoumaru shot up to cushion the girl's descent as she fell, the blood from several of her freshly inflicted wounds drenching the demon lord's white sleeves, turning it instantly into uneven patches of red. But the youkai didn't care. His sole attention went to bitterly cursing himself and figuring how things could turn so wrong, how he had not done his part to protect that one he loved so dearly, how she was growing weaker and weaker in his arms as self-accusing seconds turned to tormenting minutes. And he could no nothing.

_Why? Why did you do that?_ He mused and spat inwardly though he couldn't mouth it seeing her like that.

The girl wasn't responding. She seemed distant, her irises in a daze, her pulse rate was swiftly falling into a dangerous deathly flatline. The demon lord could tell, she was struggling with all her might to say something but she just couldn't. Relentlessly, he started making the flight homeward… to Jinenji… to hope… when there is still time. Or is there really?

Rin blinked hard, trying to stay focused and conscious but she couldn't help noticing that everything around her was slowly getting brighter and brighter, as if smudging into a blinding but soothing glare. And Sesshoumaru, he was holding her and he was speaking to her but his voice was too muted and inaudible no matter how much she tried to listen in. It was but a soft mutter.

The girl smiled weakly. At least, she could tell that no harm had come to him. Kagura's predictions didn't come true. She didn't cause his downfall. She did not cause his defeat. Perhaps, that was enough for her…. for her to set her mind at ease… for her to relax… for her to… finally… take leave… Somehow, her eyelids had become too heavy, her body… it was as if she could no longer feel the pain… everything was slowly fading away…

"Rin, do you hear me? Don't close your eyes. Anata, please! We're reaching home soon. Hang on!"

What? It was Sesshoumaru's voice coming through a haze-like density.

The demon lord called out to the girl in his arms, his heart quietly filling and then empting itself of all emotions. Rin's eyes peeled open forcefully at his booming command.

"Sessho... I'm sorry…" Her lips were ashen and bloodless, her voice quivering and unsteady. Still she wanted to speak to him, to say all that she needed and wished to… if it was for the last… "I'm not a good mate to you. I've… failed you."

His brows constricted till it hurt him, Sesshoumaru shook his head wildly, exasperated.

"That's not true. None of that is true. Do you hear me?" His tone had darkened and became stern, an unknown aching anguish stirred. "But you WILL fail me if you do not hold yourself together to get through this. You will fail me if you leave me today. I do not allow you so. Do you hear me, Rin?"

Rin heaved the weakest smile.

"Sessho… promise me something…" She attempted to raise her hands to touch his cheeks but let it fall as she simply hadn't the strength. The demon lord knew. He caught her palm, moving it to his cheeks as she had wanted it to be, letting her icy skin lightly graze through his jaw line. "No matter what happens to me, you have to protect our pup. It must live... It is …our only child."

The youkai cringed painfully. Why is she always asking for the impossible, one that would just shatter and break his heart? Even if asked a thousand times, he would NEVER sacrifice her life for their pup's. NEVER! He could not bring himself to mouth a reply of any sort. He looked down at her, noting, beyond worried, that her pulse had just hit a one time low.

"Rin, you are not to speak like this. I disallow it!" Though he sounded harsh, he was in fact doing the opposite. He pulled her gently into him, kissing her temple carefully while keeping his other arm on her wound, applying pressure in hope that the bleeding would stop. But it didn't. They were no ordinary cuts. They were Kagura's wind blade.

"Sessho… will you kiss me… one last time?" Rin was gazing at him with a pleading look that stung him more than any abrasion he had suffered.

With that, he made a decision, a firm one. Yes, he had to stay strong. He had to be hard to her. He had to convince her. Perhaps then, she might gain the will power to hold on.

"No, Rin, I will not." Even with that unyielding tone, his eyes had given him away. Still, he persevered. "You'll get that kiss … when you get well…"

Was he being too much? Was he denying her of what perhaps was her … last request of him? Was he simply too cruel? Internally, Sesshoumaru's chest was clogged with throbbing grieve. He hated himself... for being able to be such a complete bastard even at such times…

But the girl featured a sweet little frown. She wanted to protest, to argue girlishly as she'd always do, to perhaps coax him into it but….

"I'm sorry. I guess I won't be able to keep my promise to you. .. I can no longer be by your side..."

Sesshoumaru gasped. Rin's eyes were drifting shut again, she was giving in again, she was letting herself go silently.

Instantly, his amber eyes turned a deepened crimson as he shook her as hard as he could. He could no longer care about her wounds.

"What? Rin, if you break your promise to me, if you leave me today, I will never trust you again. I WILL hate you FOREVER! Do you hear me? I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!" His voice was thundering and tears of rain were falling… not from the girl but from the ground, from Kagome now upon Inuyasha's back, chasing fervently after them.

His seemingly unfeeling threat was working. The girl strained opened her eyes once more as she matched his lovingly. Even after all the false vindictiveness of his words, Rin was smiling at him. She knew he was lying. She knew him too well. Her heart was feeling lighter every passing moment and her vision inching away from reality. But she had to say this to him… just this…She spoke but only in tiny voiceless movements of her lips, every word done in nothing but pure agony.

"I … love … you… forever… Ses…shou… ma…ru…"

And that was it… that was all she could say...that which was most important in her heart, her one and only love… that was all… that was the end… of her… of them…

Shocked and pained by her words, Sesshoumaru stroked her fringe back, lightly tapping to wake her. Perhaps, it was now or never… perhaps he ought to accede to…if he didn't, will he live to regret this if… if it was truly their last…

"Didn't you say you wanted that kiss?" He shifted her chin in place and sealed the softest yet most deepen kiss to her lips. As their seams came into contact, Rin grinned frailly as she matched him with all the passion left in her. But… her passion… her love for him... it was … forever… undying.. though she may be departing from him soon. A shimmering hint of a tear glistened at the corner of the demon lord's eyes as he tried his best to remember how she tasted like, how it felt like holding her, kissing her and feeling her reciprocate with such tenderness.

And then it happened. Her responses, her reactions were getting weaker, distant and more dampened, as if she was floating away. Still, Sesshoumaru forced himself to ignore that. He continued to kiss her passionately, to feel that warm silken lips slowly ceasing to interact with his. Her words, his own words, all that were said between them were flooding into his mind in overlapping waves…

_Wear it on your hair… it suits you…_ _I love you…_ _I love only you… will you return with me… as my sole male…_ _I want to keep this baby… it is our only child…Sesshoumaru… I want you to be happy… to smile a little more…to feel a little more…_ _I don't know what else I can do for you_ _…_ _but you'll always have me by your side… till the day … I breathe my last…_


	21. Chapter 21

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Final Chapter:

A dreamer's World

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sesshoumaru… Wake up … Rin…Don't close your eyes... I love you… forever..._ _Sesshoumaru..._

"Peep peep peep Peeeeeeeeeep! Peep peep peep Peeeeeeeeeep!"

Her hands gently brushing the comic book still dangling from her face, Rin rubbed her eyes languidly as she rose from her bed seated up. She clicked on the alarm. The glare from the morning light was upon her. She looked around her bedroom.

What?!!?!

Strange... Something felt very strange about this … place…. her room… in her house. She turned over the book now half flipped back beside her, squinting to zoom in at the title…. Inuyasha volume 32. Across her brightly illuminated chamber, the television was displaying its blue screen.

_Hmmm… I must have dozed off while watching the movie_ _last night._

After a lengthened stretch coupled with a lazy yawn, Rin crawled out of bed. She moved while flipping up her fringe toward the flicking set. Instinctively, she pressed on the eject' button on the DVD player, retrieving the disc from the core. It was… the Sword of the Honorable Ruler… Inuyasha's third movie. She vaguely remembered Sesshoumaru was battling the evil sword… Souunga… Sesshoumaru… the name… Him… Why does it feel so familiar?

Rin gasped.

Wasn't she his mate? She loved him. She was married to him… they were battling this huge and heinous Ookami in a cave and Kagura was trying to harm Sesshoumaru and she….

WAIT!

She looked around herself again.

Was that only a dream? But all that… Was it really just nothing but an over extended musing? But wasn't she….

Rin's hands moved to graze across her belly. There was nothing. It was flat, taut as usual. She wasn't expecting… Sesshoumaru's… No…then, it was truly just a dream.

Shifting to the window, the girl wanted to draw up the curtain. The glare was getting too much to bear. But the view that greeted her… it wasn't Tokyo… it wasn't the Higurashi's. It was…. London! She was in London!

Right! Sota and her… Two years back, they had received scholarships to study in the London Music Conservatory. This was their graduating year.

"Rin…. Are you up yet?" That familiar knock on the door and that voice had further reminded of what was important. It belonged to Sota. "We're going to be late for rehearsal…"

The girl laughed. She had been so silly! She ought to be mindful of what is of most importance. She WAS definitely going to be late!

She rushed into showers and as the warm water flowed over her hair, she couldn't help but felt that everything was just too odd. It was so quiet, so soothing, so perfectly in place… everything. Perhaps, she really had been thinking too much or perhaps… she just had an over dose of Inuyasha…

Hey, wait a minute! Sota's One-chan, Kagome, wasn't her husband….

"Ohayo… Sota!" Rin was hopping on her shoes as she lugged her violin case in one hand.

The young man grinned at the sweet comical scene in front of him, the girl… his girl…his girlfriend. Gently, he took over her case and opened the door of the residence they had rented and were sharing for two years.

Suddenly as though recalling something, the girl halted in her steps.

"You know Sota, Kagome-san's husband…." Rin just had to do a last confirmation on the facts to be sure. "What did you say he was?"

"You mean Yash?" Sota flashed a brief smile. "I dunno. I thought in Ne-san's recent mail to me, she mentioned that he had just changed job. He's… I think he's doing stocks now. Why did you ask? I thought we read that mail together."

"Oh… nothing actually…" Rin hid her slight disappointment while Sota was looking away as well…

Then, heaving a deep breath, he reached out, giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Let's go."

Only taking a short moment to be shocked by that slight contact, Rin remembered her status... as his soon to be fiancee. But that kiss… it was… Why does it feel so foreign? Something about that was just so alien. Was it really the kiss or was it the person?

The hanyou physician lightly knocked on the screen door before entering but still, the demon lord wasn't at all responding to his entrance. As he closed in to the bed where Rin lay, he took a silent second to take in the youkai's present form. Sesshoumaru seemed like he had aged so much since the lady had taken her long nap… a nap that she didn't looked like she was going to wake any moment soon.

It had been more than a month now since the night Sesshoumaru had brought her back from the northern cravens after the battle. Having been unsuccessful in keeping her awake till they reached home, Rin had fallen unconscious several minutes before arrival. After he treated her wounds and the abnormality of her pregnancy, all had waited eagerly for her rousing, especially the demon lord… He was not willing to leave her side, rejecting all amiable offers of drinks and meals… But she didn't.

The lady did not wake. And for the past six weeks, the hanyou physician had tried everything to no avail.

"My lord… May I examine the lady?"

Reluctantly, the demon lord moved from his position beside the girl at long last, but only for a while. He would get back to her side as soon as Jinenji finished his daily routine checks. He swore he'll be there when she wakes. He would be the first Rin would see when she does. He solemnly promised himself.

"How is she? How is the pup?" He implored reflectively, as if feeling a tinge of hope, a hope that had extended in vain for too long, digging his heart, his emotions dry.

"The lady's wounds had healed completely. Perhaps, it is partly the powers of the Shikon-no-tama." Jinenji rose from his seat, moving to his medicinal box to prepare a mixture of honey and herbs for Rin. His glance briefly returned to the girl's growing belly. "The pup is fine too. It has been quiet lately and it is developing well. It is as if it knows of its Hahaue's condition."

"If she's fine, then why, why isn't she waking yet?" Sesshoumaru's fist tightened as frustration was seen flashing across his brows. He was losing patience.

Jinenji understood fully how he felt. He heaved a sympathetic sigh. He knew he had to say this soon. It was professional for him to not withhold any crucial information.

"My lord, frankly, I do not know exactly why the lady isn't waking. It could be that the pup is drawing powers from her, thus significantly weakening her." He sipped a clipped breath before continuing to the hardest part. "My Lord, I do know that… if you decide to give up the pup, there is a much higher chance that the lady will wake sooner."

"Give up the pup?" Sesshoumaru was stunned. It wasn't that he was unwilling to do so. But Rin, her last words to him, she had made him promise to protect their only child. Would he let her down if he instructed the baby to be removed? Would he fail her as a husband? Yes he would have failed her completely. And he just knew her too well. Rin, she would never forgive him even if she wakes after that. She will… hate him… forever…

But could this be the only way to save her? What should he do?

Instantly, Sesshoumaru was caught in a most excruciating dilemma of his entire youkai life.

"Still, my lord, the worst part is that… even then, I cannot guarantee that the lady will wake. There is still a possibility that she wouldn't." Jinenji hated this as much as the demon lord. He had too grown too fond of the girl to let her be like this. He wanted nothing more than to make sure both mother and pup was safe and healthy in his hands. He had… failed them as a physician… He was the one who had let her go off after the kid. He was equally pained. "But my lord, if the lady does not wake when the pup is born… I'm afraid she may never wake again."

Weeks had gone past swiftly and the days just got busier and busier, jam packed with rehearsals, practices. The London weather was as usual, most of the time wet, rainy, gloomy. Rin rested her chin on her arm as she leaned against the window, watching as the raindrops fell from the dark clouded sky, occasionally slightly hitting on the glass pane.

Everything about her life now, this place, it was all so peaceful, serene, flawless and still. It was nothing but routine perfection. Aunt Higurashi had just sent them some of her favorite Japanese snacks. The middle aged lady who was soon to become her mother-in-law had always been so sweet and caring toward her. Rin was more than touched. She felt blessed, blessed to become a part of this loving family as well as having someone like Sota. He's so perfect… too perfect.

Perhaps, she should simply stop indulging herself in day dreams… being with a lover who's not human… a demon? How weird it was sounding to her now… all these thoughts, this talk about having a mate of youkai origin, a fragment of only her own too wild, too strayed away imagination. It was… just so surreal… surreally romantic and passionate.

_Oh Rin, Stop it. You're gonna be late for dinner with Sota. You were supposed to meet him at the restaurant at six._

"Gal, what's on your mind?" The young cellist asked with genuine looks of concern as he passed her the salt over the dinner table. "You look like your thoughts are somewhere else." He gave a short giggle to attempt to lift up the girl's spirits.

But it didn't work… to his dismay… She was still distant no matter how hard he was trying.

"I dunno, Sota… I guess nothing really." Rin flipped both sides of her flowing tresses to the back and started on her dinner. Something inside her chest was trapped, urging her to pour out questions, uncertainties to the young man. "I…."

Sota interrupted just in time, laughing and seemingly scrutinizing the girl's whole form.

"Oh no, let me guess. You've been having late nights again watching cartoons…" His brows furrowed tenderly. "Look at you, gal, you're having dark eye rings. Do you truly wish to look like that tomorrow at your first solo concert? You've got to sign autographs and take pictures you know."

"Oh dear, is it ugly? Am I ugly?" Rin instinctively took out her little make up mirror, peering into it almost anxiously.

Sota shook his head. Girls… He had to do something to console her.

"Of course not. You look perfect to me everyday." That brought an immediate smile on the girl's face. He was glad it worked. "You just look tired, that's all. I'm worried about you, gal."

Rin poked into a jacket potato, this time trying to comfort the one who seemed to care a lot for her. She didn't wish him to be like this, to feel that she was neglecting him. She was about to speak, to appease him when she heard something really strange… a soft humming of a tune that was locked in the deepest part of her soul. It was coming from outside.

The girl turned swiftly, noticing the back view of an elegant white figure strolling past the restaurant window, his long fair hair cascading and dancing in the wind and slight drizzle. Was the hum coming from him… Instinctively, the girl began to mimic the melody, slowly putting words so naturally in it.

_In the mountain, in the forest_

_In the wind, in the dreams_

_Sesshoumaru-sama where are you…_

_I'm just here waiting… waiting for Sesshoumaru's return…._

_What? When did I learn to sing this?_ Rin couldn't recall no matter how hard she tried. Shoving the chair aside, she dashed out, racing after the silhouette which was soon disappearing into the night and the drizzle-turn-downpour.

It was useless. He was gone!

From a distance not stopping the girl, the young man merely watched on, as if deep in his own musings.

From a distance, Kagome caught sight of the hanyou physician as he strode toward the demon lord's chamber. She picked up her pace, racing up to him and as she got nearer, there was a sort of a serene yet ghostly chime, sounding from within the room. And Jinenji, he too had halted right in front of the slightly ajar screen door, just standing there as though conscientiously preferring not to interrupt whatever was going on from the inside.

What was that?

It can't be…. But it must be… It was …. Sesshoumaru singing! Well to be exact, he was merely humming.

Through the thin layers of the papered entrance, the girl's song was echoing not in her own voice but that of her lover, her mate. The miko took a fast peek into the room, immediately spotting the demon lord at his usual spot beside the girl. He was sitting there, stroking Rin's hair in the midst of his soulful hum and then softly and gently taking her hand in his, intermittently adjusting her covers and her clothes.

Kagome heaved a sigh, emphatic, filled with a certain degree of penitence, condolence and remorse.

"Jinenji-san, how's Sesshoumaru doing? Has he even come out from the room yet?"

The physician shook his head, forcing a smile in vain.

"Unfortunately not, he hasn't even had a sip of water and a bite of anything. Even Jaken was afraid to venture near."

"But it has been three months." The miko was concerned, anxious and apprehensive. "Can he hold out that long?"

"I think his mind is solely on the lady's conditions." Jinenji brought up the most difficult decision the demon lord would have to make. "She is in her fifth month and the pup is growing too fast. A normal Inu-youkai baby takes about six months before it comes to full term and a human close to nine. A hanyou would usually take somewhere between that, depending on the breed and inherited powers it possesses."

"What about Rin-chan's case?" Kagome was eager to find out. "Isn't the pup diagnosed to be sort of full youkai?"

"Yes. That's why I predicted that the pup must be delivered in about a month's time."

"But Rin-chan… she's still…"

"Even when the lady sleeps, I can still perform a simple procedure to remove the pup from her when it comes to full term. That is not the main issue. My main concern is that Sesshoumaru-sama MUST make a decision whether to keep the pup or not. He hasn't enough time left."

"But Rin-chan… she has requested to keep the baby no matter what. I was there." Kagome held a long deep breath before letting it go. "It must be a very tough decision for Sesshoumaru. Is there absolutely nothing you can do?"

The last statement of the miko further pricked on the physician's already drowning self condemnation and guilt. Truly, is there anything else he could do? No.

"No, Kagome-san, there is nothing I can do." His voice was too contrite. Kagome felt instantly apologetic for her own carelessly and thoughtlessly spoken words. "It now solely depends on the lady's own will. She has to wake up herself. No one can help her even if the pup is removed prior to full term."

Both kept their silence after that, rhythmically checking on the demon lord in the chamber. Keiko was well enough to hop and run around as usual after a week. She was the luckier one. But…Is there still hope for these two who are so deeply in love, who had fought so hard to be together?

At the back stage of the concert hall, Rin sat in front of the mirror in her changing room, doing a brief touch up of her light make-up. Yes. This is it. This is her night, her first solo performance. If she were to play brilliantly well, she might just be like what Sota had said, on her way to become a professional violinist.

She let a short nervous breath escaped her lips.

All these weeks of extended practices, all done in the midst of her own confusion, a clear obsession of comics so much so that she was unable to tell between dream and reality. Surely, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and all… they were but unfounded musings.

This, this is reality.

Rin sighed. She can no longer deny it.

She ought to be mindful of that from now onwards. She has to set her heart right…to get rid of all her Inuyasha mangas and movies. She has to move on with the real world.

A light knock indicated that someone was at the door.

"Gal, I brought something to eat." It was Sota and his sweet, sweet self. "I thought you might be hungry before the concert. You ate so little during dinner just now."

That final display of kindness, of love aided the girl in making a solemn conclusion. She had made up her mind.

"Sota…Let's get married."

The young man presented the warmest he could search his entire heart to find, concealing certain hidden anxieties only he alone was dealing with, an anxiety that was about the girl, the one he had loved so dearly, the one who had been once taken, the one who had now come back to him, the one… who had just… proposed to him?

Deep within his heart, Sota wished no more than to shout out the word yes, but instead, he noticed something that had instantly caught his attention.

"Gal, where's that necklace that I gave you on your last birthday? I thought you are going to wear that tonight."

Rin reached out to touch the pebble on her snow white throat. "Err… well… I … I prefer this actually. It goes with the color of my gown."

She held up… the dreamer's stone.

Taking a swift glance at the glowing item, the girl couldn't help but to realize that she was not able to recall where and when she had bought or gotten the piece of jewelry from. Was it a gift? Did she buy it? Why can't she remember?

It was all so strange. She couldn't understand why she had such strong and passionate affinity toward it. It was her favorite, dearest to her heart, having a connection that was beyond words, comprehension and even beyond love. It was like... her own life, her source, her essence of being.

"Sota… you're not mad at me, are you?"

The young cellist shook his head rather casually. Again, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts.

The girl was making her way to the reception table in front of the concert hall. Finally it was over. She was floating on the overwhelming ovation on stage a moment back. She can't say that she had played her best but it was alright and the crowd loved it. She was glad.

Rin adjusted the bow at the nape of her hair. Well, she had to at least look presentable for the autograph and photo-taking session.

As she hurriedly and ceremoniously made her way through the crowd, suddenly, her attention was greatly drawn to something at one corner of the corridor. No… It was something…

It was… someone.

It was the sweetest looking little boy between the age of four to five with a bright magenta cap… and he was… Japanese? Well, normally, this wouldn't have aroused any of the girl's curiosity but she instantly recalled that this was London. Why was there a Japanese boy here? Moreover, he was just there running in circles as though entertaining himself with such simplicity of fun. He was alone but still, he didn't seem like he was lost or had been left there. He was… she would say… rather comfortable and confident.

Where are his Oto-san and his Oka?

Just when Rin was at a lost whether to go up to ask if he needed help to find his mom and dad, the boy turned, his full focus now on her alone. And a broad spirited smile rainbowed across his face, lightening it instantly…

With a slight fix on the position of his cap to an angle he'd preferred, he buoyantly skipped up to her, his one hand reaching behind his jeans. He was concealing something and Rin was squinting her eyes to see what it was. But she couldn't.

"This is for you." From the back, he flicked out a little flower and Rin gasped at the sight of the item in his hand. The stalk has delicate petals of the most soothing purple letting off a mystic feral fragrance. Still, she had never once seen it sold in any of the florists in the streets of London.

"What is this?" Not able to withhold her immensely surging inquisitiveness, she implored the bright eyed boy.

Yes, she had just noticed. That was his most distinct feature as yet… his eyes. They were a sort of dreamy hazel with the longest lashes she'd ever seen… well, not never actually. The girl was fully aware of her own seductive attributes. But this little kid, why does he have eyes like hers? Also, Rin couldn't shake off the kind of closeness that she was feeling towards him right from the second she had spotted him in the crowd. It was as if there was an invisible link between them in some way she couldn't put a finger to. But it was just all too weird, beyond her understanding.

"It's the moon's flower, don't you remember?" He flashed a cool smile. He was too calm, too composed, with almost a hint of being too dispassionate for a kid. Nonetheless, she felt a sense of warmth with him, something that she could no longer shun away. Why was she so drawn to just a mere kid?

"The moon's flower?" Rin swallowed, increasingly agitated. Why does this sound so familiar, so soft and sentimental. She could have sworn now that she had definitely possessed one of these before, though no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't recall when and where and from whom.

Rin took in a quick sip of air, calming down and politely accepting his offer.

"Arigato. You're so sweet. Did you pick this yourself?" She enquired, trying to sound casual and courteous.

"No, it's not from me. It's from Chichiue."

Upon hearing that, a renewed swirl of bewilderment encircled the girl. His Chichiue? His father? Who is that? Does she know him personally? Why is he presenting such an intimate gift to her, and not by himself but through the hands of his little under-aged son?

Though seemingly gentle natured, he was still an energetic, animated kid. Showing a tinge of slight impatience at her continuous queries, he danced around on the spot, amusing himself while waiting for Rin to speak again.

"Be careful!" The girl yelled as one of the too plump ladies accidentally bumped head on with the kid now doing an elegant pirouette.

Alas! It was too late. Though he was not hurt by the collision, his cap had sloppily flipped and flew off. Rin's eyes turned wide as ever. She couldn't believe the sight before her.

_The boy… his hair…_ _it was of the most surreal color. It was…. silver?_

As though conscious of himself, bashfully, he tidied up his blown away strains, flipped up his long fringe so that he could see her face clearly once again. That did little to make the girl feel more assured of herself. In fact, it made it all the more worse.

On his forehead, there was a bluish symbol, a sort of an imprint, a birthmark?

It was a crescent moon!

By now, the girl wasn't as composed as she had hoped to be. With her hands getting shivery and her voice in a half quiver, the words just flowed out from her mouth without control.

"Boy… w-what's your name?"

The kid passed her the queerest stare. It was as though he couldn't understand why she had asked that question. It was as though… she was supposed to know his name… know him?

"Yuudai." He answered after seemingly a long pause.

"Yuudai?" That name didn't ring a bell to the girl at all.

"Yes, don't you remember? Chichiue gave me that." He replied, almost smugly. He was very proud of his father, she would say. "He says it means gentle warrior. He says I'll be a great warrior when I grow up… just like him." He hopped around sparring a make pretence sword in the air playfully, spilling little giggles whilst at it. "Chichiue says I'm to become one with my name, be nice you know, have c-comp-passion… whatever that is."

The girl grinned at such portrayal of pure childlike innocence. Without a doubt, even for the brief moment that they have met and communicated, it was apparent that he indeed possessed a kind and gentle heart, like his father had hoped him to be.

"But, I don't know your father." She couldn't hold that back either. She just had to ask him. "Why does he give me this?" She dangled the flowery stalk before the now bemused kid.

"What are you talking about?" He did a little tug on her hand, guiding her as if to follow him. "Come, Chichiue is waiting for us. He's outside and it's cold out there. We've got to hurry after him… Mama…"

_Wait! What did he just call me?_

Rin's mind was caving in on her through huge consuming waves, every bit of information that she had gained, confirmed, make herself believe in the past few months instantly seemed to have just dissipated again into thin air.

She struggled free from the boy's grip, her hand shifted to her chest as she heaved several laden pants for breath.

"What're you doing, mama?" A hint of hurt had emerged from his tiny brows. "Don't you understand? I said Chichiue's waiting for us. He's waiting for YOU. He's waiting for you to go back to him. You've got to wake up!"

The girl shook her head vigorously as she fought with this new addition.

"I-I'm not … I'm not your mother… I can't be…"

With that, Rin turned and took off in the opposite direction, ignoring the continuous cries of the kid who had just claimed to be her son.

This can't be happening. This can't be the truth! Sota! She had to see him. Yes! HE would help her. She would find solace with him. He'll tell her that all this was nothing but yet another of her imaginations. When she gets to him, she'll be comforted. He'll tell her what to do and he'll be there. They'll to be married…

With only one thought in her mind, frantically dispersing the rest, the girl made her way to the back stage where she knew she would find her fiancé.

"Gal, what's wrong?" Though the young cellist had asked that question himself, somehow, he knew in his heart what was bothering the girl.

Rin fought for breath, exhaling heavy pants, unable to speak.

"Sota, I don't know anymore." She finally sobbed, shaking her head violently. "I'm so confused…I don't know what to do."

The girl's words pained Sota. He had gone this far with her… in this place… in this dream state of hers. Perhaps… he had come to the end of the road… the end of HIS road with her. As much as he had loved Rin and wanted to be with her, he'd never wished for her to be like this, to suffer and be so deeply tormented with the confusion between dream and reality. Perhaps, this was precisely his role here. It was also to assist her to find the way out… if he could find it in his heart to do it. But he would… if he'd truly love her, then, there is no better time to show that… it is time… to let her go… let her return to where she belonged…

"Rin…" Giving one last firm hug, he brought the cowering girl to her feet steadying her gently at her shoulders. "I need you to answer me one question."

"What?" The girl was totally puzzled, mystified by the sudden change in her fiance.

"Rin, who do you love?" Sota was looking at her so solemnly the girl knew he wasn't at all joking. But the question…..

With trembling hands, Rin retrieved a small rectangular item from her bag, something of sentimental value between them…. the musical box. She opened the lid, letting its soothing melody play and ring out in the changing room, at the same time, mesmerized and engaging in a sort of past memory of them.

"What?" She whispered. "Sota, why are you asking me that? You know that I love…" She had wanted to say you' without even a second thought, or rather, she was afraid to think repeatedly and hound herself with endless queries.

"No!" His voice boomed out to stop her. "Think! I need you to think carefully before answering this question." The young cellist took in one courageous breath.

_This is it._

"Rin, I'm so touched, really, that even here in this place, this time, you've brought this along with you. I know now that I do have a place in your heart." He closed the cover of the box, disconnecting the music, preferring that she concentrates on their conversation. "I want more than anything to be with you, really. I … love you… so much." His eyes drifted closed. "But this place, this time, you… and everything that is here, they do not belong to me. YOU do not belong to me. You belong to the world outside this door. All you have to do is to take courage and walk out of this. You can do it."

"What are you talking about, Sota?" Rin was getting more affected by his words by the second. She didn't know how long she could hold out at this rate they were going.

"Who do you love, Rin?" He brought up the question again. "Who do you love? Like I said, you belong to the world outside this door. The one whom you seek, the one whom you love… he is waiting for you there…"

All at the same time, a multitude of images, voices, shadows were overflowing into the girl's mind, invading and consuming her whole form.

_Who do you love… Who do you love … Rin…_

_The one whom I seek… the one whom I love…SESSHOUMARU!_

Having his fingers laced with Rin's, the demon lord had finally given in to sleep. He had let himself doze off for a moment but even then, he'd never let go of the girl.

And his youkai senses picked up something. Rin's fingers, they were moving… just slightly… Could this be real?

His deep amber eyes peeled open, looking straight at his mate before him, her eyes as widely open as his. Was he dreaming? Well, he wasn't that discerning anymore. After these long months, he couldn't keep count how many times he had imagined this scene, this moment of her wakening. So… is this yet another of his daydream?

And there was an extended silence as both merely regarded each other, each posing similar queries to themselves.

Rin released her hand from the demon lord's, rubbing her eyes briefly and then letting it cruise down to her huge belly, stroking and measuring its circumference. She couldn't believe how much it had grown.

Yes, she had been asleep… but for that long?

Sesshoumaru watched in a voiceless stillness, taking in all of the girl's little gestures, continuing to decipher if all of this was real.

"Sessho…" Finally, Rin spoke, simultaneously trying to get up from her recumbent position. She was seemingly having difficulty managing the new weight.

On pure instincts, the demon lord charged up and caught her in his arms, seeing that she was already panting lightly.

For a split second, Sesshoumaru didn't know how to feel. He was emptied of all his emotions for too long. But soon, it caught on.

A smile beamed upon his crimson stripped face at long last. He wasn't dreaming. This was the first time ever that he'd been so overjoyed in his life! That familiar rousing fragrance he had remembered of her every morning, how she felt moving in his embrace, it was too solid, too real to be just a figment of his musing.

Rin has awakened!

"Be careful…" He chided in a most gentle tone, only capable of two simple words for that moment.

"Sesshoumaru…" She tightened her hug round him, a shimmer of tear glistened in her eyes.

The girl leaned with sufficient contentment in her mate's arms, reveling in that familiar touch, that familiar forestry scent. No excessive words, no prolong actions from either party. It was enough for her to know that this, here, with Sesshoumaru, this is where she belong. And be it reality or a mere dream, from this moment onward, it didn't matter anymore. There is nowhere else she'd rather be.

"My lady." The hanyou stood at the door, too shocked and overwhelmed with excitement. He rushed in, forgetting to ask for permission to enter.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome followed behind with unrestrained eagerness.

Sesshoumaru observed that the girl was still significantly weak and strengthless, depending on him fully for support.

"My lord, place the lady on the bed. Let me examine her." The hanyou physician had also noted with much professionalism her condition.

The demon lord did as he was told, then shifting aside to provide space for Jinenji, awaiting most impatiently his verdict.

After a long session, with a satisfied smile, the physician replaced the covers on the girl, keeping her sufficiently warm then turning to face the anxious looking youkai.

"My lord, congratulations. Both the lady and the pup are fine. She is just a little weak from the waking. She'll probably feel much better after a light meal."

"I'll get to that immediately." Kagome intercepted with much keenness. Finally, all was back to normal. She couldn't be happier to cook for the girl again.

"Kagome-san, something light is preferable."

"Hai."

His glance swiftly focused at the miko as she exited the chamber then to the two who were now seeing no one in their eyes except each other, Jinenji instantly felt his presence too much of an intrusion. Perhaps he should make himself scarce, well, at least for a while. The lord and his mate needed time alone.

"Err.. Kagome-san, perhaps I can assist you in the selection." Greatly embarrassed and with that more than obvious excuse, Jinenji got up and left the room. "Err… my lord, my lady, I'll be back later."

Rin let off a soft giggle as the demon lord watched her with quiet amusement. He had missed terribly the personalized sparkle in her irises only she possessed whenever she smiles or laughs.

In the alcove of the chamber, a warm bath had been prepared. After her first meal in three months, Rin managed to regain part of her own strength and was able to get up from bed to everyone's elation. She was still seemingly adjusting to the additional weight the pup had gained since she had taken the long nap.

With great care, Sesshoumaru helped Rin to the bath, assisting her to disrobe and gently leading her into the lower decks.

"Is the water too hot?" He aided her in the cleansing, twisting and running some fluid down her back with a small portion of cloth.

The girl shook her head, sending sprinklets off her hair as it swayed in the bath. She leaned back against him, enjoying the therapeutic rippling of the warm waters and feeling his bare chest as he circled his arms to her front and rounding at her belly.

Suddenly, Rin flinched, heaving a little squeal mixed laugh, catching the demon's attention right away. His brows furrowed, half curious with an equal mix of uneasiness. Truly, everything had seemed too perfect. Is there something he had missed?

"What is it?"

The girl grinned, rather secretive at first but she was instantly about to reveal it.

"The pup, it's kicking me." She admitted while rubbing her tummy to sooth the little pre-born.

"Is it so?" Entertained by the fact that his pup was unceremoniously interrupting their private time together, the demon lord moved his hand to graze along the sides of the girl's abdomen, yearning to feel its movements.

"He's here." Rin guided his hand to the spot she had felt little Yuudai. "He just slid his hand across here." She exclaimed, thrilled with her newest discovery.

Unknown to herself, Rin had revealed the gender of the pup, though the demon lord wasn't paying the slightest attention to her words. His sole focus was just to silently await the pup's next obvious gesture. He wanted to feel it as much as Rin. He wanted to be a part of this most amazing experience… of being a father. Even while at it, he had not neglected the mother. Searching with his hands for his child, his lips had landed endless strings of kisses on the girl's throat, down to her nape and to the side of her shoulder, grinning smugly as he felt her tickles.

She turned, catching his mouth with hers with only light kisses which gradually became more obsessive and wild. They let their tongues mingle and twirl the whole distance from the bath to their bed as the demon carried her in his arms.

It wasn't that Sesshoumaru had intended to get on to such intense activity right the minute she had woken. It was just simply beyond their control. They were too lost in their frenzied kisses, their touches, their hugs, turning without return into passionate patting.

And the girl submitted completely, letting her mate do all that he wished to her. She was just enjoying… enjoying the fact it was Sesshoumaru… the way his hands moved to places that he knew would excite and arouse her and her hands engaging to please him in every way she knew he preferred. It was all so sweet, so right, so perfect and Rin loved every single part about making love to him. She wanted always to be only his, to surrender to his every claim on her.

Before he could gain enough of his more logical self to ask himself if he should, they had already done it. He was thrusting nothing more than gently into her, enjoying all her soft moans and pants, the ones he had missed so terribly, the one he thought he had lost forever. All at once, he drank in her mating scents, her climax mixed with his own and choosing to drown himself in it.

Upon the girl's request, the reunited couple took an early morning stroll toward the western sea edge. He was at first a little hesitant, worrying that Rin might inevitably catch a cold from the dawning chills. But in the end, he gave in to her urgings, though reminding her to bring an additional cloak.

As they strode down the fine sands, he had denied her every burst of enthusiasm when she spotted a colored shell that she adored, preferring to aid her in the picking himself. In his mind, something was yet to be said to his mate, something that still weighted in his heart.

"Rin, why?" He finally implored, bringing her to face him. "Why did you do that? Why did you run to protect me?" Even when it was past, over, Rin could tell he was devastatingly pained by it.

"I-I didn't want to see you hurt because of me." She told him the truth.

Sesshoumaru shook his head disbelievingly.

"Kagura's wind blade can never hurt me. You should know better than that." He let his finger run through her hair as he gazed into her eyes. "You were… so silly. I was worried sick. Do you know that?"

Rin was instantly silent. "I'm… sorry."

"No, don't apologise. That's not what I wish you to do." Deep down, he knew why she had done it. He knew he would have done the same. Still, he couldn't affirm her actions. He could never let her go through such again. His tone became serious and unyielding. "I want you to promise me that you will never put yourself in such dangers ever again. If you truly love me, love our pup, then promise me that… please."

Rin nodded and the demon was pleased. She knew that she had been so stupid, so gullible, taken in by the late wind demoness' words so easily.

"Sessho…" She noticed he was deep in thoughts, half admiring the magnificent sea view. "What's on your mind?"

He smiled. "Nothing actually. I was just thinking of names for our pup."

Surprised but not the least excited any longer for obvious reasons, Rin was deciding whether to let him on some information which she herself had learnt in her lengthened dream. Mischievously, she tested him.

"So, what names do you have in mind, my lord?"

For a moment, Sesshoumaru was stunned by her use of sudden formality, and quite pleasantly entertained too by her seeming challenge.

"Well, if it's a girl, we would call her…."

"It's a boy, Sessho…" Oops, unrestrained and reflexively, she was too eager to be able to withhold it from him.

The demon lord's brows constricted with much curiosity. It's a boy? How does she know that? Is she guessing or is it purely a motherly instinct?

Nonetheless, he didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Well, a boy I see...An heir…" going along with her, he laughed softly to himself. "I haven't thought of that. But something temperate, mild and nonetheless with a good fighting spirit. That'll be excellent."

Rin hid a giggle.

_Yuudai, a gentle warrior eh? Perhaps it wouldn't take long for his Chichiue to figure that out._

"Rin, ikuzo, let's go home."

With the rising golden streaks of morning light reflecting on his fair hair, Sesshoumaru held out one hand as an invitation.

Rin smiled, taking in the sight of him, of them, of their homeland and of their unborn son. She could ask no more of her life. It was already by itself perfect.

With a firm and contented sigh, she placed her hand in his, lacing with his fingers as they strolled into the radiant rays, heading homeward together….

_I wish he has your eyes…_

_He will…_

_And your crescent… and your hair…_


	22. Chapter 22

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue:

The prophesy

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

At the edge of the chipped rock cliff, Sesshoumaru's fluff ruffled relentlessly under the hard blows of the sea hails as he regarded intently the magnificent view of his Chichiue.

"Sesshoumaru, my son, do you truly desire power so much?" Inu-no Taisho's deep voice resonated in a ghostly echo carried against the hash wind.

_My only desire… is to defeat you, to be stronger than you, my most honor father_. The youkai mused in response but none of it mouthed.

Still, the general knew in his heart what was on his heir's mind.

"Then, Sesshoumaru, do you have something that you wish to protect?"

_What? What does Chichiue mean by that? Something I wish to protect? Is that the way to true power? That cannot be!!_

"This is ridiculous!" The demon intoned plainly, though utterly disgusted. He knew why his father had said that. It was all for that human whore, the human woman who had somehow stolen his heart, the one whom his father was going to protect with his gravely injured body, with his very life.

"A heart to protect, a heart of compassion, Sesshoumaru, a human heart."

_A youkai possessing a human heart? It's that damn prophesy again._

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, he will be a hanyou yet he will not inherit all hanyou frailties. And he will one day assist in restoring peace among the human and youkai realm."

_Ridiculous! How will a hanyou ever be able to rid of his inborn weakness?_

"Sesshoumaru, the one who is to come in our line, the prophesied one, he will possess the full strength of youkai plus the compassion of the human heart. He will become the first in a new breed of Inu-Taiyoukais."

_How could that be possible?_

Two months after the birth of Yuudai

The youkai lord placed one gentle hand round Rin's shoulder and with the other holding her hand, he led her for the first time in a long while for a walk in the garden. It had been coming to two months since his mate had delivered their first born, their son. As a new mother, Rin had to juggle between tending to their tiny pup as well as tending to her own recuperation. For many weeks, she had been simply too tired to think, only able to take short naps while adhering steadfastly to the multiple sessions of feedings daily.

Yet, Rin had never once made a hint of complaint. She had even so sweetly requested the demon lord not to wake with her during the night feeds, which he downright refused. He could never let Rin go through all this alone. The pup, it was his son too, one so dear to his heart, and Sesshoumaru didn't at all mind to wake with her every time, insisting that she stay put as he fetched the pup to her, watching with equal awe and admiration as little Yuudai suckled and drank from her so instinctively.

His eyes were usually closed but the youkai lord would revel each time they were opened. They were so brightly hazel, accompanied by such beautifully long lashes most unlike of a boy… so like Rin. And that was probably the only physical characteristics the pup had inherited from his mother. The rest of the little one was an exact miniature replica of his Chichiue, the color of his hair, the light crimson strips marking his little cheeks, the youkai ears and lastly, the one that is symbolically Sesshoumaru, little Yuudai had inherited his Chichiue's crescent.

"Rin, are you tired?" The demon lord observed the fine sheen of sweat on his mate's brows. Lightly, he dabbed the accumulated moisture away for her as she supplied one comforted and touched smile.

"No, I'm fine." She leaned into his arms. "I haven't been out for so long. The air's great."

"Will you ever truly tell me if you're unwell?" His amber eyes squinted half jokingly while stroking her hair.

In an instant, the demon recalled the day Rin had the pup. He had expected lots of screaming and crying. He was all ready to be her side to comfort her but there were none. Sesshoumaru shook his head helplessly. He should have known that Rin would be so. No matter how much it had hurt and how she had seemed to be in tremendous pain and discomfort, Rin stifled everything, preferring to suffer in silence. And Sesshoumaru knew why. Rin, she didn't wish him to worry for her. But that just made the youkai's heart ached twice as much for the one he loved. Even during her toughest moments, Rin still thought for him.

For that, the youkai ought to really thank the hanyou physician. Jinenji had managed to notice all the girl's every little gesture and all the concealed agonies, effectively aiding to sooth her in every way he could throughout the whole delivery.

"Sessho?!???" Rin brushed her palm on his chest, forcing a chuckle. "Will I be able to hide anything from the great lord of the West?"

"You…are so naughty…" He let his fingers graze down her smooth cheeks lovingly. "… I can never stop worrying about you."

He bent and matched her lips with his, sealing a kiss so teasingly.

Rin broke away, laughing to herself as the demon lord's brows furrowed, entertained.

"I think there's something else you should be worried about more…" She couldn't stop the mischievous grin even when she stopped. "Jaken-sama is with Yuudai. I'm really concerned. Let's go back."

The youkai lord senses immediately picked up a faint ring of crying from their chamber.

"Ahhhhh…."

The toad demon struggled with the silver hair pup with one slimy hand and his dragonhead staff in the other as he strode left to right then back again. But no matter how hard he tried, the baby just screamed and cried so loudly Jaken could have sworn his ear drums had burst. If it were any ordinary youkai young, he would just fling it aside and run for his dear life but…. It was his lord's and he'd better have a solution for this unceasing wailing soon before Sesshoumaru-sama gets back.

The toad demon pouted his lips. His slimy brows rose suspiciously.

He had noticed something about this new pup. His master's son would strangely attach himself to anyone else in the family cheerily, be it Kagome, Jinenji or even the wretched Inuyasha, presenting only little angelic winks and grins to them but… to him, whenever he attempted to carry or coax it, little Yuudai would just scream his head off (Jaken's head).

_What a little Bas…._ Jaken stopped himself instantly. He should not habor such thoughts if he'd truly treasured his already significantly shortened life. Moreover, he heaved an exhausted sigh, he still loved the pup, feeling almost like a grandpa.

"Ahhh…" While deeply in his own musings, Jaken had accidentally tripped, the two items in his hands flung high into the air, his heartbeat stopped as he watched them go.

That would mark the end of his miserable life… FOR SURE!

"Yuudai!" Rin jumped for her son as soon as she entered the room, even before Sesshoumaru could see and react.

The new mom caught the pup, not caring that she had lost balance and was about to crash hard on the floor. Even as Rin was falling, she had noticed the dragonhead staff coming at them too swiftly to dodge. She turned to shield Yuudai, preparing to take the blow as the demon lord charged forward to aid her.

In an instant, Sesshoumaru stopped as he watched with his mouth wide opened the sight before him.

Rin… She wasn't touching the ground. She was floating just above the ground? Within a barrier? The youkai was even more shocked when the dragonhead hit upon the barrier and was disintegrated into nothingness in a split second.

Jaken yelled as he witnessed the end of his prized weapon.

Who had created this barrier?

The youkai lord peered around, sensing no one in near vicinity powerful enough to be capable of such a feat… well… except for…

Sesshoumaru's glance returned to his mate and son. Now in the arms of his Hahaue, Yuudai was blinking sweetly and making little gurgling sounds. He was also glowing as the aura of the barrier glowed.

It was Yuudai! He had created that barrier to protect his mother.

But that was near impossible. The demon pondered to himself. No one in the Inu-family had ever possessed enough power to conjugate a force so immense that it can dematerialize anything that touches it. And… His very own son, he had done it so naturally, at two months old!

Once again, the stillness of the night was broken by the crisps cries of the pup, waking perhaps not only his parents. Rin rubbed her eyes briefly as she rose from Sesshoumaru's warmth, feeling his lips cruise pass her temple.

"Don't. I'll go let him." He placed her a languid kiss, then proceeding to head for the cradle.

As the pup was feeding in her arms, Rin rolled her forehead against the demon lord's shoulder, instantly alerting him of her discomfort.

"Are you having a headache?" He knew. This multiple rousing in the night had greatly disturbed her sleep.

Rin nodded, her arms still gently rocking Yuudai as he clung to the edges of her Kimono with his tiny clawed hands, his mouth eagerly attached to the only source of food available. Both Rin's hands were full so the demon lord moved to knead at her temple, hoping to ease her pains a little.

"Little one… look what you've caused your Hahaue?" He chided softly when he caught sight of little Yuudai staring at him. "Are you truly so hungry?" He lightly pointed at the pup's chin as it finished its fed. "You can't wait till dawn and let your Hahaue rest?"

"Sessho…" Rin laughed, noting how seriously her mate had intoned that. "You're so silly. He's just two month's old. He doesn't understand a word you're saying."

Rin's eyes peeled open drowsily at the morning rays penetrated through the curtain screens. It was already dawn??!!? But… the pup… it didn't call on her the entire night? The girl scurried out of her bed as Sesshoumaru awoke too, following after her to the cradle.

Well, firstly, Yuudai hadn't gone missing. That's for sure. He was there in his bed and…he was already awake. Though not making a sound, Sesshoumaru and Rin noticed that the pup had silent tears in its eyes, as though it had suffered hunger the whole night, preferring not to wake his tired mother.

Frenziedly, Rin picked up the weak pup, immediately loosening her kimono and bringing him close to her chest. The baby couldn't wait. He suckled shakily, desperately as the demon brushed away its tears from its cold frail cheeks, greatly contrite and filled with remorse. When Sesshoumaru was done, he quickly moved to dab the tears from Rin as well. The girl was crying as she saw how her baby had suffered. It had greatly pained her.

Yuudai, he had understood what he was saying. He was… considering for his Hahaue like he'd told him to. The demon lord pondered upon what he had learnt about his new born son. Indeed, he wasn't at all an ordinary hanyou. He wasn't even only a full youkai. He was something else… something more… what more is he to see of his son in the future?

He possessed the powers of a full Inu-youkai and more. It was beyond limits. Also, Sesshoumaru concluded, his eyes weren't the only thing he had inherited from his mother. Yuudai had inherited his mother's heart, a heart so sweet, so kind and tender, so completely evident even at this age.

"Sessho…" Rin sobbed, tormented with guilt toward the pup in her arms, still prolonging his feeding time. "He's so hungry. He… He understood what you said to him last night."

"It's alright. Shh.." Sesshoumaru circled his arms round his mate and his pup.

It took a lengthen time for Rin to calm down and stop crying. She watched as the baby continued on and on, lingering and wanting more milk.

"Hey you… Yuudai, listen to hahaue." Her fingers outlined the tiny crescent on his forehead. "You're a little baby and babies are entitled to cry. Don't try to grow up in one night, you hear? You'll miss the fun." She smiled at him as he stopped drinking, gazing into his mother's eyes instead as if listening attentively. "Hahaue loves you and she doesn't mind waking in the night for you. I want you to know that."

The pup blinked and produced a tiny hint of a smile as its clawed hand reached to grab one of Rin's fingers playfully. Amused and interested, Sesshoumaru took over, equally enjoying his own moments with his son. The baby was so responsive, so alert and yet, he was so soft in character. The demon lord couldn't be more pleased. Indeed, Yuudai was a far cry from the overly energized daughter of his brother. He was a touch of him and a touch of Rin, everything he ever wanted in an heir.

Playing till Yuudai yawned and let his little eyes flew shut, Sesshoumaru placed it back into its cradle, noting that Rin had followed behind him. With a wry grin, he turned suddenly, drawing her into his embrace tightly, sending his kisses passionately onto her lips.

"Sessho…" Rin giggled as she tried in vain to struggle free. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He tested her, lifting her up and pacing toward their bed. "Yuudai's done with his fed. Now, it's my turn…"


End file.
